


Стеклянное сердце

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-War, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри Поттеру потребовались годы, чтобы отогреться на южном солнце, набраться мужества и вернуться в Лондон. Северус Снейп сменил шестерых хозяев, прежде чем снова оказаться на помосте, вместе с другими рабами на продажу. А вообще это история про то, как сложно быть свободным
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Помост. Это всегда помост, узкий или широкий, наспех сбитый из старых досок — они украшали окна домов, защищая от осколков после Бомбарды, или служили стенами деревянного короба, хлева или сарая, кто знает. Теперь мы — в хлеву. Мы скотина, безголосая и бесправная, и нас гонят вперед по помосту, девять шагов туда, девять шагов обратно.

Девять, и девять, и девять, и девять… и еще тысячи раз, туда и сюда. Не могу подсчитать. Могу подсчитать, но не хочу об этом думать.

— Вперед, вперед, пошли, — говорит маг, мы называем их «магами», вот так безлико, все равно, что обращаться к человеку — «человек». Без цвета волос и национальности, без пола, без имени. Проще представить, что их просто нет, и мы скитаемся по свету по своей прихоти, просто потому, что нам скучно сидеть дома.

Можно представить, что у нас есть свой дом.

Когда я думаю о доме, я всегда вспоминаю Хогвартс. Это смешно. Хогвартс не был мне домом, он не может быть домом никому, ни единому сироте или нелюбимому ребенку, который просит у директора позволения остаться на лето. Никому не было позволено. Хогвартс — общий и ничей, он не может быть домом.

Я вспоминаю Хогвартс.

Воспоминания — это нечто вроде контрабанды, которую мы проносим в своих черепных коробках, коробках из наспех сбитых досок, со щелями в три-четыре пальца. Эти пальцы жадные и постоянно хотят проникнуть внутрь, лезут ли они в голову или в душу, проникают ли в рот, ощупывая зубы, или грубо втискиваются в задний проход, причиняя больше унижения, чем боли.

Нам говорят: «Вперед, вперед, пошли», — и мы идем, один за другим, шаркаем ногами, привязанные друг к другу магической цепью. Будь мы на самом деле в кандалах, это было бы атмосферно, но кандалы посреди современного Лондона — слишком неуместно.

Короткая очередь, нас от силы десяток — они опасаются перевозить нас большим количеством: боятся бунта. Некоторые еще способны бунтовать; некоторые бунтовали на моих глазах. Я не пытался — сначала мне было слишком безразлично, что со мной будет, я даже радовался несчастьям, мне казалось, они оправдают меня, позволят мне отрешиться от скорби о других, заставляя скорбеть о собственной участи. После — уже после того, как меня ломали, как меня учили быть рабом, — я не мог бунтовать, потому что мне было страшно.

Как легко теперь я расписываюсь в собственной трусости! Те времена, когда меня выводил из себя малейший намек на это, теперь вызывают улыбку. И зависть. Я мог злиться. Я умел кричать от ярости, а не только от боли, страха или бессилия. И я кричал, да, я кричал.

Когда подходит моя очередь, я взбираюсь на помост. Иногда там ступени, иногда нет. Я шагаю — девять шагов туда, я шагаю медленно, я хочу и не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из толпы поднял руку, показывая, что берет меня. Хочу — потому что это закончится, закончатся скитания, ночи в повозке, грязная куча тел, наших тел, когда мы спим друг на друге, прикасаясь друг к другу без смущения или желания, а просто из-за тесноты и холода… закончатся окрики магов, и больше не будет маячить перед глазами вечный помост, вечное унижение.

Не хочу — потому что знаю, знаю, что меня ждет в доме нового хозяина.

Я шагаю, считая про себя: один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять — и не гляжу по сторонам, потому что не хочу видеть людей, ставших свидетелями моей участи. Боюсь, что встречу знакомого — бывшего ученика, возможно, их ведь столько в Лондоне, моих бывших учеников… Стыдно, когда они стоят в толпе и глазеют на шествие рабов.

Стыдно за них.

Девять шагов обратно — уже быстрее, опустив голову и ссутулившись, уже никто не выкажет своего желания купить меня. У меня плохая репутация. И нет, сейчас я говорю не про скверную манеру преподавать, и даже не про темную метку на моей руке. Та жизнь кончилась, того человека больше нет. У меня плохая репутация как у раба. Я сменил уже шестерых хозяев, не все были одинаково жестокими, но каждый внес свою лепту в мое разрушение. Я сменил шестерых хозяев, у каждого нашлись причины отказаться от меня, и не будь магических уз, связывающих руки, меня бы заподозрили в злодействах. Но я беспомощен, и если бы я мог уничтожать одной лишь силой желания… что ж. Я бы сделал это.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда закончилась война, я уехал в небольшой город у теплого моря. Город выбрал наугад, море — тоже наугад, просто хотелось куда-нибудь переселиться. Помню, как спускался по бесконечной лестнице с причала, ступеньки прыгали под ногами, каменные, неровные. Долго шел по разным петляющим улицам, неотличимым друг от друга, и когда заблудился окончательно, встретил одного типа. Был жаркий вечер, воздух был теплый и плотный, как из духовки, и плечи этого человека, шагающего впереди меня, лоснились от пота. И плечи, и вся спина были покрыты татуировкой — синие и зеленые узоры. Я не сразу разобрал, что это, а когда понял, чуть не расхохотался в голос, потому что это была карта. Подробнейшая карта города, как раз для такого туриста, как я. Я подошел ближе и принялся разглядывать спину этого человека, а потом обратился к нему и вежливо попросил поднять руку. Он сделал это с невозмутимым выражением лица, будто в моей просьбе не было ничего необычного, и у него под мышкой я обнаружил перекресток и доки, за которыми находилась моя гостиница. Я положил ему на ладонь монету и поспешил в нужном направлении.

Гостиницей был старый каменный дом с террасой, и хозяйка — красивая женщина с надменным лицом — сдавала не комнаты, а целые этажи. Я занял первый, надо мной жила семья: родители и маленький мальчик. Я прожил в этом доме два года и еще пару месяцев, это было счастливое время. Хотя у меня не было никаких забот, каждый день находилась тысяча мелких дел, и я не чувствовал себя бездельником или беглецом, как опасался. Город был совсем маленький, и я даже не знал, существовала ли там магическая община — иногда мне казалось, я единственный маг в городе, единственный в стране, на планете.

Улица, на которой находился мой дом, ничем не отличалась от соседних. На одном конце располагалась крупная химчистка, но она была дорогой, и туда почти никто не ходил. В начале улицы лавка старьевщика и доки, за ними, если спуститься по насыпи, уже море. Помимо этого около десятка маленьких магазинчиков, рынок ковров и винная лавка, где продавали лучшее домашнее вино на свете. Я заходил туда каждый вечер, возвращаясь с пакетом продуктов, и покупал одну порцию вина в пластиковом стакане. Вино было теплым и вязло на языке, я медленно шел по улице к дому, вдыхая запахи осоки и сырой земли, запахи лета и виноградников. Навстречу мне шли люди, обнимающие высокие рулоны ковров. Они прижимали к себе покупку с такой заботой, как прижимают детей или любимых. Ковры здесь ценили.

Днем я пропадал в лавке старьевщика, где было столько любопытных мелочей, что все не запомнишь, и каждый день чудесным образом все вещи на полках менялись местами, так что отыскать нужную мог только сам старьевщик, но он редко выходил из-за прилавка ради покупателей. Мне нравилось спасаться там от полуденной жары, перебирать чужие, высохшие от времени письма под гул вентилятора и гавайские напевы из радио. Мне нравилось стеклянное сердце, висящее над дверью — оно было тусклым от пыли, но когда открывалась дверь, пропуская покупателя и солнечные лучи, на мгновение ловило свет и вспыхивало. Я все время боялся, что дверью сердце заденут и разобьют, очень уж опасно оно висело — но этого так и не произошло.

Перед сном я сидел на террасе и слушал болтовню прохожих, листал газеты или развлекался, сочиняя сказки на пустых страницах тетрадей из Ховагртса. Тетрадей у меня осталось много, и ни одна не была исписана больше чем наполовину. Иногда приходил соседский мальчик, и мы с ним болтали о том о сем.

Прошлое меня не беспокоило, только приезжала Джинни пару раз. Я показал ей город и лавку старьевщика и еще сводил в магазин сластей, но ей там ничего не понравилось. Мы долго валялись на берегу; там, у насыпи, есть пляж, где редко появляются туристы — там славно молчать и купаться в чем мать родила. Когда мы вернулись домой, то я сделал для Джинни холодный чай, а она погладила меня по голове. Она приезжала еще несколько раз, но нам не о чем было разговаривать. Я хотел одиночества, и она это заметила. Больше не приезжала. Потом я узнал, что Джинни вышла замуж. Это меня не расстроило, скорее наоборот — сняло часть груза с моей души. Было бы несправедливо заставлять ее снова ждать меня. Я не расстроился, потому что знал: этот поезд давно ушел.

Если пересечь три улицы от моей гостиницы, можно выйти на широкий мост. Я привык ходить к нему по ночам, глядеть на воду. Она была совсем черной, как в озере с инфери, только волн больше. Ветер всегда дул в лицо, и волны катились в мою сторону, маленькие и блестящие в свете луны. Они наступали и наступали, не было им конца, и это странным образом утешало. Потом я открыл для себя новое развлечение. Стал забираться на перила моста и шагать туда-обратно. Выходило около трех сотен шагов. Перила были широкими, так что идти было совсем не сложно, главное — расставить руки и держать равновесие да думать о своем. Думать на мосту получалось просто отлично, только быстро начинала кружиться голова. Мне нравилось, когда налетал ветер, и я был близок к тому, чтобы свалиться. Махал руками и заваливался набок, может даже, отрывал одну ногу от перил, но в конечном итоге продолжал путь. Все это я проделывал поздней ночью, чтобы никого не побеспокоить своими выходками. Пару раз срывался, но аппарировал в воздухе, так что все обходилось.

Когда мои путешествия по перилам стали проходить каждую ночь и я стал их ждать с момента пробуждения, я понял, что пора возвращаться в Англию.

Как с Джинни я не имел права возмущаться и ревновать, понимая, что без меня жизнь не стояла на месте, так и с Магической Британией — я не имел права приходить в ужас, выяснив, как там обстоят дела. Консерваторы были у власти, и даже Шеклболт не смог мне объяснить, как все так получилось, но теперь магическое общество было совсем другим. Когда Хагрид открыл мне проход в Косой переулок в самый первый раз, я попал в сказку. Так вот, теперь я вернулся и попал уже в совсем другую сказку. Много чего изменилось, но хуже всего, наверное, была цензура на письма и каминную связь — будто я вернулся во времена директорства Амбридж. Оборотней почти всех либо депортировали, либо заключили под надзор в специальных учреждениях, и каким-то отвратительным уголком души я был рад, что Ремусу не пришлось стать свидетелем этого позора. К великанам, эльфам и гоблинам относились хуже некуда, был какой-то скандал с драконами и драконьими заповедниками, но Рон толком не объяснил, сказал, чтобы я потом расспросил подробней у Чарли. Хогсмид восстановили так, что и не заподозришь, какие разрушения там были, Хогвартс — пока лишь наполовину. О войне выпустили много книг и учебников. Азкабан из тюрьмы превратился в тюремный лагерь, где заключенные работали на благо Магической Британии, а тех, кто отказался или не смог работать в лагере, связали узами рабства и продавали на площадях, как сахарные перья или мигающие трилистники. Самым страшным было услышать все эти новости из уст Гермионы; она говорила так спокойно, так равнодушно, будто это не она вязала шапки для домовиков в Хогвартсе. Но потом, заметив мой взгляд, Гермиона сгорбилась и сказала: «Знаешь, Гарри, тебя здесь не было. Если бы ты остался, если бы ты помог нам, может, сейчас не смотрел бы на меня с таким отвращением». И я понял, что ее голос не равнодушный, он просто очень-очень усталый.

Мне сразу по возвращении предложили работу в Министерстве: скучная должность с бумагами, но зарплата хорошая и Шеклболт в качестве непосредственного начальника. Я сказал, что подумаю.

А пока покупал мебель для моего нового дома на окраине Лондона, встречался со старыми друзьями и ходил в небольшое кафе у Горбатой Площади, пил дрянной кофе и рисовал драконов на салфетках. Воображал, как сочиню новую сказку, которая бы мне понравилась, и стану популярным писателем. Официантка строила мне глазки, но никогда не нарушала моего одиночества, которое я ценил едва ли не больше, чем кофе и домашнюю выпечку.

Мой день рождения мы справили в «МАГдональдсе» с Роном и Гермионой, они спели «Он очень славный парень», и я задул свечи. Хотя я не был славным — я просто был рад, что битва, которая разразилась сразу после войны, проиграна и без моего участия, и больше не нужно ни за что бороться. Я был рад, что от меня ничего не требовали и не просили, даже Гермиона. Меня мучили сны, плохие, темные, о которых я никому ничего не рассказывал. В этих снах я убивал Дамблдора, я, а не Снейп, и я подходил к краю Астрономической Башни, чтобы поглядеть, как он летит, но там были только черные волны, много маленьких черных волн, бесконечно наступающих. Просыпался я с быстро бьющимся сердцем, и иногда с эрекцией. Я не хотел обращаться к психоаналитику, потому что действительно не хотел знать, что бы это все могло значить.

Я не хотел ничего вспоминать, не хотел ни о чем думать.

Мне было двадцать лет, все было хорошо.

Шрам не болел.


	3. Chapter 3

В одну из ночей я принимаю решение. Среди ног и рук, сплетенных, спутанных в человечий клубок, я — гнилая черная нитка, готовая порваться от слишком сильного рывка. Не хочу ждать этого рывка, не хочу еще одной проверки на прочность, потому что знаю — мне не выдержать ее. Я не могу в тесноте отличить свою руку от чужой, это легко, легче представлять нас чем-то общим, человечьим комком, тогда выходит мысленно делить боль на всех, растворять среди каждого. Когда нет личной боли, есть только общая, ее легче выносить.

Но в моей голове запретные, нелегальные мысли — за них я заслуживаю наказания, многочисленные наказания только вызовут их повторное появление, и все замкнется в круг.

Я принимаю решение.

Покончить с этим надо было давно. Я убью следующего своего хозяина. Могу убить, на самом деле могу. Главное сделать это быстрей, чем рабская клятва уничтожит меня самого. Если я успею это сделать, я буду свободен. Если не успею — умру, и тоже буду свободен в некотором роде.

Да, я убью того, кто купит меня. У меня есть такая возможность — к рабам не относятся, как к противникам, им позволяют трогать кухонные приборы, а там есть ножи. И помимо ножей — мало ли способов прервать человеческую жизнь, не применяя магии? Много. Я знаю много таких способов. Я думал о каждом из них, крутил в голове, сжимал, грел мысленно пальцы. Да, у меня есть такая возможность.

И желание. У меня есть возможность, есть желание. Я могу это сделать.

Почему до сих пор не осмелился? Боюсь умирать. Хуже того — не хочу умирать. Хочу жить, так сильно, как никогда прежде. Все мы хотим жить. Чем хуже нам приходится, тем крепче сжимаются пальцы вокруг «соломинки». Поэтому я до сих пор не убил себя. Многие хозяева забывают запретить причинять себе вред, и у меня был шанс прекратить все это. Я мог убить себя еще в прошлом году; в прошлом году я был почти готов сделать это. Но когда я поднес нож к шее, что-то в комнате за моей спиной словно обездвижило меня. Там никого не было, разумеется, но руки сковала неподвижность, еще одна цепь, еще одни кандалы. Я хотел жить. Хотел. И сейчас хочу.

Мне стоило бы убить себя хотя бы из гордости. Но я постараюсь выжить. Мне просто нужно оказаться быстрее своего хозяина. Мне просто нужно в этот раз довести дело до конца.

Тогда я принялся душить его, и в этом была ошибка. Для того чтобы задушить человека, требуется куда больше времени, чем можно предположить. К тому же я был слишком слаб и не смог справиться с ним, взрослым мужчиной. Женщины не покупают рабов. Им не нравится, когда кто-то хозяйничает на их кухне. Однажды я был куплен семейной парой, и жена-хозяйка выглядела недовольной, даже когда я чистил унитаз. Я тоже бы выглядел недовольным, если бы посмел. Они быстро отдали меня. Они почти не причиняли мне боли, и я жалел, что вынужден покинуть их дом.

Чаще мне приходилось жить с холостяками. Им некогда готовить и стирать, им не на кого кричать, возвращаясь с работы в дурном расположении духа. Некоторым нужна не только моральная разрядка. Я не подозревал, не подозревал о той грязи, что хранится за запертыми дверями. Я обвинял других в наивности, тогда как сам…

Когда произошло то, о чем нет толку вспоминать, я потерял рассудок. Только поэтому я кинулся на хозяина с голыми руками. Мне хотелось прекратить все это — прекратить его — немедленно. Я не успел даже сомкнуть пальцы вокруг его шеи, когда рабская клятва пропитала меня всего парализующей болью, до краев и выше краев — так, чтобы полилось на пол. Не помню, как потерял сознание. Но, к несчастью, помню, как снова его нашел.

Эти воспоминания — воспоминания о Том Дне — помогают мне набраться решимости. Это не победа смелости над страхом, силы над слабостью. Это две слабости, два страха, два отчаянья, почти одинаково сильные. Страх умереть и страх продолжать жить вот так. Почти одинаково сильные, почти, но не совсем.

Когда я ступаю на помост, наспех выстроенный на Горбатой Площади, когда я пересекаю границу в девять шагов, когда нас загоняют обратно в фургон и мы продолжаем путь, я не испытываю ничего, кроме усталого облегчения. Еще не сейчас. Еще не сейчас. Еще…

Фургон останавливают, а вскоре маг выскребает меня из людского месива, швыряет на свет и воздух, слишком много света и воздуха после удушья фургона. Слишком много света и воздуха, слишком много ужаса — отчего меня, куда меня поведут, что сделают, как мне вести себя? Я гляжу под ноги, а когда решаюсь кинуть быстрый взгляд по сторонам, почти слепну от солнечных лучей.

Слишком много. Слишком много света, слишком много воздуха, а посреди всего этого Гарри Поттер.

Человек с именем среди безымянного мира магов, рабов и хозяев, человек-против-правил, он и здесь словно угол круга, неправильный, алогичный. Его не может быть здесь, на дороге, в моем новом мире, в котором запрещена даже мысль о Хогвартсе.

Он о чем-то коротко говорит с магом. Покупает меня. Я вижу, как перекатываются галлеоны в руку мага. Одна монетка прилипает к потной ладони Гарри Поттера, и он досадливо шевелит пальцами, роняя и ее тоже в подставленную руку. Плата произведена.

Маг объясняет моему новому хозяину условия контракта, но Поттер пропускает все мимо ушей — он всегда так делал. Это мне на руку; это могло бы быть мне на руку, если бы я осмелился допустить мысль об убийстве Гарри Поттера. Я пока откладываю ее в темноту моего деревянного ящика, надежного, для переноски запретных мыслей. Пусть лежит, пусть ждет своего часа, ночного часа, когда можно думать почти обо всем, кроме, конечно, действительно важных вещей.

Гарри Поттер не слушает мага потому, что слишком удивлен. Это неприятное удивление, и мне понятен его оттенок: неприятно видеть меня в таком виде, и неприятно меня покупать, ведь теперь придется что-то со мной делать. При мысли об этом «что-то» я зажмуриваюсь и пытаюсь дышать носом, воздуха, как обычно, не хватает, но рано или поздно он проникнет в легкие — а если нет, так это будет легчайшим вариантом.

Окрик мага, и я быстро открываю глаза в ужасе: прослушал слова хозяина. Хозяин глядит на меня, и я могу различить в его взгляде мозаику усталости, смущения, вины, обиды, злости, растерянности и неловкости. Я мог бы разглядеть больше, если бы осмелился снова поднять на него взгляд, но я этого не делаю. Я следую за хозяином, мы заходим за угол дома — и я, и хозяин чувствуем взгляд мага, этот взгляд прожигает наши спины — и только когда мы скрыты каменной стеной, хозяин поворачивается ко мне снова.

— Мы аппарируем, если вы не против, — говорит хозяин тихо, кажется, ему стыдно даже стоять рядом со мной. Когда он тянется ко мне, я приказываю себе: «не вздрагивай», и не вздрагиваю.

Мы переносимся в наш дом.


	4. Chapter 4

Самое глупое, что я до сих пор не уверен в том, что он — это он. Он. Мужчина… раб, которого я купил, стоит посреди моей гостиной, и это так нелепо, что хочется смеяться, или крикнуть что-нибудь глупое, или громко запеть, как в дурацких мюзиклах. Я не делаю ни того, ни другого, ни третьего, просто стою, и он стоит тоже, глядя куда-то вниз и в сторону. Его лицо не выражает ничего, ничего, что могло бы служить мне подсказкой.

И я уже жалею. Так со мной бывает всегда — я начинаю жалеть в процессе, но уже поздно, я уже начал делать глупость и не могу прерваться на середине, ведь тогда все выйдет еще хуже. Поэтому я медленно, как под водой, подхожу к нему (к Снейпу? К мужчине? К рабу? Как мне его называть?) и протягиваю руку:

— Здравствуйте.

А он ничего не отвечает.

От него плохо пахнет. Немытым телом, и еще… какой-то гнилью, может. Волосы грязные, но в этом как раз ничего нового. Он неуловимо похож на Снейпа, но когда я гляжу вот так, в упор, я не могу понять, чем именно, — и мне кажется, что я совершил ужасную ошибку.

Я сидел в кафе, как обычно, но засобирался, когда увидел в окно, что устанавливают помост. Большая повозка со знаком Министерства на боку — невозможно не узнать. Я расплатился и пошел через Горбатую Площадь, когда он взобрался на помост. Он шел первым. Даже когда он спустился и отошел к другим рабам, я не был до конца уверен… точнее, мне показалось… в первую секунду узнавание было абсолютным: я застыл на месте, не мог ни пошевелиться, ни сказать что-нибудь… но чем дольше вглядывался, тем сильнее сомневался. Я просто стоял и молча смотрел, как идет торг. Я боялся, что его кто-нибудь купит, но никто не купил. На Горбатой Площади было мало народа, в основном зеваки. Кому может быть интересно смотреть на такое? Я вдруг понял, что и сам стою в толпе зевак и смотрю, сам — точно такой же. Я разозлился и пошел прочь с площади, потом вернулся, потом снова свернул к дому… и так несколько раз. Не хватило смелости. Я смотрел вслед фургону. Когда он скрылся за углом, я вдруг понял, что могу больше никогда его не разыскать — мало ли таких фургонов в Лондоне? А если они поедут в пригород, то шансов еще меньше.

Я побежал следом.

Чуть не умер, пока бежал, и ни единой мысли в голове не было. Как в бреду высыпал деньги, отвел Снейпа за дом и аппарировал.

Он все так же стоит, абсолютно никакой, абсолютно серый. Руки свисают вдоль туловища, волосы — по обеим сторонам от лица. Волосы у него неопределенного цвета, и одежда тоже неопределенного цвета, без дырок, только очень грязная. Рост — высокий, но не слишком: в моих воспоминаниях Снейп был куда выше, но ведь я подрос за эти годы. По крайней мере, хочу так думать. Он худой, как Снейп, но все рабы худые. У него большой нос, да, но этого недостаточно, чтобы быть уверенным. И я не вижу его глаз — он опустил ресницы, глядя в пол.

— Посмотри на меня, — срывается с моих губ прежде, чем я успеваю себя остановить. Если я жду, что он вздрогнет, дернется, хоть как-то покажет, что ему эта фраза что-то напоминает, то я жду напрасно. Он послушно поднимает лицо и глядит на меня. Как и полагается рабу.

Смешно, но я даже теперь не могу сказать, кто передо мной. Его лицо совсем стерлось из памяти. Когда я думаю о Снейпе, я вижу только черную мантию, скрещенные на груди руки, волосы, сально поблескивающие в мерцании факела. Мне и во снах он всегда казался человеком без лица, даже не человеком — символом.

Глупо, глупо, чертовски глупо.

— Как тебя зовут? — и снова я обращаюсь к нему без подобающего выражения. «Как вас зовут, сэр?» — вот как следует обращаться к Снейпу. К этому человеку, стоящему передо мной, обращаться таким образом невозможно.

— У меня нет имени, — он заговаривает впервые с нашей встречи, и его голос — глухой, бесцветный, как и все остальное в нем. Наверное, так я себе представлял в детстве Невыразимцев. — Хозяин обычно дает имя рабу.

Я слышу страх в его голосе; он осторожничает. Почему? Боится, что я его узнаю? Вспоминаю его гнев, когда я заглянул в Мыслеслив. Он злился, что я видел нечто настолько для него унизительное; почему же он не злится сейчас?

Он меня боится.

Это так странно, и я почти торжествую — мог ли я об этом мечтать много лет назад, на первом, втором или третьем курсе, когда одно его присутствие заставляло меня нервничать? Он мог довести до слез и заикания любого. Теперь он боится меня.

— Ведь это ты, — слышу свой голос как будто со стороны. Ужасно хочется пойти заварить чай — решать проблемы с чашкой в руках, как типично для меня. — Северус Снейп. Правильно?

Он чуть склоняет голову, это можно принять за кивок или за поклон. Или за то, что у него затекла шея. Черт побери.

— Черт побери, — я сажусь на диван, запускаю пальцы в волосы. Дышу, успокаиваюсь. В доме тихо, слышно, как тикают часы и как шуршат перьями голуби под крышей.

Ни единого движения. Ни единого звука. Он как мебель.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я не ошибся, — прошу жалобно. Он снова смотрит на меня, смотрит мне в глаза.

— Вы не ошиблись.

Выдыхаю.

— Спасибо. Я чуть с ума не сошел. — Нервный смешок. Я нервничаю и несу глупости, но это скорее из-за ситуации, чем из-за него. Раньше в его присутствии я цепенел. Всегда ощущал опасность. Теперь — нет. Такое чувство, будто я в комнате один. Может, я и правда сошел с ума? Или он привык притворяться мебелью. — Так и будешь там стоять?

— Если велите.

Аж до костей пробирает. Это его «если велите».

— Пожалуйста, давай… давай не будем, ладно? Все эти… заморочки, — черт, как сложно объяснить, — все эти штуки с «рабом» и «хозяином». Ведь это же я. Ты узнал меня?

— Да.

— Тогда… пожалуйста, прошу, не веди себя так. Мне от этого… не по себе.

Снейп снова отрывается от разглядывания ковра, смотрит на меня с паникой.

— Могу ли я просить, хозяин? — быстро говорит он, и я киваю. — Сформулируйте приказ точнее, я не знаю… я не могу выполнить его.

Он подносит руку к шее, но тут же опускает.

— Ох… это же какой-то вид магии, верно? Я не очень в этом разбираюсь. Вроде Непреложного Обета? Ты должен выполнять мои приказы, да? Черт. Я постараюсь… постараюсь не приказывать, правда, я могу забыться и сказать… но я не… ох. — Пожалуй, нужно поставить чайник. Занять руки, занять мысли. — Я сейчас.

Когда возвращаюсь, Снейп стоит в той же позе, в том же месте. Ставлю чашки на журнальный столик.

— Ты можешь сесть.

Он шагает к креслу.

— Если хочешь. Если не хочешь, можешь не садиться. Но можешь и сесть. — Прикусываю губу, чтобы прекратить поток слов. — Я сделал нам чай. Мне… нужно оговаривать все? В смысле, ты можешь его выпить, если хочешь.

Помедлив, он садится на край кресла, спина прямая. Запах, исходящий от него, заставляет меня поморщиться. Я стараюсь не подавать виду, но он и не смотрит на меня — только на чашку. Под моим пристальным взглядом протягивает руки, обхватывает чашку, коротко глядит на меня. Я киваю. Он подносит чашку к губам и выпивает до дна. Я вспоминаю, что не положил ему сахара.

— Так. В общем, это все… очень странно. В смысле… я не думал, что увижу тебя. Что увижу тебя живым, честно говоря. Я думал, ты умер там, в Хижине.

Он смотрит в чашку.

— Хочешь еще?

Подумав, качает головой.

— Благодарю, хозяин.

— Не… не называй меня хозяином.

Хмурится.

— Могу ли я задать вопрос?

— Да.

— Как мне можно вас называть?

— Гарри. Меня зовут Гарри. Или, если тебе так проще, зови меня Поттером. И без всяких «вы».

Он поджимает губы. Вот это — знакомая гримаса. Кажется, это действительно Снейп. Теперь я ему верю.

— Как прикажешь.

— Я не хочу тебе приказывать! Я не… я не собираюсь быть твоим «хозяином».

Он дергается в кресле, так, словно собирается встать, но передумывает. Снова разглядывает кружку. Сообщает ровно:

— В случае если ты вернешь раба, не заключив магического договора, тебе возместят его полную стоимость.

— Ч-что? О чем… ради Мерлина! Просто… веди себя как раньше!

Он выпрямляет спину, глядит на меня сердито.

— Поттер, твой приказ заставляет меня нарушать основные правила поведения раба. Кроме того, я не уверен в возможности его исполнения, и это означает наказание магических уз. Если ты приказываешь мне из добрых побуждений, то тебе следует знать — тем самым ты обрекаешь меня на… определенного рода неприятности. — Его лицо искажается, он хватается за шею и сгибается пополам. — Попытка умолчать. Прошу прощения, прошу простить меня, хозяин. Нарушение прямого приказа… прости, хозяин, прошу о прощении…

Он падает с кресла на ковер, вцепившись себе в шею двумя руками. На мгновение передо мной мелькает абсурдная картинка: Снейп в роли Добби, бьющего себя по голове торшером тети Петуньи.

— Что происходит? — Валюсь на ковер рядом с ним, пытаюсь коснуться его плеча, но он отшатывается от меня, глаза широко распахнуты, рот искривлен. — Что случилось? Как мне помочь?

— Сказать, что прощаешь меня…

— Прощаю! Черт, Снейп! Ну, прощаю, прощаю же!!

Он прекращает дергаться и несколько секунд тяжело дышит, уткнувшись лицом в ковер. Потом неловко поднимается на ноги, садится в кресло, как ни в чем не бывало. Я возвращаюсь на диван. Две чашки на журнальном столике. Часы, голуби на крыше. Ничего не изменилось. Ничего и не было.

Вытираю вспотевший лоб под челкой.

— Что сейчас произошло?

— Наказание магических уз.

— Э-э… что за узы?

— Магия, вынуждающая раба исполнять приказы хозяина и не нарушать основных правил раба.

— Так. Ладно. Что за основные правила?

Может, мне следовало слушать того мага. Он что-то объяснял. Правда, нельзя же ни с того ни с сего купить раба, и думать, что все пройдет как по маслу!

Но это не раб. Это Снейп.

— Не убивать хозяина. Не причинять ему вреда. Не нарушать его приказов. Не красть у хозяина. Не лгать хозяину. Умолчание — легкая форма лжи. Должен ли я продолжать вести себя, как ты от меня ждешь, Поттер?

— Ты можешь вести себя, как хочешь. Как сможешь.

Он кивает, вздохнув.

— Это… вот то, что сейчас было… эта магическая связь причиняет боль? Она душит тебя или что?

— Иногда — да. Иногда — будто под ногтями горит. Иногда — как будто глаза вот-вот лопнут. Разумом можно понять, что этого не произойдет, но ощущения слишком натуралистичные. Бывает, будто кожа отстает от мяса. Не сдирается, а именно отстает, но остается на месте, а между кожей и плотью воздух. И этот воздух болит. Бывает…

— Все, я понял. Понял.

Качаю головой.

— Это… ужасно. Мне жаль. Мне жаль, что это произошло с тобой. Все это. Я действительно… я верил, что ты мертв. Иначе я бы… я бы… не знаю. Сказал что-нибудь. Помог. Не знаю.

Он кривится, дергает уголком губ. Да. Помню этот жест. Не верит. Ну и не надо. На самом деле… мне страшно сейчас, когда я увидел, как его скрючило. И мне страшно слушать, как легко он все это перечисляет, все эти пытки. Но я не… если бы я всего этого не видел, если бы я не увидел Снейпа на помосте, а мне просто кто-нибудь сказал, что он жив… наверное, я бы просто пожал плечами и продолжил заниматься своими делами. Мне все равно. Он стал мне безразличен, и я почти не вспоминал о нем после войны. Злости не осталось, но и особой благодарности не появилось. Он передал пророчество, из-за которого моих маму и папу убили. Но потом он умер, сражаясь на моей стороне. В каком-то смысле мы были квиты. Я не хотел ничего знать о нем.

А теперь он сидит в моей гостиной.

— Я могу как-то… сформулировать… чтобы ты не обязан был выполнять мои приказы? В смысле… приказ не выполнять приказы — это как-то нелогично, нет?

Он с трудом размыкает губы, выдает нехотя:

— Ты можешь запретить мне выполнять твои приказы. Но одно из основных правил будет нарушено, и наказание последует в любом случае.

«Пат», как сказал бы Рон.

— Тогда нам просто нужно постараться. Я буду осторожным, чтобы случайно не сказать чего-нибудь… лишнего. А ты… постараешься не забывать, что это всего лишь я. Гарри Поттер. Не хозяин. И мы… что-нибудь придумаем.

Так. Решать проблемы по мере поступления.

— Я поищу тебе какую-нибудь одежду. Тебе наверняка хочется принять душ. Он в твоем распоряжении. Или ванна, если захочешь. Или… ну, в общем, ты понял.

Он смотрит на меня, будто чего-то ждет.

— Ты можешь пойти туда сейчас или позже.

Кивает. Встает. Я провожаю его до нужной двери. Когда дверь закрывается и начинает шуметь вода, сползаю по стене, закрыв лицо руками.

Во что я снова ввязался? И как мне это исправить?

Стараюсь не поддаваться панике, нахожу для Снейпа подходящую одежду — мои домашние брюки и рубашку, не слишком дурацкую, хотя Снейп все равно будет чувствовать себя в ней глупо. «Не глупее, чем в этих вонючих тряпках, — одергиваю я себя. — Не глупее, чем здесь. В твоей рубашке ему будет неловко, а в твоем доме, Гарри?» Пора бы мне уже прекратить мысленно изображать сердитый тон Гермионы. Хотя это всегда помогает встряхнуться.

Мою чашки, готовлю гостевую комнату для Снейпа, пару раз прохожу мимо двери в ванную — за ней все льется вода. Когда проходит полтора часа, начинаю беспокоиться. Звать его не хочется — дорвался до горячего душа человек… Но терпение уже на исходе. Посидев под дверью некоторое время, негромко стучу.

— Снейп? Снейп, у тебя там все в порядке?

Нет ответа.

— Снейп?

Только вода шумит.

Не утопился же он?..

Вскрываю дверь Алохоморой. Комната полна пара, из душа хлещет вода, Снейп лежит на полу, голый, в крови.

Проглатываю сердце обратно, и — непонятно почему — первым делом кидаюсь закручивать кран. Жарко, футболка мигом липнет к телу. Кровь натекла из ссадины под глазом, наверное, Снейп стукнулся обо что-то, когда упал. Я стараюсь не смотреть ему между ног — есть что-то особенно стыдное в созерцании мягкого члена бывшего учителя. Особенно когда учитель без сознания. Особенно когда это Снейп.

День проходит незаметно. Выволакиваю Снейпа из ванной, укладываю на кровати, залечиваю ссадину. Все его тело в шрамах и отметинах, но я не знаю, которые из них он получил на войне, а какие — уже будучи рабом. Одевать Снейпа — та еще пытка, отчего-то это еще хуже, чем раздевать, и я все время боюсь, что он очнется и застукает меня за этим занятием.

Наверное, надо позвать колдомедика, но я не готов пока рассказывать, что Снейп в моем доме, а если узнает колдомедик, узнает и пресса, тут нечего сомневаться.

Так что я просто оставляю его там, в гостевой спальне. Ну, как — оставляю. Я заглядываю туда каждый час, чтобы убедиться, что Снейп все еще дышит. Он дышит. Он спит.

Когда я тоже ложусь, я совершенно измотан. Мне ничего не снится.


	5. Chapter 5

Часто кружится голова. Точнее, голова на месте — кружится мир. Мир, который за веками — по часовой, мир, который под веками — против. Он всегда против, мой мир под веками, мой мир закрытых глаз, он всегда против, и всегда крутится так быстро, что тошнота толчками подходит к горлу.

Конечно, меня тошнит. Это первое, что я делаю, когда могу уединиться — сгибаюсь над раковиной и исторгаю еще теплый чай. Шатает ощутимо, присутствие хозяина за дверью нервирует.

Он не велел называть его хозяином. Гарри. Поттер.

Это будет тяжело.

Дотягиваюсь до крана, изумленно гляжу на собственные грязные пальцы, вцепившиеся в блестящую хромированную ручку. Это выглядит так нелепо. Горячая струя из душа ударяет в кафельный пол, крохотные брызги попадают на лицо и руки. Не помню, как выбираюсь из одежды. Одно желание — оказаться в горячей воде, смыть с себя все, смыть себя самого, как грязь. На мне столько слоев грязи, что я не могу сказать наверняка, где они заканчиваются. Заканчиваются ли.

Неуклюже поворачиваюсь к раковине и отшатываюсь, мельком заметив собственное отражение. Зажимаю рот руками в новом приступе тошноты.

Мир кружится все быстрее, черная точка в центре неподвижна, зато все вокруг нее расплывается.

Открываю глаза.

Тихо. Так тихо и так холодно, что я удивляюсь. Нет, ни на секунду не забываю, где нахожусь. Помню отчетливо все, что произошло накануне. Или еще сегодня? Который час?

Сажусь в постели. Бледно-голубые стены. Лунная полоска рядом с кроватью, частично — на одеяле. Тикают часы.

Видимо, он выделил мне комнату. Здесь просторно, холодно и мягко. Свежие простыни. Как хорошо пахнет…

Снова ложусь, глажу одеяло, простыни, вспоминая это ощущение. Сжимаю губами тонкую ткань наволочки, чтобы ощутить эту свежесть, эту душистую чистоту даже на вкус.

Спать в чистой постели, в мягкой постели. Спать в одиночестве. Надеюсь, это не станет проблемой.

Гарри Поттер.

Мысли снова и снова возвращаются к этому. Поттер. Я ждал, что это произойдет, в первые месяцы. Надеялся, кто-нибудь из бывших коллег… или, быть может, из членов Ордена… ждал, что кто-нибудь меня купит, с тем чтобы помочь. Теперь я многому научился. Теперь я знаю, что одно исключает другое. Хозяин не может стать спасителем, как спаситель — хозяином. Если Поттер станет моим хозяином, он не сможет удержаться. Подумать только — бывший враг, исполняющий любой его приказ, любое пожелание! Подумать только… Но лучше не думать.

Он переодел меня. Дал мне чай и комнату и сказал, что не хочет приказывать. Но все это — первые порывы. Все это маска приличия. Никто с первого дня не становился жестоким. Никто из них не собирался бить меня или унижать. Никто из них не казался чудовищем поначалу. Это я делал из них чудовищ. Власть надо мной делала с ними это.

Хозяин… Поттер прослушал все, что говорил ему маг. Он удивительно мало знает о правилах. Мне пришлось отвечать на его вопросы, но задавал он их неумело. Кое-какую информацию я сумел удержать в себе, и это даже не было умолчанием — ведь он не спрашивал. Впрочем, мои надежды наивны: Поттеру ничего не стоит прочитать соответствующую литературу, раз уж он обзавелся рабом. Хотя, зная Поттера, сложно представить его изучающим вопрос с помощью книг.

Зная Поттера. Вот в чем проблема. Куда проще было с чужими, с незнакомцами.

Есть хозяин, есть раб, есть маг-посредник. Все так кратко, так серо. Это не причиняет боли, это безопасно. И можно представить, что это все ненастоящее. Вроде метафор. Или фигур в шахматной игре. Всего лишь наименования, всего лишь правила игры, всего лишь предписанная игрой роль. Ничего личного. Ничего вообще.

Гарри Поттер. Всегда был личным. Всегда будет. Как вписать квадрат в окружность? В принципе возможно, но острые углы утыкаются, рвут изнутри. Мир кружится все быстрее.

Гарри Поттер.

Я тренируюсь произносить это вслух; не громче вздоха:

— Поттер. Гарри. Поттер.

Не могу поверить. Он вырос. Но все так же не в состоянии выражаться внятными фразами.

Нет, нет, это опасная территория. Никаких воспоминаний. Лучше решить, что мне теперь делать. Он не заключит договор, пока я ему не напомню. Если заключит, то пути назад не будет. Если вернет обратно… тоже хорошего мало. Убить его? После всех усилий, потраченных на его спасение? Нет, даже не это меня смущает. Он сам. Гарри Поттер.

Он же ненавидит меня; всегда ненавидел! Он как его отец — ждет подходящего момента, чтобы унизить. Раньше я убеждал себя, что нельзя унизить того, кто не чувствует себя униженным. Но теперь это не срабатывает.

Поттер захочет отомстить. Не сейчас; пока он удивлен и насторожен, он не знает, как вести себя. Изображает доброжелательность. Это исчезнет спустя пару дней, пару недель, когда он поймет, что свидетелей нет — только я и он, и я никому не смогу рассказать про его действия. Кто я для него? Призрак прошлого? Несчастный, нуждающийся в спасении? Объект для мести? Домашний любимец? Хотя скорее уж ненавидец.

Не стоит доводить до крайностей. Я не хочу умирать, не хочу убивать Поттера, не хочу допускать повторения того, что было в Том Доме. Думать об этом нельзя, нельзя, только не сейчас, когда я один в темноте и рядом никого, в кого можно было бы перелить излишки стыда, страха и боли.

Нужно убираться отсюда.

Лучше уж снова помост, девять шагов туда, девять обратно, лучше как угодно, с кем угодно, но не с ним. Он заставит меня вспоминать прошлое, говорить о прошлом. Он уже пытался. Я не могу смотреть в его глаза. Слишком зеленые. Слишком много личного.

Я встаю и иду на кухню. Прямого разрешения не было, но завтрак сам себя не сделает, а лежать и терпеть это кружение мыслей и мира нет больше сил.

Когда завтрак готов, все еще темно и очень тихо. Я прислоняюсь к стене и жду рассвета.


	6. Chapter 6

Так бывает в приморских городах. Бывает, идешь по гнутой улочке — кругом сплошные дома да камни, камни стен, камни мостовой. И ведь не видно нигде ни единого, самого крохотного лоскута моря. Но невозможно ошибиться — оно есть. Почему-то в таких городах море ощущается везде, даже в самых глухих закоулках.

Вот и я, проснувшись, сразу же ощущаю присутствие Снейпа. И хорошо, а то бы выскочил, как обычно, голый до туалета.

Ходить по дому при полном параде, бриться, нацеплять на лицо перед зеркалом дружелюбно-мирный вид — утомительно, но необходимо. Не люблю чужаков в доме, не люблю гостей, вообще не люблю, когда кто-то живет слишком близко. Воздуха не хватает, пространства. Но жаловаться теперь поздно. И, несмотря ни на что, я не жалею о своем поступке. Вот если бы я прошел мимо, притворившись, что не узнал, мне бы сейчас покоя не было.

Захожу на кухню и вздрагиваю от неожиданности: Снейп стоит у стены, лицо пустое, будто спит с открытыми глазами или ушел в нирвану. На столе тосты, джем, кофе — в моей любимой чашке, с корабликом. С какой стати он приготовил мне завтрак? У меня и холодильник-то пустой, как всегда. Я обычно завтракал в кафе, но, раз уж такое дело…

— Добрутр, — бормочу, падая на стул.

— Доброе, — сдержанно отвечает Снейп.

— Спасибо. Я, э-э… я ценю. Но тебе вовсе не обязательно… ладно. Ты ничего не приготовил себе?

Поджимает губы. Конечно. Делюсь с ним тостами, пододвигаю к его тарелке чашку.

— Чай или кофе?

Молчит.

— Чай или кофе, Снейп? О, ради Мерлина! Не говори, что ты забыл, как делать выбор. Они выскребли тебе мозг?

Сутулится. Черт. Я уже отвык разговаривать с людьми по утрам. С утра я всегда злой.

— Кофе.

Он подходит к стулу, бросает на меня вопросительный взгляд и, дождавшись кивка, садится. Завтракаем в полном молчании; я не поднимаю глаз от тарелки, не хочу смотреть, как Снейп ест. Но если я ждал, что он накинется на еду, забыв о приличиях, то я ошибся. Он ест бесшумно, ни разу даже чашка не стукнула о столешницу. Еда на тарелке почти не тронута.

Я собираю посуду прежде, чем он успеет сделать это. Он встает рядом и вытирает вымытые тарелки, и я не спорю. Мне странно видеть, как быстро он освоился на моей кухне — знает, куда ставить чашки, где лежат чайные ложки…

— Я куплю сегодня продукты… ты можешь брать из холодильника все, что захочешь. В смысле — чтобы съесть самому. И другие вещи… я разрешаю тебе пользоваться всем, что в доме. Можешь не спрашивать разрешения, чтобы сесть, или взять книгу, или что-то еще. И пожалуйста, не спрашивай разрешения перед тем, как задать вопрос. Договорились?

Он кивает.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Секундная заминка.

— Плохо.

— Мне вызвать колдомедика или мы сможем обойтись зельями? У меня хорошая аптечка. Посмотри в ванной. Э-э, можно не прямо сейчас…

Он останавливается в дверном проеме. Я гляжу на него: руки бессильно свешены вдоль туловища, рукава рубашки закатаны и виднеется край Темной Метки. Волосы падают на глаза, уголки губ опущены. Замирает в пространстве, и как будто его нет. Только вот его присутствие ощущается слишком отчетливо.

Не знаю, что мне с ним делать. Не знаю, у кого можно спросить совета. Гермиона вряд ли одобрит, что я купил Снейпа. Скажет, можно было придумать другой способ ему помочь. И скорее всего, будет права.

— Мне надо уйти по делам, — вру я, — дом в твоем распоряжении. Делай все, что захочешь. И не надо готовить ужин. Я куплю что-нибудь пожевать нам на вечер.

Кивает.

Я торопливо одеваюсь и ухожу, почти сбегаю из собственного дома. Кажется, это облегчение и для него, и для меня. Не знаю, сколько еще в этой неловкой тишине я выдержу. Противно видеть его таким. Противно видеть таким любого человека.

Нельзя почувствовать отсутствие. Отсутствие пульса, к примеру. Можно почувствовать только присутствие, а если чего-то нет, то этого просто не чувствуешь. Но здесь все по-другому. Я именно что чувствую отсутствие чего-то важного в Снейпе. Чего-то настолько же важного, как и пульс. Не знаю, можно ли это вернуть, и не знаю, хочу ли я пробовать.

В общем-то, неважно, чего я хочу или не хочу. Всегда было неважно. Я должен.

Сначала шатаюсь по Лондону, бесцельно, трусливо тяну время. Потом решаю совместить приятное с полезным: мне нужна работа, во-первых, чтобы миссис Уизли прекратила меня пилить, и, во-вторых, это неплохой повод лишний раз смотаться из дома. Только вот в Министерство идти желания никакого.

— Гаааррррри! — Джордж раскатисто говорит, широко улыбается, раскидывает руки в стороны — вроде объятья без объятья, что-то вроде «если бы на мне не было этих перчаток, я бы тебя обнял, но я рад, что не должен».

В лаборатории интересно, никакого порядка, но в этом хаосе наверняка есть свои закономерности — или я думаю о Джордже лучше, чем должен бы. Он стряхивает резиновые пищалки со стула и машет рукой.

— Вот, садись! Я как раз искал, на ком бы испробовать…

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — решительность, и совсем немного паники в голосе,— никаких экспериментов. Учти, я оставил записку, куда направляюсь, и если со мной что-то случится…

— Я так не играю, — огорчается он, но тут же снова растягивает губы в улыбке. Садится на стол, толкнув бедром котел, полный какой-то вязкой субстанции. — Ну, хотя бы понюхай… — тычет мне под нос руки в перчатках. — У вони столько разных оттенков, это просто потрясающе! И я никак не могу выбрать… вот здесь — болотная тухлятина, чуешь? А это драконий навоз, с ноткой вареной капусты.

— Фу… Фу!!

— Ага, значит, все же навоз? Я тоже так думаю. По-домашнему как-то, верно, Гарри? — Он стягивает перчатку и призывает перо с пергаментом. — Что ж, если не для экспериментов, то тогда зачем ты здесь? Не подумай, я рад тебя видеть и все такое, но у меня жутко ответственная работа, как говорит наш братец Перси. И всякие бездельники вроде тебя только зря отнимают мое бесценное время! — Он зачерпывает немного слизи из котла и шлепает ее на пол.

— Я ищу работу.

— Вот как? Здесь? Серьезно?! — он разглядывает меня с такой же нежностью, с какой до этого глядел на слизь. — Гарри, я в тебе не ошибался! Я всегда знал, что чуточку мозга у тебя сохранилась — с того самого дня, как ты отдал нам свой Турнирный выигрыш! Обратись ты ко мне года три назад, сделал бы партнером.

— О. Ну… я должен был уехать.

— Совру, что не понимаю, но на самом деле я бы и сам куда-нибудь смотался, если б мог. Так что все в порядке.

— Что ж… Если вдруг что-нибудь появится, просто имей меня в виду, ладно? — Шагаю к двери, в затылок мне летит резиновый мячик.

— Эй, Гарри! Кое-что появилось, прислать тебе извещение совой? Пойдем, я покажу.

Так я становлюсь Ответственным за отдел УЖей — Уникальных Животных. Мои подопечные — клобкопухи всех цветов и размеров, жуки-вонючки, Шпаргалочные Лягушки, Птицы-Спицы и прочие странные существа, которых разводит Джордж и его команда. Джордж показывает мне отдел, а потом зовет девицу с сиреневыми бровями — Ми — и она вводит меня в курс дела до позднего вечера. Выходим из магазина последними, с Джорджем, у которого все ключи.

— Эй, ты все еще здесь? До сих пор не одумался и не сбежал подальше от этих монстров? — удивляется он. — Я, конечно, не о Гадючных Кроликах, а о твоих коллегах. Эй, Ми, как тебе Гарри?

— Сойдет, — пожимает она плечами. — До завтра.

— Ни разу не сказала мне больше трех слов подряд, — шепотом сообщает Джордж, глядя ей вслед. — Я даже не помню, откуда она взялась. Кажется, нашел ее в ящике с апельсинами. Ну так что, заскочим в Нору? Я как раз собирался проведать маму.

Я вяло отнекиваюсь, выдумывая отговорки. Так и подмывает сказать: «Не могу, обещал купить ужин Снейпу».

Но Джордж не задает лишних вопросов.

Возвращаюсь домой, сгружаю продукты на кухне, сгружаю суматошный, неуютный день, оставляю его вместе с плащом на спинке стула. Снейп в гостиной, сидит на диване, на коленях разложил мой старый альбом с фотографиями. Когда я вхожу, Снейп дергается, вроде как собираясь встать, но остается на месте. Он делает это постоянно — прерывает себя на середине движения, слова. Мысли, наверное. Интересно, сколько их всего заперто в нем, этих незаконченных слов-движений-мыслей? Они же разорвать его изнутри давно должны были! Но нет — там слишком пусто, черная дыра, должно быть, все проглатывает, и его слова, и мои. Потому что он снова ведет себя как чужой или мертвый. А в принципе, он мне и так чужой, и долгое время был мне мертвым.

— Все в порядке?

Не знаю, зачем я это спрашиваю.

— Насколько это возможно. — сухо, не поднимая глаз от фотографий.

Я подхожу ближе, гляжу, как он ведет пальцами по пленке, покрывающей снимок. Этот альбом я купил на вокзале. А фотографий наделал в первый месяц там, у моря, когда красота еще удивляла. Потом я просто перестал ее замечать.

— Здесь нет людей, — говорит Снейп. — Ни на одном снимке.

Это не вопрос, но я чувствую себя вынужденным ответить:

— Мне нравятся пейзажи.

— Очень серые.

— Фильтр такой.

— Фильтр?

— Э-э, ну это… ты знаешь что-нибудь о маггловской фотографии?

— Не слишком много. Они не движутся.

— Да. — Мне не по себе от его задумчивого взгляда. Снейп смотрит на меня так же, как смотрел секунду назад на фотографию. И мне отчаянно не хватает тонкой пленки, отделяющей от его глаз. — Ужин?

Снейп захлопывает альбом.

Ужин превращается в катастрофу, когда Снейп случайно сметает тарелку со стола. Он задевает ее локтем, и она падает с грохотом, но даже не разбивается. Я не успеваю ничего сказать, как Снейп шарахается в сторону, прижимается к стене и смотрит на меня с ужасом. Пытаюсь его успокоить, но он дергается от звука моего голоса и закрывает голову руками. Говорю: «Все в порядке» и «Я не злюсь», но с тем же успехом я могу не говорить вообще ничего — он не слышит, не видит, он, кажется, снова задыхается. Когда я прикасаюсь к нему, он весь сжимается. «Все в порядке, все в порядке» — как заевшая пластинка. Абсолютно бессмысленно. Он не может сделать вдох, трет грудь, садится на пол. Я кладу ладонь ему на грудь. «Все хорошо, — говорю я, лгу ему бессовестно, — Вот так, сейчас пройдет, — мой голос звучит как-то странно. — Давай же, ну?» — я держу руку у него на груди, когда он делает вдох, потом еще, вдохи и выдохи, быстрые и короткие. Когда он устало закрывает глаза, я гляжу на свои дрожащие руки. «Всего лишь тарелка», — говорю я. «Всего лишь рефлекс», — обессиленно огрызается Снейп. И я повторяю бестолково: «Все хорошо».

Мы едим, не глядя друг на друга, потом я падаю на диван с книжкой, а он стоит в дверях.

— Ты посмотрел себе зелья в аптечке?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

Он молчит и смотрит на меня, это жутко нервирует, но я не могу ему запретить, поэтому просто переворачиваю страницу и начинаю бездумно разглядывать следующую главу книги, название которой тут же забываю.

— Я сегодня нашел работу, — сообщаю зачем-то Снейпу.

— Хорошую?

— Думаю, да. Да.

— Тогда поздравляю.

— Спасибо.

Мы ведем себя как два каких-то ужасно вежливых родственника, которые видятся только на свадьбах и похоронах, но их отчего-то вечно селят в одной комнате.

— Магический контракт, — говорит Снейп.

— Что?

— Магический контракт. Его нужно завершить по истечении трех дней после покупки раба, или вернуть раба за полную стоимость. У тебя есть еще сутки, чтобы подумать.

— О. Ладно. И что он будет означать, этот магический контракт?

— Ты будешь нести за меня ответственность. Я формально стану твоим рабом. За тобой будет право распоряжаться моей жизнью.

— Но ведь ты и сейчас выполнял правила раба? Не лгать и все такое… или это вроде испытательного срока?

— Да, — насмешливо. — Вроде испытательного срока.

— Если мы не заключим контракт, ты должен будешь вернуться туда?

Если честно, мысль, что все это еще можно отыграть назад, меня немного ободряет. Может, я не успел совершить ошибки? И потом, это хороший шанс спросить его мнение. Когда я купил его… как бы дико это ни звучало… я не мог поинтересоваться, согласен ли он на такой поступок, хочет ли жить со мной. Все-таки он много лет меня ненавидел. Конечно, лучше уж со мной, чем в настоящем рабстве, но… почему он говорит про контракт только теперь? И почему у него такое лицо, будто он не уверен, что хочет мне это рассказывать?

Так что я спрашиваю у него. Говорю:

— Тебе выбирать. Если не захочешь, не будет никакого контракта. Я постараюсь придумать способ тебя вытащить. Но если заключим контракт, обещаю, что не будет никаких приказов и прочего. И без наказаний тоже. Можешь бить тарелки сколько захочешь.

Несколько секунд он молчит. Все смотрит на меня, а я смотрю в книгу. Делаю вид, что мне все равно. Даже не знаю, что мне хочется, чтобы он выбрал. Потом он делает движение — из серии его неоконченных движений — будто собирается приложить руку к сердцу. Вместо этого разворачивается к двери. Говорит ровно и тихо:

— Не отдавай меня им.

И выходит из комнаты.


	7. Chapter 7

Я в просторной комнате, наполненной темнотой. Стен не видно, но я их чувствую — четыре стены, коробка, прочный квадрат. В крышке отверстия, чтобы я не задохнулся. Нет, не отверстия. Звезды. Это ночное небо. Это Большой зал. Я тяну руки, чтобы выбраться из коробки, но тут звезды начинают падать. Они падают и разбиваются о пол со стеклянным хрустом. Что я наделал! Это я виноват! Я все разбил. Столько битого стекла, его нельзя замести под ковер, хозяин придет и увидит.

Просыпаюсь и хватаюсь за подушку, вжимаюсь в нее лицом, скорее, пока не закричал. Кричать нельзя. Ни звука, ни звука, тихо. Вдыхаю запах стирального порошка от наволочки. Она все еще пахнет свежестью. И совсем немного — мной. Моей головой. Моими кошмарами.

Сажусь в постели. Темно, но это не полная темнота, как в фургоне. Слишком широкая лунная полоса на стене светится, будто ночник. В моей комнате нет штор.

В моей комнате.

Четыре стены. Пол, потолок. Та же коробка. Не стоит обманываться. Он пытается внушить мне… с этими наволочками и незапертой дверью… но я по-прежнему в коробке. Тикают часы. Они тикают в гостиной, но я слышу их так отчетливо, будто кто-то спрятал их у меня под кроватью. Завтра мы заключим магический контракт. Шесть домов, шестеро хозяев. Я чувствую, что Гарри Поттер станет последним. Что бы это ни значило. Какой бы исход ни сулило. Все равно эта мысль приносит утешение.

Я сижу в темноте, таращусь на стену, прислушиваюсь. За окнами ветер шумит ветвями деревьев. Равномерный звук — это мое дыхание. И глухой стон в комнате Поттера.

Кошмары как ветки. Откидываю их от себя, они хлещут того, кто идет позади. Поттер кричит. Я слушаю. Поттер снова кричит, громче, жалобней. Невозможно жалеть хозяина. Это же абсурд. Нельзя путать, нельзя даже в мыслях допускать, что Поттер — кто-то, кроме хозяина. Пытаюсь вспомнить, сколько ему может быть лет на сегодняшний день. Но время слишком тяжело удержать, оно просачивается между пальцев. Поначалу я пытался вести счет месяцам, годам. Это как зарубки на стене в тюремной камере. Как зарубки на теле. Но когда зарубок стало слишком много, я прекратил это. Я прекратился сам. Сколько же ему? Не выходит думать о нем как о мальчишке. У хозяина не бывает возраста, не бывает пола, не бывает души. Хозяин — это функция, чтобы отдавать приказы. Чтобы получать повиновение. Обменный пункт воли, не живой человек.

Живой Поттер. Снова кричит. В этом вся проблема: он слишком живой.

В первый день, когда он только купил меня… он сказал: «Я думал, ты умер». Конечно, он думал. Конечно, я умер. Странно, что не он. Я свыкся с мыслью, что мальчишка должен умереть в конце. Я разрешил ее себе. Я принял ее.

Может быть, я за это наказан?

Снова крик. Когда же он проснется? Он должен проснуться. Я не могу больше слушать. Я встаю с кровати. Пол холодный, но там, где полоска луны пересекает комнату, — чуть теплее. Это наивный самообман. Я выхожу в коридор. Держусь за стены. Они не удержат меня от глупости. Я иду к Поттеру.

Он лежит на боку, вцепившись в одеяло. Тяжело дышит. Подушка на полу, окно распахнуто настежь. Здесь тоже нет штор. Здесь тоже луна. Поттер хнычет сквозь сон. Я пересекаю комнату, чем ближе к нему, тем сильнее это походит на сон. Нет причин, чтобы я зашел в комнату к спящему хозяину, чтобы я подошел так близко, сам, добровольно.

Впрочем, нет. Одна причина все-таки может быть.

Склоняюсь так низко, что могу разглядеть легендарный шрам, поблекший, стершийся. Я мог бы дотронуться до него. Я мог бы выйти из комнаты, сходить на кухню и вернуться. Он не услышит ни звука. Он даже не проснется. Я убью его и буду свободен. Нет, не буду. Пока мы не заключили контракт, я принадлежу Министерству. Маг призовет меня, и я не смогу не подчиниться. Но завтра мы с Поттером будем связаны магией. У меня еще будут ночи. Много ночей. Я возьму нож на кухне, а он даже не заметит. Его несложно перехитрить. Он, со своей добротой, со своим «можешь бить тарелки», даже в мыслях не допускает, что я могу быть опасен. Что я все еще противник. О, Поттер все семь лет твердил, что я предатель, что я убийца, не выпускал меня из сети подозрений, а теперь — теперь не запирает дверь спальни на ночь! Он для этого слишком гриффиндорец.

Закрываю себе рот обеими руками. Что это? Что это за мысли? Про семь лет подозрений, про гриффиндорцев? Кто мне позволил? Кто? Тот, кто сидит во мне, глубоко, тот, кто привык выживать в любых условиях, и в этом его ошибка? Северус Снейп. Профессор Северус Снейп. Мастер зельеварения. Это так дико и нелепо звучит, даже в мыслях, что я смеюсь.

Поттер открывает глаза.

Мы глядим друг на друга, так близко, так неправильно. Потом я отшатываюсь, а он кричит:

— Твою мать!! — и натягивает одеяло до груди, словно перепуганная девственница. — Какого… что ты здесь делаешь?!!

Он кричит, хозяин недоволен, он кричит. Пячусь к двери. Он не отпускал меня. Но и приходить не позволял. Что я здесь делаю? Он недоволен. Я виноват.

— Вали отсюда! — орет Поттер хрипло, и я выскакиваю за дверь. Бегу по коридору, стукаясь о стены. Врезаюсь во входную дверь всем телом, сползаю на пол. Царапаю дерево. Выпусти. Выпусти. Не надо. Сворачиваюсь в клубок, защищаю голову руками, живот — согнутыми коленями. Нечем защитить спину. Позвоночник. Сердцу больно. Дыши. Дыши. Он мне так говорил. Поттер трогал меня. Грудь. Он положил руку на грудь, он не делал больно. Он говорил: «Дыши». Я не мог ослушаться.

Открываю глаза через пару минут. Ничего не слышно. Шагов Поттера не слышно. Он сюда не идет. За мной не идет. Он остался в спальне. Он спит. Ничего не будет. Я рассердил хозяина. Но ничего не будет. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Можно выдохнуть.

Я не чувствую себя глупо, свернувшись на коврике в прихожей. Я вообще себя не чувствую. Будто чужое тело распрямляется, переворачивается на спину. Чужие ноги упираются в шкаф для обуви. Чужая грудь вздымается. Я кладу руку себе на грудь. Будто это чужая рука. Будто кто-то меня успокаивает. Но я сам себя успокаиваю.

Это же Гарри Поттер! Он не станет бить. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Как он меня накажет? Может, лишит еды. Питья. Или не позволит принимать душ. Или запретит ходить в туалет — унизительное наказание, вполне в духе Поттера-старшего. Нет, он до такого не додумается. Пока еще нет. Скорее всего, запретит передвигаться по дому. И будет прав. Мне стоило оставаться в своей спальне. Мне и без того слишком многое позволено. Если он запретит заходить к нему в спальню, я не смогу убить его спящего. Отчего-то эта мысль приносит облегчение. Я слишком устал для того, чтобы ненавидеть собственную трусость. Я привык к ней, я простил ее.

Лежу на спине, гляжу, как слабо покачивается от сквозняка украшение над дверью. Сердце. Оно похоже на звезду из моего сна: такое же высокое и стеклянное. Я боюсь, что оно разобьется.

Спустя пару часов поднимаюсь и иду в душ. Потом на кухню. Я готовлю Поттеру завтрак. Съедаю тост, потому что не знаю, когда смогу поесть в следующий раз. Я мог бы припрятать еду у себя в комнате, но лучше пока не хитрить. Пока я не знаю, чего ждать от Поттера.

Когда солнце встает, все уже готово. Я прислоняюсь к стене и жду. Тик-так. Поттер просыпается только к полудню. Он входит на кухню, пошатываясь, домашний и взъерошенный. Чешет живот, задрав футболку.

— Брутро, — бормочет он, отодвигая стул. Слегка морщится, заметив, что я приготовил завтрак. Он мной недоволен. Я постоянно совершаю промахи. Оглядев стол, Поттер снова морщится и тяжело вздыхает. Он проходит мимо меня к посудному шкафу, накрывает на еще одну персону. Отодвигает мне стул с издевательской услужливостью. Он раздражен. Он зол на меня. Я подношу руку к шее и тут же опускаю.

Мы завтракаем в молчании. Я не отрываю глаз от тарелки. Почему он не говорит ни слова о случившемся ночью? Может, не хочет наказывать меня за завтраком. Вся эта морока с рабством любого лишит аппетита!.. С изумлением понимаю, что усмехаюсь, и спешу стереть усмешку с лица. Что, если он заметил? Кидаю взгляд на Поттера. Нет, поглощен едой. Поглощает еду.

Когда его тарелка пуста, он откидывается на спинку стула, сверлит меня взглядом.

— Еще кофе? — я стараюсь ему угодить. Я катастрофичен в этом. Делаю только хуже.

— Да брось ты! — закатывает глаза к потолку. Рефлекторно дергаюсь, но бросать мне нечего. Разве что тарелку в его голову. Это не спасет положения. Мне не следует об этом думать при свете дня. Моя коробка — коробка с запретными мыслями — прохудилась. — Ладно, что это было? В чем дело, мистер Снейп, наслаждаетесь ночными прогулками? — он смеется, я гляжу на него. Это шутка. Должен ли я смеяться? Я не смеюсь. Поттер затихает, смотрит так, будто ему стыдно. Я не уверен, что правильно расшифровываю выражение его лица. Я не гляжу на него дольше секунды. Секундомер в моей голове звучит просто оглушительно.

— Ты мне говорил что-то подобное, — поясняет Поттер. — В школе, помнишь? Не важно. — Он трет лоб, усталый, разочарованный. Я могу понять, что он чувствует. Он хотел бы вытащить наружу того, прежнего человека. Профессора Северуса Снейпа. С ним Поттеру было бы легче. Самую малость.

— Я прошу прощения, — говорю я совершенно искренне. Поттер считает, я извиняюсь за ночную прогулку. Да, мне следовало бы. Перед собой, прежде всего. Я поступил глупо, неосторожно. Я заслуживаю наказания.

— Да ничего, просто… знаешь, это было жутко. Ты стоял надо мной и смеялся, пока я спал. Прямо как все эти маньячные психи в ужастиках. Черт, надеюсь, ты не чокнулся… — он кидает на меня задумчивый взгляд. Я боюсь, что он сейчас спросит у меня, не чокнулся ли я. Придется ответить правду. Но он не спрашивает. Он просто качает головой, смотрит мне куда-то за плечо. — Вот блин, — говорит он печально, с чувством. — Я же на работу должен был идти, забыл совсем… ладно, до вечера.

Он собирается уходить, а я неожиданно для себя зову его:

— Поттер! — слишком громко, он удивленно оборачивается, уже у камина. Выдавливаю:

— Магический… контракт… сегодня…

— Башка дырявая! — смеется и запускает руку в волосы. — Хорошо, постараюсь уйти после обеда. Это все долго будет?

— Зависит от…

— Ладно, некогда. Днем все расскажешь.

Он исчезает в зеленом каминном пламени, оставляя после себя пятнышко золы на кирпичной кладке. Я подхожу и стираю его пальцами.

Пока хозяина нет, брожу по дому. Все комнаты открыты. Он не запирает двери. Ящики. Вещи. Я могу брать их все. Он сказал, я могу брать их. Но я их не трогаю. Даже книги. Как мне нужны были книги в первое время! Сильнее, чем еда. Это прошло. Теперь я ничего не ставлю выше безопасности тела.

Я снова принимаю душ. Никак не могу к этому привыкнуть. Нелегко прикасаться к собственному телу. Касаюсь пальцами груди. «Дыши». Обычно хозяева не трогают рабов без особых причин. Многие даже для наказания используют магические узы. Жена предыдущего хозяина велела мне взлететь, и, так как я не мог выполнить приказ, связь меня истязала. Но я пытался. Я очень старался взлететь. Думаю, у меня почти получилось.

Я долго размышляю, можно ли мне взять его бритву. Поттер сказал, я могу брать любые вещи. Но вряд ли он обрадуется. Он купил мне отдельную зубную щетку. Ярко-оранжевую. Иногда мне кажется, она загорится, стоит сжать ее в пальцах.

Ногти на моих руках короткие, обломанные. На большом пальце ноготь был сорван, понемногу отрастает заново. Мне неприятно глядеть на свои руки. Я не смотрю на них дольше необходимого. Ногти на ногах длинные и загнутые, как у животного. Скоро будут мешать мне ходить. Я привожу себя в порядок. Обычно хозяева беспокоятся о том, как выглядит раб, когда ему приходится покидать дом. Это вопрос приличий: раб должен быть чистым и аккуратно одетым, чтобы не позорить хозяина и его дом. Мои волосы слишком сильно отросли. Я беру ножницы и касаюсь шрама на шее. Гляжу в зеркало, но не на лицо. Только на острие, скользящее по бугристой коже. Хозяева предпочитают, чтобы раб выглядел чистым и вменяемым, когда приводят его заключать контракт. Словно за трое суток можно отскоблить его кожу от крови, дорожной пыли и щетины, а еще — от сочувственного фургонного мрака. Я закрываю глаза и представляю нас, лежащих в тесноте, сбившихся в кучу. Нас, одинаковых, заменимых. Внезапно мне кажется, что вокруг меня слишком много пространства. Я щелкаю ножницами в воздухе. Стоит подстричься, но сперва нужно спросить разрешения у хозяина. Хотя я уверен, ему глубоко безразлично, как я выгляжу, как я одет, что я делаю. Лучшего я не мог бы и желать.

Я полностью готов, когда Поттер возвращается. Он кидает магазинный пакет на диван, кидает взгляд на часы. Кидает мне вопрос:

— Наверное, мы уже опаздываем?

Я ловлю.

— Еще есть время.

Поттер уточняет адрес, и мы аппарируем. Держась за руки.

Это министерский филиал, один из многих. Почти в каждом крупном магическом квартале есть такие. Этот мне знаком, я был здесь уже дважды. Я веду Поттера по длинным коридорам. Стены блекло-зеленые, увешаны памятками, как следует обращаться с рабом, чтобы он служил тебе долго и бесперебойно. Поттер на секунду задерживается перед красочным стендом «Если раб не в радость». Я гляжу на картинки, изображающие безликих человечков. Те, что цветные, — хозяева, мужчина и женщина. Схематичные, как на дверях общественного туалета. Машут друг другу рукой. Подталкивают своих рабов в спину, меняются. Рабы обозначены серым. Меня тошнит. Не нужно было есть яблоко.

Поттер смеется. Его смех кажется слишком неуместным. Подобные вещи его никогда не беспокоили.

Мы проходим в небольшой круглый зал со скамейками. Поттер напрягается.

— Ты не сказал, что здесь будет кто-то еще.

— Я не знал… прости, я не знал, что нужно…

— Эй, хватит. Это не укор, о’кей? — он хмурится, глядя на меня. Снова раздражен. Ему отвратителен дрожащий умоляющий раб. Прибавляю немного Снейпа:

— Звучало как укор, — и возвращаю Поттеру мрачный взгляд. Боюсь, что переборщил, но он усмехается. Хорошо. Идем к свободной скамейке, садимся, готовимся ждать. Молодая колдунья приносит хозяину бланк регистрации, сообщает, что мы пятые в очереди. Я гляжу себе под ноги. Не хочу встречаться глазами с другими рабами — возможно, кого-то из них я знаю, возможно, к кому-то из них я жался ночами в фургоне. Почему-то мне стыдно. Это надо просто пережить — я проходил через заключение контракта множество раз. Из-за того, что все так формализовано, становится легче. Поттеру приходится срочно вспоминать свою группу крови.

— Они бы еще знак зодиака спросили! Что за бред, — ворчит он себе под нос, черкаясь в анкете. Дверь в глубине зала открывается, под потолком раздается мелодичный голос, усиленный заклинанием: «Следующий, пожалуйста».

Все поворачиваются к вышедшим из комнаты людям. Теперь официально — раб и хозяин. В горе и радости, но чаще в горе. Выходящие тоже смотрят — раб в пол, а хозяин в нашу сторону.

— Совсем не обязательно так на меня пялиться, — ворчит Поттер. — Еще бы автограф попросил…

Но это не на него пялятся. Это на меня.

Я узнаю его мгновенно, сразу же. Это он. Хуже удара. Никто больше не смотрит. Поттер утыкается в анкету. Но мой прежний хозяин смотрит мне прямо в глаза. И я встречаю взгляд. Ровно на секунду дольше, чем посмел бы прежде. Он теперь не может причинить мне вреда. Он не тронет меня. У меня новый хозяин. Вздрагиваю от прикосновения, понимаю, что успел вцепиться себе в шею. Это он! Он… Я так хорошо запомнил его лицо. Хотя обычно глядел только на руки. Пальцы чуть согнуты. Мои же царапают шрамы на шее. Здесь жарко.

Он идет мимо. Он тоже узнал меня. Конечно, узнал. Но идет мимо. Он отворачивается. Прячет взгляд. Будто мы вдруг поменялись местами. За ним следует девушка. «Следующий, пожалуйста». Его новый раб. Я хочу предупредить ее. Хочу сказать ей. То, что они делают с нами. Все они, со всеми нами. Бессмысленно. Ее не нужно предупреждать. Если она раб, она знает. Она готова к этому. Словно можно быть готовым к чему-то подобному.

Поттер поворачивается ко мне. Кажется, его беспокоят мои хрипы. Нужно прекратить душить себя, это плохая привычка. Плохо. «Тебе плохо?» — прорывается эхом сквозь гул в ушах. Плохо. Плохо. Киваю с закрытыми глазами. Снова прикосновение. Шея саднит. Только не до крови — я испачкаю хозяина! Испачкаюсь сам. Поттер будет недоволен. Люди смотрят, его это злит. Он держит мои руки, чтобы я не царапал себя. Глупо. Мог бы приказать. Глупо. Он снова кладет руку мне на грудь. «Дыши». Тогда я понимаю, что не дышал. Дышу. Не смею ослушаться. Не слышу ни слова. Тепло там, где он трет пальцами. Где-то над сердцем. Не помню, с какой стороны у меня сердце. Не чувствую, как оно бьется. Оно неразбиваемое.

— Все в порядке. В порядке? — бормочет Поттер. Указываю на его анкету.

— Ты забыл указать домашний адрес.

Он смеется, хотя я говорю совершенно серьезно.

Зато чуть позже, когда мы оказываемся в зале контрактников, он все повторяет:

— Это шутка? Это шутка такая? — но ему не до смеха. Мы провели основной ритуал. Маг произнес заклинание, я встал на колени, Поттер коснулся моего темечка. Каждый из нас действовал строго по сценарию. Бумаги подписаны. Дело за малым. Она действительно маленькая — крохотный министерский знак с руной принадлежности Поттеру. Он видел образец в анкете. Он должен был догадаться.

Он кричит:

— Это шутка?

— Спокойней, мистер Поттер, — говорит маг. — Просто метка. Все рабы получают такую, когда заключают контракт.

— Просто метка, — говорит Поттер. — Просто метка! — он поворачивается ко мне. Сердитый. — Я не буду ставить тебе клеймо!

И это значит: все кончено. Контракт будет расторгнут. Меня вернут Министерству. Чтобы я продолжил свой марафон девяти шагов. Пока кто-нибудь другой… пока кто-нибудь другой.

— Это просто метка, — повторяю я тихо. Пару лет назад это тоже казалось мне дикостью. Пару лет назад я бы не поверил, что однажды скажу подобное. Сейчас я не помню, почему метка была такой проблемой. Я разучился возмущаться по пустякам.

Сразу после войны мне заштопали горло, кожа чесалась и горела, я раздирал ее ногтями во сне. Швы расходились дважды. Они привязали мне руки к кровати, а шею поместили в плотный белый воротник. Это было унизительно. Мне казалось, он похож на ошейник. Теперь, когда я вспоминаю об этом, что-то едкое и горячее разливается во рту. Кажется, такой у меня на вкус смех.

— Нет. Это уж слишком, — Поттер качает головой, глядит на меня, на терпеливо ждущего мага. — Я не стану.

Он напуган. Зол, конечно, но больше напуган. Хочется успокоить его. Сказать: «Дыши». Но это работает только в одну сторону.

— Пожалуйста, — все, что я могу сделать.

Поттер сжимает губы. Я гляжу на его губы, гляжу, как между ними просачивается тусклое:

— Вы можете оставить нас на минутку?

Маг выходит из комнаты. Поттер лохматит себе волосы. Путается пальцами в прядях, дергает, высвобождаясь. Гляжу на его руки. Пальцы чуть согнуты. Пожалуйста.

— Тебе и раньше ставили? — спрашивает Поттер. Кидает взгляд на мое предплечье. — То есть, я имею в виду…

— Да, — говорю я, когда он замолкает, и ясно, что фраза не будет закончена. — Да, много раз.

— Я видел тебя… в смысле, ты отключился… в первый день… и я не заметил никаких меток.

— Они стираются специальным раствором, когда хозяин хочет разорвать контракт.

Я не упоминаю, что однажды хозяин захотел избежать лишней ответственности и велел, чтобы я приготовил такой раствор. Это Министерский рецепт, стандартный, но с хитростями. Хозяин предоставил мне ингредиенты, готов был помогать. Но я не сумел. Хозяин был очень недоволен. Возможно, ему просто нужен был повод для недовольства. По крайней мере он искал их, а не ограничивался фактом моего существования.

— Зачем это все вообще? — расстроенно говорит Поттер. Плохо. Весь этот день плохой. Хозяин был зол, напуган, расстроен. Я — источник его неприятностей. Я чувствую стыд, хотя не должен. В конце концов, он вызывал у меня те же чувства на протяжении долгих лет, был источником моих неприятностей. То, что я вспоминаю об этом, кажется неправильным в стенах министерской комнаты. Я объясняю, стараясь говорить мягко:

— Это нужно для учета. Если раб совершит преступление. Причинит кому-то беспокойство. Потеряется. Если его украдут. Как адрес на изнанке ошейника. — Сравнение неудачное, я понимаю это прежде, чем успеваю договорить. Поттер кривится. Я делаю только хуже. Я всегда так делаю. — Метка — это документ раба. Работнику Министерства достаточно взглянуть, чтобы выяснить, кто является хозяином раба. Ты заполнил анкету, ее внесут в базу. Твою анкету пометили руной. И меня пометят ею тоже.

— Если ты убьешь кого-то, в Азкабан посадят меня? — уточняет Поттер, нервно посмеиваясь.

— Да.

Я не добавляю, что меня тоже накажут в Министерстве, после чего вернут на торги. Мне стоит сказать об этом, чтобы ему стало легче, но я молчу. Поттер тоже молчит. Внимательно смотрит на меня. Очень хочется опустить взгляд, но я сдерживаюсь. Он хочет, чтобы я смотрел в ответ. Пытается прочесть мои мысли, наверное.

Наконец, резко усмехается.

— Тогда будем надеяться, ты все-таки не чокнутый маньяк.

Он зовет назад мага. Ему вручают тавро, перепачканное особой едкой краской. Было бы легче, если бы это сделал маг. Но ритуал должен быть завершен. Поттер подходит ко мне, сжимая тонкую ручку тавро. Я могу сжимать только губы. Так и делаю. Он снова смотрит мне на предплечье. Ему противно. Мне почти его жаль. Но нельзя жалеть хозяина, это противоестественно.

— Можно поставить на любое место, — подсказываю я вполголоса.

— Сам выбирай куда.

Маг смотрит на нас с любопытством.

Расстегиваю рубашку. Прижимаю руку к груди. Когда убираю пальцы, Поттер подносит тавро к коже.

— Это будет больно? — спрашивает он.

— Не хуже Костероста.

Боль — слишком субъективное понятие. Кажется, Поттеру больнее, чем мне. Я же почти наслаждаюсь этим. Не тем, что меня клеймят. Его отвращением. Его состраданием, от которого отвалилась приставка «со». Это так хорошо… я хотел бы отдать ему всю свою боль. Но боюсь, что тогда меня не останется. Слой за слоем, как с грязью. Кажется, я состою из одной лишь боли.

Я хотел бы пройти, как мигрень.

Поттер вечером пьет зелье и уходит спать сразу после ужина. Он сказал, я могу брать что угодно из его аптечки. Но я беру фотоальбом с морскими фотографиями. Они действуют лучше зелья.


	8. Chapter 8

Проблема в том, что я постоянно совершаю глупости. Мне казалось, я уже вырос из этого. Из всех этих: «Давайте спрячем дракона на Астрономической башне» или «Давайте ограбим Гринготтс». Но все по-прежнему. Я клеймил Снейпа. Я хотел ему помочь, а вместо этого клеймил.

Все происходит слишком быстро; я привык часами сидеть на террасе и смотреть, как люди идут на рынок за коврами. Вот к чему я привык. Не к бешеному темпу Лондона. Не к бешеному темпу жизни. Я просыпаюсь, и мы со Снейпом завтракаем. Он стал есть больше. Но по-прежнему не поднимает глаз от тарелки. Мы с ним почти не разговариваем. Все неправильно; он неправильный. Мне хочется остановить время, нажать на паузу. Утащить Снейпа куда-нибудь в уголок и вправить ему мозги. Сделать его нормальным. Не знаю, как именно — может, заставить его снять с меня баллы. Может, выяснить, что именно с ним произошло. Как такое могло случиться. Будто он знает ответ. Снейп — это теперь моя проблема, и мне нужно ее решать. Выяснить, почему его сделали рабом. Выяснить, как можно это исправить. Поговорить с ним, наконец, нормально, объяснить все хорошенько, чтобы он перестал шарахаться от каждого моего резкого движения. Но у меня нет времени. Убойные Кролики прогрызли свинцовые клетки. Туалетный Утенок загадил мое рабочее место. Рон вернулся из командировки, зовет в гости. Я еще не придумал, что буду врать им с Гермионой. Глажу шрам на руке. «Я не должен лгать». Ага, конечно.

Мы с Джорджем обедаем, вяло перебрасываясь репликами. Я хвастаюсь, что Ми сказала мне целую законченную фразу, когда я ушел на обед и оставил ее разгребать дерьмо за Утенком. Джордж говорит, ругательства не считаются. Я говорю, ругательства очень даже считаются, считаются в первую очередь. Мы спорим, пока Джордж не кидает в меня мандаринкой. Где-то в здании раздается приглушенный звук взрыва. Джордж довольно кивает, помечая себе что-то на салфетке. Двадцать его ассистентов с самого утра занимаются тем, что трясут бутылки с шипучкой. Джордж приглашает меня на «открытие гейзера», но я собираюсь вернуться и помочь Ми. Джордж обещает вручить мне медаль за мужество, а потом хлопает себя по лбу. «Ну да, это ведь твоя работа!» Когда у меня вдруг вырастают длинные волосы из носа, шелковистые и блондинистые, Джордж снова черкает что-то на салфетке. У него есть испытатели для подобных штук, но куда приятней подсыпать это мне в еду. Джордж обещает, что волосы «сами отвалятся» через некоторое время. Возможно, вместе с носом, но это уже детали.

Когда я возвращаюсь в свой отдел, меня там уже кое-кто ждет. Это человек из Министерства. В красивой темно-синей мантии, с печальными серыми глазами. Я его не знаю, никогда прежде не встречал, поэтому сразу не могу решить, за что бы его возненавидеть. Разве что за министерский значок, прикрепленный к мантии. Их тоже метят, значит.

— Извините, я сейчас. — Отхожу к столу, прикрывая рукой лицо. Канцелярскими ножницами отрезаю волосы, длинные белые пряди падают на пол у моих ног. Новые волосы вырастают тут же. Снова стригу, долго и старательно. Мужчина в моем кресле терпеливо ждет, только поднимает ноги, когда по полу проносятся скоростные черепахи. Наконец я поворачиваюсь к нему. — Извините. Ничего не могу с этим поделать, — развожу руками. Волосы болтаются до подбородка. Министерский работник сдерживает улыбку. О, как вежливо.

— Я понимаю, — говорит он беспечно. — У меня, знаете, тоже иногда из ушей лезут. Ничего страшного.

Сажусь на стол, придавив, кажется, чернильного почтового паука.

— Мистер Поттер, нам стало известно, что вы приобрели раба.

Я знал, что это просочится. В той комнате было слишком много лишних глаз. Все эти люди глазели на меня, но они хотя бы отводили взгляд, когда я замечал их внимание. А один смотрел в упор. Кажется, собирался что-то сказать. Могу поспорить, он продаст это в газету.

Нужно сказать Гермионе, пока она не узнала от кого-нибудь еще. И Рону. И Джинни. И миссис Уизли. Может, устроить «рабскую вечеринку»?

— Мне казалось, вы против подобных нововведений, — говорит мужчина, и это звучит с укором.

— Я вас не знаю.

Он просит прощения, представляется — имя тут же вылетает из головы, — сообщает, что работает в Отделе по Надзору за рабами. «Но чаще приходится надзирать за хозяевами», — говорит он, извиняется улыбкой.

— Вас я, конечно, знаю.

Готовлюсь услышать оду народному спасителю, но вместо этого получаю:

— Вы накричали на мистера Шеклболта прямо в его кабинете. Поверьте, на целый месяц вы стали знаменитостью в Министерстве. Только о вас все и говорили.

Подумать только, на целый месяц я стал знаменитостью! И да, я действительно кричал. Я только приехал, Шеклболт вызвал меня к себе, наверное, он хотел подготовить меня к тому, что творится теперь в Магической Британии. Словно какие-то слова могут подготовить к такому. К тому же Шеклболт не так хорош в ораторском искусстве, как Дамблдор. Однажды я разнес кабинет Дамблдора, разбил все его блестящие стеклянные штуковины на полках, перевернул кресло. В кабинете у Шеклболта нечего было разбивать, почти все сделано из дерева. И сам он был словно деревянный, сидел, прилипнув спиной к спинке кресла, и слушал, как я ору на него. Я не хотел подрывать его авторитет, конечно. Не думал, что выйдет так громко. С другой стороны, в этом ведь и весь смысл крика — чтобы вышло громко?

Шеклболт не виноват, конечно. Ни в чем не виноват. Я не знаю, кто виноват.

— Послушайте, мне очень жаль, мистер Поттер, — говорит министерский работник. — Я понимаю, вы оценили преимущества обладания собственным рабом, но…

— Перестаньте, — говорю я резко. — Он мой бывший учитель. — Это звучит нелепо, я злюсь и дергаю себя за прядь волос, торчащих из носа. Министерский работник хмурится.

— Вдвойне неприятно. Мистер Поттер, вы ведь вернулись в страну совсем недавно? Боюсь, вы многое пропустили. В нашем государстве произошли изменения, в том числе внесены новые поправки в законодательство. Хотя сама идея рабства заимствована из старых времен, у нас все же современная Британия. — Он не прилагает усилий, чтобы это звучало гордо и патриотично. — А главная проблема современной Британии… это вам любой работник Министерства скажет… формальности. Множество формальностей. Утомительных, но необходимых. Простите, я трачу ваше время. Лучше сразу к делу. Вы не имеете права обладать рабом, мистер Поттер. Наш сотрудник допустил ошибку, заключив между вами и вашим… бывшим учителем… контракт. К сожалению, придется его расторгнуть.

— Что?!

— Вы слышали. Проблема в том, что среди населения проводились обучающие лекции. В самом начале, когда система рабской помощи только была запущена. Это были обязательные лекции. Владеть рабом — не только преимущество, но и большая ответственность. Вы не прошли начальную подготовку; разумеется, в этом вашей вины нет — вас просто не было в стране. Но теперь мы не можем позволить вам быть хозяином. Конечно, вам вернут деньги и принесут официальное извинение за допущенную ошибку.

Он умолкает, и наступает тишина. Оглушительная тишина. Я только слышу, как цокает когтями черепаха-пудреница, неспешно пересекая комнату. Мы оба — я и министерский работник — следим за ней взглядом, пока она не скрывается под столом.

— А если я пройду эту начальную подготовку? — спрашиваю я наконец.

— Милости прошу. В Министерстве подобная услуга предусмотрена, правда, теперь она стоит два галлеона двадцать пять кнатов.

— Это неважно.

— Но раба вам в любом случае придется вернуть.

— Нет!

— Вы сможете его выкупить потом, по окончании лекций. Если найдете, разумеется.

— Нет!

Мы снова молчим. Черепаха выползает из-под стола, оценивает обстановку и возвращается обратно.

— Кое-что можно сделать, — мужчина умолкает, когда в комнату заходит Ми. На ней желтые резиновые перчатки где-то по локоть. У меня такое ощущение, что она сделала их из Утенка.

— Послушай, у нас здесь разговор, — начинаю я сердито. Ми показывает мне средний палец, желтый и резиновый, забирает коробку с клубкопухами и уходит.

— Так вот. Это, в общем-то, против правил… но мне совестно, что вам пришлось пройти через все это с вашим рабом. В каком-то смысле наш отдел виноват, ведь вас не предупредили заранее, заключили контракт, допустили ошибку! — он встает из моего кресла, подходит к окну. Спина и задница у него совершенно белые. — Для работников Министерства есть определенные поблажки. Особенно для работников нашего отдела. Я знаю, что вам предлагали работу. Кажется, в Отдел Отношений с Магглами. Вам стоит принять это предложение. Совершить перевод уже внутри Министерства — дело несложное. Я сам лично займусь этим. У меня, знаете, жена против всех этих реформ. Не хочет раба в доме. Но сам я вас могу понять. Тем более бывший учитель.

— Пошел к черту, — говорю я. И еще: — Ладно, хорошо, я согласен.

— Какая им от меня польза? — спрашиваю я позже, вечером. Мой коньяк разбавлен чаем. Рон все пытается насыпать туда сахару. Гермиона сидит за столом, обхватив голову руками.

— Могу составить список, — говорит она. — Но ты все равно до конца не дочитаешь. Так что просто имей в виду: они хотели тебя заполучить — они тебя заполучили.

— Я все равно против этой хрени. Все же знают. Я не собираюсь рекламировать рабство и расписывать достоинства новой системы!

— Еще как собираешься. У тебя Снейп. Теперь ты за него в ответе.

— Влип, — говорит Рон сочувственно.

— Влип, — вздыхаю я.

— Нужно придумать, как извлечь из этого выгоду. Погоди, Гарри. Свой человек в Министерстве нам не повредит.

— Кому это «нам»? Ты так говоришь, будто у тебя армия повстанцев в подвале прячется.

Гермиона фыркает.

— И вообще. Я уже сотню раз пожалел. Ты бы наверняка придумала что-нибудь лучше, чем покупать его, правда?

— Не знаю. — Она грызет волосы, наматывает прядь на палец и прикусывает зубами, как в школе, когда думала над домашним заданием или очередным нарушением правил. Удивительно, как некоторые мелочи возвращают нас назад во времени лучше всякого хроноворота. — Как видишь, я его не купила. Мне такое и в голову не пришло.

— Мне бы тоже не пришло, — бурчу я. — Это все случайно получилось.

— Так выпьем же за это. — Рон подливает себе коньяка. — Как вы уживаетесь?

— Нормально мы уживаемся. Никак мы не уживаемся. Я его почти не вижу: днем на работе, а вечером прячусь в спальне.

— Звучит так, как будто это он в доме хозяин.

— Это уже не Снейп. Понимаете? Однажды я проснулся, а он стоит возле моей кровати и смеется.

— Тебе стоит запирать его на ночь, — говорит Гермиона.

— Запирать на ночь? — таращу глаза. — Это живой человек. Это Снейп.

— Я знаю. Но ты все же будь осторожен. Ты многого не понимаешь. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что с ними всеми делали! И я тоже не могу.

— Как его могли сделать рабом? Я думал, его объявят национальным героем. Посмертно.

Несколько минут мы все молчим, потом Рон вдруг брякает:

— Малфоя тоже в рабство отдали.

— Плевать мне на Малфоя!

— Никто такого не заслуживает, — упрямо говорит Рон.

— Ну так выкупи его и занимайся им сам! Почему вечно я? Что вы все от меня ждете?

— Успокойся, Гарри, — голос у Гермионы звучит сухо. — Никто от тебя уже ничего не ждет.

— Да? Ну и прекрасно! Я вообще не понимаю, почему я до сих пор здесь. Это дыра, а не магический мир. Помойная яма. Когда Хагрид впервые притащил меня в Косой переулок, он ничего не говорил про войны, рабство и чудовищ!

— Поверить не могу, ни слова о чудовищах? Это на него не похоже, — смеется Рон, а Гермиона смотрит на меня грустно.

— Гарри…

— Что?

— Про Хагрида ты ведь тоже не знаешь?

— О чем ты?

— Ну, он же наполовину великан, — мрачно напоминает Рон. Гермиона пихает ему в рот печенье, чтобы не перебивал.

— Хагрид ушел в горы. Ему разрешили покинуть Британию.

— Ни фига себе! Разрешили!

— Это лучше, чем если бы его оставили здесь, — говорит Рон с набитым ртом, посыпая стол крошками.

— Его избушка… и Запретный лес… и Хогвартс… он же всю жизнь там провел! Это для него как дом родной!

— Тебе лучше не ездить в Хогвартс, — вздыхает Гермиона устало. — Если вдруг возникнет желание… лучше не езди.

— Я и не собирался.

— Я так и думала.

Когда на втором курсе все считали, что я Наследник Слизерина, Рон с Гермионой верили мне. Когда Рону взбрело в голову, что я обманул Кубок Огня, Гермиона была на моей стороне. Когда все считали меня чокнутым из-за моих слов о Волдеморте, эти двое поддерживали меня. А теперь они обвиняют меня каждым словом, каждым взглядом, каждой секундой молчания. Только потому, что я уехал. Только потому, что я не захотел начинать следующую войну, стоило прежней закончиться.

— Я хочу помочь Снейпу. Меня бесит, что он до сих пор выполняет мои приказы.

— Он не может по-другому.

— Может. Я его освобожу.

— Это невозможно, — качает головой мисс Я-Знаю-Лучше-Тебя.

Вообще-то, у меня есть идея. Я впервые подумал об этом, когда увидел Снейпа с моим фотоальбомом. Я подарю ему мое море, мое убежище. Пусть помнит мою щедрость! Я отдам ему это. Хозяйка наверняка все еще сдает комнаты, может, даже мой этаж свободен. Снейп будет сидеть на террасе, пить вино из пластикового стаканчика, ходить к морю. Пусть даже на мосту акробатические номера выделывает, если захочет. У меня достаточно денег, чтобы снимать для него жилье еще долгие, долгие годы. И больше никаких приказов. Никаких приступов, когда он корчится на полу и так страшно хрипит, что я вспоминаю Визжащую Хижину. Его больше не будет в моей жизни, меня не будет в его — для нас обоих это настоящее счастье. Я отдам ему стеклянное сердце — не нужно было забирать его из антикварной лавки, там оно лучше смотрелось. Пусть вернет старику, пусть повесят над дверью. Чтобы каждый раз, когда дверь открывается, солнце вспыхивало в стекле.

— Ничего не выйдет, — говорит Гермиона. — Раб не может долгое время находиться вдали от хозяина. Начинает болеть. Если бы ты почитал книги о рабских узах, ты бы знал это.

— Тогда я поеду вместе с ним.

— Это ему не поможет.

— А что поможет? Что?! — я не хочу на нее кричать, но так уж выходит. Рон кладет руку мне на спину, гладит между лопатками.

— Спокойней, приятель. Возьми печеньку.

— Лимонную дольку, — огрызаюсь я, и Рон прыскает. Гермиона говорит, покраснев от злости:

— Хочешь знать, что ему поможет?

— Гермиона, хватит, — Рон кладет свободную руку ей на плечо, но Гермиона не обращает на это внимания.

— Если рабство отменят, это ему поможет. И еще Малфою. И миссис Малфой тоже, между прочим. И еще куче людей.

— Я им ничего не должен.

— Ты никому ничего не должен! — кричит Гермиона, и Рон встряхивает ее за плечо.

— Ну, ты-то хоть не истери! — Потом поворачивается ко мне: — Малфой притворился, что не узнал тебя тогда, помнишь? Когда нас схватили.

— А я вытащил его из горящей комнаты.

— А его мама сказала, что ты мертвый, когда была Финальная битва.

— А я умер, чтобы выиграть войну. Ну, что? Нет аргументов? Я не просил, чтобы из меня делали избранного. Я не собирался воевать. Не собирался никого убивать. Уничтожать крестражи. Терять людей, которых я люблю. Но я сделал все это! Я сделал для Магической Британии больше, чем кто-то вообще имел право требовать!.. Так почему я опять должен всех спасать? Все, чего я хочу, — просто начать, наконец, жить нормально! Я что, слишком много прошу?..

Гермиона встает, чтобы поставить чайник.

— Нет, Гарри, совсем немного, — говорит она, отвернувшись от меня. — Ты ведь сделал достаточно, правда? Проходил через все эти ловушки, чтобы добыть философский камень. Разгадывал загадку василиска. Бегал от оборотня по лесу. Вламывался в Министерство и сражался с Пожирателями. Жил в палатке. Уничтожал крестражи. Участвовал в Финальной битве. И при этом терпел постоянные ссоры, обиды и срывы двух идиотов. — Она поворачивается ко мне, изображая комичное удивление. — Ах, нет, это же была я!

Несколько секунд я молчу, а потом бью себя по щеке, отвешиваю пощечину. Гермиона качает головой, пряча улыбку.

— Ну, это уже лишнее.

— Прости. — Поворачиваюсь к Рону. — Простите меня. Я полный придурок. И даже ни разу не поблагодарил вас…

— О, начинается, — Рон закатывает глаза к потолку. — Чудодейственное влияние коньяка! Сейчас ты будешь признаваться нам в любви, а Гермиона начнет шмыгать носом!

— Вот еще! — возмущается она, старательно гремит чайником.

— Расскажи лучше, как там Джордж поживает. А то в Норе он постоянно натягивает такую идиотскую улыбку, что я боюсь к нему подходить!.. А потом придумаем, что нам делать с твоим Снейпом.

Но мы, понятно, ничего не придумываем. Вместо этого болтаем обо всякой ерунде до самого вечера. Вспоминаем школу, и Рон поет «Уизли наш король», а Гермиона над ним издевается. Говорим об общих знакомых, о работе, о будущем. Я рассказываю про море. Гермиона рассказывает про какую-то потрясающую научную теорию, которую она прочитала в прошлой книге, и начинает в подробностях объяснять, так что мы с Роном отключаемся. Спорим, шутим, грустим. Расходимся под утро. Гермиона уже спит, положив голову на стол, и Рон бережно переносит ее в спальню, а потом провожает меня до камина.

— Только следи за дикцией, — занудствует он. — Я помню, как ты улетел в «Косалею» однажды.

Я возвращаюсь домой и несколько секунд стою в гостиной. Здесь так чисто и пусто, будто квартира нежилая. Это особенно заметно по сравнению с домом Рона и Гермионы. На диване даже подушки ровно уложены. Я все думаю о Снейпе, о том, как он ходит по комнатам, когда меня нет. Мне неприятно от мысли, что он трогает мои вещи. Хотел бы я жить отдельно.

Я еще могу сбежать. Взять вещи, выйти из дома и аппарировать куда-нибудь подальше. Я буду свободен. Я буду идиотом.

Иду к спальне, но останавливаюсь у двери в комнату Снейпа. Вот что жутко: я ни разу не видел, как он спит. Ни разу. Кроме первого дня, но тогда он скорее потерял сознание, чем уснул. Утром, когда я просыпаюсь, он уже ждет меня на кухне. Днем, когда бы я ни вернулся, он бодрствует. Даже по ночам разгуливает по дому, вместо того чтобы лежать спокойно в своей кровати. По шкале странности на сколько это тянет?

Я приотворяю дверь, сердце колотится, мир едва ощутимо плывет. Кажется, я совершаю что-то ужасное, очередную глупость. Вроде той, когда нырнул в его Мыслеслив. Не уверен, что хочу его видеть. Уверен, что не хочу его видеть. Заглядываю в комнату.

Глаза привыкают к темноте. Он смотрит на меня. Он не шевелится.

— Доброе утро, — говорю я, хотя еще не утро.

— Доброе, — выжимает он из себя. И закрывает глаза. Я почти чувствую его облегчение, когда выхожу. Через пару часов я слышу крик. Значит, он тоже спит, как и я. И ему тоже снятся плохие сны. Возможно, ему снится, что он убивает Волдеморта. И он просыпается со стояком. И идет готовить мне завтрак.


	9. Chapter 9

Поттер старается. Проходят дни, проходят недели, а он все еще старается. Старается «не». Не кричать, не делать резких движений, не требовать невозможного. Не приказывать.

Я не стараюсь. Мне следовало бы: оставаться настороже, быть готовым к ухудшению, вытравлять надежду, как инфекцию из организма. Я этого не делаю. Я устал. Я решил: будь что будет, и порой мне кажется, что ничего не будет. Вообще ничего.

В ту ночь, когда он зашел ко мне в спальню. В ту ночь от него пахло выпивкой. Он таращился на меня в темноте. Темная фигура в дверном проеме. Словно в детстве.

Но ничего не произошло.

Поттер не говорит со мной. Что-то происходит в его жизни; я произошел, а теперь еще что-то, более важное. Он хмурится. Он злится. Не на меня, на других. Пока что не на меня. Он запирается в комнате. Он приносит какие-то бумаги. Однажды я вижу на его мантии министерский значок. Я не решаюсь спросить. Я не хочу спрашивать, потому что за вопросом обычно следует ответ.

Я хотел бы читать мысли. Подслушивать слова. Красть бумаги. Я не трогаю ничего, кроме его альбома и его бритвы. Кажется, он не замечает, что мы с ним бреемся одной.

Он старается, очень старается. Я напуган и раздражен его упрямством. «Он всегда был упрямым» — вот что во мне думает Северус Снейп. Поттер в очередной раз разыгрывает спасителя. Я практически вижу, каких усилий ему стоит сдерживаться, когда хочется прикрикнуть на меня. Я почти готов просить его: ну, крикни, крикни уже — это будет легче, чем видеть, как ты балансируешь на грани. Как я балансирую на грани. Конечно, я ничего не попрошу. Поттер не кричит. Не наказывает. Ни разу не наказал, хотя прошло уже достаточно времени и я совершил достаточно ошибок. Я стараюсь не попадаться ему на глаза, и его это раздражает. Я стараюсь находиться поблизости, и его это раздражает сильнее. Я не знаю, куда мне деться. Он не знает, куда от меня деться. Он пропадает целыми днями где-то, и я схожу с ума от ожидания, от неизвестности, от одиночества. Потом он возвращается, изображает из себя виноватого. Будто бы я осмелился обвинить хозяина. Будто бы есть за что его обвинять. Он приносит разные вещи. Книги. Он вернул мне учебник Принца-полукровки. Не знаю зачем. Это всего лишь старая книга. У меня хватило ума не произнести это вслух.

Он купил мне одежду. Черную. Странно, что он не купил мне мантию. Не удивлюсь, если он велит снимать с него баллы. Я ненавижу его за то, что он пытается вернуть Северуса Снейпа. Северус Снейп был болезненно гордым, отвратительно глупым, непростительно резким. Северус Снейп навлек на меня то, через что мне пришлось пройти в первые месяцы рабства. Потом он убрался, благоразумно сбежал, и я был готов кричать ему вслед: «Трус!» — если бы это не так сильно походило на раздвоение личности. Он оставил меня, безымянного раба, быть тем, кем ему положено быть. Безымянным рабом.

Если Поттер назовет меня «сэр», как мне жить дальше?

Однажды он сообщает, что мы можем отправиться на прогулку. Я прошу разрешения не идти. Он разочарован. Но разрешает.

Однажды он предлагает принести мне Непреложный Обет, что не станет причинять мне вреда. Я объясняю, что Обет, данный рабу, не имеет силы, потому что раб не считается человеком. Он разочарован. Я тоже.

Однажды мы сталкиваемся в дверях — я иду на кухню, он идет с кухни. Это происходит случайно. Я случайно толкаю его, и он ударяется плечом о дверной проем. Причинение вреда хозяину. Магические узы сжигают мой язык, мое горло. Я падаю на пол, я извиваюсь, я умоляю о прощении. «Прощаю!» — орет Поттер. «Как мне все это надоело!» — орет Поттер. Садится на пол рядом со мной. Мы оба измучены. Мы не смотрим друг на друга.

Поттер дарит мне бутылку виски. Он не мог бы поступить более жестоко. На следующий день, пока он на работе, я пью. Я пьянею мгновенно. Кружусь по комнате, запрокинув лицо к потолку. Пытаюсь засмеяться. Иду знакомиться со своим отражением. Я говорю: «Чертов мальчишка, конечно, это должен был оказаться чертов Поттер! Это должен был оказаться чертов Поттер, с его чертовой доброде… тель… ю…» Меня тошнит на пол, тошнит сказанным, едкостью в адрес хозяина. Я выташниваю Северуса Снейпа из себя. Он не может там больше оставаться.

К приходу хозяина в доме чисто, бутылка спрятана. Пытаюсь быть трезвым, насколько это возможно. Поттер не обращает на меня внимания, уходит в спальню почти сразу после ужина. Ночью выходит за бутербродом, пугается, обнаружив меня сидящим за столом в темноте. Мы едим бутерброды с сыром. Поттер спрашивает, прыгал ли я когда-нибудь на кровати. И если нет, не хочу ли попробовать? Я спрашиваю, можно ли мне отказаться. Поттер бьет ладонью по столу.

«Твою мать!»

Я сжимаюсь и закрываю глаза. Когда открываю, Поттер уже ушел. Я хочу стараться. Я устал его раздражать. Но самая плодотворная почва — нервная.

Я возвращаюсь в свою комнату, залезаю на кровать, прыгаю. Надеюсь, Поттер слышит, как скрипят пружины. Я стукаюсь макушкой о потолок.

Спустя пару дней Поттер приносит стопку книг. Они все так или иначе посвящены узам рабства. Я вижу Поттера читающим. Часть меня хочет изумиться этой картине, другая часть — изумиться вслух. Во мне много частей, побеждает самая благоразумная. Я спрашиваю, могу ли я взять одну из книг? Поттер хлопает ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. Мне приходится сесть. Но Поттер меня не касается. Он занят чтением. Я беру книгу, я читаю первую главу, вторую, третью. Первые минуты я так напряжен, что не вижу слов, только буквы, раздельные буквы, они проносятся дробью в голове: «р-а-б-о-в-л-а-д-е-л-ь-ч-е-с-т-в-о-г-л-а-в-а-о-д-и-н». Потом я начинаю различать смысл. Потом я захлопываю книгу. Поттер смешно вздыхает, сдувая челку с глаз, Поттер читает до поздней ночи. Я приношу ему чай. Я приношу ему чай не потому, что он приказал, а потому, что он не приказывал. Но Поттер все равно морщится. Он не понимает этого. Когда он вообще что-то понимал.

Я хочу ударить себя за эти мысли.

Я знаю, как порадовать хозяина. Я знаю, что должен носить черное, держать спину прямо, презрительно морщиться. Я знаю, что должен говорить: «Поттер!», нет, я должен рявкать: «Поттер!», я должен выплевывать: «Поттер!», но это не выплевывается, не рявкается, не выходит. «Поттер» с нужной интонацией застрял под языком, копится ядом, и кажется, я сам себя травлю. Мне снова снятся сны о Визжащей Хижине, я просыпаюсь, раздирая себе горло, процарапываясь внутрь сквозь шрамы и память. Поттер велит заглянуть в аптечку, велит смазать ссадины антисептиком. Поттер заставляет меня вспоминать снова и снова. Он все говорит: «А знаешь, шкурку бумсланга все-таки украли мы!» или «Прости, твои воспоминания остались в директорском Мыслеливе, я не знаю, кто их забрал после битвы». Он ждет, что я что-то отвечу, поддержу его игру, притворство, что ничего не случилось, что это просто встреча двух когда-то умерших людей, двух бывших знакомых. Но мы никогда не были знакомы прежде. Я не знаю этого Поттера. Он не знает этого Снейпа. В груди жжет, болит, ноет — должно быть, дело в метке, должно быть, в Министерстве изменили состав краски.

Однажды Поттер говорит, что у него сюрприз. Он говорит: «Закрой глаза», и я не могу не подчиниться; полная тьма, что он будет делать со мной? Я пытаюсь ориентироваться в темноте, я пытаюсь ориентироваться в нахлынувшей волне ужаса, нет, он не станет, нет, он не станет, не может, не теперь, когда я почти… «Прости, прости, черт, я не…» — говорит Поттер под ухом, я дергаюсь от прикосновения, я пытаюсь убежать, но натыкаюсь на что-то, мебель, что-то звенит, стекло, я разбил, я разбил! Я кричу, кричу мысленно, у меня закрыт рот, заложены уши, но голос Поттера находит себе дорогу: «Прости, открой глаза, в смысле, ты можешь открыть, если хочешь, если хочешь, держи закрытыми, да что же ты! Это не приказ, черт, я не собирался…» Я открываю глаза, я в лаборатории, я вижу стол, я вижу флаконы, один опрокинут, я вижу котлы, трех размеров — большой-средний-маленький, я вижу горелку, маггловскую, обычную горелку, я вижу ящик для сортировки ингредиентов, я вижу Поттера, я вижу Поттера, который не хотел сделать ничего ужасного, который сделал что-то ужасное.

Я не могу отказаться от подарка, просто не знаю, есть ли правило на этот счет, никогда не сталкивался с подобным. В книгах Поттера, должно быть, описывается сценарий поведения на этот случай, но я не стал их читать, моя вина. Я не знаю, что делать, но не могу его расстроить, он следит за мной, он смотрит пристально, он напряжен, он ждет. Я киваю. Ему достаточно. Он расплывается в улыбке. Тянется, будто хочет хлопнуть меня по плечу, словно ему могла прийти в голову подобная нелепость. Я чуть отодвигаюсь, и он опускает руку, но все еще улыбается, когда уходит. Я остаюсь в комнате, это бывший чулан, я остаюсь в своей новой лаборатории. Гляжу на флаконы, склянки, колбы. Беру одну. Сжимаю ее в руке, превращая в острые осколки. Мне доступна эта магия, магия сжатых пальцев. Я беру самый крупный осколок, прячу его в карман моих домашних брюк. Моих черных домашних брюк, которые я ненавижу.

Я остаюсь в лаборатории до вечера. Сижу за столом и гляжу в каждый из котлов по очереди. Гляжу в средний, в маленький, в большой. В большой, в средний, в маленький. В маленький, в большой, в средний. Вечером за мной приходит Поттер. Зовет ужинать. Кажется, он разочарован, что я ничего не приготовил. Но подбадривает себя, бросив: «Ну, у нас ведь полно времени!». Пока я смотрел в котлы, Поттер приготовил спагетти. Съедобно. Даже вкусно. Я сгибаюсь пополам от рези в желудке — это чувство вины: мой хозяин готовит для меня, немыслимо! Поттер предлагает подлить мне соуса. Зачем он это делает со мной? Почему он до сих пор со мной не сделал ничего? Я почти хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Хочу, чтобы он наказал меня. Все лучше, чем ожидание неизбежного. Хуже ожидания неизбежного только ожидание того, что можно избежать. Я с удивлением понимаю, что поделился этой мыслью с Поттером. Это кажется честным — делиться с ним мыслями, раз уж он делится со мной едой. Поттер пожимает плечами.

— Слишком много философии для первой тарелки. Повтори за десертом, и я попытаюсь разобраться.

Я съедаю целую тарелку, я съедаю добавку, даже десерт. Ночью я лежу на спине и трогаю свой живот и ребра. Живот уже не такой впалый, но ребра все равно торчат. Я чувствую себя сытым, здоровым, сильным. Теперь я мог бы победить в драке. Если бы вздумал драться. Я прячу осколок под матрасом. Даю себе клятву приготовить Поттеру рагу. И почти жалею, что не могу приготовить ему какое-нибудь элементарное зелье. Мне надоело его разочаровывать.

Он возвращается позднее с каждым днем. У него тяжелая работа. Он идет в душ, очень долго шумит вода. Я накрываю на стол. Завтрак и ужин — точки соприкосновения, отрезок дня между ними или тянется вечность, или пролетает за мгновение, в зависимости от настроения. У меня есть время думать о настроении. У меня есть время думать. Это страшно. Но это роскошь, я сознаю это, я заставляю себя быть благодарным. Поттер выходит из душа, его волосы стоят торчком, влажные и колючие на вид. Поттер выходит без очков, он вечно забывает их на полке у зеркала. У него мокрые брови. Я смотрю на хозяина, и мне не нужно опускать взгляд. Я улыбаюсь. Я прихожу в норму. Следующая стадия — перестать радоваться подобным мелочам, как я перестал ужасаться меткам. Смотреть на хозяина — пустяк, ерунда. Я прихожу в норму. Если Поттер унизит меня, это меня убьет.

После ужина Поттер не уходит в спальню, он устраивается на диване с книгой, стопка книг лежит на полу перед диваном, он кладет на нее ноги. Кажется, он ненавидит эти книги. Кажется, он ненавидит весь мир. Я приношу ему чай, и он не морщится, потому что я не забыл и себе тоже сделать. Я учусь, не слишком быстро, но учусь. Мы пьем горячий сладкий чай без сливок, для меня он слишком приторный, для Поттера — недостаточно сладкий, но никто не жалуется. Он листает книгу слишком быстро, чтобы успевать прочитать хоть половину страницы. Я сижу рядом, ловлю взглядом строчки.

— Неудачный день? — Он сказал, я могу задавать вопросы, когда захочу. И я хочу. И я задаю. Поттер кивает.

— Вроде того.

Я хочу спросить, могу ли я помочь, но знаю, что не могу. Вместо этого я спрашиваю:

— Из-за твоей работы?

— Вроде того, — повторяет он, сдвигает очки, чтобы потереть уставшие глаза. — Ты не поймешь. В общем… меня заставляют кое-что делать, а мне это совсем не нравится.

Я давлюсь чаем. Гляжу на Поттера.

— Ну что ты, куда уж мне понять такое!

Он отрывается от книги, хмурится, соображая, а потом смеется.

— Да, ляпнул так ляпнул! А ты, я смотрю, вспомнил, что такое сарказм?

Каменею. Обращаюсь в лед. Забываю дышать. Пока Поттер не бросает:

— Давно пора, — и возвращается к чтению.

Потом он куда-то уезжает на выходные. У него много друзей, это же Поттер. Он всегда был окружен людьми. Меня тоже окружали, но обычно с другой целью.

Я думаю о Поттере, представляю себе, как он смеется, как он встречается с друзьями в трактире, как они шагают по Лондону. Дурачатся, разглядывают витрины и вывески, небрежно достают свои кошельки, чтобы купить газету или сигареты, посылают друг другу сов, осыпают себя Дымолетным порошком, бестолково размахивают своими волшебными палочками… Я представляю Поттера на работе — в деловом костюме и с чашкой кофе, который ему принесет молодая секретарша, не раб, а добровольная поклонница. Я представляю его в гостях. Гладит кота, проливает чай на диванную подушку, жалуется, что дома тоска. Представляю его с невестой, с собакой, с сигаретой в зубах, как угодно, только не угрюмым холостяком, запертым в одной квартире с рабом. Поттер может позволить себе все это. Он даже может позволить себе непозволительное — когда его останавливали правила? Возможно, прямо сейчас он где-нибудь с кем-нибудь… позволяет себе. Позволяет себя.

Я не только сарказм вспомнил. Оказывается, я вспомнил еще и зависть.

В качестве бунта я открываю окно и гляжу на улицу. Окно выходит на кирпичную стену, тупик, вполне себе символично. Я набираю полные легкие воздуха. Потом становится холодно, и я закрываю окно. Это бессмысленно. Я убираюсь в квартире. Поттер, похоже, считает, что идеальный порядок возникает сам собой. Это хорошо — не будет лишний раз злиться. Уборка съедает немного времени. Я понимаю, что выходные — это как раз из разряда тех дней, которые длятся вечность. Ем. Смотрю фотографии. Читаю книгу, посвященную магическим ритуалам, для которых требуется помощь раба. Вожу пальцем по строчкам оглавления, гадаю, закрыв глаза — восьмая сверху. «Ритуал фруктового дождя». Если Поттер захочет фруктов, всегда сможет сходить в магазин. Он ни разу не отправлял в магазин меня. Кажется, он боится, что про меня кто-нибудь узнает. Ему стыдно обладать мной. Мне стыдно, что мной можно обладать. Мы квиты.

Ночью я лежу в коридоре, под стеклянным сердцем. Если Поттера кто-нибудь убьет — не я, кто-нибудь другой, — я буду свободен. Министерство не сможет заполучить меня, пока нынешний хозяин не расторгнет контракт. Его смерть — моя свобода. Я не могу представить, что стал бы делать, если бы освободился. Это даже не запретные мысли из коробки — это непростительные мысли, мысленная Авада Кедавра или, в некоторых случаях, Круциатус. Даже о Том Дне думать легче. Но я не собираюсь думать ни о чем. Я собираюсь уснуть. Я собираюсь по частям и засыпаю.

Меня будит шум. Кто-то вошел через камин. Хозяин вернулся? Нет, это не он. Я понимаю как-то сразу, мгновенно. Это проносится под кожей, я чувствую отсутствие Поттера, как чувствуют отсутствие дыхания, только не так мучительно. Я поднимаюсь с пола, я вжимаюсь в стену. Гость в гостиной. Я слышу, как он ходит по ковру. Шаги совсем тихие, мягкие, но я слышу. Это за мной. Нет, глупости. Это за ним? Что он снова натворил? Ограбил Гринготтс, ворвался в Министерство? Что мне теперь делать?

Ковер, похоже, кончается, потому что теперь я слышу стук каблуков. Авроры не носят каблуков. Не за ним — к нему. Меня не должны видеть. Хозяин рассердится. Я знаю, Поттер не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то узнал. О, он будет зол, очень зол. Он решит, это моя вина. Конечно, он решит. Я двигаюсь по коридору бесшумно. Если успею, проскочу в свою спальню. Я могу спрятаться в его спальне, но туда я больше не заходил ни разу, ни разу с той ночи. Шаги ближе, уже в коридоре, я открываю дверь бесшумно, я прикрываю ее за собой, дыши, дыши, он ведь не прогонит меня, он ведь не вернет меня, если я испорчу ему репутацию? О, ведь Поттер наверняка в бешенстве от одной только необходимости держать раба. Наверняка он один из тех, кто устраивал митинги против рабства перед Министерством. Я здесь совершенно некстати, и если его гостья узнает…

— Профессор Снейп?

Пауза.

— Вы здесь?

Закрываю глаза. Ненавижу себя. Ненавижу Поттера. Его нельзя ненавидеть, но я чувствую именно это. Ведь это он виноват во всем. Он, а не я. Меня лишили прав, лишили имени, чести — я, в свою очередь, мог лишить людей лиц, мог сделать это практически безболезненно. Это работало долгие годы. Маг — раб — хозяин. Фигуры на шахматной доске. Не люди. Не по правде. Не считается. Но появился Поттер, и его лицо невозможно было игнорировать. И он совершенно точно не был фигурой, он был человеком, человеком с мокрыми бровями и тупой бритвой. А теперь он привел в мой мир других людей, которые зовут меня профессором Снейпом, которые окунают меня в прошлое, не заботясь, смогу ли я выплыть. И которых совершенно невозможно лишить лица. Поттер вернул в мой мир лица.

— Пожалуйста, не пугайтесь!

— Я не пугаюсь, мисс Уизли, — произношу я, выходя из комнаты. И это правда. Я не пугаюсь. Я злюсь.

Не знаю, откуда что берется. И этот учительский тон. И строго поджатые губы. И «мисс Уизли», подумать только! Лучше не думать. Не думать, пока следующая волна ужаса не смыла то, что я успел возвести на песке. Пока я возвожу бутерброды — они высятся уже горкой, но я не могу прекратить делать их. Мисс Уизли мнет ложкой заварку в чайнике, словно от этого вкусовые качества чая станут лучше. Нам просто некуда девать руки — и мне, и ей. И взгляды. И слова. Она находит им худшее применение. Она их произносит.

— Вы… правда? — говорит она едва ли не шепотом. Рыжие волосы свесились на лицо. Она выше, чем я ее запомнил. Я вообще не должен ее помнить. Это как кошмар, который вдруг прорывается в реальность. Это как Большой зал с его падающими звездами.

— Да, — отвечаю я, и мисс Уизли качает головой, оглядывает меня, сощурив глаза. Расправляю плечи. Нож в руке едва заметно подрагивает. Едва — но все же заметно.

— Гарри сказал, а я не поверила.

Она идет к холодильнику, оглядывает полки. Раздраженно морщится — точь-в-точь Поттер, и теперь уже не узнать, кто у кого скопировал этот взгляд.

— Фу, ну он как обычно! Уехал на два дня, а в холодильнике один сыр.

Я люблю сыр. Я чувствую нелепое желание защищать Поттера. Я боюсь, что мисс Уизли примется защищать меня. Скажет Поттеру что-нибудь лишнее, и он выставит меня. Это вполне может случиться.

— Простите, что я так завалилась. Я без разрешения. Гарри сказал приходить вечером, а я решила с утра, пока он еще не вернулся. Не могла поверить, что это все правда.

Она подходит к окну, прислоняется к подоконнику.

— Я у него здесь ни разу не бывала. Роскошная квартира. До будки две улицы.

До будки. Должно быть, она о входе в Министерство. Я не понимаю половины из того, что она говорит. Ее голос разбивает реальность. Мне неловко, что она продолжает смотреть на меня. Я сгорбился над бутербродами, как над своим сокровищем. Мне следует предложить ей сесть. Кофе. Быть услужливым. Всегда быть вежливым с гостями хозяина. Поддерживать его авторитет. Подчиняться. С усилием разжимаю пальцы, кладу нож на стол. С усилием разжимаю губы. Надо спросить: «Позволите сделать вам кофе?»

Я спрашиваю:

— Ваше любопытство удовлетворено?

Плохо. Очень плохо. Сжимаю зубами кончик языка, глотаю кровь. Грубость гостю. Когда же вернется Поттер? Я нестабилен без него.

— Хорошо, что вы прежний, — тихо говорит мисс Уизли. — Я боялась, они сломали вас.

Это подло; это как удар, но только без единого движения. Я отшатываюсь, опускаю глаза вниз. Лицо горит. Стыд и ярость разливаются по телу. И еще — хуже всего, опасней всего — сожаление. Они сломали меня, мисс Уизли. Вы полная идиотка, если надеялись на обратное. Но это, скорее всего, просто фигура речи. Просто вежливость. И мне следует быть вежливым. Держать язык за зубами, между зубов, как угодно. Еще один глоток своей крови. Я выпил ее достаточно, когда она скапливалась во рту и нельзя было пачкать полы.

— Мама говорит, это зверство. У меня полный ящик ГАВНЭ в старой спальне, я раньше смеялась над Гермионой, а теперь начала понимать — в общем-то, неважно кто, важно как! Некоторые своих эльфов лупят, а в Хогвартсе они вроде были довольны, но даже не в этом дело. Гарри, может, хочет как лучше, но это все равно зверство…

— Простите, мисс Уизли. Полный ящик чего у вас в старой спальне??

Когда Поттер возвращается, она смеется, а я почти улыбаюсь. Но тут же стираю улыбку, увидев Поттера в кухонном проеме. Поттер переводит взгляд с мисс Уизли на меня, его глаза широко распахнуты, на щеках щетина, он приоткрывает рот и хмурится, от него пахнет дымом, он говорит:

— Ни фига себе!

Мисс Уизли, которая сидит спиной к нему, тут же поворачивается.

— Привет! Не злись! Это была моя идея.

Не злись. Не злись. Что она делает? Выгораживает меня. Зачем? Не злись. Я поднимаю глаза. Поттер смотрит прямо на меня. Я сижу на стуле, в одной руке бутерброд, он слышал, как мы смеялись. Она смеялась, неважно, причастны оба. Утро, я завтракаю на его кухне с его гостьей, не прислуживаю ей, а смеюсь с нею, и это все без его ведома. Я заслуживаю наказания. Не злись.

— Я не злюсь. Я в шоке.

Поттер обходит стол, выдвигает низкую табуретку из-под стола и плюхается на нее. Это запасное сиденье; обычно нас только двое, табуретка ниже, чем стул, на котором я сижу, — мой хозяин ниже меня, нам следует поменяться, все во мне вопит о неправильности происходящего. Я откусываю от бутерброда.

Мисс Уизли наливает чай моему хозяину.

— Как съездил?

— Неплохо, — он пожимает плечами, чешет красное пятнышко на шее. Поясняет специально для меня: — Мы с Роном и Гермионой мотались в Динский лес, палатку ставили. Не знаю, почему-то решили, это будет забавно. Это было ни фига не забавно, у меня аллергия.

— На что? На палатки или на лес?

— На все триста пять разновидностей крапивы, в которую я вляпался! — возмущенно пыхтит он, потом берет протянутый мною бутерброд и вгрызается в него. Пьет чай. — Сахара мало.

— Ну, извини, — кривится мисс Уизли.

Они разговаривают, перекидываются репликами, поддразнивают друг друга. Я ем бутерброд. Откусываю понемножку, чтобы дольше не кончался, чтобы не пришлось тянуться через весь стол за новым на глазах у них. Мисс Уизли что-то рассказывает про свою маму, Поттер ее передразнивает, и мисс Уизли пинает его ногой под столом. Это так похоже на мои попытки представить, как Поттер проводит свободное от меня время. Пока мисс Уизли, пытаясь запихнуть Поттеру за шиворот бутерброд, не застывает вдруг, кинув на меня взгляд. Я вдруг понимаю, что напряженно таращусь на них уже несколько минут, и тут же опускаю глаза. Мисс Уизли неловко ерзает и говорит вполголоса:

— Блин, это так странно. Как будто я перепутала стол в Хогвартсе и села к преподавателям.

Я пытаюсь проглотить это.

— На седьмом курсе у нас был День самоуправления. Мы тогда выбирали из каждого факультета преподавателей, ну, тех, кто сыграет их роль. Меня выбрали как Спраут! Мы сидели за тем столом, на возвышении. Это было круто.

Она улыбается, и Поттер тоже. Он прикоснулся к моему колену под столом.

— Повезло вам! На моем седьмом курсе были немного другие развлечения.

— Ну, на моем шестом курсе тоже было не до веселья!

Непрошеное воспоминание: мисс Уизли, мисс Лавгуд и мистер Лонгботтом. Крадут из моего кабинета меч Гриффиндора. Помню их ужас, ненависть, отвращение, написанные на лицах крупными буквами, хотя я никогда не жаловался на зрение. Теперь же мисс Уизли предупреждает меня, чтобы я не пугался. Это смешно и горько. Вот почему я не люблю вспоминать.

Поттер и Уизли предаются этому с наслаждением. Они перечисляют все школьные забавы, в которых им приходилось участвовать. Я размышляю, стоит ли мне попросить разрешения покинуть кухню. Поттер все чешется. Когда он убирает руку, на красном пятнышке набухает капля крови. Я завороженно слежу за этим. Поттер досадливо глядит на пальцы.

— Черт, до крови расчесал…

— Приятного аппетита, — фыркает мисс Уизли. — Ты само очарование.

— Эй, да ладно! Кого смущает капля крови за столом!

— Всех? — предполагаю я. Поттер дуется.

— Сговорились против меня, да?

Что-то во мне требует немедленно поклясться в верности, опровергнуть это ужасное предположение. Вместо этого я складываю руки на груди, изображаю коварство и даже поднимаю одну бровь. Мисс Уизли смеется, но меня это мало волнует. Поттер широко улыбается. Он доволен мной. И — хуже того! — я сам собой доволен. Я шучу с ним. Я смеюсь над ним. Я вернулся.

Опасная иллюзия, в которую Поттер заставляет меня верить. К счастью, он же ее и разбивает, жалобно сообщив:

— Если я срочно не обмажусь какой-нибудь вонючей мазью или не выпью какое-нибудь отвратительное лекарство, мне крышка!

— Я могу смотаться домой, посмотреть подходящее зелье, — обеспокоенно бормочет мисс Уизли.

— У меня тоже есть аптечка, спасибо, — закатывает глаза к потолку Поттер. — Там сплошная дрянь, ничего нормального. Знаешь, хороших мастеров сейчас раз-два и обчелся.

Мисс Уизли смотрит на меня. Поттер тоже поворачивается ко мне.

— Хорошо, что один такой сидит со мной на кухне.

Я молчу.

— Если тебе нужны какие-то ингредиенты, ты говори, я достану.

Я молчу.

— Ну, так что? Сварганишь мне что-нибудь?

— Это приказ?

Выходит практически шепот. Поттер хмурится. Его дурашливая гримаса исчезает, даже глаза, похоже, тускнеют. Не могу сказать точно. Возвращаюсь взглядом к столешнице. Столешница не глядит на меня в ответ, в этом ее главное преимущество.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что нет! В чем проблема-то?

— Гарри!

— Тихо, Джин! Я правда хочу знать. Я эту гребаную лабораторию три недели собирал. А все, что он сделал, — так это расколотил колбу! — Он выходит из себя, но быстро в себя возвращается. Не глядит в мою сторону. Уже не зол, но я вынужден прошелестеть:

— Я прошу прощения.

— Нет. Не надо. — Он закрывает лицо руками.

— Для этого не обязательна магия, — говорит мисс Уизли, смотрит на меня с жалостью. — Есть зелья, базовые зелья, которые может приготовить даже маггл.

Предполагается, что мне это неизвестно?

— Но я меньше, чем маггл, — напоминаю. Она кусает губу. Поттер разводит пальцы, чтобы блеснуть на меня глазами. Я поворачиваюсь к нему, говорю просто и ясно:

— Рабам запрещено колдовать. Кара — смерть. Рабам запрещено использовать магические артефакты. Кара — паралич всего тела либо частей тела, чаще — рук. Рабам запрещено самостоятельно изготавливать зелья. Кара — паралич всего тела либо частей тела, чаще — рук. Рабам позволено участвовать в магических ритуалах, — добавляю я на случай, если он все еще хочет вызвать фруктовый дождь.

Поттер глядит, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ты не можешь… — начинает он изумленно.

— Я не могу, — заканчиваю я ровно.

Мисс Уизли издает странный звук, и мы поворачиваемся к ней. Она отворачивается, закрывает лицо руками, и Поттер кидается к ней. Сжимает ее плечи. Я гляжу на его пальцы, короткие и темные от загара, на среднем — красное пятнышко.

Мисс Уизли всхлипывает, пытается что-то выговорить, но забывает отнять руки от лица, поэтому невозможно что-либо разобрать. Возможно, я просто не хочу разбирать. И все же слышу: «Это нечестно». И еще: «Надо было прийти на суд».

Поттер прижимается губами к ее волосам. Его слова так же неразборчивы, как ее.

— Ты не виновата. Что ты могла сделать?

— Так не должно быть, — всхлипывает мисс Уизли.

— Знаю… — шепчет Поттер.

Я доедаю свой бутерброд.


	10. Chapter 10

Я чувствую себя гребаным шпионом, когда в первый день появляюсь в Министерстве. Я получаю пропуск в Атриуме. Я присаживаюсь на мраморную скамью возле фонтана. Я ищу взглядом скульптуру наподобие той, что была в Министерстве пару лет назад: каменная глыба, придавившая эльфов, кентавров, русалок. Но натыкаюсь взглядом только на крупный мраморный шар, идущий трещинами — видимо, решили, что абстракция безопасней. Вообще отказаться от массивных уродливых скульптур, видимо, никому в голову не пришло.

Когда мне выдают синюю министерскую мантию, становится легче. Я все еще ощущаю себя вражеским лазутчиком в стане врага, но я ничем не отличаюсь от сотен ребят, которые носятся по коридорам с кипами бумаг, министерскими ящиками и тележками. Это как со школьной мантией — я носил форму даже в выходные и каникулы, очень уж не хотелось щеголять вытянутыми старыми свитерами Дадли.

Мы встречаемся с Шеклболтом в кафетерии на втором уровне — там лучший кофе, как мне по секрету сообщил мой начальник, тот мужчина, который приходил в магазин Умников Уизли. Шеклболт трясет мою руку и белозубо улыбается, он говорит, что я сделал правильный выбор, говорит: «Добро пожаловать», но его глаза кричат: «Беги отсюда, спасайся!». Мы пьем кофе за круглым столиком у окна, и все на нас таращатся, может, ждут, что я снова начну орать на Большую Шишку. Но я не ору. Я гляжу, как он старательно размешивает сливки в своей кружке, и пытаюсь сообразить, что мне сказать ему, о чем спросить. Мы молчим. Нам не о чем говорить.

В следующий раз я иду в кафетерий на четвертом уровне. Там кофе похуже, зато отличные капустные пироги.

Я разбираю бумаги, у меня перед глазами проплывают тысячи анкет, я ставлю штампы в таблицу — третий раб, четвертый раб, я смотрю на фотографию хозяина, я пытаюсь понять, что случилось с предыдущими рабами, где они теперь. Я пишу в графу «передвижение имущества»: обмен. Я пишу: подарок. «Дорогая, вот тебе раб на годовщину!» Я ищу что-нибудь особенное. Я ищу проблемных рабов. Попытки нападения, агрессия, попытки бегства, что-нибудь. Ничего. Все тихо, все спокойно.

Я вижу колдографии, вижу анкеты рабов. Ищу знакомые лица. Нахожу. Маркус Флинт. Еще одна слизеринка, была на два курса младше меня. Я помню ее только потому, что она носила очки почти как у меня. Мужчины, женщины, есть совсем старые, есть младше меня. Все совершеннолетние, судя по данным в анкете. Верится слабо. Сколько же этой девчонке? У нее совсем пустые глаза. И очков теперь нет. Все рабы на колдографиях глядят вниз, себе под ноги должно быть, но кажется — на графу под снимком, где крупными буквами «РАБ» и порядковый номер. Имен нигде нет.

— Что это ты делаешь? — говорит Эндрю, он работает со мной в одном кабинете, наши столы напротив друг друга. Сперва я подумал, ему велели присматривать за мной, но он чаще треплется со своей подружкой по заколдованному зеркалу, чем глядит по сторонам.

Мой начальник обещает мне повышение. Он говорит, я стараюсь, это сразу видно. Мне хочется расхохотаться, но я крепче сжимаю зубы. Он ведет меня по коридору куда-то к архивам, он придерживает меня за плечо, когда мы поворачиваем, меня ослепляет вспышка.

— Ну что такое? — говорит он утомленно. — Я же просил вас, никаких съемок! — Он поворачивается ко мне. — Извини, Гарри, разыщи архив сам, хорошо? Мне нужно дать интервью. Люди интересуются нашими новыми законами.

— Гарри? — говорит журналистка, у нее смешной короткий хвостик и массивная камера, как камень на шее. — Гарри Поттер?

Я сжимаю зубы крепче. Мой начальник косится на меня, потом смеется.

— Ну нет! С ним вы пообщаетесь в следующий раз! Я не позволю тебе забрать всю мою славу. — Он шутливо грозит пальцем, дружески наклоняется ко мне, и журналистка снова щелкает камерой. Я отшатываюсь в сторону.

— Слава еще не все, — бормочу, почти убегая по коридору.

Раз в неделю я иду на дежурство в районный центр и помогаю заключать магические контракты. Это легче, чем я думал. Это легче, чем должно быть. Ритуал совсем простой, больше бумажных хлопот. И еще — эта проклятая секунда, когда хозяин прижимает тавро к коже раба. Я сжимаю кулаки, царапаю себе ладони ногтями, я пытаюсь встретиться взглядом с очередным рабом или рабыней, но они никогда — никогда! — не смотрят на меня, будто меня не существует в их мире.

Вечерами я прочесываю книги из министерской библиотеки в поисках выхода, но все эти строчки как будто заслоны на двери, и чем больше я читаю, тем мне противней. И кажется, мне нужен таран, хорошая Бомбарда, мне не хватит ума и терпения вытащить Снейпа из этого болота. Но я продолжаю читать, а он сидит рядом или уходит в свою спальню, но чаще — чаще он все-таки садится рядом, и приносит мне чай, я вижу, как старательно он держит чашку, так, чтобы ручка была повернута ко мне, чтобы мне было не горячо, я вижу, как он старается даже случайно не соприкоснуться пальцами, и мне хочется выбить чашку из его пальцев, наверняка обожженных.

Ночью мне снится, что я выгребаю носки из шкафа, все носки, их там почему-то великое множество, гирлянда носков, я выгребаю их обеими руками, сваливаю на пол, они все грязные, но кому какое дело, я ору: «Дарю! Дарю, Снейп, забирай!» — а он стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и ухмыляется, и смотрит на меня фирменным «Вы-идиот-Поттер»-взглядом, а потом я просыпаюсь.

На выходных мы едем в Динский лес с палаткой, мы действительно едем в Динский лес с палаткой, это Рон предложил. Мы прячемся в лесу, будто партизаны, будто все еще идет война — и ведь она идет, и ведь я снова втянут, как бы сильно я это не ненавидел. Гермиона ставит в центр садовый фонарь, наши лица подсвечены снизу, будто мы собираемся рассказывать страшные истории, у Рона тени под глазами и веснушки кажутся чернильными, у Гермионы волосы будто золотые, она собирает их в хвост, чтобы не мешали, но они все равно мешают. Мы едим чипсы и обсуждаем захват мира.

— Что там в Министерстве? Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

Она спрашивает у меня это каждый раз, когда мы видимся — кажется, я слышал этот вопрос уже тысячу раз, хотя не проработал на новом месте еще и месяца. Меньше всего я хочу говорить о своей работе. Я вспоминаю Снейпа и его сдержанное сочувствие; если бы кто-нибудь пару лет назад сказал мне, что Снейп изъявит желание поговорить о моих проблемах, меня бы хватил удар. И хорошо, что мне никто не напророчил, что однажды Снейп будет моим рабом и я буду его защищать от жестокого мира — это почище тех абсурдных предсказаний, которые мы с Роном сочиняли для Трелони.

Гермиона ждет, что я превращу лимоны в лимонад — так она выразилась. «Тебя заставили работать на Министерство, так давай это используем!» Возможно, она представляет, что я проберусь в какую-нибудь комнатку с гигантской табличкой на двери: «Совершенно секретно! Компромат на Министерство! Сокрытые данные!» или что-то вроде. Но пока все, что я сумел ей добыть, — редкие книги о рабских узах, которые начальник сам предложил мне взять в библиотеке для изучения. Гермиона старается не показывать своего разочарования. Я даже не стараюсь. Ради этих книг мне пришлось выдержать беседу с некой Зои Пинс, троюродной племянницей нашей школьной библиотекарши. Видимо, это семейная традиция — хоронить себя между книжных полок. Но Зои слишком бойкая для библиотекаря, и я уже не знаю, куда деваться от бумажных министерских самолетиков, которыми она меня атакует, — доходит до того, что я высовываю башку из лифта, гляжу по сторонам, и если в мою сторону направляется бумажный рой, нажимаю на другой этаж. Возможно, было бы проще согласиться выпить с ней чашку кофе, чем терпеть это каждый день, но она ведь на это и рассчитывает, верно? Не дам себя одурачить.

— Попробуй поговорить с Шеклболтом, — советует Рон. — Он ведь был неплохим парнем, когда мы все были в Ордене.

— А теперь он один из приближенных к Министру, — ворчу я. — Может, он и против всех этих изменений, но ведь он ничего не сделал, чтобы их остановить.

— Никто ничего не сделал, — поджимает губы Гермиона. — По крайней мере, он сохранил высокое положение в Министерстве. И теперь он сможет помогать нам, используя это положение.

— Если он согласится.

— Он согласится, когда ты поговоришь с ним. Только осторожно. Все-таки я не уверена в нем на сто процентов. — Гермиона отмечает что-то в большом блокноте.

— Что это? — Рон заглядывает ей через плечо. — «Скинем Оковы», серьезно?

— Так, дальше. — Гермиона стучит ручкой по блокноту. — Я проверяла газеты: статья про твое сотрудничество с Министерством еще не вышла.

— Но выйдет, — я ожидаю худшего.

— Да, выйдет. Гарри, — Гермиона морщит лоб и неуверенно косится на Рона, — помнишь, когда в «Пророке» писали про тебя гадости, ну, когда тебя называли сумасшедшим…

— Нет, не помню — совсем из головы вылетело, знаешь ли!

— Дай ей закончить.

— Так вот, помнишь, мы обратились к Луне… и в «Придире» напечатали опровергающую статью? — говорит она, приободренная.

— Это не слишком-то помогло.

— Многие люди прочитали эту статью! И по крайней мере, мы дали им альтернативную версию. Если мы привлечем журналистов на нашу сторону, у нас появятся хоть какие-то шансы. Не думаю, что большинство людей догадываются, как обращаются с рабами.

— Большинство людей владеют рабами, — сердито возражаю я. — Или глазеют на торги. Эти люди… черт, да одного взгляда на колдографию достаточно! Забитые, тощие, грязные! О чем тут можно не догадаться?

— Да, Гарри, но ведь и домовые эльфы выглядят точно так же.

— О, Мерлин, опять она про эльфов…

— Маги слишком привыкли к рабству, для них это в порядке вещей. Не думаю, что они вообще понимают, кто именно стирает им белье и подкладывает грелки в постели. Когда я пыталась найти кого-нибудь, кто вступит в ГАВНЭ, я объясняла ребятам в школе, как много всего для них делают эльфы. Кажется, что это очевидно, — но ведь так просто не увидеть того, что творится прямо у тебя под носом! — Гермиона вскакивает на ноги, задевая макушкой тентовый свод палатки. — И если мы начнем рассказывать всем и каждому, сколько страданий приходится переносить этим людям, сколько ужасных вещей с ними делает Министерство, то это многих заставит задуматься! — она умолкает, обводит нас взглядом, и мы с Роном аплодируем ей. Смутившись, она снова садится на краешек пледа, скрестив ноги, и хватается за свой блокнот. — В общем, ты дашь интервью для «Придиры», расскажешь о работе в Отделе Работорговцев.

— В том-то и дело, что рассказывать нечего. Там все… нормально. Никаких ужасов, жестокостей, подлостей. И люди, которые со мной работают, они же совершенно обычные, не злые. Некоторые даже приятные. — Я вспоминаю, как мы с ребятами из отдела ловили взбесившийся бумажный самолетик, как Эндрю целует зеркало, как начальник таскает леденцы с первого этажа, из аквариумов на стойке регистрации.

— Тогда расскажешь им про Снейпа.

— Ни за что!

— Не называй имени. Просто расскажи, как ты общаешься с рабом, которого знал раньше, и расскажи, как сильно его изменили.

— Он тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, что с ним делали? — спрашивает Рон серьезно. Я мотаю головой. Еще чего не хватало. Не уверен, что готов это слушать. Не могу даже представить, что такого ужасного надо сделать со Снейпом, чтобы превратить его в такое забитое существо. Ведь Снейп даже пытки Волдеморта переносил и оставался прежним.

— Ладно, — бодро говорит Гермиона, и мы все вздрагиваем. — Следующий пункт. Петиции.

— Что?

— Будем собирать подписи, Рон.

— Ну, это совсем уж тухло.

— Ничего подобного! Мы не знаем, сколько людей в Британии против закона о рабстве. Возможно, тысячи. Возможно, миллионы. Почти все, кого мы знаем, против. Мы начнем с них, а потом как получится. Если правительство узнает, что почти все граждане не одобряют его действия, — что ему останется?

— Наплевать на наше мнение? — поднимает Рон брови. Гермиона тычет его в бок кулаком.

— Жена моего начальника против, он сам говорил.

— Прекрасно, Гарри! — вскрикивает Гермиона так резко и радостно, что Рон дергается. — Как его фамилия? Это может нам пригодиться. — Она листает какую-то толстую брошюру.

— Что это еще такое? «Новая политика»?

— Здесь новые реформы и информация о тех, кто теперь возглавляет Министерство.

— А они не слишком-то заморачивались с названием, верно? — Я отбираю у нее брошюру, ищу знакомые фамилии. Почти никого. Я не знаю этих людей. — Откуда они все взялись? Мадлстоун, Даггс, Маккнот — кто эти все? Почему нет никого из тех, кто раньше работал в Министерстве?

— После войны там еще кое-кто оставался, но большинству пришлось подать в отставку. Решили, что обновленному государству требуется новая политика, — Рон говорит противным голосом, цитируя кого-то. — А ты чего ожидал?

— Я ожидал, что за всем этим стоит кто-то… кого я знаю. Вроде Амбридж. Это все похоже на нее.

— Так ведь многие разделяли ее взгляды. Не только Филч, — фыркает Гермиона, — считает, что детей надо подвешивать за ноги, а всяких «тварей» изолировать.

Я вспоминаю о разговоре, который у меня произошел с мужчиной из Отдела по Надзору за Темными Существами. Я все никак не мог понять, как среди Темных Существ оказались кентавры — они здорово помогли нам во время Финальной битвы. А он взглянул на меня с жалостью, и сказал, что я совсем ничего не знаю о кентаврах. Что я в своей элитной школе — так он обозвал Хогвартс — узнал о магических существах только то, что сгодится для детских сказок. «Знаешь ли ты, сколько ежегодно случается убийств в лесах? Кентавры убивают магов постоянно. Их единственное объяснение — что маги зашли на их территорию. Им кажется, это веский повод, чтобы убить человека, понимаешь? И всего пять лет назад это и было веским поводом. Думаешь, тех кентавров судили, казнили, хоть как-то наказывали? Да мы даже не могли выяснить, кто из них совершил убийство. Мы не могли вызвать их в Визенгамот, и не могли отправиться в лес, чтобы расследовать это — нас бы тоже живо проткнули стрелой, потому что мы, видите ли, ступили на чужую территорию. А кто эту территорию закрепил за кентаврами? Есть хоть один документ, подтверждающий это? Да и потом, какая разница, к черту! Ты заавадишь человека, если он проберется к тебе в дом? Вот так сразу, не разбираясь? Это опасные твари. Заносчивые и жестокие. Их давно следовало депортировать и запереть в конюшнях».

Этого человека я тоже прежде не знал.

— Знаете, с Амбридж мне было бы легче бороться, — признаюсь я. — Но даже и она… всего лишь человек, понимаете? Все было гораздо проще, когда мы сражались со злом. Волдеморт не был человеком, и его легко было ненавидеть. А этот Дуггс…

— Даггс.

— Просто какой-то посторонний мужик! Он мне не сделал ничего плохого. Если нам придет в голову захватить Министерство, я не смогу направить на него палочку. Я не могу его ненавидеть. Может, он и гад, но он всего лишь человек.

— Пожиратели Смерти тоже были людьми, — замечает Гермиона.

— Ну, у них были все эти плащи и маски и все эти подлые заклинания, так что они больше походили на чудищ. Я не считал их людьми.

— Драко Малфой был Пожирателем, — замечает Рон.

— Ну, он ведь хорек, — пожимаю я плечами.

— А как насчет брата Сириуса? Регулус Блэк тоже был Пожирателем. И Сириус мог стать.

— Сириус не мог. А Регулус ведь помог нам, помните? С тем медальоном.

— Да, но до этого он тоже носил и плащ, и маску, и темную магию наверняка практиковал.

— Может быть, — я начинаю злиться. — Какая разница? Тогда я об этом не думал.

— Ну так подумай, — сердито говорит Гермиона. Она гладит пальцем свой шрам на руке, «грязнокровка». — И вот еще о чем подумай. Мы никогда не сражались с монстрами, или, как ты выразился, со злом. С самого начала нам приходилось бороться с людьми, и только с людьми.

— А как насчет тех гигантских пауков? — напоминает Рон.

— Ну ладно, и с пауками.

— И василиск!

— Хорошо, это все исключения…

— И змея.

— О да, змея была просто ужасной.

— С вами просто невозможно! — Гермиона снова вскакивает на ноги, кудряшки, выбившиеся из хвоста, смешно подпрыгивают. — Ну все, я иду искать опоссума, а когда вернусь, чтобы повзрослели оба, понятно?

Она выходит, и мы прислушиваемся, как хрустят ветки под ее ногами. Когда мы раньше скитались по лесам и равнинам, мы выбрали фразу, означающую «я иду в туалет», потому что каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь шагал к выходу, все паниковали: «ты куда?!». И до сих пор мы ищем опоссума. Я улыбаюсь, завернувшись в плед. Жизнь в палатке всегда казалась мне ужасной — потому что нужно было не сойти с ума, и Рон психовал, и Гермиона все время либо плакала, либо злилась, а я готовился к смертельной битве. Но теперь, когда я вспоминаю наше путешествие, в голову приходят только уютные моменты, десятки вечеров, когда мы собирались вокруг старой лампы и болтали о том о сем.

Рон крутит ручку старенького приемника.

— Так что у вас с Гермионой? — спрашиваю я у Рона. — Вы вместе или как?

— Сам не пойму, — бурчит он. — Иногда мы целуемся, и кажется, будто мы с ней… ну, ты понимаешь. А потом мы вдруг ведем себя как друзья, и я уже совсем ничего не понимаю.

— Подожди… ты хочешь сказать, что вы с ней даже ни разу сексом не занимались?

Рон кидает на меня мрачный взгляд.

— Ни разу за все эти годы??!

Его уши просто пылают.

— Заткнись, а? — просит он несчастным голосом.

Когда Гермиона возвращается, мы продолжаем обсуждать, кто подпишет петицию.

— Чарли подпишет, — уверенно заявляет Рон. — Он до сих пор в бешенстве после истории с драконами.

— Что за история?

— В Министерстве решили, слишком опасно держать столько драконов в наших заповедниках. Якобы они могут взбеситься или их кто-то может использовать для военных действий, и тогда вся Британия сгорит дотла. Дали распоряжение истребить драконов, оставить только по виду каждого. Можешь себе представить? Чарли поручили убить его любимчиков.

— И что, он…

— Нет, конечно! Он нашел способ их переправить. Кажется, большинство теперь во Франции. А знаешь, кто ему здорово помог? — Рон лезет в рюкзак. — Кстати, я ведь чуть не забыл. — Он вытаскивает коричневые булыжники, а потом я понимаю, что это кексы. — Вам привет от Хагрида!

— Ну и дела! То есть Чарли все это время знал, где он?

— Вообще-то, мы с ним иногда переписываемся, — говорит Гермиона, взяв один кекс, а другой вручив мне. — Я не хотела терять с ним связь. И потом, он нам поможет с оппозицией, если надо будет.

— Что еще вы от меня скрываете, Бонни и Клайд? — возмущаюсь я. Мы чокаемся кексами, звук, который издают их каменные бока, выходит очень впечатляющим. Потом повисает тишина, пока мы пытаемся разгрызть угощение. В конце концов Гермиона сдавленно восклицает:

— Это что, коготь из него торчит? — и мы откладываем кексы в сторону.

— В общем, Чарли подпишет все, что против Министерства. Хотя лучше бы мы за драконов тоже боролись.

— И за права великанов, и за оборотней… — Гермиона вздыхает. — Мы не можем взяться за все и сразу.

— Может, проще выдвинуть Гарри в министры? — уточняет Рон. — Я бы за тебя проголосовал, друг.

— Чтобы выдвинуть Гарри в министры, нужно куда-то деть действующего министра. И мы не можем просто ворваться в Министерство и все разгромить.

— А жаль…

— Мы могли бы запустить туда дракона, — Рон все никак не угомонится.

— Кажется, где-то это уже было! — фыркает Гермиона, отвешивая ему подзатыльник. Она постоянно его бьет. Я даже завидую их романтике. — Нам следует заняться рабами. Освобождение рабов, — она вздыхает почти мечтательно. — Я столько книжек об этом читала! Маггловских книжек, Рон, не смотри на меня так! Это довольно популярная тема. Никогда не думала, что мне самой удастся в таком поучаствовать.

— Если бы мы нашли людей, которые их выкупят! Ну, как я со Снейпом. Кого-нибудь надежного.

— Не выйдет, — Рон качает головой. — На такое мало кто пойдет.

— Раб — это ведь ответственность. Вот представь, Рон купит Малфоя…

— Эй, а почему именно я?!

— …А тот совершит какую-нибудь глупость! И отвечать придется Рону! Наказывать мы их, понятно, не будем, а они к нам особой любви не испытывают — представь, какое это для них унижение, если мы их будем спасать, покупая… И тут очень легко нас подставить. Вплоть до пожизненного в тюремном рабочем лагере.

— Ладно. Ну, тогда почему бы нам их не выкрасть? Угнать фургон с рабами. Устроить им какое-нибудь поселение за городом, где они будут сами по себе. Спрятать, как драконов.

— Не выйдет. Ты ведь читал книги о свойствах магических уз! — она глядит на меня подозрительно, и приходится кивать очень быстро и очень убедительно. — Ну, тогда ты должен понимать. Пока не заключен контракт, все эти рабы принадлежат Министерству.

— Ну и что? — Рон не понимает, а я, кажется, сообразил.

— Если Гарри прикажет что-нибудь Снейпу в его отсутствие, это не сработает, потому что раб должен слышать приказ. Но есть один приказ, который действует именно на расстоянии.

— Заклятье призыва, — говорю я тихо. — Кто-то в Министерстве призовет рабов, и всем им придется подчиниться. Они все двинутся к Министерству.

— Там-то мы их и перехватим! И снимем приказ. Гарри — работник Министерства, это должно сработать.

— Гарри могут уволить в любой момент. А мы не сможем никого перехватить, как ты выразился, Рон. Только представь: десятки, сотни рабов… потому что большая часть рабов пока еще — или уже, снова — принадлежат Министерству. Они послушаются любого приказа. Они убьют нас, если Министерство им велит. Они любого… убьют… они… — Гермиона зажимает рот рукой. Потом опускает руку, чтобы прошептать: — Мамочки… какая же я идиотка…

— Ну, если ты идиотка, нам с Гарри вообще ловить нечего, — ухмыляется Рон.

— Как же я раньше не догадалась? Это же так очевидно! Министерство собирает армию. Полностью покорную, невольно верную. Рабы сделают все. Они пойдут на смерть, они будут ползти, даже если им ноги оторвет, потому что приказ сильнее даже чувства самосохранения! Это идеальная армия!

— Это страшная армия.

— Это армия зомби.

Рон вопросительно поднимает брови, но я качаю головой — некогда объяснять.

— Но зачем Министерству такое? С кем воевать-то собрались?

— А вот это уже следующий вопрос, — тихо говорит Гермиона. И мы умолкаем. И слушаем ночные шорохи. И как-то нам всем троим стремно становится.

Наутро я возвращаюсь домой и застаю своего личного зомби на кухне с моей бывшей девушкой. Они так мило общаются, пока я шатаюсь по лесам и разрабатываю планы спасения! Я успеваю пожалеть, что рассказал Джинни про Снейпа, около тысячи раз за завтрак.

Когда она уходит, я стаскиваю грязные, пропахшие лесом шмотки и принимаю душ. Выбегаю из душа, потому что меня осеняет — я едва успеваю натянуть штаны. Снейп в гостиной, сидит на диване, и тупо пялится в пустоту. Я сажусь на корточки, схватившись за его колени, и он напрягается. Гляжу снизу вверх в лицо, узкое, тревожное.

— Ты сказал, за попытку самостоятельно приготовить зелье кара — паралич.

— Да.

— Что значит «самостоятельно»?

Он кривится, и на секунду мне кажется, он посоветует мне заглянуть в словарь, чтобы прочитать определение. Но он только отвечает:

— Это значит, без надзора хозяина или другого мага, ответственного за раба.

— Мне не нравится слово «надзор», — сообщаю я.

— Мне тоже.

— Тогда как насчет… частных уроков?

— Поттер…

— Тебе не хочется готовить зелья? Если тебе не хочется, просто скажи, я пойму. Наверное, за все эти годы тебе жутко надоело…

— Поттер, — он перебивает меня, тут же морщится. — Прости, я не должен…

— Вот это точно! Ты ничего не должен. И уж точно не должен извиняться каждые пять секунд. — Я стараюсь говорить приветливо, чтобы до него не дошло, как сильно меня это бесит. — Я понимаю, магические узы заставляют тебя соблюдать некоторые правила. О’кей, не кради у меня, не бей меня и не ври мне, мне кажется, ты бы и без всякого контракта не стал бы это делать…

Он скептически поджимает губы.

— А насчет остального — это ведь ты можешь контролировать? Я ведь дал тебе зеленый свет: можешь быть ублюдком, каким ты был всегда, по крайней мере те семь лет, что я тебя знал. Можешь не быть ублюдком. Можешь перебивать меня хоть через каждые два…

— Это не так легко контролировать, Поттер, — выплевывает он, и, по-моему, у него прекрасно получается. Он даже смотрит на меня злобно. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я забыл все, чему меня научили. Что в меня вколотили. Хочешь, чтобы все это пропало даром — чтобы все наказания, вся боль была напрасной. Просто потому, что тебе так привычней.

— А тебе что, самому хочется быть дрожащим и скулящим слугой?

Он бледный от ярости. У меня всегда это получалось — выводить его из себя.

— Я бы посмотрел на тебя. Если бы мы поменялись местами. Я бы взглянул, как бы ты контролировал это. Как бы ты вел себя. Как бы ты вздрагивал от любого движения, потому что это может оказаться ударом или чем-то худшим. Как бы ты боялся каждого слова, потому что это может оказаться приказом, выполнить который тебе не по плечу. Как бы ты спал на полу у двери хозяина, чтобы он мог крикнуть тебе среди ночи: «Принеси мне пить!». Ты бы привык спать очень чутко, Поттер… А если ночью об тебя кто-нибудь запнется, ты бы умолял о прощении, ты бы пытался заслужить его, как заслуживают какую-нибудь награду. Но нет, ты бы, конечно, вел себя с достоинством! Ты бы не просил еды, если тебе ее не дают. Ты бы не кричал, если больно. Ты бы не закрывал лицо руками, если на тебя замахиваются. О нет, ты же Гарри Поттер, ты особенный, разумеется, тебя бы они не сломали! Но я — не ты. Я раб. А ты хозяин. И никогда не будет по-другому.

Я вспомнил о том, что мне сказала Джинни, когда я только рассказал ей про Снейпа. Мы сидели у нее дома. Она познакомила меня с мужем — маггл, Артур от него в восторге, да и миссис Уизли тоже. Джинни ему, конечно, проболталась, что у нас с ней что-то было, и он меня всю дорогу ревновал — молча, но очень заметно. Это было смешно, потому что он, в общем-то, показался мне отличным парнем, и я старался ему понравиться. А потом мы с Джинни обсуждали Снейпа, и она сказала: «Как он тебя ненавидит, наверное!» Потому что он и раньше меня не любил, и если бы он мог выбирать, наверное, он бы предпочел, чтобы кто-нибудь другой его выкупил, да кто угодно, хоть Невилл! Только не я. А это оказался я. Как всегда.

Но я ей сказал, что она ничего не понимает и вряд ли Снейп меня ненавидит, потому что… потому что мы книжки вместе читаем и чай пьем, не знаю, это все жутко глупо, но у меня сложилось такое ощущение. А теперь я вижу: нет, все-таки Джинни была права.

Снейп молчит, тяжело дышит и, кажется, ждет конца света. А я встаю — ноги уже затекли на корточках перед ним сидеть — и отворачиваюсь. Хотел как лучше, но что теперь толку об этом?

— Забудь, — говорю ему и шагаю к выходу. А когда оборачиваюсь, вижу, что он весь побелел и за горло держится.

— Что именно? — уточняет он вежливо, будто, если я скажу ему забыть, к примеру, войну, он ее раз — и забудет. А не забудет, так это будет нарушение приказа. И начнется здесь аттракцион «пытки и корчи».

— Ничего. Что угодно. Как хочешь. Это был не приказ.

Я ухожу в спальню, падаю на кровать и закрываю глаза. Когда открываю, вижу стоящего надо мной Снейпа. Дежавю.

— Если я тебе поверю, — говорит он, словно из последних сил. — Если я притворюсь свободным человеком… полноценным человеком… а потом ты взбесишься и вспомнишь, кто здесь отдает приказы… Поттер, это будет слишком. Я не смогу снова через это пройти. И особенно — с тобой. Я не должен так рисковать.

— Ну хочешь, я дам кому-нибудь другому Непреложный Обет, что никогда тебя не накажу?

— По-моему, это ты хочешь. Ты уже второй раз про этот Обет…

— Просто я никогда его не давал, мне же интересно, — бормочу я дурацким тоном. Снейп трогает свое запястье.

— Ничего приятного.

Я двигаюсь, и Снейп, помешкав, ложится рядом со мной. Это так непривычно — лежать с кем-то рядом. Чувствовать, как прогибается матрас, слышать глубокое дыхание. Это так непривычно и неправильно, будто завязывать шнурки на перчатках вместо кроссовок. Но мне хорошо. Мне приятно.

— Я рад, что мы поссорились, — говорю я в потолок.

— Я был уверен, что ты… — он умолкает, не договорив. Потом берет меня за руку. Я закрываю глаза и засыпаю. Просыпаюсь от кошмара, утыкаюсь лбом Снейпу в плечо и снова засыпаю. Мне снится, что меня любят.


	11. Chapter 11

Субботнее утро, страшная жара, мы с Поттером даем представление.

— Поттер, не на глаз, а двести граммов, — говорю я и жду взрыва.

Душно, жарко, все окна в доме настежь, но в моей лаборатории окна не предусмотрены — Поттер их не предусмотрел, и теперь пыхтит, но не признает ошибки. Это правильно: если их не признавать, они могут тебя тоже не признать и пройти мимо.

— Не кубиками, а пластинками, и у тебя к ножу прилипла чешуя — его нужно вытереть, — говорю я и жду взрыва.

Всю неделю он пропадал на работе, вечерами мы разговаривали, потому что книги он куда-то унес, а делать ему вечерами нечего. Говорил в основном он, потому что боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, а Поттера это никогда не останавливало.

— Подними огонь до двухсот градусов. Поттер, у тебя же есть волшебная палочка, воспользуйся ею! — говорю я и жду взрыва.

Мы готовим зелье. Это идея Поттера, не моя. «Частные уроки», вот в каком словосочетании кроется его великая жалость и не менее великое, пусть и снисходительное благородство. Я согласен на любое благородство, даже на фирменное гриффиндорское, от которого больше проблем, чем выгоды. В конце концов, я проверяю границы его терпения. Я целую неделю этим занимаюсь, с той самой секунды, как практически отчитал своего хозяина, оскорбил его, пожелал ему стать рабом, а в ответ получил разговор по душам и доверие. Он спал рядом со мной, даже не задумавшись о последствиях. Даже не испугавшись той злости, малую часть которой я ему показал. О, во мне много, много злости, она бурлит, она разъедает меня, она просится наружу.

Я все жду взрыва.

— Поттер, оно должно быть синим, а не голубым. Ты плохо вытер нож.

И вот он, взрыв.

— Заколебало! — Поттер швыряет корень мандрагоры на стол, вылетает из тесной, душной комнатки. Я гляжу, как зелье в котле поднимается, покрываясь пузырями. Если я выключу огонь под котлом в отсутствие Поттера, у меня отнимутся руки? Поттер возвращается, когда зелье начинает выкипать. Зачесывает назад мокрую челку. С пальцев капает холодная вода.

— Ну, что дальше делать? — бурчит он. И я командую. Командую своим хозяином.

Мы возимся с простым в общем-то зельем до самого вечера. Поттер работает моими руками, я служу его головой. Вместе мы были бы идеальным человеком. Без него я не человек. Так жарко, что кожа будто пылает, и Поттер еще трижды бегает умываться холодной водой. Когда он уходит, я закрываю глаза и слушаю тихое кипение зелья в котле, вдыхаю соленый, стойкий запах пота.

В среду Поттер спросил, правда ли я его ненавижу.

Я принес ему бутылку виски, ту самую, которую он мне однажды подарил, а я припрятал. Принес ему, как трофей, как полудохлую мышь, и мы ее вместе прикончили. Вот после этого Поттер меня и спросил. Я его терпеть не могу, нуждаться в нем могу, понимать его могу, жалеть его могу, а терпеть — нет, не выходит. И спать с ним не выходит, я так и не ушел в ту ночь, а он же постоянно ворочается с боку на бок, и вздыхает, и даже говорит во сне какую-то ересь, а один раз прижался ко мне лбом, горячим, жестким! Я не могу с ним спать, могу только ждать, пока он проснется, и когда он жмется ко мне, представлять, что я снова в фургоне. Только с Поттером это не срабатывает, я не могу представить, что он — людская куча, в которой я растворялся. Не только потому, что одного Поттера слишком много даже для целой кучи людей, а потому, что он всегда стоял отдельно от куч, и в человеческую массу, в безликий поток не вливался. Когда Поттер прижимается ко мне ночью, это именно Поттер, и лгать себе бессмысленно. Почти так же опасно, как лгать ему, что меня просто убивает.

Он спросил, ненавижу ли я его, и пришлось ответить «нет». После чего я его сразу же, конечно, возненавидел.

Мы готовим зелье до позднего вечера. На что только Поттер тратит свой выходной, уму непостижимо! Я мог бы попытаться приготовить что-нибудь сам в его присутствии. Я бы лучше нашинковал суховерток, это точно, но я не хочу рисковать, не хочу шинковать суховерток, я хочу смотреть, как Поттер это делает, и говорить, что он это делает плохо. Зелье получается посредственным, оставляем его на подоконнике на кухне, и я надеюсь, что оно упадет вниз, так что не нужно будет его испытывать, но оно не падает, оно густеет, как положено, и к утру превращается в мазь. Поттер уже не чешется, но мы же не зря потратили всю субботу! Так что я размазываю густую массу по его плечам и спине, я сам это предлагаю, потому что боюсь, что он попросит первый, и тогда у меня не останется выбора. Я веду пальцами по его спине, пояснице, Поттер с облегчением выдыхает, красную сыпь охлаждает серая гадость, которой перемазаны мои руки. Поттер с облегчением выдыхает, а я почти не дышу.

Я закрашиваю Поттера серым, стираю его, я скучаю по безразличию, которое испытывал к его смерти. Было так легко не думать о нем, когда я считал его мертвым. Он не снился мне ни разу; а вот Люпин снился, и Люпин, и Блэк — в ушах звенело от их воя, а проснувшись, я обнаруживал, что вою сам. Это было еще до того, как я обеззвучил себя, как я научился встречать кошмары в тишине.

Мисс Уизли часто нас навещает. Они с Поттером запираются в спальне, я не желаю ничего об этом знать. Однажды я обнаруживаю себя приникшим к двери в его спальню: я напрягаю слух и слышу шепот Поттера, приглушенный голос Уизли. Они не сексом занимаются — разговорами, и отчего-то мне становится противно. Наверное, мое присутствие им мешает. Я разучился сливаться со стенами, этот навык приходит тяжело, а забывается слишком быстро. Поттер хочет от меня избавиться, и я впервые чувствую по этому поводу не перехватывающий дыхание ужас, а горькое раздражение и, возможно, слабый укол уязвленной гордости. Ну надо же! Не знал, что моя гордость еще жива. Прижимаю пальцы к груди, пытаясь почувствовать ее, словно гордость бьется в теле, как сердце. Обвожу пальцем метку, снова и снова, пока кожа не краснеет. Мисс Уизли выходит из спальни, она одета, все пуговицы застегнуты правильно, прическа не растрепалась. Она кивает мне, тянется за чашкой, поднимаясь на цыпочки, собирается сделать себе кофе. Я отнимаю у нее чашку. С корабликом. Это для Поттера, для гостей у нас белые. Мисс Уизли округляет глаза, глядит на меня с насмешкой. Ну надо же, я заставляю ее то плакать, то смеяться. Северус Снейп — катализатор эмоций.

Мисс Уизли пьет кофе, глядя куда-то перед собой, я стою у окна, вцепившись в кружку, потом наливаю себе кофе тоже. Пью из кружки с корабликом. Когда входит Поттер, тишина разбивается, и мы начинаем говорить о всякой ерунде. Даже я каким-то образом оказываюсь вовлеченным в разговор, и тон мой непозволительно едок. Непозволительно, но мне позволяют это, снова.

Смутным эхом воспоминание о времени, когда мне не требовалось на это позволения.

Я больше не жду наказания. Почти три месяца, как Поттер купил меня. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы показать свои худшие стороны. У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы разрушить его своим повиновением, своей слабостью. Этого до сих пор не произошло, и если однажды это все же случится, я испытаю облегчение — словно при возвращении привычной гравитации, даже если это будет означать падение в бездну. У меня такое чувство, как будто я пытаюсь взлететь, хоть мне этого и не приказывали.

В один из дней я захожу в комнату к Поттеру. Он на работе, он вернется к ужину, или не вернется — и тогда я буду ждать его до утра. От него будет пахнуть лесной хвоей, а может, пряными духами мисс Уизли, или потом, или алкоголем, я не буду принюхиваться в любом случае. Я захожу в комнату Поттера, хочу уснуть на его кровати; дело в том, что она волшебная: мне ничего не снится, когда я засыпаю на ней, а это лучший из возможных вариантов. Я прикидываю, смогу ли я руками Поттера соорудить Зелье Сна-без-сновидений, или проще взять из аптечки? Проще, разумеется, но я зачем-то вылил содержимое флакона в раковину, и значит, нам с Поттером придется провести еще один день в душном чулане, слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы это было удобно.

В его комнате слишком много солнца, слишком мало мебели. На узком подоконнике цветочные горшки, из сухой земли торчат карандаши, перья и ножницы, удивительные всходы. Письменный стол захламлен; я не решаюсь делать уборку в этой комнате, предполагается, что я в нее не захожу без разрешения хозяина. В чернильнице сухо, должно быть, Поттер из тех, кто предпочитает шариковые ручки. Я касаюсь перьев: пестрые и белые… У меня было алое перо, экстравагантный подарок Люциуса. Такое острое, что им можно было проткнуть палец, такое насыщенно-алое, что почти пахло кровью. Я гляжу на стопки бумаги, на бумажные комки; Поттер сминал их одним движением пальцев, должно быть; и, лежа на столе, они потихоньку расправлялись, стремясь принять прежнюю форму, но уже никогда к ней не возвращаясь.

Я гляжу на писанину Поттера. Ужасный почерк! Я читаю: «…никогда бы не подумал, что настолько изменится…», и еще я читаю: «…сказал, будто мясо отрывают от костей, и между ними воздух, и этот воздух болит…», я читаю: «…если вы хотите купить себе раба, так подумайте дважды…», фраза обрывается, я выдергиваю из горшка перо, сжимаю острие пальцами, стирая землю. Протыкаю бумагу насквозь, дописывая невидимое: «Но если все же купили, запирайте от него свою спальню». Хлопает дверь, словно от сквозняка, но это Поттер. Он поднимает брови, и его бледный шрам искажается. Я роняю перо, я сцепляю пальцы в замок — жалкая попытка показаться непричастным, жалкая попытка запереть себя, свое любопытство. Нужно изобразить сожаление, нужно изобразить раскаяние… Мое тело устроило диверсию: вместо того, чтобы опустить голову, я вздергиваю подбородок выше, сжимаю зубы, держусь за самого себя, скрючив пальцы практически в судороге. Поттер подходит, собирает бумаги со стола, бумажные комки падают на пол, сквозняк тянет их по полу, они будто пытаются сбежать, Поттер на них наступает. Он убирает все бумаги в ящик, целая стопка, я различаю аккуратный почерк Грейнджер; подумать только, я до сих пор помню почерки каждого из них, хотя практически забыл лица.

Поттер глядит на меня, и хочется закрыться от взгляда, но я встречаю его, как встречают скоростной поезд — грудью, всем телом, он почти отбрасывает меня к стене, этот взгляд. Поттер протягивает мне стопку бумаги, чистой бумаги, сверху кладет чернильницу и перо, Поттер говорит: «Чернила закончились, завтра куплю», он говорит: «Мне это даже в голову не пришло, ты мог бы и сказать!» Я открываю рот, но не издаю ни звука, тогда Поттер сжимает мой локоть (стопка в моих руках кренится, чернильница падает на пол, из нее вылетает синяя пыль), он говорит: «Может, тебе запрещено готовить зелья, но ведь теория в твоем распоряжении!».

Он ждет от меня каких-то научных исследований, гениальных открытий, смешно и лестно, что он такого высокого мнения о моем интеллекте. Когда он на следующий день вручает мне флакон с чернилами, то напоминает, что когда-то я интересовался защитой от темных искусств и мог бы работать в этом направлении.

Ради него, ради его стараний я изображаю энтузиазм, но большей частью вожу сухим пером по бумаге. Когда я наконец решаюсь испортить ее чернилами, я рисую метку. Круг, в котором витая «М» от Министерства сплетается с руной повиновения Поттеру. Мои руки забыли, как писать. Я слышал, что пианисты, лишившиеся возможности играть, используют воображаемые клавиши, извлекая невидимую музыку. Большую часть своей жизни я провел, поглощая чужие строки и выводя собственные. Когда я оказался рабом, я скучал по книгам. Порой мне снилось, что я держу толстый фолиант, что я открываю его, что я гляжу на страницы, но не могу прочесть, что на них. Все буквы кажутся такими знакомыми, но стоит вглядеться повнимательней, и я вижу только непонятные символы. Мне никогда не снилось, что я пишу.

Я вывожу на бумаге: «Слабо, всего два абзаца о свойствах. Дополнить! Используйте больше различных источников, загляните в библиотеку». Буквы выходят неаккуратными, перо кажется неудобным, а мне-то казалось, это как полет на метле — если уж научился, то никто у тебя этого умения уже не отнимет.

У меня отняли слишком многое.

Я пишу:

«1. гордость

2\. насмешливость

3\. надежду

4\. воспоминания

5\. тело

6\. имя

7\. желания

8\. уважение

9\. достоинство

10\. одежду

11\. палочку

12\. дом

13\. Хогвартс

15\. голос

16\. прошлое».

Я пишу: «Первые дни после войны я ждал одного из двух: либо поцелуй дементора, либо Орден Мерлина». Губы растягиваются в улыбке, смеяться над своими ошибками — приобретенный талант, все равно, что игра на невидимых клавишах: бессмысленно, но спасает, и никто не сможет отнять. Я пишу:

«1. смех над своими ошибками

2\. мысли

3\. сны

4\. право на последнее неповиновение»

Список выходит не таким уж большим. Я пишу: «Однажды мне запретили спать, это был поединок между хозяином и моим организмом, его телом и моим телом, в каком-то смысле это было сражение, драка, только не такая примитивная, и мой организм победил, и связь наказала меня прямо во сне, но я уже не мог проснуться, слишком устал».

Я пишу: «Когда я не могу дышать, сердце начинает биться слишком быстро, я чувствую, как по нему расходятся трещины, но когда Поттер кладет руку мне на грудь, это проходит».

Я пишу: «Мы не называемся друг другу, и страшнее всего узнать кого-то из прошлой жизни, потому что тогда придется вспомнить, что это ты, и все станет более настоящим. Легче притворяться, что это не с тобой или как будто ты играешь роль; мне часто приходилось играть кого-нибудь, то подлеца, то шпиона, то влюбленного, то учителя; роль раба не так уж сильно отличается от всех предыдущих, только прежде, чем что-то сказать, надо очень внимательно слушать суфлера, никакой импровизации. Однажды я видел женщину, я не вспомнил ее имени, мать одной из учениц, мы спали в одном фургоне, но между нами было слишком много людей, я отвернулся, она смотрела на меня, ночью она что-то мне шептала, боялась, что маг услышит, поэтому шептала очень тихо, в любом случае я не хотел слышать, и я не слышал. Мне было стыдно, что она видит меня, хотя она была почти обнаженной и в худшем состоянии, но мне было стыдно. Это было в первый год, тогда мне часто бывало стыдно».

Я пишу про девять шагов, я пишу про первый дом, первого хозяина, я пишу про горячую воду, холодную воду, горячую боль, холодную боль, пишу про смех, пишу про сны, про бессонницу, пишу про завтраки, которые я готовил и которые съедал, про ненависть, про вину, про желание убить, про желание быть убитым, про осколок, спрятанный под подушкой, про капитуляцию, про лабораторию, про кружку с корабликом, про стеклянное сердце, про метку на груди, про метку, которая была на спине, про метку, которая была на щеке, про метку, которая была на ладони, про метку, которая была на предплечье и осталась на предплечье, пишу про девять шагов, восемь, семь, шесть, пять, четыре, три, два, один…

Поттер спрашивает: «Как продвигается работа?» — и я киваю.

Поттер решает устроить пир. Он притаскивает бутыль тыквенного сока, густого и ароматного. Я не пил тыквенный сок со времен работы в школе; там его подавали каждый день, но я предпочитал кофе. Поттер разливает напиток по высоким стаканам, ждет, пока я сделаю первый глоток, и тоже осторожно отпивает. Мы переглядываемся.

— Вкус совсем другой, — говорит он. — Совсем не как в Хогвартсе.

— Даже близко не стоял, — киваю я.

После этого Поттер заказывает пиццу с анчоусами и еду в коробочках — лапша с тунцом. Я отдаю ему тунец, я отдаю ему анчоусы, мы едим, сидя на ковре в гостиной. Я ненавижу рыбу, я ненавижу Поттера. Он учит меня управляться с палочками, говорит: «У меня на уроках не будет глупых размахиваний палочками!» — я говорю: «Мистер Поттер, где вы будете искать безоаровый камень?» Поттер пожимает плечами: «Обычно я ищу его в аптечке», мы ухмыляемся друг другу так, будто это в порядке вещей — ухмыляться друг другу и сидеть так близко, что лапша, упавшая с моих палочек, пачкает его джинсы.

Ночью я слышу, как он ворочается в своей кровати, скрипят пружины, я слышу, как он вздыхает. Я затыкаю уши руками, я двигаюсь, я жду, и он приходит. Он ложится рядом и мгновенно засыпает. Нам стоит поменяться кроватями, нам стоит…

Утром я сообщаю, что мы будем готовить зелье Сна-без-сновидений, Поттер кивает, прижимаясь лбом к моей руке; у него мягкие волосы, хотя они выглядят жесткими, и несколько минут я размышляю над этим, пока Поттер не уходит босиком в туалет, а оттуда на кухню, сопеть в чайник и просыпать кофе мимо кружки.

В другой день Поттер приходит с работы, пинает кресло, вцепляется себе в затылок всеми пятью пальцами, дергает себя за волосы. Я шагаю к нему, собираясь спросить, собираясь сказать, просто собираясь, но он выставляет чуть дрожащую руку, напрягается, ладонью ко мне, лицом от меня, рявкает:

— Не подходи ко мне!

Я ухожу в спальню, закрываю дверь; жаль, у меня нет замка, хорошо, что замка нет; я ложусь на кровать, но это слишком глупо — будто я обиженный подросток, убежал в спальню и бухнулся лицом в подушку, вот еще! Я подхожу к окну, утыкаюсь носом в стекло, так, что на стекле остается жирное пятнышко — сальноволосый, сальноносый; я усмехаюсь, и моя усмешка в оконном стекле кажется странно перевернутой. За окном кирпичная стена, она погружается в туман, потому что от моего дыхания стекло запотевает. Когда я уже совсем ничего не могу различить, я протираю окно ладонью и вижу, что наступил вечер.

Поттер гремит посудой на кухне, Поттер зовет: «Снейп!» — я дергаюсь, закрываю глаза; Поттер зовет, хозяин запретил подходить, провались ты, Поттер, я так устал. Поттер снова орет: «Снейп!» — и потом: «Ты чего, обиделся?» Скрипит паркет, Поттер топает, как стадо слонов, его всегда легко было обнаружить даже под мантией-невидимкой, его невозможно не видеть. Он заходит ко мне в комнату, я проглатываю «пошел вон», оно чуть не застревает у меня в горле. Поттер вздыхает, говорит хрипло:

— О, давай вот только без этих штучек, я так жутко устал!

Я гляжу в окно, в собственные глаза, отраженные в стекле, я гляжу на отраженного Поттера, стоящего за моей спиной.

Он трет лоб, хмурится, в одной руке кухонное полотенце.

— Как же ты меня достал, — говорит Поттер, и я втягиваю голову в плечи; вот так, начинается, скажи это, скажи какую-нибудь мерзость!

— Не хочешь — не надо, — цедит Поттер, — Изображай тут оскорбленного принца, а я пошел есть.

Я пытаюсь сообразить, как именно должен выглядеть оскорбленный принц, хозяин сказал изображать его, чертов Поттер и его длинный язык! За моей спиной хлопает дверь. Вот уж кто ведет себя как обиженный подросток!.. В желудке что-то вскипает, это больно, очень больно, хочу закричать, позвать на помощь, он коснется меня… Не могу кричать, не получается выполнить приказ, я пытаюсь, я ведь даже взлететь могу, надо скорчить гримасу, но выходит только корчиться всем телом. На пальцах кровь, я слизываю ее языком, нужна вода, жидкость, хоть что-то, что потушит этот огонь, обжигающий все тело изнутри, нужда вода, но есть только кровь, во рту тошнотворный привкус, я глотаю, глотаю, кашляю. Я не могу сказать, сколько это продолжается, потому что свет то включается, то гаснет — или это мои веки, или я слепну.

Нежные пальцы касаются моей щеки, ведут от скулы к уголку рта, так осторожно, так бережно… Это Поттер, это может быть только Поттер. Он бьет меня по щеке, потом сильнее, потом со всей силы, и я открываю глаза. Он говорит: «Черт», и еще: «О, черт», и шмыгает носом, а потом он говорит: «Посмотри на меня», и начинает смеяться, зажмурившись; я смотрю на него, только на него и смотрю, все лицо у него мокрое, а так хочется пить. Я пытаюсь приподняться, и Поттер наклоняется ко мне, я касаюсь губами его щеки, но слишком солоно, и по его лицу теперь размазана моя кровь. «Пожалуйста, — говорит Поттер, — Пожалуйста…» — но не заканчивает фразу, и я не могу выполнить его приказ, и я засыпаю.

Я просыпаюсь в своей постели, я просыпаюсь, лежа на Поттере. Мой затылок лежит на его груди, и когда он дышит, кажется, что меня качают волны. Поттер гладит мне волосы.

— Зачем ты гладишь мне волосы? — спрашиваю я, и это «гладишь волосы» звучит так интимно, что я смущаюсь. Поттер не смущается, Поттер подпрыгивает от неожиданности, он говорит:

— Ебаный карась!

А я говорю:

— Меня так еще никто не называл, — и снова спрашиваю: — Зачем ты гладишь мои волосы?

Его рука замирает и тут же становится неуклюжей; он долго выпутывает пальцы из прядей, наконец ему это удается ценой нескольких вырванных волос — я не морщусь, меня качает море.

Море говорит:

— Это что было за цирковое представление? Я захожу к тебе в комнату, а ты на полу, вся шея в крови, вся рожа в крови!

Он сглатывает, судорожно вздыхает, а потом небрежно добавляет:

— Я проверил, под кроватью Нагини нет, в шкафу тоже, где ты ее прячешь?

Я гляжу на свои руки, под ногтями почерневшая, засохшая кровь, я тянусь к шее, но Поттер хватает мое запястье.

— Не трогай. — Потом: — Извини. Трогай, если хочешь, но постарайся осторожно, ладно? Я не ас в медицинских чарах, ты… черт. — Он застывает, на море штиль, я ощупываю воспаленные шрамы. Они отзываются болью на легчайшее прикосновение, но я не могу прекратить их трогать, прослеживаю пальцами каждый. — Это я, да? — спрашивает Поттер напряженно.

— М-м?

— Это я. Я тебе что-то сказал, да? Черт. Я что-то вчера ляпнул, да? Типа приказа?

Типа приказа. Я ухмыляюсь. Закрываю глаза, поворачиваю голову так, чтобы удобней было лежать на Поттере.

— И магическая связь… Снейп! Да не засыпай ты, черт!

Я открываю глаза.

— Черт. Черт. Черт. Извини меня. Я постоянно… я все никак не привыкну. У меня не получается. У меня ничего не получается! — он почти кричит. Он зол. Я не боюсь. Я испытываю странное чувство. Будто сердце прищемили.

— Не мог бы ты… пожалуйста… — просит Поттер, я скатываюсь с него, и он встает с кровати. Идет к двери, осторожно перешагнув следы крови на ковре.

— Поттер, — мой голос звучит странно. Поттер оборачивается, напряженный, хмурый. Все черты его лица кажутся жесткими. Челюсть напряжена, будто он изо всех сил сжимает зубы. Очки чуть съехали, глаза заплаканные.

— Ну? — резко говорит он, переступает с ноги на ногу, хочет сбежать, хочет спрятаться, хочет отвернуться. Жалеет, что ввязался во все это, жалеет себя, жалеет меня. Что я сделал с его жизнью? Почему он со своей невестой живет отдельно и вынужден прятаться от меня в спальне? Почему ему приходится каждый вечер проводить с чужим, по сути, человеком, вместо того чтобы отдыхать с друзьями? Почему ему приходится следить за каждым словом ради меня, почему ему приходится снова и снова чувствовать себя виноватым за то, в чем его вины никогда не будет? И почему меня это должно беспокоить? Я не просил его, он сам никак не перестанет спасать всех подряд. Я хотел бы работать — некоторые рабы находят работу, не требующую колдовства, — и я хотел бы вернуть ему деньги, что он заплатил за меня, вернуть ему деньги за мою одежду (он купил мне все, вплоть до трусов), за еду. Но его доброту я возвращать не собираюсь.

— Ну, что такое? — говорит Поттер устало, его челюсть расслабляется, плечи поникают. Я не знаю, что нужно ему сказать, как ему объяснить все, как его задержать. Я прошу:

— Могу я называть тебя Гарри?

И он улыбается. И он возвращается на кровать. И я засыпаю.

А на следующий день у Поттера выходной; о причинах вчерашнего скверного настроения он говорить не хочет, отделавшись кратким: «Проблемы с прессой». Он притворяется, будто вчера ничего не произошло, изо всех сил изображает бодрость. Он предлагает мне прогуляться, и в этот раз я не отказываюсь. Он накидывает на нас дезиллюминационные чары, сжимает мою руку, и мы аппарируем.

Мы оказываемся на перилах моста, видимо, у Поттера не слишком хорошо обстоят дела с аппарацией. Это какой-то южный город, здесь жаркая осень, пахнет морем, медовыми дынями и лиственницами. Поттер садится на перила, болтает ногами над темной мутной водой. Я осторожно устраиваюсь рядом. Привыкаю к большим пространствам, к свежему, чужому воздуху, кружащему голову. Я вспоминаю, когда в последний раз выходил на улицу. Если бы у Поттера был пес, он бы давно загнулся. Но во втором доме меня вообще наружу не выпускали и запрещали подходить к окнам, там было хуже, конечно.

Поттер так бешено болтает ногами, что я боюсь, как бы он не свалился. Поттер говорит: «Я здесь жил», — показывает рукой куда-то вправо. Говорит: «Тебе нравится?» — я киваю, но он не смотрит. Он смотрит вниз; там, на поверхности темной воды, два силуэта, два придурка на перилах моста. Поттер как-то лихо и стремительно вскакивает на ноги, шатается, я боюсь за него, я хватаюсь за его кроссовки, это глупо, у него ведь есть палочка, он всегда сможет аппарировать в полете, хотя это и не рекомендуется учителями аппарации. Поттер протягивает мне руку, чтобы я встал рядом. Здесь сильный ветер, бьет то в живот, то в спину, мы оба шатаемся. Поттер раскидывает руки в стороны, закрыв глаза, рукава его футболки хлопают, как крылья птенца, слишком короткие, чтобы удержать в воздухе. Я не раскидываю руки, я просто стою, ветер гладит мои волосы почти как Поттер, только немного грубее, хочется куда-нибудь побежать, просто чтобы почувствовать, как движется мое тело. Я поворачиваюсь и замечаю, что Поттер уставился на меня, его очки ловят солнце.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — говорит Поттер самоуверенно, я замечаю, что на щеке у него пропущенная щетина, бритва совсем затупилась, или у Поттера садится зрение.

Поттер говорит:

— Не бойся, если начнешь падать, я тебя левитирую.

Поттер говорит:

— Раньше я сюда приходил и не знал, что делать, понимаешь, поэтому я уехал; я не хотел ничего делать, и сейчас тоже не хочу, но ты не волнуйся, я сделаю все, что нужно. — Поттер вообще много болтает сегодня.

— Я не волнуюсь, — отвечаю я. Он пожимает плечами.

— Ладно.

— И не боюсь.

— О’кей, как скажешь.

— И вот еще что, Поттер…

— Ты собирался называть меня Гарри.

Я наклоняюсь и целую его. Отстраняюсь. Слежу за его реакцией. Он облизывает губы и морщит лоб.

— И что это было? Что-то типа благодарности?

Никогда прежде мне так сильно не хотелось его ударить. Хотя мне достаточно часто этого хотелось. Но так сильно — никогда прежде.

— Левитируй, — говорю я.

— Что?

— Левитируй меня, — говорю я, наклоняюсь и падаю с моста. А потом лечу. Вот что я называю изящным завершением разговора.

Через два дня приходит мисс Уизли, и я слышу, как они с Поттером ругаются за закрытой дверью. Слышу, но не слушаю. Мне нечего делать, поэтому я делаю омлет из трех яиц и прокисшего молока. Подумав, добавляю на сковороду зеленый горошек. До меня долетает: «Ты должен ему сказать» и еще: «…зашло слишком далеко». «Не так уж и далеко», — думаю я, добавляя еще гороха.

Мисс Уизли заходит на кухню и становится у меня за спиной, что очень нервирует. Я поворачиваюсь к ней, складываю руки на груди, складываю два и два, получая девятьсот восемь. Мисс Уизли открывает рот, но хватает ее только на решительное:

— Знаете…

Качаю головой.

— Не знаю. Но догадываюсь. — Я опускаю взгляд с ее лица на живот, чуть более округлый, чем неделю назад. Она, помедлив, кладет на него ладонь и ворчит:

— Это-то тут при чем?

— Совершенно ни при чем, — отвечаю я бесстрастно, мое спокойствие заслуживает аплодисментов; я прикидываю, расторгнет ли Поттер контракт или подарит меня кому-нибудь или мисс Уизли согласится терпеть меня поблизости?

— Послушайте, Северус, — начинает она жалобно, я недоуменно поднимаю брови, долгий взгляд — и она, смутившись, лепечет: — То есть профессор… мистер Снейп.

«С возвращением», — шепчу я себе под нос, повернувшись к омлету. Мисс Уизли за моей спиной тяжело вздыхает.

Поттер говорит, что «эту дрянь есть невозможно», и снова заказывает пиццу, мисс Уизли хочет с ананасами и помидорами, Поттер — с анчоусами, а я хочу бензопилу, но не все мечты должны исполняться. Так что мы едим пиццу, сидя на ковре (у Поттера на этот счет странные традиции), и я слушаю их болтовню, словно они все никак не наговорятся, словно у них бесконечный запас слов, и воспоминаний, и шуток, и сплетен. У меня стучит в висках и хочется спросить: «Кто там?» — или громко рассмеяться, или сделать еще что-нибудь идиотское, но я только снимаю анчоусы со своего кусочка и перекладываю их Поттеру. Вечером мисс Уизли уходит, Поттер дремлет на диване, положив руку мне на плечо, а я сижу на полу и отковыриваю кетчуп с ковра.

— Давай завтра на море? — бормочет Поттер сонно. — Ты плавать умеешь?

— Холодно, — говорю я сквозь зубы.

— Ну, мы согревающие чары накинем. Можно от магглов квадрат моря отгородить и там купаться. Можно даже ночью пойти.

— У меня плавок нет.

— Ну так мы голые, — Поттер не то фыркает, не то хрюкает, уткнувшись носом в диванный валик. Зачем-то чешет мне плечо.

— Мисс Уизли ждет ребенка? — спрашиваю я, словно надеясь, что Поттер скажет: «Нет, не ждет» и это окажется правдой.

— Мгм…

— Поттер, а свадьба когда?

Он вздыхает, раздражен, что не даю спать, убирает руку с моего плеча, отворачивается к диванной спинке. Голос звучит глухо:

— Какая еще свадьба?

— Свадьба года. Которую все ждали едва ли не с твоего шестого курса, когда юной Уизли было пятнадцать. А Альбус пророчил еще с того дня, когда ты спас ее от лап дракона, прости, василиска.

— А что у Дамблдора было по Предсказаниям? — огрызается Поттер. — И вообще-то она не мисс Уизли. Она уже давно миссис Льюис. И мистер Льюис башку мне открутит, если я попытаюсь на ней жениться, так что уж извини, тут ничего не выйдет.

Я поворачиваюсь и гляжу на его спину, обтянутую домашней майкой.

— Тогда что ты должен мне такого рассказать?

Он глубоко вздыхает, и я отдергиваю пальцы, почти коснувшиеся его спины.

— Значит, подслушивал, да? От старых привычек невозможно избавиться?

— Скорее уж не нашел достаточно плотные беруши.

— Пф-ф… — Поттер садится, поворачивается ко мне и мрачно глядит на свои колени. — Ну ладно. Хорошо. Я скажу. Но ты постарайся меня не убивать, а то опять магическая связь включится. — В эту секунду я уверен, что Поттер воспринимает сложнейшее сплетение магических нитей как маггловский приемник. — В общем… мне стыдно, и… мне еще в тот раз было стыдно, когда… я, в общем-то, так и не попросил прощения, а теперь снова…

— Заканчивай фразы. Просто… заканчивай фразы, Поттер.

Я жду худшего. Поттер мнется еще пару минут и наконец признается, что прочитал мои записи. Про все, про фургон, и про помост, и про Тот День, он все прочитал. Еще два дня назад. Он… знает.

Поттер умолкает, прикусив губу и все смотрит вниз, и его ногти царапают диванную обивку. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, было ли что-нибудь в его взгляде все эти дни, пытаюсь понять, что он думает обо мне теперь, когда все знает, когда знает то, о чем говорить вслух невозможно, а писать так легко и горько.

Он откашливается и поднимает на меня глаза, серьезные и виноватые, говорит:

— Северус… — И меня не хватает даже на суровый взгляд «профессор-Снейп-сэр». — Ты очень сильно злишься? — спрашивает он. — Ты сейчас кинешь в меня банкой с тараканами?

— Там были тритоньи глаза, — поправляю я, а Поттер упрямо наклоняет голову.

— Тараканы.

— Тритоньи глаза. Это же моя лаборатория, мне лучше знать.

— Это же в меня кидали, я хорошо запомнил! Тараканы.

— Я не мог в тебя кинуть тараканами.

— Еще как мог!

— Они дороже тритоньих глаз, я кидаюсь только тритоньими глазами.

— Может быть, в остальных. Но я же особенный. Так что это были тараканы.

— Поттер, ты упрямый идиот. И вдвойне идиот, если считаешь идиотом меня. Стал бы я писать нечто тайное и оставлять это на подоконнике, зная про твой любопытный нос?

Неловко пожимаю плечами, прежде чем сказать стыдную правду.

— Я написал это для тебя.


	12. Chapter 12

Вообще, я с самого начала был уверен, что выход найдет Гермиона.

Он нам очень нужен, этот выход, потому что можно хоть революцию устроить, это уже не важно. То есть важно, конечно, но нас со Снейпом уже не спасет. Магический контракт заключен, и плевать на всякие министерские бумажки — связь можно перекинуть на кого-нибудь — не разорвать, вот в чем дело. И если хозяин у Снейпа не я, то, значит, Министерство, не Министерство, так кто-то другой, но хозяин у него должен быть. А как его освободить, ни в одной книжке не сказано. Гермиона жутко разочарована, но повторяет, что этого следовало ожидать: в министерской библиотеке, да еще в общем доступе могут быть только подконтрольные книги — очень уж любит Министерство, когда все под контролем. Поэтому мы и попросили Минерву МакГонагалл нам помочь.

Письмо приходит Джинни, потому что мы из конспирации дали МакГонагалл маггловский почтовый адрес, ведь все совы сначала летят на проверочный пункт Министерства, а уж потом по адресам, такой порядок. Эндрю как раз треплется со своей подружкой по зачарованному зеркалу, когда раздается громкий треск.

— Что за черт! — вздрагивает Эндрю, потом передает мне зеркало. — Гарри, это тебя.

Когда я вваливаюсь в гостиную, письмо уже прочитано двести раз, а девчонки обсуждают великие планы. Джинни лежит на диване, положив ноги на подушку, а голову — на колени Гермионе, Гермиона вяжет нечто ужасно уродливое для будущего ребенка и рассуждает:

— Конечно, Министерство попытается ставить им палки в колеса. Будут переносить слушание, начнут тянуть время, Гарри аукнется, что он начальную подготовку не проходил…

— Зато им аукнется, что они на это глаза закрыли. У министерских работников поблажки, да, но никто не говорил, что они официальные! Так что им же хуже, если они этот вопрос поднимут. Гарри! — Джинни приветственно машет мне ногой, а Гермиона вручает распечатанный конверт. — МакГонагалл нашла ритуал!

Рабские узы, пишет МакГонагалл, это древняя и «базовая» магия. Существуют разновидности ритуалов, есть чары верности, схожие с рабством, есть сюзеренитет, гладиаторские чары и еще куча всяких, но они все на одной основе и подчиняются одинаковым магическим законам. Самый известный и безнадежный способ освободиться для раба — это убить своего хозяина прежде, чем магические узы убьют его. Если смерть хозяина мгновенна, то узы перестают действовать и никакой расплаты, никакого наказания, только свобода. Но если хоть секунда промедления, магические узы причиняют рабу страшную боль, они для того и существуют, чтобы обезопасить хозяина.

Я вдруг думаю о Снейпе в первые дни, сразу после покупки, когда он был совсем чужим и совсем чокнутым. Интересно, он думал о том, чтобы убить меня?.. Да нет, бред.

Я читаю дальше.

Разрушать чары пытались не раз, в книге «Продвинутые зелья» есть отвар, который ослабляет магические узы, дает рабу больше самостоятельности и позволяет игнорировать некоторые приказы хозяина, но у него очень короткий и нестабильный эффект. Есть ритуалы, но чаще всего они требуют серьезного риска, и, судя по примерам из истории, в большинстве случаев заканчивались смертью или увечьем раба. Но был один ритуал, который закончился благополучно. И, что большая удача, обстоятельства очень похожи на наши.

— Они были возлюбленными, Гарри! — сообщает Джинни, а я кручу пальцем у виска.

— Там тоже было замешено Министерство, — сухо говорит Гермиона. — Это было почти три века назад, и тогда был Магический Круг, он так и назывался, в Круг входили самые могущественные маги, они управляли магическими землями во всей Европе. В рабство отдавали только молодых девушек и юношей, они не доживали до тридцати. И часто их использовали для секса.

Я сажусь в кресло поудобней, морально готов к продолжительной и подробной лекции.

— Это были дети из бедных семей или из магических приютов, часто полукровки. Это все было в порядке вещей, почти у каждого знатного мага был раб, а иногда и несколько. Их дарили, ими менялись, их оставляли, когда ездили в гости, как благодарность гостеприимным хозяевам. О той паре, которая нас интересует, сведений не очень много. Имя мужчины, к сожалению, в истории не сохранилось, а девушку звали Аурелией. Она была рабыней, и ее этому мужчине подарил один из его друзей.

— А потом они влюбились друг в друга, — говорит Джинни мечтательно, мусоля пальцами ниточку пряжи. Гермиона сердито звякает спицами.

— Да, они полюбили друг друга, настолько, что хозяин решил девушку освободить. И стал искать способ в древних книгах…

— Настолько древних, что даже три века назад они были древние, а сейчас они уже в прах рассыпались, наверное!

— Джинни, не перебивай. В общем, он нашел ритуал, и попросил у Круга разрешение его провести. Круг долго совещался, Гарри, тебе тоже придется через это пройти, потому что разрешение Министерства для ритуала обязательно. Больше тебе скажу — Круг ритуал и проводил, там есть определенная магическая вязь, испытания создает сама магия, используя мысли и сомнения хозяина и раба. Про ритуал немного прописано в ММ.

— Где-где?

— В Манускрипте Мага! Ну, серьезно! Ты не можешь такого не знать. Это самая старая магическая книга, ну, кроме Магической Переписи, не важно; не делай такие глаза! Там что-то вроде руководства, и в то же время вроде Билля о правах, ну, не знаю… Главное, эта книга есть, это вроде главной ценности, как Старшая Палочка. Правда, я не знаю, в какой именно стране она хранится, но в Отделе Древностей и Артефактов должны знать точно, или в Отделе Внешней Политики, посмотрим.

— Гермиона, ты мне сейчас спицей в глаз ткнешь! Успокойся, мы во всем разберемся. — Джинни смотрит на меня. — МакГонагалл пишет, что в Хогвартской библиотеке есть записки того самого мужчины, он сам все описывал, понимаешь? Там много личного, это как дневник, — при слове «дневник» она слегка кривится, — но там и по делу есть. Он вроде как для истории записывал и для других хозяев, у кого похожая ситуация будет. Надо тебе съездить и самому почитать, а то из школы книги выносить не разрешено, да такое старье по почте не пошлешь, в факс не сунешь! — она определенно гордится, что знает слово «факс».

Я киваю, будто во сне, у меня от их трескотни все в голове спуталось. И еще — от мысли, что мы нашли способ. Нашли выход.

— Хочешь, я с тобой съезжу? — спрашивает Гермиона. Она не говорит: «Я поеду с тобой», она спрашивает, и видно, что никуда ей ехать не хочется. А я… я очень хочу, чтобы она поехала со мной, чтобы кто-нибудь поехал со мной; но я всю жизнь подчиняюсь каким-то дурацким законам, и сейчас тоже подчиняюсь, этот внутренний закон мне велит сказать:

— Не нужно, я сам. И я еду в Хогвартс один.

Первое, что я вижу, — забор. Высокий забор, отрезающий школу от Запретного леса, окружающий замок со всех сторон. За забором осталась и Ива, и половина квиддичного поля. Я изумляюсь: «Как же они играют в квиддич?» Избушка Хагрида тоже бы осталась за забором, если бы хоть сколько-нибудь уцелела. Пару секунд я стою на том месте, где мне всегда были рады, где мне слюнявил колени Клык, и подарили фотоальбом с колдографиями родителей, и где мне велели следовать за пауками, потому что пауки всегда приведут того, кто ищет что-то, к тому, что он ищет. Мне сейчас не помешала бы парочка пауков.

Когда я захожу в замок, я поражаюсь шуму. Я уже забыл, как могут голосить несколько сотен детей, собранных на обед в Большом зале. Видимо, обед только начался, потому что многие еще сбегают по лестнице и ныряют в дверной проем, ведущий в зал. Одна маленькая девчонка в хаффлпафской форме останавливается на нижней ступеньке, уставившись на меня, но сзади ее толкают, и она пробегает мимо. Никто из детей не пытается со мной заговорить, и, к счастью, меня никто не узнает. Я прикидываю, что старшекурсники еще могли застать меня, и стараюсь стать как можно более незаметным, что, конечно, сразу привлекает внимание.

— А ну, стоять, — говорит кто-то за моей спиной очень грозным тоном, и я машинально тянусь за палочкой. — Не вздумайте! — окрик, моя рука застывает у самого кармана, я вечно забываю, в какой карман ее сую. Хмури вообще не велел носить палочку в карманах, но покупать чехол на пояс или, того хуже, специальный браслет на запястье мне кажется глупым.

Я медленно оборачиваюсь, пытаясь изобразить на лице улыбку. На меня смотрит парень в темной мантии без всяких факультетских нашивок. У него каштановые волосы почти до плеч и очень куцая бородка, которую он, похоже, изо всех сил пытается отрастить. Я, готовый зарасти, как снежный человек, стоит мне три дня не побриться, испытываю глупую гордость и чувствую себя куда уверенней.

— Опустите палочку, — говорю я ему снисходительно, — не пугайте детей.

— Вы мне не указывайте. Кто вы такой и как прошли защиту?

— Какую еще защиту?

— Не придуривайтесь! — говорит он с таким презрением в голосе, что мне мгновенно становится стыдно, хотя я и не думал придуриваться. — Или вы отвечаете, или я вызываю авроров.

— Да я отвечаю, отвечаю. Никакой защиты я не заметил, просто открыл ворота и зашел, а зовут меня Гарри Поттер, — вот блин, думаю я, если окажется, что там на воротах какая-нибудь супермагия, а я ее не глядя смахнул, все решат, это потому, что я Гарри Поттер. Все решат, что я выпендриваюсь. — И вообще, странно вы как-то гостей встречаете в Хогвартсе.

— Гостей мы принимаем по определенным дням и по предварительной записи. Вы письмо присылали? У вас магический пропуск есть? Здесь охраняемая территория, хоть вы Гарри Поттер, хоть вы Мерлин с усами.

— Почему с усами? — это я от удивления. Тут же поправляюсь: — Почему охраняемая? Кто ее охраняет?

— Я, — он наконец опускает палочку — еще бы, столько стоять с вытянутой рукой, она уже дрожать начала. — И магический барьер. И пропускная система.

— И портреты, — предполагаю я.

— И портреты.

— И миссис Норрис.

— И миссис… какая еще миссис Норрис?

— Кошка Филча.

— Филча нет. Я вместо него!

— Ну и дела…

— К кому вы пришли?

— Да я так… навестить… погулять… — Подставлять МакГонагалл неохота. — Вспомнить юность.

— А вы ее уже забыли? — он снова презрительно фыркает, и сразу понятно, что уж он-то свою никогда не забудет, он не из таких. Я пытаюсь понять, сколько же ему лет. Вряд ли он старше меня, а чем дольше мы говорим, тем моложе он кажется. Может, вообще старшекурсник разыгрывает?

— Послушайте, ну это же школа, а не тюрьма! Не понимаю, из-за чего вы на меня накинулись. Я же здесь учился, я здесь воевал, между прочим, в этих самых стенах. И могу сюда прийти, когда захочу.

— Можете, — он кивает. — Получайте пропуск и приходите. А сейчас мне придется сообщить о вас директору.

— Сообщайте, — говорю я с облегчением. — Сообщайте, конечно!

— Следуйте за мной.

И я следую за ним. Вверх по лестнице, мимо стоящих навытяжку рыцарей, куда-то за гобелен. Я сначала думаю, там короткий путь или какой-нибудь тайный лаз, но там узкий коридор, стены седые от строительной пыли. Я этот коридор узнаю очень смутно, наверное, вел куда-нибудь в хаффлпафскую гостиную. Мы долго петляем, поднимаемся по узкой каменной лестнице, и я совершенно не узнаю свой Хогвартс. Мы встаем в какую-то деревянную клетку, и она взмывает в воздух, и только тогда я понимаю, что этот лифт заменяет летающие лестницы.

— А что стало с лестницами? — спрашиваю у юноши; он очень напряжен и всю дорогу косится на меня, будто ожидает какой-нибудь совсем уж дикой выходки.

— Они взбесились после войны. Тыкались в стены, сталкивались. Когда на них кто-нибудь вставал, пытались вылететь из Хогвартса, но всегда застревали в проеме, — он машет рукой вниз, где осталась каменная арка проема.

— Ну и дела, — глупо говорю я, и парень замолкает. Он молчит, пока мы идем по уже знакомому коридору, и в груди у меня все сжимается, когда я вижу знакомых горгулий у входа в кабинет директора. Ладони тут же потеют, будто я снова собираюсь нырнуть в Мыслеслив, а потом пойти навстречу смерти. Но мы проходим мимо горгулий, и парень стучится в неприметную дверь рядом с портретом какого-то бородача.

— По какому вопросу? — строго спрашивает бородач и ехидно добавляет: — Не надоело бегать каждые полчаса, Робби?

— На этот раз действительно серьезное происшествие, — играя желваками, цедит парень, а бородач хмыкает.

— Как в тот раз, когда мальчик расшиб коленку?

Парень снова стучит, громко и как-то отчаянно, и из-за двери раздается задумчивое:

— Можно.

Красивая женщина с темными короткими волосами склонилась над книгой, и мы пару секунд ждем, пока она не дочитает предложение. Она прижимает строчку пальцем и поднимает на нас глаза. Смотрит на Робби и мрачнеет.

— Ну? — роняет она неохотно. Потом стреляет взглядом на меня. — А вы кто?

— Я Гарри Поттер. — Ну не может быть, что меня совсем никто не знает. Я не то чтобы скучал по временам «Наша Новая Знаменитость», но все эти «Кто вы такой?» немного сбивают с толку. Помню, было время, когда совершенно незнакомые волшебники кидались ко мне через всю улицу, чтобы пожать руку и поглазеть на мой шрам.

— Ах да, — говорит она. — Я о вас читала. Новейшая История, победитель Волдеморта. Вы не похожи.

— На кого?

— На свой портрет в учебнике. И в газетах. Вы вообще на Гарри Поттера не похожи. Но это неважно. — Она пожимает плечами, предоставляя мне право быть похожим или непохожим на Гарри Поттера. — У вас ко мне какое-то дело?

— Да в общем-то нет…

Женщина переводит взгляд на моего спутника.

— Тогда почему вы снова отвлекаете меня от работы?

— Он проник на территорию школы. У него пропуска нет, он решил юность вспомнить, — жалуется Робби. Вся его грозная сдержанность куда-то ушла, теперь он едва ли не заикается. — И защита опять барахлит.

— Ладно, я с этим разберусь. С защитой. А вам, — она снова пришпиливает меня к месту тяжелым взглядом, — лучше уйти и вернуться уже как положено. Здесь охраняемая территория, просто так нельзя, даже если вы Гарри Поттер.

— Или Мерлин с усами, — добавляет Робби, а девушка морщится.

— Да уйду я, уйду, только можно мне сначала увидеть директора?

— Я директор, — говорит женщина. — Вы меня увидели. А теперь мне надо работать.

— А… подождите… а как же МакГонагалл?

Женщина хмурится, и на одну страшную секунду я уверен, что женщина скажет: «МакГонагалл нет, я вместо нее». Но она только касается изящного карманного зеркальца, лежащего рядом с чернильницей, и говорит:

— Минерва? Зайди на минутку. Тебя тут хотят увидеть.

Потом женщина кивает в сторону кресла, куда я тут же сажусь, и снова утыкается в книгу. Робби неловко топчется, глядя на директора, а потом понуро выходит. МакГонагалл приходит через пару минут, и я вскакиваю на ноги, едва подавив глупый порыв обнять бывшего декана. Она сильно постарела и уже не такая прямая и строгая, какой я ее запомнил. Прическа у нее прежняя, и губы в ниточку, только глаза выцвели и почти побелели, и еще она вроде бы меньше ростом.

— Гарри, — говорит она тепло, берет мои руки и сжимает их между своих ладоней. Потом поворачивается к директору, та по-прежнему читает, то и дело что-то помечая на странице. — Матильда, это Гарри Поттер!

— Да, он представился.

— Он учился на моем факультете, — говорит МакГонагалл гордо, и в горле у меня образуется комок. Я через силу улыбаюсь, когда женщина поднимает взгляд от страницы.

— Не хотите доучиться, мистер Поттер? Вы ведь потеряли год, кажется.

— Э-э-э, не думаю… — я кошусь на МакГонагалл, и она сжимает мои руки крепче. — Всему самому важному я уже научился.

— Если вам так кажется, — женщина снова теряет к нам интерес, и МакГонагалл тихонько выводит меня из кабинета.

Она ведет меня в Восточную башню, и когда нам навстречу попадаются ученики, они все одинаково кивают и говорят:

— Профессор Магонагалл, — и это сливается в многоголосье, когда мы идем через толпу. Но когда гулко бьет колокол, в коридорах мгновенно становится пусто, и это похоже на волшебство.

— Сейчас у меня окно, ты пришел очень вовремя, — говорит МакГонагалл радостно. — Нужно было написать, я бы тебя встретила. У нас здесь очень строго теперь с посещениями.

— Я заметил, — вздыхаю. — Знаете, я был уверен, что вы директор. Простите, — наверное, я ляпнул что-то бестактное, но МакГонагалл спокойно кивает.

— Меня хотели отправить на пенсию, но это же невозможно, Гарри, — она чуть улыбается, слепо глядит перед собой. — Иногда мне кажется, я вросла в Хогвартс, и стоит мне выйти за стены замка, как я рассыплюсь в пыль.

— Не такая уж вы и старая!

Она меня не слышит.

— Я теперь так хорошо понимаю профессора Биннса. Немыслимо даже подумать, что можно существовать вне школы. Что там вообще что-то есть… Я рада, что мне позволили остаться! Не так-то просто найти хорошего преподавателя трансфигурации. Знаешь, Гарри, у многих великих магов было плохо с трансфигурацией. Кроме Альбуса. Альбус замечательно менял предметы! Он очень любил метаморфозы. У него было такое прекрасное воображение.

Мы поднимаемся в кабинет Прорицаний. Никаких веревочных лестниц, снова жуткий лифт-клетка. Кабинет не узнать — никаких подушек, благовоний и занавесей из стеклянных бусин. Аккуратное рабочее место — чай в чашке еще дымится, книги заложены перьями вместо закладок. Книжные полки, удобные кресла, покрытые пледами, строгая деревянная ширма без лишних украшательств отделяет рабочую зону от жилой. Краем взгляда я замечаю заправленную кровать со смятой ночнушкой на покрывале, прежде чем МакГонагалл предлагает мне присесть. Она садится в соседнее кресло, призывает пузатый чайник и кружки, блюдце с печеньями-звездочками.

Я думаю, мы будем говорить о Снейпе, но мы говорим о школе. МакГонагалл говорит просто и спокойно, лицо у нее умиротворенное и смиренное, хотя то, как именно она вываливает на меня информацию, напоминает военные сводки. Она перечисляет потери: Хагриду, конечно, пришлось уйти, она так и говорит — «конечно», и сильнее поджимает губы, она поджимает губы после каждого имени, словно это пушечный выстрел по убитому, она говорит: Сивилла, Филиус, она говорит: Аргус, она говорит: Роланда ушла сама, и каким-то удивительным образом ей удается смешать в своем голосе и осуждение, и восхищение. Она говорит: Биннса отпустили, и я не понимаю, как можно отпустить призрака, который не желает, чтобы его куда-либо отпускали.

— Теперь в Хогвартсе молодое поколение, у них много сил. Матильда, например, славная девочка, окончила Рейвенкло, я ее хорошо помню. Она очень амбициозная и организованная, это полезные качества, правда, она совсем не умеет разговаривать с людьми, прямо как Северус.

Но и после этого мы говорим про школу; про министерские проверки дважды в год, про новые правила, про комендантский час — не такой, как прежде, когда вроде бы запрещалось бродить после отбоя, но все бродили. Квиддича больше нет, зато теперь проводят шахматные турниры и соревнования по игре в плюй-камни, Роланде предлагали их курировать — она восприняла как оскорбление. Еще есть театральный клуб, и литературный клуб, и клуб астрономов, но туда сложно попасть, потому что разрешение подняться на башню получают не все. Башни для педагогов, дети не поднимаются выше третьего этажа, спальни расположены в подземельях, подземелья во время войны пострадали меньше всего, совсем не пострадали. На улицу можно выходить только в определенное время, в теплицах занятия только весной и осенью, а всю зиму бедняга Невилл преподает теорию, обходясь изображениями и муляжами растений. Невилл здесь преподает, я это знаю, Гермиона рассказывала. Она еще сказала, что Невилл герой, раз остается в Хогвартсе. Теперь я понимаю, что она имеет в виду. Замок мне знаком, стены, портреты, коридоры, но это не Хогвартс, Хогвартса больше нет. Это какая-то другая школа на прежнем месте, жуткое ощущение, просто наизнанку выворачивает. МакГонагалл говорит, привидений больше нет, и даже Пивза больше нет, и большая часть замка в руинах, после войны принялись активно восстанавливать. Даже были добровольные работники, все бывшие ученики или старшекурсники, а потом Министерство перестало выделять деньги на ремонт, точнее, выделяет, но понемножку каждый год, поэтому приходится каждое лето выбирать, какие части замка восстанавливать. И так как открыта только половина замка, разместить можно куда меньше детей, и теперь приглашения присылаются не всем, а только «детям с богатым магическим потенциалом». Кажется, это чужие слова, и они из уст МакГонагалл звучат совершенно дико.

— А как же остальные дети?

— Ну, у нас есть другие школы, не такие известные, — говорит МакГонагалл ровно, — пригородные академии, там, правда, не высший уровень обучения. Так что тебе повезло, Гарри, ты учился в лучшей школе Магической Британии.

Я вспоминаю сердитого мужчину из Министерства и его слова про то, что Хогвартс «элитная школа». Могу поспорить, его детей не приняли. Я совершенно точно знаю, что не должен испытывать по этому поводу злорадства, но ничего с собой поделать не могу.

— Впрочем, у нас теперь тоже не высший уровень обучения, — говорит МакГонагалл и объясняет, что учебники теперь для программы выбирает Отдел Образования в Министерстве, и отступать от темы ни в коем случае нельзя. А что еще строго запрещено, так это внеклассное общение с учениками. И каждое необдуманно сказанное слово может обернуться подписью в указе об отставке. Могу поспорить, Защита от Темных Искусств теперь сплошное конспектирование учебника, и никакого глупого махания палочками. О том, что говорят на Новейшей Истории, мне даже думать не хочется.

Минерва умолкает, на лице ее все то же отстраненное, мечтательное выражение, она аккуратно подцепляет с блюдца печенье-звезду, откусывает пять лучей по очереди, скромно хрустит, на ладони у нее остается сердцевина звезды, украшенная блесткой. МакГонагалл смыкает ладони, растирая остатки в крошки, а потом взмахивает руками, и в воздухе повисают десятки крохотных звездочек. Я хочу захлопать, словно одиннадцатилетний мальчишка, впервые увидевший волшебство из зонтика. Звезды переливаются красным, желтым, зеленым, голубым, а потом падают на пол, растворяясь в ворсе ковра.

— Мне нужно было прийти на суд, — вдруг говорит МакГонагалл, и сперва я не понимаю, о чем она. Потом вздыхаю. Интересно, кто-нибудь вообще был на этом злосчастном суде? Интересно, приди хоть один из нас, я бы здесь сейчас не сидел? Я почти вижу Северуса, стоящего перед строгими магами в официальных мантиях, худого, гордого, поднявшего голову так, чтобы отчетливо были видны шрамы на шее. И никого — никого в зале, никого, кто бы защитил его.

— Мне нужно было прийти в суд, — вздыхает Минерва, и я говорю:

— Мне тоже.

Мы молчим, потом я беру звезду, а МакГонагалл достает откуда-то из-под кресла тонкую тетрадь в переплете из кожи неизвестной рептилии. На обложке оттиск какого-то герба или символа, загогулина в круге, это похоже на метку Северуса. Мне хочется думать, что это хорошее предзнаменование.

Я читаю в полной тишине, читаю довольно долго, потому что все эти старинные изъяснения и жуткий почерк с завитушками; ну почему они все в старину писали с завитушками? И приходится продираться через каждую строчку, но МакГонагалл терпеливо ждет, а когда звенит колокол, извиняется и выходит, возвращается через час. Я уже дочитал и пытаюсь уложить все в голове. Записи не слишком-то помогли, там действительно много личного, и мне стыдно читать это, но в то же время очень интересно, и еще… я, кажется, завидую этому человеку. Я так никогда никого не любил. Все эти описания ее рук, ее улыбки, голоса, целые страницы, посвященные размышлениям о том, что будет, когда она обретет свободу. Я еще не думал, что будет, когда Снейп станет свободным. Наверное, он куда-нибудь уедет из страны. Мне было бы противно жить в месте, где меня продавали. Я немного думаю об этом и решаю, что нужно отвести его на мой мост, показать море, показать антикварную лавку. Если ему понравится, мы могли бы там пожить. Ну, или он там мог бы пожить без меня, если захочет. Я точно отдам ему стеклянное сердце.

Когда МакГонагалл возвращается, я первым делом задаю ей вопрос, который меня беспокоит сильнее всего:

— Но почему все так закончилось? В смысле… вы читали?

— Да, конечно. Я прочитала множество книг, в которых упоминались ритуалы освобождения. Хорошо, что в библиотеке по-прежнему Ирма — она разрешала мне задерживаться после отбоя и даже выносить книги из библиотеки, хотя сильно рисковала.

Я вдруг представляю, как МакГонагалл, изо всех сил напрягая зрение, пытается разобрать мелкие строчки, как она проводит вечера, читая толстые фолианты, как она рискует, пробираясь ночью в свою башню из библиотеки. Мне хочется поцеловать ее руку или все-таки обнять, но я, как болван, хватаю еще одно печенье и яростно его грызу.

— Знаешь, Гарри, он не описывает, какие именно испытания им пришлось пройти. Но подобные ритуалы маги проводили и после, вдохновленные его примером. И все заканчивалось куда печальней. Рабы убивали своих хозяев или был убиты хозяевами во время испытаний. Только Аурелии удалось сохранить жизнь свою и своего хозяина, но с той секунды, как они покинули круг испытаний, возлюбленные стали непримиримыми врагами. Ты и сам почувствовал это, когда читал последнюю запись в тетради, верно? Эту страшную ненависть.

— Но почему такое произошло? После всего, что они вместе пережили?

— Возможно, девушка притворилась влюбленной, чтобы хозяин захотел ее освободить? — предположила МакГонагалл. — И когда обрела свободу, не пожелала иметь с хозяином ничего общего? А он решил, что это предательство?

— Ну, тогда он правильно решил! — говорю я с набитым ртом, и смущаюсь, и пытаюсь проглотить сухой ком печенья, и кашляю, а МакГонагалл глядит на меня с жалостью.

— Гарри, как… — она запинается, набирает в грудь воздуха. — Как Северус? Я… я не считала себя вправе спрашивать, я ведь ничего для него не сделала за все эти годы, и мне… может показаться, что мне безразлична его судьба. Я просто… Гарри, как он?

Я открываю рот, закрываю. Думаю, прежде чем сказать:

— Лучше. Он уже лучше. Да.

— Спасибо, — говорит МакГонагалл шепотом и снова сжимает мою руку, хотя она вся в крошках.

После я прощаюсь, собираюсь домой, ведь Снейп уже, наверное, ждет, и голодный, и не ужинает без меня. А еще у меня голова раскалывается от этого сладкого запаха; я долго пытался понять, что за запах, пока сидел здесь и читал, — какие-то цветы или духи; наверное, МакГонагал пыталась перебить запах благовоний, но вышло только хуже.

МакГонагалл желает нам удачи, она говорит, что если понадобится ее помощь, или нужно будет участвовать в слушании, или еще что-то… я киваю, я говорю: «Хорошо», я говорю: «Привет Невиллу», она улыбается, она предсказывает:

— У тебя все получится, Гарри. Я напугала тебя, рассказывая обо всех этих неудачных ритуалах, но ты не думай об этом. У тебя получится. У тебя всегда все получалось, ты принес нам победу.

Я не могу понять, она про войну или про квиддичный Кубок, но снова киваю.

А потом время сходит с ума и начинает нестись как угорелое. Гермиона занимается прессой: она заявила, что если я просто обращусь к Министерству с просьбой провести ритуал освобождения, Министерство найдет способ замять эту историю, возможно даже, Северус окажется в опасности, да и я тоже. Зато если мы сперва нашумим об этом на всю страну, Министерству придется выполнить наши требования. Внимание публики — лучшая страховка от «несчастных случаев».

Рон в это время собирает подписи для петиции «Скинем Оковы!», а заодно встречается со знакомыми, которые согласятся выступить в защиту Северуса на слушании, если это потребуется.

Ну а Джинни занимается мной. Она готовит меня к возможным каверзным вопросам, учит, что надо сказать журналистам, когда придет время, как должно прозвучать мое требование о проведении ритуала, как я не должен себя вести ни в коем случае и все такое. А еще она советует рассказать обо всем Северусу, его это все вроде как тоже касается, но я пока не готов. Я боюсь его разочаровывать, я просто… если вдруг я опять где-нибудь напортачу и ему придется навсегда остаться моим рабом, он же меня не простит. Он меня уже ненавидит, я точно знаю, и самому странно, почему от этого так хреново на душе. Но глупая надежда — что вот освобожу его, и он взглянет на меня по-новому — никуда не уходит. Хотя, насколько знаю Снейпа, он только закатит глаза к потолку и проворчит что-нибудь о комплексе героя.

В любом случае пусть будет сюрприз. Джинни сказала, что я к Снейпу как к вещи отношусь, а не как к человеку, и мы из-за этого даже поссорились пару раз, но она все равно продолжает приходить почти каждый день.

А потом происходит страшное. Я просыпаюсь утром в спальне Северуса, потому что мне у него лучше спится, а он уже на кухне, наверное, или в душе, или не знаю где. И я, вместо того чтобы пойти завтракать, как нормальный человек, зачем-то иду к подоконнику и роюсь в его бумагах. Он там их складывает, исписанные, а мне ведь жутко интересно! Я боюсь, что он забыл зельеварение, хотя как такое забудешь? Но он столько всего забыл, и когда мы работали вместе над зельем, — ну, когда он командовал, а я работал, — он говорил как-то неуверенно и все время отвлекался, так что мы едва справились… Хотя зелье, он сказал, элементарное. Я знаю, что он раньше был лучшим мастером, мог закупорить смерть и сварить успех, или как там. И я очень хочу, чтобы он все еще был лучшим, мне это почему-то важно. Вот почему я суюсь в его записи, я думаю, все равно там ничего не пойму, но хотя бы узнаю, о чем он пишет. Буквы у него прыгают, будто пытаются вырваться из строчек, но почерк я сразу же узнаю. Даже странно, что чернила обычные, не красные. А потом я уже ни на цвет, ни на почерк внимания не обращаю, потому что начинаю читать. И когда Снейп зовет меня завтракать, я листы прячу, а потом беру на работу.

Там меня уже ждет стопка газет, все не так ужасно, как я ждал, большая статья о работе Министерства и моя фотография: почетный работник Отдела по Надзору за рабами, им даже не надо писать, что я всю эту хрень поддерживаю, это читается между строк. Я не гружусь по этому поводу, я этого ждал, был к этому готов.

Я не был готов к другому.

Эндрю треплется по зеркалу, а я читаю записи Снейпа, и под потолком играет маградио, что-то бодренькое.

Я умираю. Я с каждой страницей умираю, вот честно. Меня всего скрючивает, Эндрю даже спрашивает, не болит ли у меня что-нибудь. У меня болит, но как ему объяснишь? Я сижу в Отделе по Надзору за рабами и читаю исповедь Северуса Снейпа. Предложения обрываются, истории сменяют одна другую, некоторые не закончены, другие без начала, словно у него мысли путаются, словно он сходит с ума, словно он держится из последних сил, чтобы не сойти. Вначале текст разбавляют кляксы, но потом их все меньше, а я хотел бы хоть чем-то разбавить текст, потому что концентрированным его принимать невозможно. Он выжигает меня, разъедает, убивает. Снейп пишет об абсолютно диких вещах так просто, так прямо, так… честно. Слишком честно. И мне, конечно, стыдно, что я читаю что-то настолько личное, но я уже слишком далеко зашел, я не могу остановиться. О, я очень хочу! Просто закрыть глаза, убрать листы, погрести их под кипами рабочих бумаг, чтоб не видно было. Но мне это кажется малодушием, почти что трусостью. Если ему хватило сил это выдержать, мне должно хватить сил хотя бы прочитать. Я должен знать. Я должен знать, что с ним было.

И я узнаю абсолютно все. Его мысли. Его страх. Его надежду. Его унижение. Он пишет «Тот День» с большой буквы, и меня сначала трясет — я не понимаю, почему дрыгается листок, — а потом я начинаю клацать зубами, и Эндрю говорит:

— Гарри, ты как? — и потом, своей подружке: — Погоди, что-то случилось. — Эндрю выходит из-за стола, подходит, чтобы тронуть меня за плечо, и я дергаюсь:

— Не прикасайся!

А он восклицает:

— Гарри, ты что, плачешь?

А я достаю палочку и говорю:

— Пошел отсюда. Иди, иди! — когда он выходит за дверь, я накладываю запирающие чары, а зеркальце, издающее взволнованное: «Что происходит? Эндрю, что случилось?», разбиваю о стену. Потом сажусь на пол и продолжаю читать.

Позже мне, конечно, приходится объясняться с начальником, и я признаюсь, что у меня просто плохой день, говорю, у меня бывают такие срывы, я же чокнутый, я же на войне повредился, вы разве не знали? Начальник отступает, чувствует мою ярость, наверное. Предлагает взять выходной, раз уж все так серьезно.

Я возвращаюсь домой, но не знаю, как смотреть на Снейпа, просто не могу на него смотреть. Мне стыдно, и поэтому я совершенно по-дурацки ору на него, и он уходит, и до самого вечера сидит у себя в комнате, а я сижу в гостиной, обхватив голову руками, и дома очень тихо. Потом я набираюсь храбрости, иду к нему, я не должен его наказывать за собственное любопытство. Надо вести себя как обычно. Но мы снова ссоримся, и я не могу, не могу просто с ним разговаривать ни о чем, не сейчас, не после… всего.

А потом наступает ночь, и я думаю: мы просто ляжем рядом, как обычно, и ничего не нужно будет говорить! Но когда я прихожу к нему в комнату, он лежит мертвый. По крайней мере, в первую секунду я уверен, что он мертвый, и я весь как-то сразу заканчиваюсь, я просто… я просто гасну. Пытаюсь стереть кровь с его лица, пытаюсь послушать сердце, пульс, дыхание, что-нибудь, пытаюсь привести его в чувство, прошу, хнычу, прошу, сжимаю его руки, смотрю на него, не смотрю на него, он целует меня в щеку, и я вспыхиваю, и я начинаюсь, и я живу.

И я до самого утра верю, что все будет хорошо, потому что он дышит, я кладу руку ему на грудь, чтобы чувствовать, как она поднимается. Я обвожу кончиком пальца метку, меня тошнит от запаха крови, от ужаса меня тоже тошнит, а еще я ничего не ел с самого утра, но уйти сейчас — невозможно, и я лежу рядом с ним, пока он не просыпается. Потом он спрашивает, можно ли звать меня Гарри, и это так хорошо… А потом я вспоминаю, что он меня ненавидит, и даже если нет — то обязательно возненавидит, как только узнает, что я о нем все знаю! Это же невозможно гордый человек, даже если его гордость пытались растоптать изо всех сил, он все равно гордый. И не простит меня ни за что на свете.

Я пытаюсь об этом не думать, как пытаюсь не думать о Том Дне, и о разговорах в темноте фургона, которые он описывал, и о боли, которая была как кляксы, такая же темная и внезапная. Я пытаюсь ни о чем об этом не думать, я пытаюсь его смешить, я болтаю с ним обо всем на свете, хотя у нас слишком много запретных тем. Я все-таки привожу его на мост, и там Северус меня целует, а все, о чем я могу думать, — как противно ему будет, если он узнает, что я ничуть не изменился, все такой же наглый любопытный ублюдок, лезущий куда не просят.

А потом он говорит, что написал это для меня. Я думаю: «Кажется, я тебя люблю», а вслух говорю:

— Офигеть.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда Поттер мне признается, а я признаюсь ему в ответ и он тянет дурацкое жаргонное «офигееееть», мы оба умолкаем. Я ужасно боюсь, что вот сейчас он захочет поговорить о том, что узнал, полезет с какими-нибудь вопросами и сочувственным взглядом, а он, кажется, тоже ужасно боится, что я вдруг начну раскрывать ему душу, рассказывать о своих переживаниях. Поэтому мы оба усиленно молчим, и мне приходит в голову, что можно просто уйти спать, а утром вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

Поттер, будто услышав меня, начинает зевать, широко и неприлично раскрывает рот, так, что виден розовый язык. Я поднимаюсь с ковра и желаю ему доброй ночи. Поттер идет за мной до спальни как привязанный. В дверях я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на него, Поттер мрачнеет и тут же уходит к себе, хотя я ничего не сказал, ни слова. Я забираюсь под одеяло, закрываю глаза, вдруг вспоминаю, как в первый день меня осчастливила эта постель, ее мягкость и чистота, и я даже кусал наволочку! Я сплю чутко и сквозь сон жду, что Поттер придет, но он не приходит. И вообще потом не приходит, ни разу; наверное, из-за того, что он теперь все про меня знает. Только один раз, проснувшись, я обнаруживаю Поттера в комнате: он, в пижаме и в полосатых носках, стоит возле окна. За окном кирпичная стена, которую я уже выучил наизусть, и Поттер, которого я тоже выучил наизусть, на нее долго пялится. Мне странно, что на нем носки, ведь обычно он шлепает по дому босиком. Я спрашиваю:

— Что, осень настала? — Он оглядывается на меня и ухмыляется. — Нет, я серьезно. Что сейчас? Осень? Весна? Зима?

Поттер смеется, наверное, думает, что я пошутил. Но даже если бы пошутил — не настолько уж хорошая шутка, чтобы так отчаянно смеяться.

Благословенная миссис Льюис продолжает приходить и запирать моего Поттера в спальне, чтобы там громко шептаться о чем-то страшно секретном. Потом однажды появляется голова в камине. Я как раз заканчиваю читать «Альманах Странника» — романтичный приключенческий бред, ничуть не удивился, обнаружив его на полке у Поттера, — как в камине вспыхивает чье-то лицо.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, — безукоризненно вежливая мисс Грейнджер смотрит куда угодно, только не в глаза. Уж она бы точно никогда не назвала меня «Северус», для нее я навсегда останусь профессором. Не знаю, что я чувствую по этому поводу и должен ли. — Вы не позовете Гарри?

Гарри плюхается на колени перед камином, Грейнджер тут же начинает тараторить.

— Ну что, все идет отлично, я подняла шум. «Придира» выделит весь номер, не только ваша история, там вообще вся тема раскрыта, и еще несколько журналов — не только Лондон, конечно, нам нужна широкая огласка. Вчера два номера уже вышли, ты видел? — Поттер кивает, Грейнджер скользит в мою сторону взглядом поверх его плеча, кажется, оба они чувствовали бы себя уверенней, если бы я ушел, но я не собираюсь никуда уходить, я сижу на диване с книгой в руках и никуда не уйду, пока мне не прикажут. Грейнджер набирает воздуха для следующего залпа.

— Вот, и мне уже звонят желающие подписаться. Я думаю, нам нужно название получше, чтобы можно было хорошо сократить для значков. Не смейся, я говорю серьезно! Все эти люди приходят к нам, чтобы помочь, нужно им что-нибудь дарить, хотя бы значки. Еще я нашла семью, которая столкнулась с похожей ситуацией, там друг семьи оказался в… ну ты понял, и я думаю, что смогу их уговорить рассказать для газеты. Теперь, Гарри… вы с ним уже поговорили?

Поттер напрягается, он не косится в мою сторону, но я как-то моментально и сразу уверен в том, что это «вы» включает меня. Поттер мотает головой, Грейнджер хмурится.

— Ну так придется! Во-первых, Джинни права, а во-вторых, сейчас сюда придет журналист, чтобы взять интервью. Из «Пророка»!

— Из «Пророка»? — вопит Поттер. — Ты с ума сошла?

— Нет, Гарри, это нормально, вот «Новая Газета» — это ужас, а «Пророк», конечно, слушается Министерства, но ради сенсации может пойти даже против министра, лишь бы люди читали. А люди читают, Гарри, они его по привычке читают, или что, но «Новую Газету» выписывают сотни, а «Порок» — тысячи, и если мы обратимся в «Пророк», нас услышат абсолютно все! У меня там знакомая девочка, она хорошая, не Скиттер, с ней даже почти можно разговаривать нормально, так что давай! Покажи класс! Ты только не заикайся и не бурчи, я прошу тебя, от этого все зависит, понимаешь? И… поговорите вы уже, Гарри, дальше тянуть некуда.

Камин гаснет, Поттер поворачивается ко мне.

— Журналист из «Пророка», — говорю я медленно. Поттер вздрагивает, услышав мой голос. Я и сам бы вздрогнул, но еще держу себя в руках.

— Северус, — говорит он тихо, — ты хочешь быть свободным?

Я закрываю глаза. Зачем? Зачем он спрашивает? При чем здесь журналист из «Пророка»? Даже тысяча журналистов не сделают меня свободным. Разве что я умру от унижения. Тоже свобода в некотором роде. Вот только унижение не убивает, как я выяснил.

Поттер берет меня за руку, и я открываю глаза. Он сидит рядом, слишком близко, он серьезен. Он гладит пальцами мою ладонь, смотрит в упор, и я не могу отвести взгляд, как прежде не мог поднять его.

— Ты мне веришь? — спрашивает меня Поттер.

— Ну, допустим. Да. Да, я верю, — говорю я, потому что раб не может лгать своему хозяину. Пока Поттер не спросил, я сам не знал всей правды.

И Поттер рассказывает. Это звучит абсолютно нелепо. Сказка на ночь. Так не бывает. Это, должно быть, какое-то новое издевательство, потому что слова его звучат на удивление осмысленно и правдиво, но каждая клеточка моего тела сопротивляется этой правде, потому что так не бывает, этого просто не может быть! Поттер не мог искать для меня выход, он так и говорит: «выход», как будто рабство — это комната, из которой надо просто выйти, открыть дверь и выйти, вот так просто!

Его друзья — друзья Поттера, ко мне никакого отношения не имеющие, — не могли развернуть целую кампанию по моему освобождению, да это же просто нелепо, мне в жизни никто никогда не помогал, даже когда речь шла об общем благе, о войне, о победе. Почему теперь-то? Альбус говорил, я должен рассчитывать на других, а как на них рассчитывать, если они подходят ближе, еще ближе, совсем близко, чтобы с этого расстояния разглядеть все в подробностях, все слабости, и потом по этим слабостям долго и упорно бить, пока не отшвырнешь их от себя или сам не сбежишь, спасаясь. Альбус говорил мне рассчитывать на других, а я не мог рассчитать, это непонятная для меня арифметика, а оказалось, и не нужно ничего рассчитывать, они все сами, они там в прессе собрались шуметь и значки делать. Помню я такие значки, в учительской все смеялись: Грейнджер затеяла революцию для эльфов; а теперь и за меня взялась, значит, как за эльфа. Я должен чувствовать себя оскорбленным, но я не чувствую, я не могу разобрать, что я чувствую, у меня с этим проблемы.

И сейчас прибудет журналистка, говорит Поттер, а потом он пойдет в Министерство и потребует проведения ритуала, который для меня нашла Минерва МакГонагалл в школьной библиотеке, а потом отправят запрос в Германию, потому что там, как выяснила Уизли-Льюис, находится ММ, и потом будет слушанье, где люди из Министерства попытаются нас запугать или отговорить, а потом будет ритуал, и надо будет пройти испытания, а потом я буду свободным и стану жить у моря. Это все Поттер говорит на одном длинном выдохе, забавно вытаращив глаза; все это просто глупость несусветная, но я почему-то верю, ведь я верю Поттеру, я сам сказал.

Он вскакивает и начинает носиться, стирает пыль с каминной полки, прямо рукой, и с книжных тоже, запихивает свои носки под диван и уносит грязные кружки, я сижу, и в голове у меня все кружится. Я буду свободен — кажется, так он сказал, и все закончится — этого он не говорил, это я сам подумал. Все закончится. Я столько раз думал, умирая, задыхаясь, закрывая голову, сгибаясь пополам, притворяясь глухим, чокнутым, мертвым, я столько раз за эти годы думал: «Когда же это закончится?» — и казалось, не закончится никогда, хотя все должно кончаться, таков закон. Но я уже перестал верить, я хотел убить Поттера, какой кошмар, я даже собирался взять нож на кухне; кажется, я действительно немного чокнулся и немного умер, а главное, я знал, что виноват и это мое наказание, а теперь, значит, все закончилось, и выходит, что я прощен… И буду свободным. И стану жить у моря. Потому что Поттер нашел мне выход.

Я закрываю лицо руками, а Поттер все носится вокруг в приступе чистоплотности. Потом он трогает меня за плечо, тоскливо тянет:

— Ну, ты чего, Северус, ну не надо, я тебя очень прошу…

Я киваю, прижав ладони к лицу, Поттер встает между моих коленей, притягивает меня к себе, так, что я лбом утыкаюсь ему в живот, обнимает за плечи, гладит по голове как маленького. Мне неловко и хочется оттолкнуть его, но тогда придется убрать руки от лица, а я пока не могу. Поэтому позволяю себя гладить и обнимать, пока все не проходит. Потом Гарри бодро сообщает, что ему надо переодеть футболку, а то эту я обсопливил, и что мне тоже хорошо бы привести себя в порядок, раз уж мы ждем в гости журналистку из «Пророка». Журналистка опаздывает, так что времени у нас достаточно, и мы носимся уже вдвоем, стирая пыль, выскребая засохшие корочки пиццы из-под кресла, разгребая хлам. Посреди всего этого праздника жизни я вдруг застываю, поворачиваюсь к Поттеру и совершенно мертвым голосом интересуюсь, что же мне придется этой журналистке говорить и что ей расскажет Поттер.

— Я не знаю, смотря что она будет спрашивать. Видишь, в чем дело: Гермиона говорит, нам нужно быть искренними, чтобы люди прямо… ну, растрогались и встали на нашу сторону. Но ты… не обязан говорить ей ничего такого! И я тоже, конечно, не скажу лишнего. Давай договоримся: я рассказываю только то, что касается меня, а ты говоришь о себе. То, что посчитаешь нужным. Идет?

Я считаю нужным, просто необходимым пойти к себе в комнату и забиться под кровать и отпугивать звериным рычанием каждого, кто сунется ближе чем на милю и кто не является Поттером. И все-таки я киваю. Поттер кивает тоже, лохматит волосы, приглаживает их, широко улыбается, и я наконец-то вижу, до какой степени он сам нервничает.

Это меня мгновенно успокаивает. Когда появляется журналистка — молодая круглолицая девушка, — я даже слегка ей улыбаюсь (это выглядит так, словно у меня разболелись зубы).

Она приходит с двумя помощниками, высокие маги в рабочих мантиях, и я стараюсь не смотреть на них, чтобы они не заметили меня. Они и не замечают, ходят по гостиной, устанавливают какие-то лампы, переговариваясь вполголоса, пока Поттер знакомится с журналисткой, натужно улыбаясь и ээкая через каждые два слова. Он предлагает ей сэндвичи с чаем, долго и бестолково извиняется, что нет печенья, но, раз уж такие дела, может, и сэндвичи тоже пойдут? Есть с джемом, а есть с сыром и ветчиной. И конечно, чай! Он собирается метнуться на кухню, но я уже несу поднос с чайником и чашками, Поттер шепчет мне: «Спасибо», а я говорю: «Возьми себя в руки», и он быстро кивает.

Девушка усаживается в кресле, мы с Поттером на диване, маги, которые заставляют меня нервничать, встают позади нас, направляя лампы. Девушка достает блокнот и Прытко Пишущее Перо, Поттер глядит на него с таким ужасом, что даже журналистка это замечает, не только я.

— Не волнуйтесь, репортажи я составляю сама, это просто для удобства. Записывать во время разговора как-то невежливо, а так я все не запомню, — она улыбается, ее рот кажется слишком маленьким для лица, и улыбка выглядит скованной. Я гляжу на ее сережки — это миниатюрные бабочки, они то и дело машут крыльями. Я прослушал первый вопрос, и вздрагиваю, когда Поттер начинает говорить.

— Ну, мы знакомы с первого курса, в смысле я поступил в Хогвартс, и Северус был уже там, он преподавал зельеварение.

— Хорошо, — девушка кивает и чего-то ждет, Гарри неловко продолжает:

— Я, э-э-э, сразу его заметил. В смысле он так грозно смотрел на меня. На всех. Он на всех грозно смотрел, я подумал, что он очень строгий. Ну и, в принципе, правильно подумал. — Гарри кидает в мою сторону извиняющийся взгляд, мне хочется рассмеяться, потому что это все так нелепо: я был учителем, я был строгим, а теперь я раб, хотите сэндвич? Но я не смеюсь, я гляжу на блюдце с сэндвичами; оно стоит на журнальном столике, а столик — между диваном и креслом, и так удобно на него смотреть, чтобы не смотреть ни на Поттера, ни на журналистку. И тем более на бабочек.

— У вас ведь были непростые отношения в школе, верно? — спрашивает девушка, она переводит взгляд с меня на Гарри и обратно.

— Ну в общем-то да. Он постоянно назначал мне отработки. В смысле он всем назначал отработки, но и мне тоже. Я был очень плох в зельеварении. И еще нарушал школьные правила и списывал домашку у Гермионы, так что, наверное, поделом мне.

— Даже не верится, — улыбается девушка. — Гарри, хочешь сказать, ты был хулиганом?

— Не-е, — он смеется. — Хулиган? Не то слово. Я просто… ну, постоянно влипал во всякие истории. Василиски, знаете, философские камни. Волдеморты.

Девушка тоже смеется, теперь они вместе смеются. Я гляжу на блюдце.

— Северус, а вы можете сказать что-нибудь о Гарри в школьные годы?

Я вздрагиваю, когда она ко мне обращается. Кажется невероятно сложным открыть рот и выдавить:

— Он был… проблемой.

Преуменьшение века, конечно, но я не собираюсь рассказывать ей, как несносный Золотой Мальчик доводил меня до белого каления своими выходками.

— Вы были знакомы с его матерью? — это не вопрос, хотя она из вежливости придает фразе вопросительный оттенок. Я поднимаю глаза на Прытко Пишущее Перо, застывшее над бумагой. У меня не было времени подумать, какие будут вопросы. Если бы это время было, я бы отказался. Я бы уговорил Поттера обойтись без интервью. Это очередное унижение, это никому не нужно. Я не готов к тому, что сотни — тысячи, как сказала Грейнджер, — праздных зевак будут развлекать себя утренним чтением моей истории. Я не собираюсь… я не должен… я не…

Какое-то шевеление слева. Это Поттер повернулся ко мне, смотрит, я чувствую его взгляд, но из упрямства не поворачиваю к нему лицо. Так тихо, что слышно, как жует один из магов за нашей спиной. Он выбрал сэндвич с джемом.

— Северус знал ее с детства, — наконец говорит Гарри. — Они были друзьями. И это, пожалуй, все, что нужно знать.

— Как насчет трагической истории? Произошла ссора, не так ли? Во время Первой Магической Войны Лили Эванс вышла за Джеймса Поттера, а Северус стал Пожирателем Смерти, не так ли?

— Вы ведь все это знаете, зачем тогда спрашиваете? — говорит Гари резко.

— Работа такая, — вздыхает девушка. — Ладно. Гарри, расскажи мне о той ночи, когда был убит Альбус Дамблдор. Ты ведь видел все своими глазами?

— Д-да. — Он судорожно вздыхает, и мне хочется уйти, немедленно. Я гипнотизирую взглядом перо, оно покачивается в воздухе, ожидая, пока Гарри заговорит. — Это… я… Кхм. Дамблдор отвел меня в пещеру, так было нужно. Нам приходилось уничтожать Волдеморта по частям, я без подробностей, ладно? Главное, мне пришлось напоить Дамблдора отравой. Это убивало его, я видел, но он велел мне продолжать. Там была такая чаша… она все время выскальзывала из рук, а нужно было, чтобы он выпил все до конца. Он был совсем слабый, когда мы вернулись в Хогвартс. Это было в ту ночь, когда Малфой впустил в школу Пожирателей. — Голос Поттера становится жестким, я вздрагиваю, вспоминая панику Малфоя, его хрипящий шепот: «Вы убили»; он повторял снова и снова и дергался, когда я пытался схватить его за руку или за шкирку. Я не мог понять, в ужасе он из-за самого факта убийства или из-за того, что я лишил его последнего шанса угодить Повелителю. Уверен, Малфой до самой смерти будет проклинать меня за это, и никогда не признается, что не смог бы произнести убивающее заклятье.

— Дамблдор уже умирал, когда Северус ударил в него заклятьем. Я там был и все видел. Дамблдор упал с башни. Я не мог пошевелиться, я просто стоял и смотрел, даже закричать не мог. Потом Северус бежал из замка вместе с остальными Пожирателями. И с Малфоем. А у нас была минута молчания, мы все подняли палочки и выпустили в небо огни. Дамблдор умер, и я думал, что с ума сойду. Я тогда просто ненавидел Северуса, всем повторял, что он убийца, предатель. Потом уже узнал, что Дамблдор сам приказал его убить, я это видел в воспоминаниях.

— В воспоминаниях?

— Северус отдал мне свои воспоминания. Он умирал, на него напала змея Волдеморта, ее потом еще Невилл грохнул. А Северус умирал, и поэтому отдал мне свои воспоминания, он хотел, чтобы я знал всю правду.

— Мне нужно, — говорю я, и все поворачиваются ко мне. — Мне нужно было сказать тебе, что делать дальше. Что ты — последний крестраж и должен позволить себя убить. Остальное… вышло случайно. Мысли путались, и я помнил, что должен отдать тебе что-то важное, но слишком много важного лезло в голову. Я отдал все, что смог.

— О, — говорит Поттер. Звучит немного разочарованно. Могу себе представить, какую он там себе теорию выстроил!

— Тяжело было сообщать Гарри, что он должен идти на смерть? — участливо спрашивает журналистка.

— А как вы считаете? — рявкаю я, и она подается назад, а бабочки начинают неистово хлопать крыльями, прикованные к мочкам ее ушей. — Я спасал паршивца семь лет, следил за ним, часами обсуждал с директором: Гарри то, Гарри се, Гарри бледный, Гарри мучают кошмары… Потом начались эти жуткие приступы, головная боль, когда он терял сознание прямо на уроках! И все ждали от меня, что я что-нибудь придумаю, какое-нибудь зелье, должно же быть что-нибудь… Но ничего не могло помочь! И Альбус ничего не объяснял до самого последнего момента, он вечно так! Только когда Темный Лорд вернулся, я узнал чуть больше. И я знал, что Поттер должен идти на смерть, как вы выразились, с самого начала. Началась война, а в пророчестве сказано: выживет только один.

Я перевожу дыхание, облизываю пересохшие губы. Опускаю глаза. Лампы так яростно светят мне в спину, что жарко. Зачем эти лампы? Нас будут снимать?

— То есть вы очень переживали за Гарри, хотя старались казаться строгим?

Этого я не говорил. Я сверлю перо мрачным взглядом, но у меня нет власти его остановить. Оно напишет то, что проглотят читатели. Оно напишет, что я был безответно влюблен в Поттера с пятого курса.

— Думаю, Северусу приходилось быть очень осторожным, чтобы его не раскрыли, — говорит Гарри. — Он был шпионом, добывал информацию для Ордена Феникса. Для этого он посещал собрания Пожирателей, старался показаться преданным Волдеморту. Он вел себя так, чтобы все поверили, что он действительно хочет быть среди Пожирателей, а в школе работает, чтобы доносить Волдеморту все про Дамблдора и про меня. Это вроде двойного блефа, понимаете? И очень легко было обмануться. Я постоянно думал, что он не на нашей стороне. И многие так думали. Особенно в тот год, когда он стал директором Хогвартса. Но даже тогда он находил способ нам помочь. Это он помог мне найти меч на дне озера, меч Гриффиндора. А еще он старался защитить детей от Кэрроу, назначал им нормальные отработки, а не те, где бьют или Круцио накладывают. Он был на нашей стороне, все это время.

— Хватит уже, Поттер, — прошу я хрипло. — Она поняла.

Гарри издает короткий смешок.

— Видите, какой он скромный?

— Хорошо, и что же случилось после войны?

Снова долгое молчание. Поттер с трудом подбирает слова.

— Ну, я уехал. Я не мог… не хотел здесь оставаться. Волдеморт умер, а больше я ничего… в смысле… мне столько лет твердили, что вот война закончится, и заживем, и все будет хорошо, главное только победить Волдеморта. Ну, я его победил. И уехал. К морю.

Девушка старательно кивает, поворачивается ко мне.

— Северус, а вы…

— Хотя не должен был, — перебивает ее Гарри. Я смотрю на него, Гарри все терзает свои волосы, и взгляд у него отрешенный. — Не должен. Меня не волновало, что с Хогвартсом. Он весь в руинах, там теперь элитная школа, вы знаете? — Я не знал. — Меня ничего не волновало. Я не был на похоронах… я так ужасно боялся всех этих похорон! И газетчиков тоже боялся. Простите. Думал, все будут ко мне приставать, спрашивать. А про Северуса я вообще не думал. Считал, что он мертвый, и не потрудился даже спросить у кого-нибудь. Хотя я видел воспоминания, был в ту ночь на Астрономической башне; я, может, единственный, кто мог бы ему помочь. Но я не пришел на суд — уехал к морю и пил вино из одноразовых стаканчиков и гулял по магазинам.

Поттер умолкает и шумно сопит, на лице журналистки написано умиление.

— Не понимаю, о каком суде вы все говорите, — Поттер поворачивается ко мне и удивленно вскидывает брови. — Не было никакого суда.

— Как… не было?

— Не было никакого суда, — повторяю я, откидываюсь на спинку дивана и закрываю глаза. Я устал. А мы еще даже не начали. Я хочу сэндвич.

Потом начинается кошмар и ужас. Девушка задает вопросы только мне, ей приходится спрашивать про каждую мелочь, чтобы разговорить меня, но я отвечаю краткими фразами. Это похоже на допрос. Я не могу, не в состоянии об этом говорить, но рядом сидит Поттер, и он хочет, чтобы я рассказал ей правду. Так что я рассказываю. Про то, как после больницы меня отвезли в Азкабан, как я должен был работать в тюремном лагере, нас тогда всех кидали на восстановление зданий, но из-за ограничений по использованию магии от нас было мало толку. А я никогда не умел работать руками, я считал себя человеком науки, считал себя человеком, пока меня не переубедили. Горло постоянно кровило, сквозь все повязки просачивалась кровь, и я часто терял сознание. Потом меня поместили в тюремный лазарет, и несколько недель выпали из моей жизни, а потом — я очень смутно помню ритуал рабских уз, он ведь сложный, удивительно, что от меня почти ничего не требовалось. Я помню, как меня посадили на стул, потому что стоять я не мог, и порезали ладонь, чтобы собрать крови, и я — у меня в голове проносились темномагические обряды, где требуется кровь, — все пытался спрятать руку за спину. Потом я стал рабом.

Потом помост, торги, я пытался рассмотреть город, когда нас выпускали из фургона, понять, какое сейчас время года, какие в Лондоне разрушения, мне это все казалось важным, я думал, это какая-то ошибка и скоро за мной придут. И за мной пришли, мой первый хозяин, он купил меня; он только успел пройти начальную подготовку, и маг предупредил его, что со мной могут быть проблемы.

Девушка все спрашивает: «какие проблемы?», «что было потом?», «что он вам за это сделал?», «на что это похоже?» и «о чем вы думали в тот момент?». Я говорю, что думать ни о чем не мог, и это, наверное, к лучшему.

Потом я рассказываю про других хозяев, про дома, где мне пришлось побывать, и девушка тянется к своей сумочке, стоящей на полу возле кресла. Она вынимает из сумки игрушечного кота, кладет себе на колени и гладит, пока я рассказываю. Из жалости к ней, а может, к себе, а может, к Поттеру, который все читал и не знает, что именно я собираюсь озвучить, я рассказываю только самое основное, не вдаваясь в подробности. Но даже этого достаточно. Я слышу свой голос будто со стороны, словно это кто-то другой говорит в комнате, а все, чего я хочу, — закричать этому другому: «Заткнись, заткнись, ну, пожалуйста!».

Наконец мы доходим до момента, когда Поттер меня купил. Журналистка спрашивает:

— Гарри, почему ты решил выкупить Северуса?

И Поттер отвечает:

— Вы это серьезно?

Потом следуют вопросы о нашем быте, о наших ссорах, она спрашивает, вспоминаем ли мы о прошлом, что мы ждем от будущего, она спрашивает всякую ересь; я гляжу на игрушечного кота, Поттер вздыхает и ерзает на диване, и голос у него совершенно несчастный. Девушка обращается ко мне:

— Есть ли что-то, что вы бы хотели сказать Гарри?

Поттер смотрит на меня, так усиленно смотрит, что я не выдерживаю и поворачиваюсь, встречая его взгляд. Поттер сидит слишком далеко, видимо соблюдая приличия, но я словно вижу его лицо, приближенное вплотную, как для поцелуя, его крыжовниковые глаза с рыжими крапинками на радужке, его сухие губы и светлую полоску на переносице, там, где дужка от очков. У меня в голове так катастрофически пусто, что при всем желании я не наскребу и двух связных слов для Гарри Поттера. Вместо этого я гляжу на него, пойманный взглядом, и слежу, как его зрачки медленно расширяются: это похоже на каплю чернил, упавшую в воду. А потом нас ослепляет вспышка, и Гарри подскакивает на диване, а я резко разворачиваюсь к журналистке. Она невозмутимо убирает камеру обратно в сумку.

Я не имею права жаловаться; сначала мне вернули имя, а теперь и лицо. На серой бумаге «Пророка» мы с Поттером будем смотреть друг на друга, и все будут смотреть на нас. Любой, у кого я когда-либо отнимал баллы, сможет прочитать о том, как сильно потрепала жизнь его злобного учителя.

— Северус? — девушка напоминает, что я не ответил на ее вопрос. И я отвечаю.

— Если я захочу что-либо сказать Поттеру, я скажу ему это лично. Мне не нужны посредники в этом деле, — выходит резко, и журналистка удивленно поднимает брови. Недовольство сидящего рядом Гарри ощущается зудом, слабым жжением, но я способен это игнорировать. После этого они с девушкой еще некоторое время беседуют, Гарри, отвечая на вопрос, заявляет, что уверен: у нас все получится, ритуал пройдет успешно; а когда журналистка спрашивает, что он думает по поводу остальных рабов, этот болван заявляет: «Каждый имеет право на свободу» — так, словно знает это наверняка.

Потом журналистка убирает перо и блокнот, уходит курить, а Поттер угощает помощников холодным чаем на кухне. Я сначала просто сижу, замерев, и прихожу в себя — перед глазами все еще мелькают черные точки от вспышки, а потом подхожу и глажу кота, брошенного на кресле. Я понимаю, что именно мне все это время казалось таким странным — то, как эта девушка говорила со мной, как она ко мне обращалась. Точно так же, как и к Гарри. Словно я нормальный человек.

Когда все наконец уходят, мы с Гарри переглядываемся.

— Фу-у-уф, — говорит он, и я с ним согласен. Он считает, мы заслужили небольшой праздник. Мы дожидаемся темноты и аппарируем на безлюдный пляж, к морю. Я сажусь на песок, а Поттер бормочет: «Я сейчас, я мигом!» — и куда-то уносится. Я остаюсь совершенно один, кругом только серый песок и темное море и какое-то просто сумасшедшее количество воздуха. Я думаю: неужели это несвобода? Ну да, вот он я, раб, с меткой на груди, зарыл ступни в песок и жду Поттера, но разве когда-нибудь раньше, когда я работал в Хогвартсе, я мог себе позволить вот так на ночь глядя перенестись к морю, зарыть ступни в песок и ждать Поттера, разве я мог? Разве я был когда-нибудь более свободным?

Гарри возвращается, шаркая ногами по песку, чтобы он разлетался во все стороны, он прижимает к животу пластиковую бутылку, начисто отмытую и без всякой этикетки, вино кислое и совершенно ужасное, и непонятно, почему Поттер в таком восторге. Еще он где-то раздобыл липкие медовые пирожные, и нам приходится идти в море, чтобы отмыть руки, и я тут же мочу брюки, хотя и подвернул их выше колен, а Гарри начинает раздеваться, потому что «вода же теплая!» и потому что «такие волны!», как уж тут не искупаться. Он ложится на спину, раскинув ноги и руки и даже растопырив пальцы на руках, а я плыву куда-то далеко короткими сильными гребками, плыву и не могу остановиться. Мне даже кажется, что я мог бы доплыть до середины моря, мог бы плыть так бесконечно, но я устаю и позволяю воде держать меня. Я закрываю глаза, кругом плеск и шорох, небо над головой — как склеенное из плотной черной бумаги, а звезды будто стеклянные.

Потом я поворачиваю обратно, и вижу, что берег очень далеко, а Гарри все плескается, радостно поднимая брызги, словно детеныш тюленя. Я возвращаюсь на берег и пью вино, стараясь не упустить этого идиота из виду, чтобы ему не пришло в голову вдруг утонуть. Вода течет с волос по спине каплями, пересекает все шрамы и отметины, щекочет кожу. Вино просто отвратительное, но все-таки я его допиваю. Когда Поттер возвращается и плюхается рядом со мной (песок мгновенно облепляет его мокрую кожу), я задумчиво сообщаю:

— Знаешь, если я стану свободным, я не буду жить у моря. Здесь слишком жарко. Не люблю жару.

Поттер грустно улыбается.

— Ладно. А где ты будешь жить?

— На мысе Челюскина.

— А можно с тобой?

— Я подумаю.

Поднимается ветер, песок летит в глаза, и так просто нащупать руку Гарри в сухой мгле, так правильно держать его, пока нас крутит в смерче аппарации. Гарри пьяный, мокрый и сонный, поэтому мы падаем на кухонный стол, давим чашки, сэндвичи, пачкаем южным песком полы.

— Завтра все уберем, — бормочет Гарри, тащит меня в спальню. Мы засыпаем, лежа лицом друг к другу.

Спустя пару дней Гарри возвращается с работы раньше обычного; он вваливается домой через камин и громко зовет меня. Пьяный от успеха; я узнаю это выражение лица, не хватает только вскинутой в воздух руки с пойманным снитчем.

— А вот и мистер Снейп, наша новая знаменитость! — восклицает Гарри, когда я вхожу в гостиную. — Во всех газетах только про нас и пишут. Сегодня я видел в продаже наклейки на метлы — «Свобода для Северуса»!

Я застываю. Поттер смеется, увидев мое лицо.

— Вау! Кажется, теперь я понимаю, что значит выражение «уронить челюсть»…

Мне нужно сесть. Мне нужно сказать: «Потрясающе, теперь на нашей стороне идиоты, украшающие свои метлы всякой дрянью». Мне нужно сказать хоть что-нибудь. Я опускаюсь на подлокотник кресла, пытаясь справиться со своим лицом. Поттер тревожно хмурится, шагает ко мне.

— Эй, ты чего? Мыс Челюскина, не забыл? Когда это все закончится, ты будешь уже далеко, и народная слава досаждать не будет…

Он кладет руки мне на плечи, бодает упрямым лбом, замирает так, что наши носы соприкасаются, а мои глаза отражаются в стекляшках его очков. И когда он говорит, дыханием он задевает мои губы.

— Все в порядке. Все в порядке…

— Ты часто меня трогаешь, — замечаю я удивленно; я удивлен, это правда, он же постоянно… он постоянно берет меня за руку, за плечо, он постоянно прижимается ко мне. Зачем он это делает? Чего он хочет от меня, что он хочет мне предложить, что, кроме банального «все в порядке»?

— Это проблема? — он роняет руки вдоль туловища. Отворачивается. — Извини.

— На самом деле не проблема, — я все еще удивлен, он все еще слишком близко. Когда он это со мной проделывает, я беспомощен. Я не был так беспомощен даже в доме, где хозяин развлекался, запрещая мне дышать время от времени. — Все в порядке. Ты принес мне наклейку?

Мы приклеиваем ее над камином, узкая белая полоска, на которой лаконично черным: «Свобода для Северуса». Я шевелю губами, проговаривая:

— Свобода.

— Я подал заявление в Верховный Совет Магов, — кричит Гарри из ванной, шумит вода. — Теперь остается только ждать!

Потом он громко мычит какой-то бодрый мотив, вода смывает его голос, я и вовсе глохну, произнося беззвучно:

— Свобода.

Это слово остается на языке, на вкус оно совершенно потрясающе и совершенно ужасно, как кислое дешевое вино.

На следующий день он уходит на работу, и где-то через час после его ухода камин оживает. Они все одинаковые, эти маги в министерской форме, у них похожие лица, один за другим они выходят из камина в гостиную, наполняя ее. Я выпрямляюсь во весь рост, в моих руках книга, она падает, когда мне говорят: «Лежать!». И я ложусь так же, вниз страницами, прижимаясь щекой к ковру, я вижу их ботинки, ботинки различить легче, чем лица, я слышу, как они ходят по дому, не обращая на меня никакого внимания. Книга лежит рядом, я касаюсь пальцами корешка, чтобы почувствовать его твердость.

Они уходят довольно быстро, мне больше не говорят ни слова, и я остаюсь лежать вниз лицом, пытаюсь понять, можно ли мне встать. Повиновение въелось глубже, чем краска: метка всего лишь пропитала клетки моей кожи — повиновение ушло глубже… Чем его стереть? Я бормочу: «Свобода для Северуса», я трогаю губами эти слова, чтобы почувствовать их вкус.

Поттер возвращается вечером, хватает меня за руку: «Северус, что?», я поднимаюсь с ковра, мне стыдно глядеть ему в глаза, и я не гляжу.

— Проверь свою комнату, — говорю я через силу, или через слабость, должно быть, мой голос звучит странно, потому что я никак не могу вспомнить нужный тон для такой ситуации. Гарри уходит, я стою посреди комнаты, опустив голову, выпадаю из реальности на некоторое время, потом возвращаюсь, услышав крики Гарри. Он матерится, грязно и изобретательно. «Слышал бы Альбус, — думаю я, а потом мысленно добавляю: — Хотя и хорошо, что не слышал».

Гарри снова появляется в комнате, взъерошенный, злой, очень злой. Я гляжу на его руки, сжатые в кулаки.

— Бумаги. Подписи, письма в газеты, обращения… твои записи. Они забрали твои записи.

— Ладно, — говорю я, глядя себе под ноги. Гарри подскакивает ко мне, хватает за плечи, трясет.

— Ничего не ладно! Не ладно! — кричит мне в лицо, раскрасневшись. Мне хочется засмеяться. Как он не понимает? Уже все равно. — Это личное! — кричит Гарри, видимо, он забыл, что сам прочитал все без спросу.

— У меня нет ничего личного, — возражаю, хотя знаю, что это его сильнее разозлит. Может, я хочу, чтобы он кричал и тряс меня за плечи. Раз я сам не могу ни кричать, ни трясти, ни злиться. Но у него уже исчез запал. Он оглядывает гостиную, брезгливо кривится.

— Это с моей работы, точно.

— Маги из Министерства.

— Они тебе что-нибудь сделали?

— Нет. Ничего, — Я для них не существовал. Не больше, чем упавшая книга. Это лучше, чем пристальное внимание.

— Но могли. Ты подчиняешься каждому, если меня нет рядом?

— Я подчиняюсь гостям хозяина.

— Они не гости! — он плюется, когда кричит. И так же подходит вплотную. Только вот из-за роста не может угрожающе нависать, но годы тренировок помогут ему это компенсировать. Я пожимаю плечами.

— Пока это прямо не сказано хозяином, они гости.

— Они мудаки, — спорит Поттер, словно мудаки не могут быть гостями, а гости — мудаками. Как все прекрасно в его идеальном мире! Теперь я зол на него, зол несправедливо, за собственную слабость, за собственное равнодушие. Злость и не должна быть справедливой, от этого она становится слишком скучной. Я руководствовался этим почти двадцать лет, когда работал учителем.

— Так нельзя, — говорит Гарри серьезно. — Им проще тебя убить, чем разбираться с той шумихой, которую мы подняли.

— Но меня не тронули.

— В этот раз повезло, — он пожимает плечами, не смотрит на меня. Плохой знак. — Но нам лучше не рисковать. Тебе безопасней будет пожить некоторое время у Джинни. Она не работает, все время дома, и потом, она живет среди магглов, там тебя никто искать не будет.

— Не надо.

— Это всего на пару дней, пока не назначат слушанье.

— Гарри.

Он не смотрит на меня.

— Я объясню ей, чтобы следила за всем, что произносит вслух, ее муж не будет против, Джинни ему объяснит, что да как, он уже к волшебным заморочкам привык, он ее любит…

— Поттер!

— Так будет лучше, Северус, это просто разумно.

— Это приказ? — спрашиваю я ровно. Гарри долго молчит, затем открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и снова замолкает. Потом опускает плечи. Сдается.

— Нет. Это не приказ.

— Тогда я остаюсь.

И наконец-то он смотрит мне в глаза, и делает шаг навстречу, и целует меня, положив руку мне на затылок.


	14. Chapter 14

Все так странно и так неправильно, что я уже даже прекратил реагировать. Это как во сне, когда сначала удивляешься тому, что верблюды ходят по потолку, а потом только тому, что они говорят с корнуэльским акцентом, а больше ничему не удивляешься.

После неловкого поцелуя в гостиной я иду в спальню разобраться с делами. Сажаю себе на ладонь крошечного чернильного паучка, которыми нас обеспечивает Джордж, и надиктовываю ему послание. Потом на обрывке пергамента пишу всякую ерунду про погоду, сворачиваю трубкой и сажаю внутрь паучка. Пусть министерские проверяющие сломают себе головы.

Пока жду ответ, успеваю принять душ. Стою в воде и думаю; в воде хорошо думается. Надо бы встретиться с Гермионой. Надо бы отправиться в Министерство и наделать глупостей. Надо бы уйти куда угодно из этого дома.

Я открываю рот, чтобы туда заливалась теплая вода. Понимаю, что залез в душ в очках. Смеюсь, кашляю, сажусь на корточки, обхватив голову руками. Они не имели права забирать его записи. Это личное. Это мое, это мне, это только для меня! Никто больше не должен был это увидеть. Не эти ублюдки. Мне следует разнести Министерство на кусочки, но я не могу, там лежит мое заявление на проведение ритуала (и еще там неплохие капустные пироги).

— Свобода для Северуса, — говорю я вполголоса, и на душе становится легче. Надо сделать такую татуировку.

На раковине в желтом пластмассовом стакане две наши зубные щетки. Повернуты друг к другу, соприкасаются щетиной, как мы только что в гостиной. Я всю жизнь этого боялся. Две щетки в стаканчике. Необходимость разговаривать с кем-то за завтраком. Возвращаться домой и рассказывать новости дня. Жить с кем-то — это так тесно, так тяжело!

Когда я возвращался к Дурслям на каникулах, я ненавидел это, но, по крайней мере, я мог быть один. Я все время был один. Лучше быть запертым в чулане, чем жить в комнате с пятью людьми, трое из которых просыпаются, если ты кричишь во сне.

Но со Снейпом — это другое. Наверное, потому что мне хочется целовать и трогать его — он это заметил первым, спросил, и только тогда я понял. Да, я постоянно его трогаю. Мне это нужно. Ему — нет. Но он целовал меня на мосту.

Со Снейпом — это другое. Мне нравится есть с ним пиццу. И засыпать с ним. И рассказывать о всякой ерунде. И то, что он бреется моей бритвой, мне тоже нравится. Хотя разговоры за завтраком по-прежнему пытка.

Стук в дверь ванной.

— К тебе сова.

— Уже иду! — голос будто сорванный. Выбегаю в одном полотенце. Северус уже ушел. Сова сидит на спинке стула в спальне. Паучок выпрыгивает мне на ладонь, я сажаю его на чистый пергамент.

— Сахарные перья! — говорю я внятно. Не то. — Клубничная помадка!

Паук подпрыгивает и начинает бегать по листку, тянется чернильная нить. Он выводит на бумаге ответ от Гермионы. Это все было почти игрой в самом начале. Неприятной, но игрой. Будто вернулся в прежние времена: Армия Дамблдора, тайные собрания, совещания в палатке, пароли, все это… Но теперь в Волчьем поселении на окраине Британии, куда согнали оборотней, назревает бунт. Билл пишет об этом; а Чарли готов предоставить драконов для устрашения, потому что не хочет больше никого убивать. У нас есть свой человек в прессе — Луна, и еще эта Гермионина подружка. Есть свой человек в Хогвартсе, даже двое. МакГонагалл уже навоевалась, зато Невилл готов к решительным действиям. Он только ждет, когда ему скажут, что надо делать. Джинни на пятом месяце тоже жаждет революции. Говорит, политика относительно магглов теперь хуже, чем при Волдеморте. Старые знакомые пишут, предлагают помощь. Недавно со мной связался Вуд. Гермионе написала мадам Розмерта. Рон ошалел, когда к нему подвалил Гойл под обороткой — он бежал из тюремного работного лагеря. Гермиона вернулась в свою старую квартиру, а Рон теперь живет с Гойлом, чему не слишком-то рад.

И еще эта шумиха в прессе. Гермиона хотела, чтобы мы подняли шум. Но даже она не предполагала, что он будет настолько оглушительным. В пригороде рабы перевернули фургон, это все на уровне слухов, но, думаю, так оно и было. Их было около тридцати в фургоне, пятеро умерло на месте — их убила магическая связь, когда они напали на магов-охранников. Остальные бежали. Я не знаю, что с ними теперь. Я знаю только, что в Министерстве сплошная паника и аврал, что Отдел по Связям с Общественностью едва не дымится от присылаемых вопиллеров изо всех уголков страны. Я знаю, что народ бунтует. Северус — новый народный символ. Я боюсь приносить ему газеты, хорошо, что он не просит.

Кажется, мы разожгли новую войну. Я надеюсь только, что успею освободить Северуса и он уберется так далеко, как только сможет.

Гермиона не пишет ничего конкретного — утешает, уговаривает не устраивать скандала в Министерстве, потому что мы должны быть умницами до самого слушания. И мы будем. Конечно, мы будем.

Я так счастлив, когда наступает время идти спать! Позади ужасный, неловкий ужин, когда я боялся задеть Северуса ногой под столом, а он все время смотрел на мои губы, и, как назло, я все время умудрялся испачкаться то соусом, то чем-нибудь еще.

Мы ложимся в постель, выключаем свет. Слушаем, как тикают часы в соседней комнате. Паузы между тиканьем занимает грохот моего сердца. У меня даже уши закладывает, и левая пятка чешется, я сначала терплю, а потом сдвигаю ногу, хочу почесать большим пальцем другой ноги, но вместо этого задеваю Северуса. Кладу руку ему на бедро. Целую. Еще целую. Поцелован в ответ.

В голове гудит. Башню сносит подчистую. Вжимаюсь, глажу, касаюсь губами — облизываю его подбородок, кажется, щетина колется, это так странно, так странно… я забыл, когда в последний раз был с кем-то. Я забыл, когда в последний раз так сильно хотел быть с кем-то. Издаю стоны, совершенно жалкие, совсем не могу терпеть.

— Долго ждал? — звучит насмешливое в темноте.

Очень долго.

Где-то на краю сознания крутится мысль, что нужно спросить у него, что нужно предупредить его, что нужно как-то обговорить, но это же совершенно дико — обговаривать такое, я просто надеюсь, что мы правильно поняли друг друга, что я правильно его понял, он берет в руки мое лицо, гладит мою шею, управляет мной, укладывая, целуя, резко выдыхает через нос, ведет пальцами по шее, плечам, ниже, к груди, где так же тесно и горячо, как и в пижамных штанах. Как будто у моего сердца эрекция.

— Нам нужно быть осторожными, — говорит Северус задумчиво, я киваю, я согласен быть осторожным, неосторожным, каким угодно, лишь бы быть, но он, кажется, совсем про другое. — Если я тебя укушу… или поцарапаю… или хотя бы схвачу слишком резко… магической связью это может быть расценено как причинение вреда.

То, что он говорит обо всех этих рабских штуках в постели, кажется мне почти оскорблением. Это обидно, неприлично, об этом вообще сейчас стоит забыть, сделать вид, что мы с ним нормальные люди; я на него злюсь, хотя это совсем несправедливо, он же говорит разумные вещи. Я вдруг думаю о том, как справлялся тот мужик и Аурелия, я ее представляю в греческой тоге и с золотыми волосами, я бы полцарства отдал, лишь бы узнать, что такого с ними произошло во время испытания.

Выныриваю из этих мыслей, когда понимаю, что Снейп ведет большим пальцем у меня по лбу, у самых волос, так спокойно и задумчиво, туда-обратно. Он смотрит на меня в темноте; не могу разобрать выражение его лица, потому что на мне нет очков.

— Ты гладишь мои волосы, — бормочу я, вспомнив, как он однажды этому удивился. Я не удивляюсь. Мне хорошо. Я снова целую его, у него такой горячий язык, такие мягкие губы… Его нога вклинивается между моих, его пальцы ведут вверх по моей руке, от запястья к плечу, легко и щекотно. Я не могу, не могу больше! Тычусь, оставляю засосы на шее, кусаю мочку уха, дергаю бедрами, наверное, я неуклюжий и чокнутый, наверное, я всегда таким был, хотя старался казаться крутым и надежным, но вот теперь вся правда выплыла наружу… Северус слишком худой и слишком длинный, я запутался в его ногах… под одеялом жарко, на нас слишком много одежды, я хочу, чтобы он тоже стонал, не только я. Наверное, я делаю что-то не так. Я глажу его грудь, живот, я кладу руку на его пах, глажу там, сжимаю. Северус напрягается, пытается отодвинуться.

— Что? — шепчу я ему в шею, целую, облизываю, целую.

Он качает головой, прядь волос попадает мне в рот, он говорит: «Не… надо», пытается сделать вдох — не может дышать, не может.

Я откатываюсь на другой край кровати, я тоже не могу дышать, мне так стыдно и мерзко. Северус закрывает глаза, прижимается губами к подушке, его лоб в испарине.

— Я не…

— Ты не, — грустно соглашаюсь. — Мог бы сказать. Я бы не стал… ты же знаешь! Не могу поверить, что ты решил… будто я… — Противно. Как в лицо плюнули.

Он смотрит на меня, злой и красный от стыда.

— Было бы прекрасно, если бы ты заканчивал фразы!

— Было бы прекрасно, если бы ты сказал мне сразу. Что не хочешь меня… этого, — поправляюсь быстро. Звучит истерично. Ненавижу быть истеричкой. Вообще все ненавижу. Яйца сейчас лопнут, если не коснусь себя. Поправляю член в пижамных штанах, чуть сжимаю, чтобы отпустило хоть ненадолго. Северус старательно дышит, вдох-выдох, в такт тиканью часов. Он вообще… старательный. Еще неизвестно, как далеко бы мы зашли, прежде чем я заметил, что он даже не возбужден.

— Думаешь, я не понимаю? — спрашиваю, глядя в потолок. С потолком мне общаться спокойней. Потолок у меня не вызывает столько разных чувств одновременно. — Я же читал про Тот День. Думаешь, я совсем идиот? Или насильник? Зачем ты вообще разрешил себя целовать? Послал бы меня, как ты умеешь. Я бы не стал беситься. Все равно не так глупо бы вышло, как сейчас.

— Поттер… — с усилием.

Ну, отлично!

— Гарри… — он тянется через постель, будто это бескрайнее поле, и каким-то чудом дотягивается, прикасается к моему плечу. Поворачиваюсь, хотя смотреть на него тяжело.

— Гарри. При чем здесь Тот День? Все совсем по-другому, — он сжимает губы, долго молчит, целых сорок две секунды — я считаю, часы в гостиной считают. — Я хочу тебя. Я хочу этого. Очень. Хочу вот этим, — он касается своего лба. — И этим, — касается груди.

— Но не этим. — Я опускаю глаза на его пах.

— Я просто… — он снова сжимает губы, отводит глаза. Ему тяжело говорить. — Дай мне время. Раз уж ты не идиот и все понимаешь.

— Сколько?

— Не знаю. — Молчим. Он снова косится на меня. — Я мог бы… мы могли бы заняться тобой. Хочешь, я…

— Не хочу.

Мы снова молчим. Это какой-то кошмар. Лучше бы я не начинал. Завтра мне смотреть ему в глаза. И послезавтра. И потом. А сейчас можно не смотреть. Можно вообще уснуть. Если очень постараться.

— Ты все еще думаешь, что это благодарность? Идиот! Я знаю, как много ты для меня сделал и сделаешь. Ты даже сам не догадываешься, как много! И я прекрасно знаю, что положено чувствовать по этому поводу. Но ничего не выходит. Я не могу быть благодарным. Кажется, я разучился.

— Это ничего. В конце концов, я для себя тоже стараюсь. Свобода для Гарри.

Я пытаюсь сказать, что мы же привязаны друг к другу. А я ненавижу, когда меня привязывают. Я не собака. Я лучше добровольно. Не уверен, что у меня получается донести свою мысль до Северуса. Но он просто хмыкает и повторяет:

— Свобода для Гарри, — и звучит это, будто мы обменялись паролями. — Так и будешь там лежать? — спрашивает он через пару секунд. — Или все-таки попробуем продолжить?

И мы пробуем.

Руки, губы, ноги, мы толкаемся друг в друга, друг к другу, сталкиваемся и звеним вздохами, нам очень тесно и жарко, хотя кровать широкая, я то на спине лежу, то на Северусе, и все время хочется смеяться, но ведь нельзя. Простыни трутся о кожу, Северус трется о меня, я убираю волосы, упавшие ему на лицо, прядь прилипла к губам, взгляды у нас слиплись намертво, моргать невозможно. Я сверху, обвожу пальцами шрамы, осторожно, терпеливо, целую впадинку там, где кончается шея, глажу соски ладонями — неловко, откуда мне знать, как надо их гладить, — просто трогаю, они нежные и плотные, и Северус жалобно морщится, прикусив губу. Думаю, ему хорошо. Хочу, чтобы ему было еще лучше. Хочу сделать его тело счастливым, хочу обласкать его с ног до головы и обратно, чтобы он потерялся во всем этом, чтобы глядел вот так же удивленно и растерянно. Целую над пупком, впалый жесткий живот, жесткий пресс, какое-то пятно внизу живота, будто от ожога; я обвожу его губами, дую, пытаюсь потушить даже воспоминание о боли. Северус дрожит и опять задыхается, но в этот раз все правильно, так и надо. Я вижу, что ему больше не нужно времени. Теперь ему нужно кое-что другое.

— Раздевайся, — командует он низким голосом, всхлипывает, втягивает в себя воздух, который вдруг стал жутко горячим, таким, что даже капли пота на моей спине испаряются от жара.

— Послушай…

— Гарри!

— Послушай, я…

У него дикие глаза, совершенно дикие, он дрожит так сильно, что я боюсь — боюсь, что он боится. Наверное, мы свихнулись оба, Тот День все-таки при чем, невозможно о нем не думать, даже я думаю, хотя для меня это просто слова на бумаге.

— Гарри. Гарри, — повторяет он снова, хочет еще сказать что-то, но теперь его очередь не заканчивать фразы. Мы снова вцепляемся друг в друга, катаемся по кровати, я обхватываю его ногами, он шипит мне в ухо.

— У меня задница волосатая, — шепчу я, он на секунду замирает, а потом начинает трястись, но, к его чести, вслух не смеется.

О да, я умею испортить момент. Но я предупредил. Он больше не дрожит, не так чудовищно напряжен, мы можем продолжать. Северус стаскивает с меня штаны, его штаны собираются гармошкой на икрах, и я сползаю вниз по его телу, оставляя влажный след, как улитка, только языком по его коже. Снимаю с него штаны, кидаю к моим на пол, они очень мило лежат рядом. Я сжимаю его узкую стопу, целую большой палец, загрубевшую кожу, веду губами по своду. Северус протяжно стонет, я откликаюсь; звуки в режиме стерео. Даже его стоны каким-то образом звучат удивленно, они заводят меня сильнее, чем прикосновения, этот низкий красивый голос.

Мы садимся в постели, все кружится, и во рту солоно. Темнота наполнена шепотом и вздохами, но кто вздыхает, а кто шепчет, я ни за что не разберу. У меня перед глазами белая кожа, я сижу позади Северуса, положив руку ему на живот, я не помню, как здесь оказался, я не знаю, что делать дальше. Отвожу в сторону чудесные волосы, чтобы поцеловать шею. Веду пальцами по спине, считывая шрамы, сбиваясь со счета, сбивая простыни ногами в комок. Северус держит мои колени, тяжело дышит, его спина выгибается, я кладу руку между лопаток, потому что это место создано для моей руки. Я хочу сказать ему, что все хорошо, что не случится ничего ужасного, я хочу его защитить, но это сейчас не нужно. Нам нельзя превращать секс в исцеление, в символ, в ритуал, это не «все-в-порядке»-секс, это просто секс, это естественная потребность быть друг с другом, или противоестественная; все-таки очень странно, что верблюды говорят с корнуэльским акцентом, а я трахаюсь с Северусом Снейпом, моим учителем и рабом.

У меня стоит так, что перед глазами темнеет, а может, это луна ушла за облака. Член Северуса в моей ладони горячий и скользкий, и Северус стонет долго и низко, и я глажу его под стать стону — плавно и сильно, кружу пальцем по головке, освободив ее от крайней плоти. Северус бьется в моих руках, пульс бьется в ушах, сердце — в груди, все бьется там, где ему положено биться. Я прижимаюсь к узкой спине, Северус заводит руки за голову и хватает меня за волосы, когда я ускоряю движения.

— Сделай это, — его голос звучит иначе, он запрокинул голову, и кожа на шее натянулась, особенно там, где шрамы, и кажется, будто его голос звучит прямо из горла.

— Я не умею.

— Я научу.

Конечно, он научит. Он приподнимается, напрягая ноги, заводит руку за спину, и его лопатки сдвигаются. Это завораживает, я, кажется, выпадаю из реальности, но падаю в реальность обратно, когда Северус обхватывает мой член пальцами, направляя в себя. Он медленно опускается, а я пытаюсь закричать, но выходит только какое-то забавное шипение.

Мы движемся неловко, не синхронно, я вообще мало что могу сделать в таком положении, но всем телом подаюсь к нему, кладу руки на напряженный живот, когда он снова приподнимается, держу его за бедра, помогая. Северус тяжело и громко выдыхает каждый раз, когда я полностью оказываюсь внутри, мои глаза сами собой закрываются, хотя я хочу все видеть: и то, как его волосы скользят по плечам, и то, как он прогибается в пояснице, и как квадрат лунного света висит на стене, будто картина. Все эти мысли еще как-то отвлекают и помогают продержаться, но когда я закрываю глаза, ощущения наваливаются на меня всей своей прекрасной тяжестью, и я кончаю действительно слишком быстро.

Северус вытягивается рядом со мной, его живот липкий от спермы, и я думаю, что он сейчас кинется в душ, но он лениво закрывает глаза, наверное, у него разом все силы кончились. Меня подмывает что-то сказать, вроде: «Вау!» или «Это было…», так что даже хорошо, что я пока не могу говорить. Просто подползаю ближе и привычно утыкаюсь лбом ему в плечо, прежде чем отключиться.

На следующий день я пишу заявление об увольнении, потому что сама мысль о том, чтобы уйти на работу, оставив Северуса одного, вызывает приступ паники. Ну и почти одновременно с этим получаю сову из Министерства, с указом о моем отстранении от должности — видимо, наши совы встретились на полпути и помахали друг другу крыльями. Причина увольнения — нападение на сотрудника. Я долго соображаю, что бы это значило, а потом вспоминаю, как тыкал палочкой в Эндрю, чтобы он убрался из кабинета.

Мы с Северусом пьем за мою свободу. Убиваем время, строя домики из домино. Я знаю, что домики надо строить из карт, но у меня дома нашлось только старое домино. И я знаю, что из домино нужно строить лабиринты, но у меня с ними плохие ассоциации.

Часы в гостиной сломались и тикают в два раза медленней, чем положено. Я ненавижу ожидание, подозреваю, что и Северус тоже, потому что он весь злой и сонный постоянно. Хотя сонный, может, и по другой причине. Наконец приходит извещение с датой слушания.

На слушании Верховный Совет вроде как решает, достойны ли мы проведения ритуала, но это всего лишь традиция — на самом деле Совет не имеет права запретить рабу и хозяину провести ритуал, если они того требуют.

— Скорее всего, они будут запугивать нас, отговаривать. Скажут, что ритуал еще ни разу удачно не заканчивался и всякое такое, — объясняю я Северусу. — Может, будут чем-нибудь шантажировать. Я любой гадости жду.

Накануне слушания у меня дома собирается целый военный совет; вообще-то, я был против, но Гермиона настояла, что нам нужно подготовиться, не только мне, но и Северусу. Но мы не готовимся, мы занимаемся всякой ерундой, пытаясь убить время прежде, чем оно убьет нас. Наша маленькая тесная кухня полна народу; Гермиона закидывает меня вопросами, которые могут прозвучать, нагнетает обстановку, предполагая самые ужасные версии развития событий. Джинни зачитывает вслух письма Билла, Чарли, а потом — неожиданно — сухую записку от Перси, который теперь в Инспекции Образования и готов сделать «все возможное, но не противоречащее законам», чтобы наш Хогвартс снова стал Хогвартсом, каким мы его помним. Рон присоединяется к нам позже, сначала переправляет Гойла в Нору, где о нем позаботятся. Он так усиленно старается не таращиться на Северуса, что это бросается в глаза. Северус бы ушел к себе в спальню, ему хочется, я чувствую, но Гермиона обращается и к нему тоже, зачитывая вслух возможные вопросы.

Мы все галдим, спорим, хрустим печеньем, а Северус тоскливо разглядывает столешницу, прямой и строгий. Он кажется здесь жутко неуместным, как рождественская елка посреди июля. Я наступаю ему на ногу под столом, чтобы поддержать, хотя, наверное, это не лучший способ.

Постепенно разговор соскальзывает совсем на другие темы, Джинни жалуется на тошноту, Гермиона — на начальника, и мне стыдно признаться, но я опять забыл, где она работает. Рон жалуется на Гойла.

— Мне рядом с ним жутко, он сверлит меня таким мрачным взглядом, как будто я его личный враг!

— Он и в школе к тебе особой любви не питал, — напоминаю я тактично, стараясь не причинять Рону душевных страданий. — До сих пор не понимаю, почему он тебе доверился.

— Вообще-то, я вытащил его на метле тогда, из горящей комнаты! — возмущается Рон. — Если уж после этого мне нельзя довериться, то тогда даже не знаю, кому вообще можно!

Рон хмурится, становится серьезным.

— Он так изменился, Гарри. Внешне, я имею в виду. Ты бы его даже не узнал.

Вот в это я легко могу поверить. Я помню, как долго сомневался, Северус передо мной или кто-то другой. Мне даже пришлось спросить у него. Я кошусь на Северуса и замечаю, как напряженно он смотрит на Рона. Верно, Гойл ведь был его учеником. Наверняка у него тысяча вопросов. Но ни один не звучит вслух. Наконец я неловко смеюсь.

— Ну, ты ведь его тоже не узнал. Под обороткой-то! Где он ее только раздобыл?

— А вот это самый шик, — фыркает Рон. — Сам приготовил. И угадай где?

— В туалете, ты уже тысячу раз рассказывал, — Гермиона закатывает глаза. — Почему бы не вернуться к вопросам? Завтра важный день, мы должны быть готовы на все сто процентов.

Гермиона мучает нас весь вечер, такая же беспощадная и упрямая, как и в школе, когда заставляла готовиться к экзаменам. Рон по-прежнему старается не смотреть на Северуса, а неловкость пытается залить кофе. За вечер он расходует всю мою большую банку дрянного кофейного порошка, то и дело заваривая всем кофе и подпихивая под нос или перебивая Гермиону бодрым: «Еще чашечку?» — эта фраза скоро уже заставляет всех вздрагивать, а под конец мы почти умоляем Рона: «Никакого кофе!»

Мерцает пыльная лампочка под абажуром, дымятся кружки, оглушительно тикают часы, а я мечтаю только об одном: чтобы все свалили и мы с Северусом остались одни.

Наконец Джинни заявляет, что ей пора домой. Она прощается со всеми, целует меня в макушку, подходит и обнимает Северуса, что нас всех вгоняет в полнейший ступор, потом уходит.

Северус спустя пару минут негромко извиняется и отправляется спать, видимо, не в силах пережить такое потрясение.

Мы с Роном и Гермионой сидим почти до рассвета. Вкус кофе уже неразличим, Рон жалуется, что у меня слишком мало еды в холодильнике — наверное, потому что он уже все съел. Гермиона говорит, серьезно глядя мне в глаза:

— Гарри, завтра они попытаются вас сломать. Прежде всего профессора Снейпа.

Я киваю, я знаю. Она что, думает, я не догадался?

— Что бы ни случилось, не сходи с ума, веди себя как взрослый человек, — наставляет Гермиона. — Возможно, это твой единственный шанс показать им, что ты — не орущий мальчишка, вчерашний выпускник, что ты серьезный противник. великий маг, смелый человек.

— Великий маг, скажешь тоже, — отмахиваюсь я. Уже забыл, когда в последний раз использовал что-нибудь кроме «Нокса» и «Аппарейта».

— Слушай, а что у вас со Снейпом? — Рон макает палец в сахарницу и облизывает. — Я в «Ведунье» читал, что вы…

— Рон! Хватит читать всякие глупости! «Ведунья» — это сплошные сплетни и домыслы, как будто ты не знаешь! — злится Гермиона. — Я вообще не хотела давать им информацию, знала, что все перевернут с ног на голову!

— Да ладно, какая разница, — пытаюсь я ее успокоить, но делаю только хуже.

— Огромная! Огромная, Гарри! Вы должны быть чистыми, вы должны быть идеальными, чтобы у нас получилось. Потому что вы теперь — символы сопротивления. Люди часто идут просто за ярким флагом, а не за какой-то определенной идеей, так что нам нужно, чтобы вас все любили и жалели.

— Расслабься, Гермиона, — я не хочу на нее злиться, но меня только что фактически обозвали грязным . — Я не хочу никуда вести людей, я хочу просто освободить Северуса.

— Ты никогда не хотел вести людей, но так уж происходило. И до сих пор происходит. Глупо не пользоваться этим.

— Почему бы тебе самой не попробовать? Сделаем из тебя флаг, будем пользоваться и посмотрим, как тебе это понравится!

— Я пытаюсь помочь! — она повышает голос, и я сердито шикаю на нее: Северус уже уснул, наверное.

— Гермиона, Гарри хотел сказать, что нам не нужно отвлекаться на разные глупые журналы, ведь всегда что-нибудь пошлое да напишут. Нам надо просто…

— У тебя вечно все просто.

— О, да не перебивай ты, женщина! — Рон жалеет о том, что сказал, еще до того, как заканчивает фразу. Я фыркаю, а Гермиона краснеет до кончиков ушей, глаза блестят от обиды.

— Знаешь что, мужчина… пока вы с Гарри прохлаждаетесь, я, между прочим, делаю всю основную работу, как обычно! И рискую своей карьерой! Гарри в любой момент может сбежать куда-нибудь на море, тебя всегда поддержит семья, а у меня нет ни счета в Гринготтсе, ни родни, и все равно я ввязалась во все это! И поэтому я не могу успокоиться и не могу заткнуться, а ты засунь свой шовинизм…

— Давай, скажи это! — сердито кричит он, шикать на него уже бесполезно.

— В свою ленивую веснушчатую задницу, — с достоинством договаривает Гермиона и кидает быстрый взгляд на дверь, будто ждет, что профессор Снейп сейчас ворвется на кухню и снимет с нее баллы за неподобающие выражения.

Но этого не происходит, только Рон ворчит:

— Тебе-то откуда знать, какая у меня задница!

Чайник закипает в сотый раз за вечер. Пока я наливаю всем чай, для разнообразия, Рон с Гермионой дуются друг на друга.

— Сейчас вернусь, — я оставляю их наедине.

Северус в моей спальне, читает в постели.

— Слушай, я знаю, что они пытаются нам помочь, но, может, выгонишь их уже? — вздыхает он, когда я падаю на соседнюю подушку.

— Ага, уже почти… — бормочу я, Северус наклоняется меня поцеловать. Я запутываюсь пальцами в его волосах. — Мы должны быть чистыми… — шепчу рассеянно.

— Тогда сделаем это в душе, — усмехается он, и я возвращаюсь на кухню полный решимости выставить эту парочку вон.

— …Да ладно тебе, ну сказанул, ну подумаешь! — слышу я жалобный голос Рона. — Ну, хватит уже, Гермиона! Улыбнись хоть разок! У тебя такие красивые зубы!..

Я уверен, что это не подействует, но, видимо, Рон все-таки знает ее лучше. Гермиона смягчается, больше того — она смущенно краснеет и опускает ресницы, так что я могу спокойно зайти в комнату.

— Просто я очень переживаю, понимаете вы это или нет? — говорит она грустно. Мы заверяем, что понимаем, очень даже. После этого они с Роном уходят через камин, тесно прижавшись друг к другу в искрах зеленого пламени. Я возвращаюсь к Северусу. Мы занимаемся долгим и вдумчивым сексом, а после просто лежим рядом в кровати, каждый наедине со своей бессонницей. Не знаю, о чем он думает, но вряд ли это что-то хорошее. Его пальцы в моей руке слегка подрагивают. Я хочу сказать, что завтра все будет прекрасно, но не люблю пустой болтовни.

На слушание мы прибываем с опозданием. Все из-за одежды. Я оставил рубашку, мантию и брюки на кровати в его спальне. Когда я зашел к нему, он все еще не был одет, сидел на кровати рядом с аккуратно разложенной одеждой.

— Зачем это? — спросил Северус.

— Ты не можешь пойти в домашней одежде.

Он поджал губы.

— Что не так? Что тебе не нравится? Нам уже пора идти!

— Ты мог бы дать мне свою мантию. Необязательно покупать.

— Моя тебе не подойдет.

— Ты ведь волшебник, Поттер. Есть такое заклинание, которое изменяет размеры.

— Что не так с этой мантией?

Он так и не ответил. Мне пришлось провозиться со своей старой официальной мантией, и то, что Северус наблюдал за моими неуклюжими пассами, ничуть не помогало. Мне стало неприятно, когда я увидел, как он смотрит на мою палочку.

— Скоро ты тоже сможешь колдовать.

— Поживем — увидим, — произнес он безразлично.

Он и теперь кажется слишком спокойным. Это я не могу устоять на месте, болтаюсь по коридору туда-сюда. Коридор смутно знакомый, но видел ли я его во сне на пятом курсе или был здесь по работе, точно не скажу. Вообще-то, в Министерстве все коридоры похожи.

Хотя мы и опаздываем, нас заставляют ждать. Мне кажется, это специально. Я везде вижу заговор. Северус не сказал ни слова с самого утра. Когда мы шли через холл Министерства, он не отставал ни на шаг и все время смотрел себе под ноги. Это я могу понять — вряд ли ему бы понравилась уродливая статуя или золоченые своды Министерства, а больше смотреть здесь не на что.

Наконец нас приглашают внутрь. Я мгновенно узнаю зал, и Северус, конечно, тоже. Он напрягается так сильно, что мне буквально приходится проталкивать его внутрь комнаты. Когда я кладу руку ему на спину, я чувствую, как тяжело он дышит под плотной тяжелой мантией.

С тех пор как я был здесь в последний раз, зал не изменился. Скамьи для присяжных и судей поднимаются вверх, как трибуны. Посреди зала стоит одинокий строгий стул, с подлокотников свисают цепи.

— Кто пойдет первым? — спрашивает меня усатый мужчина, похожий на дядю Вернона. Только дядя не улыбался так любезно. Прежде чем я успеваю ответить, Северус уже шагает к стулу. Мне предлагают присесть на место в первом ряду. Я оглядываюсь, разыскивая знакомые лица. Нам запретили приглашать каких-либо свидетелей или знакомых, потому что на слушании должен присутствовать только Верховный Совет. Я замечаю Шеклболта, он сидит далеко, в верхнем ряду, но когда я поворачиваюсь, он как раз на меня смотрит. Шеклболт подмигивает мне, и становится немного легче.

Я узнаю министра — сухопарый мужчина с голубыми глазами, я пару раз видел его фотографию в газете. Тут же и заместитель министра, а также мой бывший начальник из Отдела по Надзору за рабами. Еще несколько человек, должно быть, другие Большие Шишки, все как один важные на вид и бородатые. Кого я здесь не жду увидеть, так это журналистов, но вот они, занимают средний ряд. Ума не приложу, что они тут забыли. Я бы еще понял, если бы здесь была только «Новая газета», но я узнаю эмблемы «Пророка», «Магического Еженедельника», «Орфея» и «Лондон Мэджик» на круглых пропусках, прикрепленных к их мантиям. Каждый журналист уже вооружился пером или миниатюрной печатной машинкой, как в случае «Орфея».

— Приступим, пожалуй, — говорит тот же усатый мужчина, и я понимаю, что именно он будет голосом Верховного Совета. Я вижу, как Северус медленно опускается на стул, и тут же цепи, звеня, прижимают его руки к подлокотникам.

— Это обязательно? — спрашиваю я, но мне никто не отвечает. Усач говорит вступительную речь, представляет всех, кто участвует в процессе, объясняет цель встречи. Журналисты ловят каждое его слово, а я все пропускаю мимо ушей, хотя Гермиона велела мне быть внимательным. Я смотрю на Северуса и вспоминаю, как сунул нос в Мыслеслив Дамблдора. Удивительно знакомая картина: Северус застыл, скованный цепями, глядит перед собой отрешенным пустым взглядом. Я вспоминаю отвращение и страх, которые почувствовал много лет назад, увидев это воспоминание. Пытаюсь взглянуть на Северуса чужими глазами. Тощий, бледный, с резкими, злыми чертами лица и непроницаемыми черными глазами; впрочем, глаз почти не видно, потому что он наклонил голову, чтобы волосы упали на лицо. Длинные пальцы вцепились в подлокотники карикатурой на птичьи когти, и весь он карикатурный, слишком заметно напряжен. Я бы тоже был напряжен, конечно, но я с самого утра ногти грызу, а он до этого момента держался молодцом.

Я пытаюсь поймать его взгляд, чтобы хоть как-нибудь ободрить, но Северус ни на кого не смотрит, таращится в пустоту перед собой, и Мерлин его знает, что он там видит.

Наконец Усач перестает говорить и делает небольшую паузу, чтобы отпить глоток воды из стакана. После чего обращается ко мне, объясняет, что я должен делать.

— Северус Снейп, я приказываю отвечать правдиво на все вопросы, которые тебе здесь зададут, — я говорю негромко, но эхо разносит мой голос по залу.

— Да, хозяин, — ровно отвечает Северус.

— А вам, мистер Поттер, придется выпить Веритасерум, когда настанет ваша очередь занять кресло, — предупреждает Усач, и я киваю.

А потом начинаются вопросы. Они звучат коротко, ответы — еще короче, и кажется, ответы всем известны заранее, и кажется, все это — настолько глупая, никому не интересная формальность, что я расслабляюсь. Спрашивают, почему Северуса не оставили в работном лагере, сколько лет он пробыл рабом, какие у Северуса обязанности по дому, спрашивают, сколько у Северуса всего было хозяев.

— Шестеро.

Усач в первый раз запинается, шелестит бумажками.

— По нашим данным — семеро, — говорит он, и Северус хмурится.

— Я не посчитал Поттера.

Я слышу шепотки за спиной, но не обращаю на это внимания. Допрос продолжается.

— В Хогвартсе вы учились на факультете Слизерин?

— Да.

— После окончания школы вы стали Пожирателем Смерти?

— Да.

— А позднее вы работали шпионом для Ордена Феникса?

— Да.

Небольшая заминка. Усач поворачивается и глядит на задние ряды, прежде чем спросить:

— Вы владели искусством окклюменции и легилименции?

— Да.

— Правда ли, что эти искусства помогали вам обманывать Волдеморта?

— Да.

— Он не сомневался в вашей верности?

— Он пытался меня убить.

— Конечно, но это случилось во время Финальной битвы. До этого он когда-нибудь сомневался в вашей верности?

— Я не знаю.

— Правда ли, что искусство окклюменции, — Усач зачитывает с бумажки, — «…предполагает умение запирать правду в дальнем уголке сознания, блокировать ее от самого себя, чтобы не выдать даже под воздействием легилименции или Веритасерума?»

— Это так.

— Если бы вас не ограничивала магическая связь, вы могли бы обмануть своего хозяина?

— Да.

— Как вы считаете, можно ли с помощью окклюменции обойти магическую связь?

— Я не знаю. Я никогда не пробовал.

— Что ж, если это ложь, то мы никогда не узнаем, верно? — хмыкает кто-то с заднего ряда.

Усач прокашливается, кинув за плечо укоризненный взгляд.

— Правда ли, что вы обучали мистера Поттера искусству окклюменции?

— Да. Но безрезультатно.

— То есть мистер Поттер не сможет защитить свой разум от вашего вмешательства?

— Я не могу колдовать, — напоминает Северус насмешливо. Он чуть разводит ноги, пытаясь усесться на стуле удобней. Я уверен, все эти журналисты жалеют, что нельзя проносить в зал суда камеры.

— Вы могли бы обмануть ради того, чтобы получить свободу?

— Да, — без доли сомнения.

— Если бы магическая связь не ограничивала вас, вы бы обманули мистера Поттера, чтобы получить свободу?

— Не знаю, как обман помог бы мне получить свободу, — Северус чуть поводит плечами, пытаясь сесть прямо, цепи громко звякают, заставляя его поморщиться.

— Отвечайте на вопрос.

— Да. Я бы сделал это, если бы потребовалось.

Ну, тут никаких сюрпризов, верно? Я растягиваю губы в улыбке, чтобы показать Северусу: все в порядке. Но он не смотрит в мою сторону. Он сверлит взглядом Усача.

— А вы могли бы убить ради свободы? — медленно спрашивает тот. Пауза совсем небольшая.

— Да.

Я слышу, как чье-то перо царапает пергамент.

— Вы когда-нибудь убивали человека?

— Да.

— Это вы убили Альбуса Дамблдора?

— Да.

— Он сделал это, потому что Дамблдор приказал ему! — говорю я громко, и Усач поворачивается ко мне с улыбкой.

— Мистер Поттер, ваша очередь говорить скоро настанет. И потом, насколько мне известно, Северус Снейп в те времена еще не был рабом, — он многозначительно поднимает брови, а я сжимаю пальцы в кулаки. Не сорваться. Не грубить. Это не поможет.

— Вы задаете только те вопросы, которые вам удобны! — говорю я очень спокойно.

— Список вопросов составлен и утвержден Верховным Советом, наша цель — выяснить, не является ли Северус Снейп опасным для того, чтобы получить освобождение. Вы можете подать жалобу на проведение процедуры слушания в Отдел по Жалобам, это на втором этаже, мистер Поттер. А сейчас почему бы нам не продолжить?

Я оглядываюсь и впиваюсь взглядом в Шеклболта. Он должен был узнать вопросы заранее. Предупредить меня. Хоть как-то помочь. Он крутит широкий золотой перстень вокруг большого пальца и хмурится, на меня не смотрит. На меня вообще никто не смотрит, только журналист из «Орфея» поверх своей печатной машинки.

— Мистер Снейп, вы владели темной магией?

— Да.

— Вы использовали Непростительные заклятья?

— Да, во время войны.

— Вы создавали яды для Волдеморта?

— Да, но я также создавал лекарства для Ордена…

— Отвечайте на четко поставленный вопрос.

— Да. Да, я создавал яды.

— В случае если вам вернут магию, вы сможете готовить сложные яды, например Зелье Долгой Смерти?

— Могу, но не стану.

— Вы способны приготовить яд «Белла Морте»?

— Да.

— Зелье Кошмаров Наяву?

— Да.

— Зелье Мгновенного Распада?

— Да.

Вздох восхищения и ужаса за моей спиной.

— Да он с антипохмельным едва справляется! — выкрикиваю я с места. Северус стискивает челюсти. Не время переживать о его самолюбии.

— Значит ли это, что мистер Поттер позволяет вам работать с зельями?

— Да, под его контролем.

— Мистер Поттер позволяет вам читать книги Второго Уровня?

— Я не знаю, что это за уровень.

— Книги, где описываются магические ритуалы и боевые заклинания, книги, касающиеся работы Министерства, книги, включающие в себя рецепты высших зелий.

— Только книги, относящиеся к моей проблеме.

— К вашей проблеме? — поднимает брови Усач. Северус копирует его гримасу, поднимая брови и деликатно напоминая:

— Рабство. Я считаю это проблемой, а вы?

Смешки с репортерского ряда. Северус криво усмехается, я показываю два больших пальца, но он по-прежнему глядит в другую сторону.

— Мистер Поттер когда-нибудь наказывал вас? — голос Усача звучит жестко.

— Нет.

— В доме у мистера Поттера вы совершали что-либо, заслуживающее наказания?

— Да.

— У нас на это разные взгляды, — встреваю я, и Усачу приходится пригрозить, что меня выведут из зала. Северус кидает быстрый предостерегающий взгляд в мою сторону, вцепляется в подлокотники сильнее. Я сжимаю губы, провожу пальцем, будто застегивая молнию, и выкидываю воображаемый ключ.

— Став рабом, вы пытались совершить побег?

— Нет.

— Вы когда-либо помогали другим рабам?

— Нет.

— А у вас просили помощи?

— Да, — едва слышно.

Я понимаю, в чем тут дело. Записи Северуса, записи, предназначавшиеся только мне, им здорово помогли. Они знают точно, что спрашивать.

— Вы знаете, что некоторые ваши бывшие ученики сейчас являются рабами?

— Да.

— Вы когда-нибудь пытались их разыскать?

— Нет.

— Вы попытаетесь разыскать их, если окажетесь свободным?

Долгое молчание. Северус опускает взгляд. В тишине оглушительным кажется щелчок печатной машинки, в которую вставили новый лист.

— Нет.

Я вспоминаю слова Гермионы про символ и флаг. Теперь я понимаю, почему они пригласили прессу.

— Вы собираетесь каким-либо образом способствовать освобождению других рабов, если окажетесь свободным?

— Нет.

— Вы собираетесь как-либо мстить своим бывшим хозяевам, если окажетесь свободным?

— Нет, — с отвращением.

— Мистер Поттер обсуждал с вами планы на случай вашего освобождения?

— Да, мы говорили об этом.

— Правда ли, что мистер Поттер собирается организовать восстание оборотней и великанов?

Я открываю рот от удивления. Оглядываюсь. Шеклболт уставился на меня, министр уставился на меня, все эти щекастые маги в пурпурных мантиях уставились на меня.

— Мне ничего об этом неизвестно.

Спокойный голос Северуса заставляет меня повернуться и взглянуть на него.

— Есть ли у мистера Поттера друзья или знакомые среди оборотней? Среди великанов?

— Не знаю. — Северус морщится, дергает рукой. — Возможно. — Он морщится сильней, напрягается всем телом. — Полувеликан. Рубеус Хагрид, — тяжело выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Усач мрачно кивает.

— Имеет ли мистер Поттер какое-либо отношение к преступной группировке «Свободные люди», устроившей беспорядки в Брайтоне и Девоне? — голос его звучит торжественно. Я вообще ничего не понимаю.

— Мне ничего об этом неизвестно, — повторяет Северус.

— Вы не обсуждаете с мистером Поттером политику Министерства?

— Нет.

— Вам известно, что мистер Поттер неоднократно давал интервью и связывался с газетами, предоставляя им информацию о «вашей истории»?

— Я сам участвовал в одном интервью.

— Вы давали на это согласие?

— Я делал это ради себя.

— Мистер Поттер спрашивал у вас, согласны ли вы?

— Нет, — он кривится. Поверить не могу! Я был уверен, что спросил! Может, не прямым текстом, но ведь понятно, что это было необходимо! И Северус согласился.

— Вы просили мистера Поттера освободить вас с помощью ритуала?

— Нет.

— Вы знали что-либо о ритуале до встречи с мистером Поттером?

— Нет.

— Мистер Поттер объяснил вам, что в большинстве случаев проведения этого ритуала раб погибал?

— Да.

— Мистер Поттер спрашивал у вас, хотите ли вы принять участие в этом ритуале?

— Нет.

С ума сойти.

— Но я хочу этого. Я полностью поддерживаю все решения Гарри Поттера, — говорит Северус, впервые повернувшись ко мне. Я слабо улыбаюсь ему. Я в ауте.

— Вы собираетесь поддерживать отношения с мистером Поттером, если окажетесь свободным?

— Это мне и самому интересно, — снова взгляд в сторону, насмешливый тон. Он забавляется, дразнит Усача, а тот потрясающе невозмутим.

— Вы когда-нибудь пытались нарушить приказ хозяина?

— Да.

— Вы когда-нибудь пытались солгать хозяину?

— Да.

— Вы когда-нибудь пытались причинить вред хозяину?

— Да.

— Вы когда-нибудь пытались убить хозяина?

— Да.

Пауза. Кажется, пахнет сигаретами. Но это невозможно. Здесь никто не курит.

— Вы когда-нибудь хотели убить Гарри Поттера?

В просторном зале голос звучит глухо, или это у меня уши закладывает.

— Да.

Я закрываю глаза и не открываю их, услышав следующий вопрос:

— Между вами и мистером Поттером есть сексуальные отношения?

— Да.

— Между вами и кем-либо из ваших бывших хозяев были сексуальные отношения?

— Да. Но я бы не назвал это отношениями, — хрипло.

— Предыдущие шесть хозяев отказались от вас?

— Да.

— Какие у них были на это причины?

— Самые разные.

— Перечислите их.

— Я не могу этого сделать.

— Вы отказываетесь отвечать на вопрос?

— Да.

— Мистер Поттер. — Я вздрагиваю и открываю глаза. Усач глядит на меня встревоженно. — Ваш раб нарушает приказ, но магическая связь его не наказывает!..

— Он не нарушает приказ. Приказ был — отвечать честно на вопросы. Он вам честно ответил, что не может.

Смешки за спиной.

Усач поворачивается к зрителям.

— Тогда почему бы нам не спросить у бывших хозяев мистера Снейпа?


	15. Chapter 15

Это полное поражение, и я удивляюсь, как легко было все разрушить, все потопить. Вызывают по одному, я почти не слушаю, я совсем не смотрю, временно не существую. Они говорят обо мне, их спрашивают обо мне, а меня здесь нет.  
  
Гарри обжигает взглядом, как глину, делает жестче и уязвимей, нет никакой возможности попросить его не смотреть, не получается игнорировать, когда он резко вздыхает, и вздрагивает, и подается вперед, вытаращив свои зеленые глазища за очками — что ему здесь видно, в полумраке, с его близорукостью? Я как на ладони в пятне света, прикован цепями, снова, снова. Все на меня смотрят, я смотрю только на усы, светлые пышные усы с капелькой воды на кончике — от последнего глотка из прозрачного стакана.  
  
Они говорят обо мне, мои хозяева. Они стоят рядом со мной, мои хозяева. Надо только повернуть голову, и они все выйдут ко мне, прямиком из моих снов, где снова и снова глядят из толпы, пока я иду по помосту свои девять шагов. Мой первый хозяин рассказывает, как я проверял границы терпимости моих магических уз. Он говорит, я пытался отравить его ребенка. Неправда, я пытался отравить его. Отравиться сам, на худой конец. Что угодно.  
  
Гарри безнадежен. Скрипит зубами, нервно оглядывается, смотрит на меня, смотрит, и под его взглядом невозможно держаться так же нагло и бесстрашно, невозможно изображать скуку и равнодушие. Всякий раз, когда он сжимает кулаки, я аккуратно выпрямляю пальцы, кладу их на подлокотники. Я на виду, я не должен показывать слабость, нельзя трястись, нельзя горбиться, нельзя держаться за подлокотники, за чей-то взгляд, нельзя держаться вовсе. Когда Гарри сжимает пальцы, показывая «камень», я выбираю «бумагу», я побеждаю его снова и снова.  
  
Их вызывают по одному; это ошеломляет — забытые запахи, забытые голоса; мне казалось, они врежутся в память так же, как шрамы врезались в кожу, но я ошибся. Я не слушаю их. Я был грубым, непослушным, неповоротливым, жестоким, у меня недобрый взгляд — конечно, ведь я не желал им добра. Я приносил несчастья, эти слова принадлежат женщине из семьи моего четвертого хозяина, она говорила: «Никогда не смотри на меня», она говорила: «Даже не думай обо мне», она была моей белой обезьяной; боль от нарушенного приказа была похожа на зубную.  
  
Мне не стыдно, хотя я понимаю, что должен просить прощения, оправдываться, должен опровергать — перед всей этой праздной публикой, перед журналистами, перед магами и прежде всего перед Поттером. Но мне не за что извиняться, нечего опровергать. Он скажет, нас пытались сломать. Он скажет, это было подло. Он будет обманывать себя самого, мне даже не требуется этого делать, меня насмешил этот вопрос — стал бы я лгать ему.  
  
Лгал. Предавал. Убивал. Желал убить. Желал солгать. Желал предать. Не сделал ничего для других. Все это — правда, в сухом остатке, и неужели я заслуживаю свободы?  
  
Неужели ее нужно заслуживать?  
  
Мой третий хозяин не является на слушание, его больше нет, его убили «Свободные люди», убит в своем доме, на двери осталась наклейка: «Свобода для Северуса». Он был не хуже других, не лучше, но и не хуже. Гарри запускает руку в волосы, я качаю головой; невиновен, но кому какое дело? Мне уже давно вынесли вердикт, в ту самую секунду, когда прозвучал правильный вопрос — хотел ли я убить Гарри Поттера, и я неправильно ответил. Теперь только свободное падение. Я не знаю, что будет, когда мы вернемся домой, я не знаю, посмотрю ли когда-либо Гарри в глаза, я хочу, чтобы он зажмурился.  
  
Моя коробка с запретными мыслями разломана в щепки. Мой личный ящик Пандоры.  
  
Дома, когда Гарри где-то шатается, время тянется по странице в час, а сейчас неумолимо заканчивается. Сердце пытается пробиться наружу, расплющиться о метку, и очень глупо сейчас падать с сердечным приступом, после всего-то. Перед всеми-то. Надо просто сидеть и не вести обратный отсчет, от первого к шестому, от первого к первому, кто зашел так далеко.  
  
Это было одним из наказаний. Теперь уже не вспомню за что. Кажется, за что-то значительное, но у значительного столько оттенков. Самой противной была очевидность. Я думал только о том, почему не понял сразу. Наказание — просто повод. Я должен был понять. Должен был разгадать его, увидеть, что он хочет, что он собирается со мной… я должен был… так очевидно.  
  
Одинокий мужчина. Почти не требовалось работать по дому. Стирать и готовить, больше ничего. Не выпускал на улицу. Не позволял подходить к окнам. Стричь волосы. Смотрел. Долго смотрел, прежде чем перейти к действиям. Сказал, я сам виноват. Сказал, я сделал это с ним. Заставил его. Вынудил. Чтобы поставить меня на место. Он поставил меня на колени. Он снял штаны. Когда он повернулся, чтобы сложить их на кресле, я глядел на его бледные ноги и думал, что мог бы попытаться сбежать. Меня тошнило от мысли о боли. Хотелось лечь и закрыть глаза, чтобы все прошло мимо. Он сказал, если я сделаю все как надо, он больше меня не тронет.  
  
Солгал, конечно.  
  
Когда он встает рядом с креслом, я поворачиваюсь и гляжу на него. Он смотрит только на мага, задающего вопросы. Смотрит внимательно и слушает тоже внимательно. Отвечает вежливо. Руки по швам. Пальцы расслаблены.  
  
Он пытался пропихнуть их глубже, когда меня вырвало.  
  
— Почему вы разорвали контракт к этим рабом?  
  
— Он меня ненавидел.  
  
— За что он вас ненавидел?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Он пытался причинить вам вред?  
  
— Он пытался задушить меня.  
  
— После этого вы разорвали контракт?  
  
— Нет, я дал ему еще один шанс.  
  
Еще один шанс. Альбус говорил, что не бывает последних шансов. Что пока еще жив, надо продолжать, надо пытаться… иногда я думал об Альбусе. Просил его прийти. Когда бредил. Все время забывал, что он мертв. Что никто не придет. Никто не придет и никто не услышит, так говорил мой шестой хозяин. А к окнам я не подходил.  
  
— И что же произошло?  
  
Это естественные потребности, говорил он. Ты же кормишь меня. Моешь за мной посуду. Это несложно.  
  
— Он пугал меня.  
  
— Каким образом?  
  
— Он притворялся сумасшедшим.  
  
Это было несложно. Плохо, но совсем несложно. Тут он не солгал.  
  
— Хватит.  
  
— Как именно проявлялось его сумасшествие?  
  
— Он падал на пол, бился, корчился, но ему не было больно. Он шумел, говорил с кем-то невидимым, и еще…  
  
«Никто не узнает. Никто никогда не узнает. Если ты промолчишь, то и я промолчу».  
  
— Хватит!  
  
— Нет, это вам «хватит», мистер Поттер! Если вы сейчас же не прекратите перебивать…  
  
— О, да пошел ты.  
  
«Если ты сделаешь все правильно, я к тебе больше не прикоснусь. Ну, перестань, не так уж тебе противно. На самом деле тебе это нравится».  
  
— Держись.  
  
«Если будешь молчать…»  
  
— Держись. Дыши. Дыши.  
  
Открываю глаза, чтобы увидеть рядом с собой Гарри. Так близко. Кто разрешил ему встать? Все закончилось? Нет. Шум за его плечом. Маги за его плечом, ползала, я вижу только половину, остальное закрыто его лицом. Он что-то говорит. Он поднимает палочку; шум, крики.  
  
— Не надо! — справа. Мой шестой хозяин пятится, выставив руки. Гарри направляет палочку на меня. Цепи падают на пол. Мои руки свободны. Кто-то поджег «бумагу», потому что мои руки горят. Мои ладони горят, когда я прижимаю их к груди. Держаться. Дышать. Дышать. Так хочет Поттер.  
  
— Мистер Поттер!  
  
Не оглядывайся. Не бросай меня.  
  
— Да пошли вы все!  
  
— Отлично, Поттер. Мы произвели отличное впечатление, ты да я.  
  
Он смеется, я ухмыляюсь. Постепенно гаснет боль в груди.  
  
— Потерпи немного. Сейчас мы уберемся отсюда.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, вы еще не ответили на вопросы!..  
  
Снова отворачивается. Я вижу его, пронизанного светом — лампы направлены так, чтобы светить прямо в лицо, но Гарри заслоняет меня, свет обливает его силуэт по контуру. Это так красиво, что я почти пропускаю его гневную отповедь.  
  
— Вам не нужны мои ответы, так почему бы вам не справиться без меня? Или давайте, я сразу на все отвечу. Да, я убивал. Только однажды. Вы его знаете, он тут недавно собирался мир захватить, так вот я убил его. И да, я лгал — мне даже вырезали на руке, кровавым пером, такая крутая штука… «Я не должен лгать». Не должен, но все равно лгу иногда, я же человек. Да, у меня есть друзья среди великанов, и у меня был друг среди оборотней, вы, может, его знаете — Ремус Люпин, герой войны. И да, я считаю гадким, что людей продают в рабство, ссылают в поселения, «позволяют» покинуть страну… и я считаю глупым, что Хогвартс охраняют лучше, чем Азкабан. И да, мне не нравится, когда мои письма читают, когда в мой дом вламываются, когда моим близким причиняют боль.  
  
Он умолкает на секунду, и я пытаюсь разглядеть лица присутствующих, чтобы понять, выпустят ли нас отсюда. Гарри вдруг добавляет вполголоса:  
  
— И да, я его люблю, но вас это на хрен не касается.  
  
Он тяжело дышит, весь дрожит от злости и напряжения, его руки неловко обхватывают меня, я почти висну на нем, пытаясь восстановить равновесие и самообладание. Но его слова навсегда лишили меня равновесия, что же касается обладания, то сейчас я уже ни в чем не уверен.  
  
Когда он тащит меня к выходу, гробовая тишина нарушается резким звуком, и мы оба вздрагиваем, прежде чем понимаем, что это.  
  
Пухленький низкий маг, отставив в сторону свою печатную машинку, хлопает в ладоши. Через секунду ему вторит сидящая рядом девушка, а после аплодирует уже весь журналистский ряд. Мы с Гарри переглядываемся, он широко распахивает глаза и сжимает губы, уголки чуть подрагивают, не то от адреналина, не то от смеха. Аплодисменты звучат в просторном зале гулко и торжественно, зрители довольны представлением. Мы, в своем пятне света, не кланяемся только потому, что вынуждены держаться друг за друга.  
  
Прежде чем Гарри выводит меня наружу, я замечаю, как министр хлопает несколько раз, пристально глядя на нас.  
  
Оказавшись дома, я иду в свою комнату, закрываю дверь прежде, чем Гарри последует за мной. Ложусь на кровать и засыпаю, стараюсь проспать как можно дольше, растягиваю сон, кутаюсь в него, не хочу просыпаться. Вечером открываю глаза и лежу в темноте, слушая, как на кухне приглушенно и взволнованно звучат голоса. Гарри, кажется, оправдывается. Это он зря: его импровизация была на высоте, никаких косноязычных «э-э-э», просто чудеса. Я слышу, как кто-то смеется, как кто-то говорит: «тш-ш-ш, он спит», я слышу: «Свободные люди», и заставляю себя закрыть глаза. Этого мне знать не нужно.  
  
В следующий раз я просыпаюсь, когда в комнате уже совсем светло. Время потеряло свое значение, часы в гостиной запутались и умолкли, золотой свет заливает простыни. Гарри спит рядом, съехав головой с подушки и приоткрыв рот. Я смотрю на него и не думаю ни о чем.  
  
Ритуал назначают на конец месяца. Мы оба понимаем, что нам надо тренироваться, но проблема в том, что никому не известно, какие именно испытания придется пройти. Гарри пересказывает историю из дневника, который он читал в Хогвартсе. Ничего конкретного, но упоминалось про опасности и бои, в которых хозяину приходилось защищать Аурелию. Я не хочу, чтобы Поттер меня защищал. Жаль, что я никогда не был силен в драке, а силой интеллекта врага не победишь. Гарри вспоминает боевые заклинания, я пытаюсь придумать, как протащить оружие в магический круг. Еще мы оба, не сговариваясь, приходим к мысли, что пора заняться бегом. Утром Поттера не добудишься, зато после заката мы аппарируем к морю и бегаем по пляжу, пока кто-нибудь из нас не выдыхается и не падает на песок. Чаще это Гарри. Мне нравится бежать. Я каждый раз бегу так, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь, и временами мне удается обогнать собственные мысли. Они остаются позади, во взрыхленном песке, в следах, оставленных моими ногами.  
  
Мы не обсуждаем ничего из того, что говорилось на слушании. Только один раз Гарри говорит, что был бы не против возобновить уроки окклюменции.  
  
— Если бы меня допрашивали под Веритасерумом, это был бы конец. Я бы сдал всех, понимаешь? Мне нужно научиться этим трюкам.  
  
— Трюки в цирке, а это тонкое искусство.  
  
— Да-да, и никаких глупых размахиваний палочками.  
  
Мы действительно обходимся без магии. Я начинаю с основ. Учу Гарри контролировать дыхание. Он ложится на спину, я кладу руку ему на грудь, дирижирую его вдохами и выдохами. Все было бы идеально, если бы Гарри не засыпал каждый раз.  
  
Шутки на тему «наша новая знаменитость» надоедают мне к середине месяца. Приходят письма, вот в чем дело. Письма, адресованные мне. Я забыл, когда мне в последний раз приходили письма… Пишут незнакомые люди. Желают мне удачи. Говорят, что они со мной. Это нелепо. Со мной Гарри, а не эти безликие по ту сторону пергамента. Но даже такая дешевая доброта изумляет, настораживает. Сбивает с толку. Конверты вскрыты, сургучные печати сломаны, Министерство, конечно, пропускает не все письма, но я думаю, Гарри даже пропущенные отсеивает, прежде чем передать мне. Не показывает те, в которых меня называют убийцей и подстилкой.  
  
В один вечер я пытаюсь готовить спагетти, а Гарри мне мешает. Лезет под руку, тянется за стаканами, щупает задницу под предлогом тесноты. В конце концов я разбиваю бокал для вина и накидываюсь на Гарри за то, что тот путается под ногами. Слово за слово, и мы ссоримся, Поттер, как полный псих, опрокидывает банку с томатным соусом, я на нее наступаю, поскальзываюсь и чуть не ломаю себе шею, называю Поттера слабоумным, он кидается в меня сыром, это безумие продолжается до тех пор, пока я не замираю.  
  
— Что это я делаю? — спрашиваю я у Гарри, и тот пожимает плечами.  
  
— Орешь на меня, как обычно.  
  
— Как обычно???  
  
Он смеется, удивительный человек, гаснет так же быстро, как и вспыхивает.  
  
— За этот месяц ты назвал меня психом, сопляком, полудурком — не знал, что есть такое слово, — и ходячей бесполезностью. Это не считая классического «идиота», но я его давно уже не считаю, потому что со счета сбился. Ты орал на меня кучу раз и как-то замахнулся кухонным полотенцем. А еще… — он поворачивается, приспускает штаны под моим удивленным взглядом, и я пару минут таращусь на его подтянутую задницу, прежде чем замечаю маленькие красные отметины. Кажется, от моих ногтей. — Не думаю, что магическая связь расценила это как причинение вреда. Я даже сначала не заметил, а потом в душе защипало. Надеюсь, ты не заразил меня своим бешенством, — он фыркает, а потом замолкает, когда я подхожу и прижимаюсь к его оголенному заду. Я кладу руку ему на живот, утыкаюсь губами в лохматый затылок, согнувшись вопросительным знаком. Гарри — мой восклицательный знак — говорит довольно спокойно:  
  
— Ты давно уже свободен, Северус. Остались только формальности.  
  
Мы занимаемся сексом на кухонном столе, причем Гарри вляпывается в размазанную по столу томатную пасту, а я наступаю на сыр. Он кричит и стонет мне в ухо, когда в гостиной оживает камин, и теперь-то уж точно мисс Грейнджер мы не кажемся чистыми. Я слизываю брызги томатной пасты с его ладони, он слизывает мою сперму с другой своей ладони, и говорит, что перед Гермионой придется извиниться, а я говорю: к черту Гермиону, и мы оба знаем, что я прав.  
  
Они появляются все чаще, и я привыкаю к их присутствию в нашем доме. Порой мне кажется, я нахожусь в гриффиндорской гостиной — мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер и миссис Льюис горячо обсуждают что-нибудь, рассевшись кто в кресле, кто на диване, кто прямо на ковре. Они горячо обсуждают все что угодно, начиная от революции и заканчивая выбором имени для будущего ребенка миссис Льюис. Пару раз приходит близнец Уизли, мысленно я называю его «полмигрени», потому что вместе они были полноценной головной болью. Однажды Рон Уизли приводит с собой незнакомца, и да, мне действительно сложно узнать в этом жестком, квадратном, похожем на булыжник мужчине своего бывшего ученика, круглощекого Гойла. В нем удивительным образом сочетается громоздкость и худоба, в глазах бесконечная злоба, направленная порой внутрь себя, порой — во внешний мир. Когда мы остаемся с ним наедине на тесной кухне, он поднимает голову и долго смотрит на меня, не произнося ни слова. Я замираю, принимая удар его взгляда. Я не собираюсь чувствовать вину: он больше не мой ученик, я не обязан был думать о нем, не обязан был его спасать. Нет никого на этом свете, кто обязан беспокоиться о Грегори Гойле, и для него это, конечно, было болезненным осознанием. Полагаю, оно пришло к нему на третий или четвертый месяц в работном лагере, как и на меня рухнуло спустя пару месяцев рабства. Я не знаю, какие условия теперь в Азкабане, и не желаю знать этого, как Грегори нет дела до моих кошмаров и воспоминаний. В какой-то момент на кухне появляется Гарри, он настороженно переводит взгляд с меня на Гойла, спрашивает напряженно:  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
Я киваю, не глядя, и Гойл криво улыбается. Гарри уходит, и я хочу выйти вслед за ним, но меня удерживает оклик:  
  
— Профессор!  
  
Я разворачиваюсь одним резким движением, готовый отомстить за это подлое «профессор»; с тем же успехом он мог ткнуть меня носом в свои обвинения, я собираюсь поставить его на место, а потом чувствую резкую боль под ребрами, когда Гойл обхватывает меня руками и прижимается лбом к моему плечу. У него медвежьи объятья, жесткий лоб, от него пахнет потом и пригоревшим тестом — неужели Молли Уизли пыталась учить его готовить? Я гляжу сверху вниз на его бритую макушку, между коротких волос виднеется бледная кожа с красной россыпью, кожная болезнь, я заметил это и на запястьях; надо будет велеть Гарри приготовить мазь, она не слишком сложная, мы справимся. Гойл все не разжимает руки, и это становится неловким, я хочу сказать абсурдное поттеровское «все хорошо», но для нас с Гойлом это неприменимо, так что я говорю правду:  
  
— Все закончилось. Это закончилось, Грегори.  
  
И он мычит мне в плечо:  
  
— Да.  
  
Потом он рассказывает мне о других. Флинту отбило руку каменной плитой, и тогда его сделали рабом, до этого он два месяца наводил порядок среди «наших» — Гойл говорит «наших», словно на кухне у нас клуб слизеринцев-отщепенцев, слизеринская гостиная. Он говорит, что Паркинсон умерла от болезни, а Миллисент — это он произносит с нелепой нежностью — работала наравне с мужчинами, и до сих пор работает, наверное. «Она нам разрешала, — говорит Гойл, — некоторым…» — и это больше, чем я хочу знать.  
  
Я не хочу знать вообще, мне хочется заткнуть уши, когда он перечисляет фамилии, когда он перечисляет «наших», но я терплю это, кивая, а потом Уизли приходит и прекращает пытку. Они уходят, Уизли на шаг позади Гойла, я вижу, как рыжий поднимает руку, будто хочет положить ему на плечо или спину, но Гойл прибавляет шагу.  
  
Они — они все — приходят постоянно, и наступает день, когда я привыкаю к их присутствию; а потом наступает другой день, когда я рад им, потому что шум, суета, споры и бесчисленные чашки кофе разбавляют невыносимое ожидание. В один из дней приходит Лонгботтом, к этому я не готов, я вообще редко к чему-то готов, что раздражает. Лонгботтом ведет себя точь-в-точь как Рональд Уизли, до того как обнаглел. Прячет глаза, смущенно улыбается и изо всех сил не глядит в мою сторону. Сжалившись над ним — и над Гарри, который переживает за меня, — я исполняю перформанс по заявкам. Насмешливый голос, едкие реплики, поза, взгляд, грубость — полный комплект. Лонгботтом приходит в себя, неизменно зовет меня профессором и показательно побаивается. Я рад, что он поддержал мою игру.  
  
Однажды я подслушиваю, как Грейнджер и Льюис нападают на Гарри с двух сторон.  
  
— Не решай за него!  
  
— Он не твоя вещь!  
  
— Никто и не собирается его использовать, чего ты?  
  
— Это нужно для общей пользы!  
  
— Мы должны хотя бы попытаться!  
  
Я вхожу в комнату, и они умолкают. Гарри резко поворачивается ко мне:  
  
— Я тебе запрещаю!..  
  
В животе неприятно сжимается, но у меня выходит насмешливо поднять брови и уточнить:  
  
— Да-а? И что именно?  
  
Гарри глядит на меня, покраснев и сжав зубы, потом сдается.  
  
— Ничего, — отворачивается, уходит.  
  
— Профессор Снейп, — начинает Грейнджер, но Льюис касается ее руки.  
  
— Давай лучше я.  
  
Грейнджер кивает с облегчением и уходит успокаивать Поттера, а Льюис улыбается мне. Так улыбаются медсестры, наверное. Она открывает рот, собирается что-то сказать, но потом передумывает. Протягивает мне стопку разрозненных листов.  
  
— Вот, посмотрите.  
  
Я послушно утыкаюсь взглядом в страницы. Перескакиваю строчки, пропускаю предложения, кажется, где-то я это уже читал. В первую секунду мне кажется, что это мои записи, и кровь ударяет в лицо, но нет — чужие.  
  
 _«И я очень хотел подняться, но никак не получалось, а потом я услышал, как кто-то надо мной сказал: «Мам», и женский голос ответил: «Он пьяный, не трогай», а я никогда не пью. Было очень противно, потому что я никогда не пью, и они ушли, а я остался лежать. А потом пришел мой хозяин и сказал, чтобы я шел домой немедленно. И я как-то поднялся. Дома он дал мне еды, я думал, сойду с ума, это было так вкусно, что я чуть не подавился, а ночью меня вырвало».  
  
«У него уже был другой раб. Я был новым, и ко мне он был добрым, а ко второму — нет. Один раз мы работали в саду, и я упал на клумбу, испортил ее. Пришел хозяин и спросил, кто из нас. Мы оба молчали, тогда он стал бить того, другого раба. Бил очень долго, потому что не магией. Я хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Я ничего не сказал. Хозяин потом подошел ко мне, и я побежал, я думал, он со мной сделает то же самое. А он засмеялся и сказал, чтобы я не трусил. Чтобы пошел в дом и принес бинты. И я принес».  
  
«Две девочки, одна постарше, уже почти девушка. Она все пыталась со мной подружиться, но маленькая мне нравилась больше, она была смешная, без молочных зубов. Старшая училась в Хогвартсе, и я про него расспрашивала, мне было интересно. Меня осенью продали другому хозяину, старшая как раз уехала в школу, а младшая махала мне из окна и говорила, чтоб я скорее возвращалась. Ей жена хозяина сказала, что я тоже еду в Хогвартс. Я бы хотела».  
  
«Мама продала рояль, чтобы меня купить. Когда мы перенеслись домой, она пошутила: “Ну, теперь ты, по крайней мере, будешь меня слушаться”»._  
  
— Это воспоминания, — говорит миссис Льюис, глядя на меня с каким-то жалобным выражением лица. — Кто-то хочет остаться анонимным, а другие разрешают использовать их прежние имена. Мы еще не решили, будет это отдельная книга или глава, потому что у нас есть еще письма от некоторых оборотней из поселения, и Хагрид прислал рисунки Грохха, там почти ничего не разобрать, но очень мило. Грохх, кажется, запомнил Гермиону, она ему пела пару раз. И еще Гойл кое-что обещал рассказать под запись, хотя сначала он Рона послал далеко и надолго, но ему, наверное, самому захотелось рассказать. Я подумала, если бы вы…  
  
— Я уже давал интервью. Что я еще могу рассказать? — листки мешаются в руках, и я возвращаю их миссис Льюис.  
  
— Многое. Что-то одно. Как вы сами решите. Любое воспоминание. И факты совсем не важны, вы в интервью о фактах говорили, а здесь пишут о чувствах.  
  
— Мне показалось, что как раз о фактах.  
  
— А вы прочитайте еще раз.  
  
Я помолчал.  
  
— Вы не обязаны, — наконец пожала плечами миссис Льюис. — Гарри против, как вы поняли. И вы совсем не обязаны. Но если решитесь, то лучше все-таки под своим именем. Символ не символ, но вы этим поможете. Вы можете помочь, понимаете?  
  
— Понимаю, — сказал я и снова замолчал.  
  
— Ладно, — она вздохнула, выровняла стопку листов. — Я тоже понимаю. Может показаться, что нет, но я понимаю. Так что все в порядке.  
  
Знали бы они, как мне надоело это их всеобщее «все в порядке».  
  
— Я согласен. Я… подумаю, какое воспоминание можно использовать.  
  
Как-то совершенно некстати вспоминается позорное «Посмотри на меня» и поспешно вытолкнутые воспоминания; то, что когда-то было самым ценным, хрустальным, болезненным, сначала превратилось в вязкую жидкость, заточенную в склянке, а после и вовсе как-то потерялось, утратило смысл, и власть надо мной тоже утратило. Может быть, и эти воспоминания получится… потерять, если я их кому-нибудь скину, избавлюсь от них, озвучу и разобью в осколки.  
  
Поттер на меня обижается, но долго дуться он не умеет. Мы миримся на следующий вечер, когда аппарируем на пляж для пробежки. Гарри сразу уносится вперед, будто я за ним гонюсь, и его спина маячит где-то вдалеке. Я вижу, как он падает, и несусь к нему, увязая в песке. Он растирает щиколотку, глядит на меня снизу вверх. Мы хромаем на трех ногах до кромки воды, она холодная и хорошо снимает боль. Гарри садится на сырой песок, я загребаю воду в ладони и лью на его худую ногу. Гарри шмыгает носом.  
  
— А вот Дурсли постоянно ездили на море! Я его поэтому не люблю. Придумал, что море отстой, чтобы не так обидно было.  
  
— И все-таки поселился именно у моря, когда выпал шанс, — замечаю я.  
  
— Ну да. Чтобы удостовериться, что море — отстой.  
  
— Полный отстой.  
  
Мы смеемся.  
  
Когда он был ребенком и жил у Дурслей, мне было на него глубоко наплевать. Потом он появился в школе и стал смыслом моего существования. Мне даже кошмары снились, в которых он падал с чертовой метлы, а я смотрел на это, и мантия моя полыхала. Ну а потом была война, и я умер, и он умер тоже, и мы не горевали друг о друге ни секунды. Он мне больше не снился, я не вспоминал о нем ни разу, словно его никогда не было. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не купил меня. Теперь в моем мире снова нет никого, кроме него. Я боюсь, что когда стану свободным, Гарри опять исчезнет, боюсь, что мне снова станет все равно.  
  
— Собрался живьем меня закопать? — смешливо спрашивает Гарри, и я вздрагиваю: замечаю, что волны откатились в море, а я давно уже загребаю сырой песок, зарываю ногу все глубже.  
  
Когда месяц, отведенный нам на подготовку, подходит к концу, дни начинают утекать стремительно. Мисс Грейнджер практически переселяется к нам, и мы не протестуем, потому что она приносит продукты. Но все же я радуюсь, когда она слишком занята работой, чтобы заполнять каждую секунду нашей жизни беспрестанным волнением: что толку гадать, каким будет испытание? Мы с Гарри никогда не обсуждаем это. Он — потому что уверен в успехе, как уверен во всем, что зависит от него самого. Я — потому что чувствую себя в западне. Чем бы ни закончилась эта история, исход ее все равно будет хуже наших хрупких ленивых дней. Сейчас — впервые за всю мою жизнь, наверное, — я абсолютно счастлив и всем доволен.  
  
В один из дней я набираю ванну и погружаюсь в пенную воду. Лежу, закрыв глаза. Гарри гремит посудой на кухне, напевает себе под нос. В мыльной воде скрыты мои шрамы, мое тело. Ванна слишком коротка, и когда я неудобно сгибаю ноги, вода волнуется, смыкается вокруг моего горла. Темнота смыкается вокруг меня, так тепло и спокойно. Когда я открываю глаза, Гарри сидит на краю ванны и смотрит на меня.  
  
— Надо искать работу.  
  
Поднимаю брови.  
  
— Мне?  
  
— Мне. Вообще-то, денег полно. Но как-то стыдно дома сидеть.  
  
Я пожимаю плечами в воде. Мне не стыдно. Но Поттер ведь не это имеет в виду.  
  
— Чем ты хочешь заниматься?  
  
Он опускает руку в воду, разгребает в стороны пену.  
  
— Помимо правительственного переворота?  
  
— Тебе лучше не говорить мне об этом ничего. Мы не знаем, будут ли еще допросы.  
  
— Ты действительно не собираешься помогать рабам, когда освободишься?  
  
Закрываю глаза. Наверное, я не должен оправдываться за то, что во мне нет благородства. В конце концов, разве это не свобода — быть настолько эгоистичным, насколько захочешь?  
  
— Я уже навоевался.  
  
— Вообще-то, я тоже.  
  
Хочется по-детски сказать: «Я участвовал в двух войнах, а ты — только в одной», но я молчу. Гарри касается моей руки под водой, вытаскивает ее на поверхность, разглядывает сморщенные подушечки пальцев.  
  
— Я бы мог отправиться к Чарли в заповедник. Он пишет, им не хватает людей. Или я мог бы… не знаю… стать твоим ассистентом. У нас выходят неплохие зелья, когда мы работаем вместе, верно?  
  
На самом деле — отвратительные.  
  
— Гарри, я моюсь. Это интимный процесс, и он предполагает уединение. Если тебе не с кем поговорить, свяжись с Уизли.  
  
— Ну вот, ты уже пытаешься от меня отделаться. А ведь мы еще связаны узами, — он качает головой, вытаскивает из кармана домашних штанов жестяную коробочку. — Еще одно, и я оставлю тебя в покое. Вот, купил в «Сладком Королевстве».  
  
В жестяной коробке леденцы. Лимонные дольки.  
  
— Он так доставал меня с ними, — смеется Гарри. Я беру дольку, блестящие крупинки сахара забиваются под ноготь. Гарри тоже берет одну, мы смотрим друг на друга. Потом сталкиваем дольки, сталкиваем пальцы, переплетаем их, липнем друг к другу… дольки плюхаются в воду.  
  
Секс с Гарри — это всегда больше чем просто движения тела. Иногда мне кажется, что это его способ говорить со мной; говорить о тех вещах, которые вслух произносить невозможно. В постели я делаю глупости, вспоминать о которых мне всегда неловко и стыдно, но которые кажутся такими правильными в процессе. Я облизываю его ладонь, он дышит мне в шею, мы пихаемся ногами. Ножные драки случаются каждое утро, когда мы сражаемся за кусочек одеяла, не проснувшись толком. Одеяло почему-то всегда сползает наискосок, и это тоже правильно.  
  
Накануне дня испытания мне снится мать. Мы с ней посреди какой-то мрачной пустоши, я лежу, а она гладит мою голову, утешая. Ее руки тяжелые и нежные, ее лицо скрыто за спутанными волосами. Вдалеке появляется Поттер, он одет, как маггловский футболист. В Тупике было много пустырей, и там играли в футбол, но я в этих играх не участвовал. Отец тоже любил футбол, он всегда следил за исходом матчей. Гарри разбегается, чтобы сделать удар. Мать держит мою голову, чтобы ему удобней было пинать. Он совсем близко, взъерошенный, серьезный. Я улыбаюсь ему, когда он заносит ногу для удара. Сон звенит осколками, разбиваясь.  
  
Я открываю глаза, скашиваю их, утыкаясь взглядом в лохматую макушку. Гарри лежит на мне, не спит — я понимаю это мгновенно. Лежит тихо, не шевелясь, и крепко держит мою руку. Я знаю, что до рассвета еще несколько часов. Я знаю, что он не заснет. Я знаю, что он будет рядом со мной, разбудит меня, когда придет время, будет бодрым и болтливым.  
  
Удивительно, но никогда прежде в моих мыслях не возникало вопроса. Сейчас же он вспыхивает яркой лампочкой. За что? Я думаю об унижении, о боли, о ненависти, для которой я стал мишенью. А потом я думаю о любви, о нежности, о преданности, на которую я даже не смел надеяться. Чем я заслужил такие страшные наказания, чем я заслужил такую великую награду? Заслужил ли? Я думаю о том, какой бы выбор я сделал, если бы мне предложили прожить жизнь без горя и без счастья. Я не знаю, я действительно не знаю, захотел бы я.  
  
Я не желаю об этом думать. До рассвета еще пара часов, и я собираюсь потратить это время, наблюдая за лунным квадратом на стене. Слушая тиканье часов в гостиной. Обнимая Гарри.  
  
Я собираюсь насладиться всем этим, прежде чем жизнь навсегда изменится.


	16. Chapter 16

Испытание начинается куда раньше, чем мы пересекаем заколдованный круг. От волнения меня тошнит, даже приходится согнуться пополам после перемещения и несколько секунд глубоко дышать носом. Северус меня держит и даже как-то рассеянно похлопывает по спине; когда же я поднимаю глаза, то вижу: нас уже ждут. Не только Верховный Совет Магов в полном составе, но и главы отделов из Министерства, журналисты, колдомедики, еще какие-то люди. Целая толпа.

Ритуал проводят в одной из комнат Министерства, достаточно просторной, чтобы вмещать всех этих людей. Удивительно, как еще сюда не продают билеты — уверен, многие зеваки дорого бы заплатили, чтобы увидеть все своими глазами. Газеты вовсю сгущали краски, и последнюю неделю практически шел обратный отсчет — в день по статье, посвященной нашей с Северусом истории. Джинни зачитывала мне самые удачные места. Сегодняшний ритуал назвали «драматической развязкой этой любовной трагедии». После слушания о Северусе в газетах отзывались по-разному и предположения были самые нелепые. Что он использует меня, запудрив мне мозги; что я использую его, пытаясь прорваться на пост министра; что мы притворяемся любовниками, чтобы нам делали поблажки; что мы… много чего, даже вспомнить противно. И все-таки многие журналисты писали о нас доброжелательно, называя борцами за свободу… и за любовь.

Гермиона была уверена, что в Министерстве постараются, чтобы ритуал проходил в закрытом помещении, без лишних глаз, с основным составом важных шишек. А Джинни считала, что теперь уже Министерство не могло справиться с лавиной, которую мы обрушили — журналисты наверняка осаждали Отдел по Связям с Общественностью и качали права, требуя освещать такое важное событие. Но я думаю, дело не только в этом. Наверняка все ждут, что испытание закончится печально. Если кто-нибудь из нас погибнет, пытаясь снять рабские узы, это станет хорошим уроком для остальных, не так ли?

К нам подходит мой бывший начальник, он в парадной мантии и выглядит очень важным. Кивает мне холодно и строго. Ни следа от того дружелюбного парня, который явился когда-то за мной в магазинчик Джорджа.

— Заканчиваются последние приготовления. Вы можете пока дать интервью «Новой Газете», — и он оставляет нас на растерзание журналистам. Они окружают нас со всех сторон, от вспышек слезятся глаза, и я позорно цепляюсь за Северуса. Он отступает к стене, собираясь прижаться к ней спиной для надежности. На просьбу улыбнуться в камеру раздраженно дергает уголком губ. Я ищу глазами Шеклболта, но его не видно. Зато какой-то старичок в белоснежной мантии приветливо мне улыбается.

— Это Аспергус Гросс, — шепчет мне Северус. — Ученый. Я встречался с ним на конференции много лет назад. Он изучает редкие ритуалы.

Здесь еще несколько ученых, они подходят, чтобы поздороваться. Один — полный мужчина с кудрявыми волосами — утешает меня, что, каким бы ни был результат, это все равно важнейшее событие для науки. За последние столетия никто не пользовался этим ритуалом, а древним записям не всегда можно доверять.

Все эти ученые общаются только со мной, не замечая стоящего рядом Северуса. Я вижу, как их взгляды скользят по нему, рассеянные, беспристрастные. Могу поспорить, многие из этих людей встречались с Северусом на конференциях. Возможно, восхищались его работой, слушали его научные доклады, изучали созданные им зелья. Теперь он сам объект для изучения. Мы с ним оба объекты.

Все глядят на нас, пока Верховный Маг зачитывает отрывок из Манускрипта. Я таращусь перед собой, и выражение лица у меня, наверное, тупое. Я не слушаю. Северус стоит рядом, наши руки близко, его пальцы почти касаются моего запястья. Идеально вымеренное расстояние — не такое, чтобы со стороны выглядело прикосновением, но достаточное, чтобы чувствовать близость его руки, не кожей даже — воздухом рядом с кожей.

Когда маг замолкает, я понимаю, что время пришло. Все кончено — и все начинается, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Я поворачиваю голову и гляжу на Северуса, на его профиль, на бледную, гладко выбритую щеку, на скорбно опущенный уголок губ. Мне хочется подбодрить его, но я боюсь услышать собственный голос — услышать, какой он испуганный и тонкий. Поэтому просто дергаю рукой, задевая его пальцы, и мы идем в центр комнаты.

Магический круг уже готов — идеально ровный, тускло светящийся, нарисованный на мраморном полу. Я чувствую себя так же, как перед первым в жизни квиддичным матчем, вот только кажется, снитч уже у меня в руке, горит, сжигает ладонь. Я не сразу понимаю, что это чужие пальцы — Северус все-таки взял меня за руку.

За нашими спинами вспыхивает чья-то камера. На краю сознания вдруг мелькает ужасная мысль, сожаление, обрывок: не хочу выпускать его, ни сейчас, ни вообще. Прежде чем эта мысль успеет догнать меня, я делаю шаг вперед — и Северус тоже. Мы переступаем магическую черту одновременно.

***

Первое, что я слышу, придя в себя:

— Да, герои уже пошли не те.

В комнате слишком светло, чтобы открывать глаза по-настоящему, так что я подглядываю сквозь ресницы.

— И обмороки у них уже не те, — продолжает тот же голос задумчиво и мечтательно. — Вот, помню, упал ты как-то с метлы, когда слизни нарядились в дементора — это да, это был хороший такой обморок, впечатляющий. А тут…

Я открываю глаза, и Джордж, насколько я могу разглядеть без очков, удивленно задирает короткие рыжие брови.

— О, так ты очнулся? Ну надо же, а мы уже насчет вскрытия договорились.

Он вздыхает.

— Да, друг, так себе шутка. Но кто же виноват? Я искрометно шутил сорок минут подряд, а стоило мне выдохнуться, как ты пришел в себя.

— Северус… — хриплю я, и Джордж склоняется надо мной в притворном беспокойстве.

— У-у, Гарри, да ты совсем плох! Я слышал, во мне было некое сходство с Фредом, но уж со Снейпом меня прежде никто не путал. И потом, я только вчера вымыл голову.

— Северус… — говорю я, Джордж цокает языком и наливает мне воды. Помогает сесть в кровати, даже подушки заботливо поправляет.

— Видишь ли, мы дежурили возле твоей кровати посменно. Час Гермиона — час Рон — час Джинни — час я — час Невилл, и так далее. И скажу тебе, это были не самые интересные часы в моей жизни. Но я сидел у твоей кровати, держал тебя за руку и рассказывал о консистенции слизи, потому что люблю тебя, маленький ты засранец. И вот теперь ты открываешь глаза, и все, что у тебя найдется для старого доброго Джорджа, — бесконечное повторение чужого имени?

— Джордж, — говорю я, и он улыбается.

— Вот так-то лучше.

Я отдаю ему стакан, гляжу в окно. За окном светло. Я у себя дома, в спальне.

— Сколько я провалялся?

— Э-э-э, ну, вообще-то, прилично… — он отводит глаза. Внутри у меня все холодеет.

— Сколько, Джордж?

— Тебе лучше не нервничать так, Гарри. Уверен, что готов это услышать?

— Говори!

— Два с половиной года, — сообщает он убитым голосом, и в комнате повисает молчание. Которое Джордж тут же нарушает. — Точнее, два года, шесть месяцев, три недели и один день, часы не считал, уж извини. В твоей компании время всегда летело незаметно!

Я открываю рот. Закрываю. Открываю.

— О, да я пошутил, — Джордж хлопает себя по лбу. — В лучшем случае сутки. А сейчас я позову Гермиону, и пусть твой сердечный приступ будет на ее совести.

Он уходит, и я слышу, как гремит каминная решетка. Через секунду топот достигает спальни, и ко мне вваливаются Рон и Гермиона.

— Гарри! О, Гарри! — кричит Гермиона, вцепившись мне в плечи и прижимая к себе. — Гарри!

Я чувствую прикосновение Рона, он ободряюще гладит меня по плечу, не рискуя приближаться слишком близко к порывистой Гермионе. Когда ей почти удается задушить меня в объятиях, она разжимает их и плюхается на край кровати.

— Мы так боялись! Тебя поместили в Мунго, мы бы даже не узнали, если бы не журналистка! Ты вышел из круга и сразу рухнул как мертвый! Нам сказали, ты можешь пролежать без сознания несколько дней.

— Гарри, ты сам-то как? Говорить можешь?

— Я в порядке. Только не вижу ничего. Не знаете, где мои очки?

— Ох, — Гермиона крутит головой. — Да. Они были где-то здесь. Я их видела совсем недавно… где же…

— Гермиона, ты ведь волшебница, — мягко напоминает Рон.

— Да что со мной такое! Акцио, очки Гарри Поттера! — Они прилетают откуда-то из гостиной, и Гермиона добавляет: — Окулюс репаро! — прежде чем надеть их мне на нос. Я улыбаюсь и наконец-то вижу моих лучших друзей.

— Гермиона, у тебя нос синий.

— Не обращай внимания, — она прикрывает нос ладошкой и кидает гневный взгляд на Рона. Рон демонстрирует перемазанные синим пальцы.

— Гермиона помогает мне с ремонтом, — в его голосе настоящее ликование.

— Рон! Сейчас совсем не время… Гарри наверняка волнуют вещи поважнее, чем твой ремонт!

— Вообще-то, да, — я закусываю нижнюю губу. Надо просто спросить, и все тут. — Северус… он…

— Гарри!!! — Дверь спальни распахивается, и я вижу Джинни. Живот у нее куда круглее, чем раньше, будто я и впрямь проспал несколько недель. — Гарри, ты живой?

— Я живой, — улыбаюсь ей. — Я в порядке. А где Северус?

— Твою мать! Сукин сын! — вдруг кричит она яростно, выхватывая палочку. — И это все, что ты мне скажешь? Ты снова чуть не умер, и все, что тебя интересует: где Северус? Как ты меня достал, Поттер, как же я тебя ненавижу! — что-то происходит, и вдруг в моих волосах трепыхаются десятки летучих мышей. Вопли, писк, неразбериха… Гермиона торопливо уничтожает мышей, Рон бережно перехватывает сестру, кинувшуюся ко мне с палочкой в кулаке, словно она этой палочкой собирается выколоть мне глаз.

— Что тут происходит? Все веселье и без меня? — Джордж просовывает голову в комнату. — У Невилла сейчас занятие, он придет позже. — Джордж снова исчезает, видимо, звать еще кого-то, а Джинни вдруг начинает всхлипывать, закрыв лицо руками. Рон неловко гладит ее по плечу, я тоже чувствую себя виноватым, хотя после Летучемышиного сглаза волос у меня на голове стало куда меньше, и это жестокое наказание.

— Ну ладно тебе, я в порядке, честно… — бормочу я жалобно, Джинни отмахивается.

— Да нет, не в этом дело. — Я понимаю, что она смеется. — Только утром спорила с мамой, что на меня гормоны не действуют и настроение у меня не меняется! Ох, Гарри… — Она садится на кровать рядом с Гермионой, гладит меня по голове. — Как ты, в самом-то деле?

— Я в порядке, — терпеливо повторяю я. — Ну а теперь могу я узнать про Северуса?

Дверь снова распахивается, и вваливается Невилл. На щеках его горит румянец, дыхание тяжелое, будто он бежал.

— У тебя же урок? — говорит Рон, и Невилл испуганно улыбается:

— Я дал им контрольную и оставил одного за старшего… да ничего не случится. Это ведь шустрокусачий плющ, с ним можно поладить… наверное… Неважно! — он трясет головой, шагает ко мне, снова расплываясь в улыбке. — Гарри! Ты как?

— Я в порядке. Что с Северусом?

Дверь открывается, и Джордж возвращается с подносом, на котором бокалы с чем-то шипучим. Я издаю долгий стон и съезжаю в положение лежа, натягиваю одеяло на голову.

— Да ладно, ладно, не нервничай, — Рон хлопает по одеялу где-то рядом с моим лицом. — Он жив, здоров и свободен, все лучше не бывает. Так что вылезай и выпей с нами за победу.

Я беру влажный бокал, Гермиона подозрительно принюхивается к ярко-фиолетовой шипучке, Джордж делает невинное лицо. Мы все сталкиваем бокалы, звучит хрустальный звон. В наступившей торжественной тишине я вдруг спрашиваю:

— А почему он сейчас не здесь?

И вижу, как мои друзья один за другим отводят глаза.

Позже, вечером, мы сидим на террасе, пьем чай из блюдца — так здесь положено. Сверху топают, кажется, новые жильцы — меня хозяйка тоже не узнала, неужели так изменился? Конечно же, изменился. Не мог не.

— Здесь хорошо, — говорит Гермиона, будто делает мне одолжение. То, что они пошли со мной, и есть одолжение. Мне вдруг срочно понадобилось к морю, хотя по-хорошему стоило бы отлежаться. Не хочу отлеживаться. Хочу пить чай из блюдца, проливая мимо. Рон брезгливо пальцем выцепляет мошку, утонувшую в чайном озере. Вытирает палец о край блюдца. Гермиона вздыхает, забравшись на стул с ногами, ветер кидает ей волосы за плечо.

Мы втроем, хотя узнать об испытании хотели все. Но всем я не могу. Я вообще об этом вслух — с трудом. Страшно подумать, как придется рассказывать журналистам. И я уже получил письмо-предложение от того ученого мага — уверен, слово в слово повторяющее письмо Северусу.

Журналисты бились в камин, я по глупости не закрыл, так головы в пламени то и дело:

— Гарри, на пару слов! Гарри Поттер, не могли бы вы… Мистер Поттер, от лица газеты «Лондон Мэджик» я хотел бы…

Гарри Поттер. Новая старая знаменитость.

Один, кажется из «Оракула», сразу спросил:

— А где Северус Снейп?

Не подумав, ляпнул:

— Я за него.

Потом Гермиона закрыла камин, но спрятаться все равно хотелось ужасно.

Рон вздыхает, они с Гермионой переглядываются — этот «не-спрашивай-его»-взгляд.

Рон, как всегда, не понимает намеков.

— Ну, ты нам расскажешь?

Это честно; они мне уже рассказали, теперь моя очередь. Рассказали то, что узнали от других, из газет и от колдомедиков. Рассказали, что мы выбрались из круга и рухнули как подкошенные оба. Что будто бы с войны — в крови и грязи. И сразу даже не понять, сработало или нет. Всех интересовало одно: сработало или нет.

Потом нас доставили в Мунго, Снейп пришел в себя первым и ушел — вырвался, можно сказать, потому что отпускать совсем не хотели. Ушел со скандалом, без палочки, в больничной пижаме… наверное, очень боялся, что не отпустят.

Меня забрала Гермиона, без боя, но тоже со сложностями. Журналисты уже осаждали Мунго, поэтому серьезно сопротивляться колдомедики не стали. Потом все ждали, когда я очнусь. От Снейпа вестей не было.

Я вдруг понимаю, что мысленно снова начал называть его «Снейп».

— Гарри, если ты не хочешь рассказывать, то не надо, — говорит Гермиона, закусив губу. И поэтому я начинаю рассказ.

***

Сначала это был лабиринт; это всегда чертов лабиринт, будто на большее фантазии не хватает ни Министерству, ни самой Магии, как будто бесконечные попытки найти выход — единственно возможное испытание. Это был чертов лабиринт, и я застыл как вкопанный, а Северус смотрел на меня. У меня не хватило сил сделать лицо, выдавить улыбку, хоть что-то, я ненавижу проклятые лабиринты, даже в виде головоломки на последней странице газеты.

Северус пошел вперед, и я следом за ним, потому что мы были связаны веревкой — от запястья к запястью, и тогда наши руки соприкасались все чаще и чаще, как будто им разрешили. Мы шли, стенки были серыми и гладкими, над головой был низкий потолок, темный, свет пробивался из крохотных дырочек — будто нас посадили в коробку, накрыли крышкой, как мышей, как лабораторных мышей.

— Ты когда-нибудь испытывал зелья на мышах? — спросил я тогда Снейпа, я вспомнил его лабораторию и еще тот давний случай в школе, когда он велел Невиллу опробовать зелье на бедной жабе. Я нес всякие глупости, потому что мне было страшно, до чертиков страшно. В ушах шумело, шипело, шептало: «Убей лишнего!» Смешно — я убил Волдеморта, и я даже перестал его бояться, с чего мне бояться Седрика? Смешно, я ведь тащил его труп через кладбище, вряд ли он зол на меня; смешно, хотя ничего смешного. Северус встряхнул меня за плечи, сказал, я размазня, сказал, я слишком чувствительный для гриффиндорца. Сказал, что это только начало — не слишком-то утешительно, но когда он умел утешать?

Он шел впереди, быстро и решительно, без всякой осторожности. Я ожидал, что из нас двоих параноиком будет он — мне пришлось схватить его за руку, прежде чем мы повернули за угол, мне казалось, нужно быть настороже. Наши палочки отобрали перед ритуалом, наши руки были связаны, его левая и моя правая, и я боялся того, что увижу, завернув за угол.

Но там ничего не было, как и за следующим углом, и за следующим. Просто новый коридор, за ним еще, и еще, в Министерстве всегда было много коридоров. Темно, ни души, веревка натирала запястье, Северус шагал широко и быстро, мне приходилось почти бежать.

Проблемы начались, когда мы вышли на верный путь: в коридоре вдруг возникла фигура, в темноте мы не сразу разглядели лицо, потом Северус шумно вздохнул. Эта женщина — темноволосая и прямая — молча смотрела на нас, загородив проход. Северус протянул к ней руку, сделал шаг, другой, а когда его рука прошла сквозь нее, женщина превратилась в песок и рассыпалась. Я наступил на нее — не специально, я был таким неуклюжим, попытался отойти, отдавил ногу Северусу. Заглянул ему в лицо — пустое, мертвое. С точками света на щеках — там, где лучи с потолка доставали до кожи.

— Все в порядке, — сказал он таким голосом, каким говорят, когда ничего не в порядке. Но мы пошли дальше. И нам встречались еще люди. Кого-то знал я, кого-то — только Северус. Я все ждал, что появится Седрик Диггори, и он появился. Когда нам пришлось пройти сквозь него, это было, словно я еще раз его убил. Снейп сказал: «Не говори глупостей!» — хотя я не сказал ни слова. Зато когда появился Сириус, Северус что-то сказал сквозь зубы, кажется ругательство, такое, каких профессора обычно не знают. Он смотрел на меня, а я не мог сдвинуться с места, это же был Сириус. Я вдруг понял, что забыл его лицо — когда я вспоминал о крестном, он мне виделся другим. Сначала я решил, что мираж — или что это было — вышел неточным, неправильным, но потом я понял, что неправильной была моя память. Сириус стоял и улыбался мне. Северус ждал, замерев, чуть позади, как будто хотел, чтобы я сам решил. Но как я мог? Тогда он пошел вперед. Я упирался ногами, хватался за стены; неужели нельзя обойти по другому коридору, зачем это делать? Неужели нельзя?.. Легкий шорох песка — Сириус начал осыпаться, как только Снейп коснулся его, прошел сквозь него, не замедлив шага, как сквозь туман или паутину. Веревка так сильно резала запястье…

На развилке вдруг появилось другое, вроде картинки, как в Мыслесливе: я, говорящий с Ремусом и Сириусом через камин. Я не сразу вспомнил, когда это было, на каком курсе. Я отвлекся, разглядывая себя: ну и нелепый видок! Тощая шея, очки сползают на кончик носа, и эта странная манера выставлять плечи вперед, как будто я хотел нарочно сгорбиться как можно сильнее. Я сидел на ковре перед камином, а Ремус говорил: «Мы были молодыми и глупыми», — и тогда я вспомнил. Вспомнил, что рассказал им все, что видел в Мыслесливе Северуса, рассказал, потому что нельзя было просто забыть. Северус рядом со мной застыл, как глупо! Какие-то подштанники, когда я видел куда более личное, куда более страшное, написанное его почерком, рассказанное его голосом… и все равно он застыл. Он глядел, прищурив глаза, как Ремус успокаивает меня. И как я позволяю себя успокоить. Как я прощаю их — за чужую обиду.

Когда видение исчезло, осталась только развилка, два пути, два одинаковых коридора. Я посмотрел на Северуса. Он выбрал левый, я пошел за ним, привязанный, покорный.

На других развилках мы видели другое: как Северус стоял над моей кроватью, и лицо у него было чужим; и как он держал нож, пока я беззаботно возился с кофе, как он сжимал рукоятку, глядя на меня краем глаза. Как он выслушивал слова Дамблдора: «Мальчик должен умереть», и после короткого спора кивал, принимая это условие и соглашаясь на него, как на самое справедливое. И еще — как он послал моей маме подарок после случайной встречи в Хогсмиде, уже после школы. Я видел, как она закрывает рот рукой, а папа, подойдя к ней и заглянув через плечо, хватает склянку и швыряет ее в стену. Я не успел рассмотреть, что было написано на этикетке.

— Что это такое? — спросил я Северуса.

— Абортное зелье, — ответил он, глядя в стену.

И я надеялся, что больше не будет развилок, но еще одна была, три пути, одно видение, яркое и подробное. Хогвартс после битвы, выгоревшие дочерна коридоры, я, шатающийся и какой-то щуплый, иду к кабинету директора. Подхожу к Мыслесливу: в нем еще кружатся серой дымкой воспоминания, слабый отблеск на моем лице. Я их не пересматриваю — с меня достаточно. Собираю их в хрустальный флакон, тот, который протаскал в кармане, с которым умирал и возвращался из мертвых, и чудо, что не разбил. Я забираю их все, все до последнего, Снейп с моей мамой, Снейп с директором, его лань-Патронус, его правда. Я затыкаю флакон пробкой, очень аккуратно, а потом роняю его на пол и топчу ногой. И ничего не остается.

Видение рассеялось, а я не смел посмотреть на Северуса. Не знал, как ему сказать, чтобы он понял. Как назло, слов не было, одни оправдания. Но ведь я и правда думал, что он умер, откуда мне было знать? Откуда мне было знать, что я уничтожаю единственное доказательство, последний шанс, его сокровище… я просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще увидел это. Снейп отдал это мне, только мне, мне одному. И эти воспоминания принадлежали мне, никто больше не имел на них права, даже он сам. Я уничтожил их. Я не жалею.

Я не знал, что сказать, и в итоге сказал самое глупое:

— Не злись…

Он качнул головой, это можно было понять как угодно, но веревка — веревка между нашими руками словно стала длинней, по крайней мере мы больше не соприкасались: он отодвинул кисть, как будто ему было неприятно. Как будто я был одет в эти жуткие лабораторные перчатки — в них давят гной, мешают слизь, а потом скидывают со стола, потому что противно дотрагиваться.

Чем ближе мы были к выходу, тем чаще нам преграждали дорогу наши мертвые. Один раз это был Дамблдор. Еще — Люциус Малфой, Северус отшатнулся, увидев его в конце коридора, повернул ко мне лицо, такой отчаянный, вопрошающий взгляд. Разве он не знал? Разве он не знал, что тот давно умер? И почему ему есть до этого дело?

Мы шли дальше, упрямо, уже почти забыв для чего. Я перестал бояться лабиринта, я слишком устал, мне казалось, мы ходим неделю, месяц, вечность. Я думал только о том, что натер запястье.

Я ждал, что появится Волдеморт, я был готов к этому, когда в конце коридора мы увидели свет — ведь самое плохое оставляют под конец, разве нет? Но это был не Волдеморт. Тонкая фигура, неразличимая из-за яркого, бьющего в глаза света. Мы подошли совсем близко, когда я различил ее лицо.

Мама смотрела на нас и в то же время сквозь нас. Она была неправильной, как в зеркале Еиналеж, там она тоже была неживой и гладкой. Я помню, какой она была, когда мы виделись в последний раз, на поляне Запретного леса. Она светилась и смотрела на меня так грустно и так нежно. Она гордилась мной, и я чувствовал, что достоин этого. Я чувствовал, что не заслуживаю смерти, когда она смотрела на меня. Я не хотел умирать, я не готов был умереть, пока она смотрела. Но когда она пропала, я пошел на свою последнюю битву.

Что ж, оказывается, не последнюю. Да и бывает она вообще когда-нибудь — эта «последняя»? Бывает жизнь без войны? Когда тебя никто не испытывает?

Я не знал. И у Северуса тоже спрашивать было бесполезно. Мы шагнули одновременно, как в круг — плечо к плечу. Песок посыпался нам на лица. Словно она коснулась нас обоих. Словно благословила.

Мы оказались перед двумя дверями, и веревка лопнула. Я не глядя шагнул в правую. Я был уверен, что Северус пойдет за мной. Но он не пошел.

Ничего хуже лабиринта уже не было. Я нервничал из-за того, что мы оказались порознь, пытался вернуться, но дверь была заперта. Долго искал Северуса, звал его, там были какие-то комнаты без окон, а потом лестница, и ступени уходили из-под ног, потому что лестница была в виде колеса.

Потом я оказался в комнате со стеклянными стенами, и Северус тоже — он вошел через дверь в противоположной стене, комната была разделена тонкой перегородкой из стекла, сверху донизу. Мы подошли к перегородке, я прижал ладони к стеклу, Северус нахмурился, оглядываясь. Он заметил рычаг — небольшой рычаг на перегородке, с моей стороны был такой же. Северус схватился за него и опустил — и тут же в комнату начала литься вода, откуда-то сверху, больше и больше. Я ничего не мог сделать, я только глядел, как Северус барахтается в воде, его мантия стала тяжелой и совсем черной, его волосы прилипли к лицу. Вода заполнила комнату до самого потолка, не оставив ни малейшего пространства, не оставив шанса на вдох. Северус неловко двигал руками и ногами, оглядывая потолок, стены, пытаясь понять, в чем здесь секрет. Он доплыл до двери, через которую вошел, попытался открыть ее, но без толку. Я застучал ладонями по стеклу и закричал: «Северус!!!» — но он меня не слышал, кажется. Он вернулся к перегородке, судорожно дернул рычаг, и вода вдруг начала спадать. Слишком медленно — я видел, как Северус зажмурился, пытаясь справиться и не сделать вдох, вбирая ноздрями воду. Наконец появилась тонкая полоска пространства под самым потолком, Северус прижался щекой к стеклянному своду, он дышал, дышал.

Вода заполняла теперь уже мою часть комнаты.

Это была довольно простая и глупая игра. Нужно было дернуть за рычаг, чтобы помочь себе и погубить соседа — до тех пор, пока он тоже не дернет за рычаг, спасая себя. Северус постучал себя по лбу пальцем: надо подумать, не спеши, мол, Поттер. Он исследовал комнату, когда вода схлынула — дверь по-прежнему не открывалась, выхода не было, сделать ничего было нельзя. Я тоже пытался найти хоть какую-то подсказку, но бесполезно. Мы пару раз гоняли воду туда-сюда, пока не стало ясно, что смысла в этом нет. Мы застряли, замкнутый круг, больше ничего не сделаешь. Я в очередной раз спустил воду, когда перед глазами замелькали черные точки. Северус, мокрый и злой, покачал головой: «слишком долго». А может, он пытался сказать: «в этом нет смысла» или «мы больше ничего не можем сделать». Я не знаю, мне не привелось спросить. Я смотрел, как вода доходит ему до груди, до шеи, как поднимаются вокруг лица черные пряди, похожие на водоросли. Я видел, как он смотрит на меня из-под воды, крохотные пузырьки на его ресницах, из уголков носа, они плавали вокруг него, не пытаясь подняться на поверхность, ведь не было никакой поверхности. Я вдруг понял, что к рычагу он больше не прикоснется.

Я бил по стеклу ладонями, потом кулаками. Я дергал свой рычаг, я кричал, я умолял. Я заплакал в какой-то момент — когда он начал дергаться, когда он начал биться о стеклянный потолок, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла. Я ревел в голос, я не понимал, за что он так со мной поступил. Я царапал стекло, пытался найти трещину, я видел, как медленно Северус кружится в воде, как смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми глазами — он был так близко к рычагу, но, кажется, запутался в рукавах своей мантии. Я видел, как он дернулся всем телом, открывая рот, и выпустил большой пузырь выдоха — а потом схватился за горло.

— Не надо!!! — закричал я, но стеклянная перегородка не пропускала мой голос, мой ужас, мой кислород. Я разбежался и врезался в стену плечом, потом грудью, было больно, в груди было очень больно, как будто ребра разошлись в стороны, как будто они больше не защищали сердце.

Я ударил еще раз, и по стене пошли трещины. А потом она брызнула осколками — и волной меня отнесло к дальней стене, шмякнуло, закрутило. Я пытался подползти к Северусу. Он кашлял, лежа на животе, он прижимался губами к полу. Под ним была дверь, возникшая из ниоткуда.

Я ударил его по спине, по плечу, влез пальцами в мокрые волосы и запутался. Хотел дернуть, чтобы побольнее, но вместо этого стал неуклюже вытаскивать руку, влажные тонкие волоски цеплялись за пальцы, будто просили погладить Северуса по голове. Пнуть его надо было, а не погладить, с его подлым геройством.

Мне всегда казалось, это моя роль. Он сказал, — когда накашлялся и надышался вдоволь, — что так и подумал, побоялся моих подвигов, моего самопожертвования. И опередил, он ведь всегда меня как открытую книгу читал и не стеснялся этим пользоваться.

— Подонок, — сказал я ему.

— Уймись, Поттер, — ответил он со смертельной усталостью в голосе, а потом вдруг схватил меня за руку, вцепился мокрыми холодными пальцами, оцарапал ногтями. — А мне? — спросил он, вытаращив глаза. — А мне, думаешь, просто было? Когда ты — вот так же — в озере, и я ждал, Поттер, я как полный болван стоял в кустах и ждал, что вот сейчас ты вынырнешь! С мечом Гриффиндора, без меча, мне было уже все равно, лишь бы ты вынырнул. Я не мог пойти тебя спасать, понимаешь? Не в тот раз.

Я даже не сразу сообразил, о чем он. А Северус облизнул губы, улыбнулся, мотнул головой, пытаясь откинуть мешающие волосы — ни фига, они намертво прилипли к щекам, с них капала вода. У меня стекла очков были мутными от воды.

— Все же хорошо, — брякнул я. — Меня Рон вытащил. Я-то всегда выживаю. А вот ты, — я ткнул в него пальцем, обвиняя, и Северус рассмеялся, а потом снова закашлял.

Потом мы открыли дверь в полу и прыгнули вниз.

Это была дорога — без начала и конца, просто дорога. Сначала мы шли быстро, потом уже брели нога за ногу и ни о чем не говорили. Постамент с чашей заметили, только когда в него уткнулись — он будто выплыл из тумана. Чаша была каменной и черной, совсем как в тот раз.

— Нет. Я не буду. Я не буду. — Хотелось сбежать, но Северус схватил меня за руку, сжал запястье там, где веревка натерла. — Не буду. — Наверное, я вел себя как истеричка. Но Снейп даже насмехаться не стал. Он окунул палец в жидкость, понюхал, посмотрел на меня. Рядом с чашей лежал черпак, а еще — четыре круглые ягоды, бледно-желтые, будто незрелые. Снейп сразу все понял, я, конечно, даже представить себе не мог.

Я выпил то, что было в чаше. Сначала мы, разумеется, попытались вычерпать воду, обойти чашу, придумать что-нибудь, но в голове было пусто, и такая жуткая усталость навалилась… Северус сказал, так надо. И я выпил. У воды не было вкуса. На дне чаши был ключ, и Северус его взял, как и ягоды. Он сказал, надо торопиться. Сказал, надо бежать. И мы побежали.

Мы бежали, и мне вдруг показалось, что под ногами песок, и море шумит, и я отставал, как обычно, а потом упал, похоже, и волны понесли меня.

А потом я почувствовал руки Северуса, он гладил меня по лицу, кажется, или пытался открыть рот, да, он забрался пальцами мне в рот, и я захотел поцеловать его пальцы, но мне на язык скользнуло что-то круглое и гладкое. Я раздавил ягоду, в горло брызнула сладость, волны схлынули и оставили меня на берегу.

И вот тогда это началось.

Ужасней боли я никогда не испытывал.

Когда я был на первом курсе и Волдеморт в обличии Квирелла схватил меня, это было больно. Было так больно, что я решил: хуже уже никогда не будет. А потом испытал на себе Круцио — и снова был уверен, что это самая дикая боль в моей жизни. Но память о боли стирается, остается только память о страхе, о страхе, что это никогда не кончится и всегда будет хуже.

Все прошло так же внезапно, как и началось. Лицо было мокрым от слез, я задыхался и держался за руки Северуса. Все тело дергалось, как будто по нему бежали разряды тока.

— Что это было? — простонал я, пытаясь не рыдать в голос. Северус прижал меня к себе, но тут же поставил на ноги и куда-то поволок. Ноги подкашивались, я не мог идти, мне была нужна передышка, но Северус безжалостно тащил меня за собой. Когда я рухнул на землю, потому что больше не мог идти, он схватил меня за шкирку и встряхнул.

— Вставай! Ну же! Бегом, Гарри, у меня осталось всего три ягоды! Выход должен быть где-то рядом, нам нужно успеть…

— Не надо больше, ты ведь не будешь больше… — забормотал я, но Северус уже не слушал, и мы шли, и тело становилось легким, при каждом шаге поднималось в воздух все выше, пока мои ноги не оторвались от земли, и тогда я закружился в небе, как будто во время очередного матча, и ветер летел мне в лицо, размыкал губы.

Я понял слишком поздно. Выплюнул ягоду, попытался отвернуться, но Снейп прижимал меня к земле, разжимал челюсти, царапал ногтями. Я отворачивался, задыхался; он лежал на мне, я видел его перекошенное лицо так близко, и оно пугало. Снейп зажал мне нос, я попытался освободиться, вывернуться как-нибудь, но не получилось. Я уже знал, что сейчас будет, и заранее содрогался. Нет, нет, нет! Воздух закончился, и я сдался. Тут же в рот мне скользнули худые пальцы, Северус раздавил ягоду, растер ее о мое небо. Я впился зубами в пальцы, мучительная сладость ягоды смешалась со вкусом крови, а в следующую секунду кошмарная боль обрушилась на меня. Свежая, незнакомая, она оказалась неожиданной, хоть я и ждал ее.

Когда все закончилось, Северус баюкал меня, положив мою голову себе на колени. Я смотрел на него снизу вверх. Я его ненавидел.

— Мы должны идти дальше, — тихо сказал он. Я почувствовал, как пахнет мочой. Штаны у меня были мокрыми. Это было так стыдно…

Поднявшись на ноги, я сделал шаг, другой. Северус крепко держал меня за руку. Не только чтобы поддержать, но еще и чтобы я не сбежал.

— Не делай этого больше, — сказал я хрипло. — Никаких ягод. Это приказ.

Северус ничего не ответил. Он шел вперед быстрым шагом, я волочился следом. В голове было гулко, руки тряслись, одно воспоминание о боли воскрешало ее. Северус оглядывался через плечо. Я смотрел на его карман, там лежали еще две ягоды. А потом поднимал глаза и ловил взгляд тусклых черных глаз. Мне казалось, его лицо стиралось и выцветало, будто во сне. Дорога тоже была как во сне, такие мне часто снились, и будут сниться, наверное. Дороги, у которых нет конца и начала, дороги, на которых нельзя повернуть или остановиться, а только идти и идти вперед.

Я почувствовал, как это снова начинается, но ничего не сказал. В этот раз я продолжал идти, пока мог. Я боялся, что Северус заметит: что-то не так. В ушах шуршал песок, тело сдавливала земля, она осыпалась со всех сторон, и ноги погружались в нее глубоко, до самых бедер. Теплая и мягкая, она погребала меня, я слышал крик где-то вдалеке, мне казалось, это Северус горюет по мне. Я улыбался. Потом мою челюсть сжали крепкие пальцы. Я принялся вырываться и отворачиваться.

— Нет! Нет! Нельзя… я за… я запрещаю…

Я проглотил ягоду, и тело вспыхнуло, скрутило, выгнуло, раздирая на куски. Мои ноги бешено дергались, как будто я пытался сбежать из собственного тела. Кожа стекала с тела, горло как будто проткнули тонкие острые спицы, а хуже всего болело лицо. Это длилось дольше, чем в прошлый раз. Я ничего не слышал из-за звона в ушах, не мог пошевелиться, не мог вздохнуть. Потом я повернул голову и увидел Северуса. Он распластался на земле рядом со мной, неловко подвернув под себя руки, его рот был искривлен, и сквозь тоненький звон в ушах начали проступать его стоны.

Я облизал губы и сказал то, что должен был:

— Прощаю.

Это была неправда. Он заслуживал это — хотя бы малое эхо от той боли, которую причинил мне. Но я не хотел мучить его.

Северус медленно поднялся и пошел дальше, сильно шатаясь. Я встал на четвереньки и пополз, спустя минуту Северус вернулся и помог мне подняться, дальше мы волочили друг друга, обнявшись. Я знал, что осталась последняя ягода. Слезы текли по лицу помимо моей воли, я не мог остановить их, поэтому перестал обращать внимание.

— Прошу тебя… пожалуйста, — я хотел объяснить ему, но только беспомощно выдавил: — Я не смогу еще раз.

Изо рта текла кровь, а в груди что-то щелкало каждый раз, когда я вдыхал.

— Зачем это… за что так…

— Ты выпил яд. — Северус глядел вперед, будто видел там что-то кроме земли и тумана. Будто видел конец этой бесконечной дороги. — Сложный, из раздела Высших. Мне приходилось такой готовить. Он дает легкую смерть. Ягоды не спасут, конечно, но задержат процесс.

— Ты знал, что так будет, — выдохнул я.

— Выход где-то близко. Было только четыре ягоды. Как только мы доберемся, тебе дадут противоядие. И все закончится.

— Я согласен умереть. Что угодно. Только не надо больше… не делай больше… — я замолчал, потому что голос сорвался. Меня била дрожь. Снейп не смотрел на меня, его больше интересовала дорога. — Разреши мне… я не смогу снова… Северус…

Я звучал жалко, от меня воняло, я шмыгал носом и едва ли не рыдал от ужаса. Вспоминать об этом мерзко и стыдно, но в тот момент я не думал ни о чем, кроме одного: любым путем добиться обещания, что больше не будет так плохо.

Снейп притворялся, что не слышит меня. Последние шаги он почти нес меня на себе. Возникший посреди дороги стол убил все надежды: не выход, а только новое испытание.

Походная лаборатория была ничем не хуже любой другой: котел на ровном огне, ингредиенты на разделочных досках, ножи и склянки — все что угодно. Все, что необходимо. Северус застонал у меня над ухом, а я вдруг рассмеялся.

— Мы ведь справились с той мазью от аллергии, помнишь? А тут — какое-то противоядие! Просто говори мне, что резать.

Но ножик быстро выпал из пальцев. Их покалывало острым жаром, будто искры касались кожи. Северус положил свои руки на мои, встал позади, управляя мной, будто куклой. Перед глазами все расплывалось, и я начал выпадать из реальности — я уже не понимал, что делаю и зачем, только чувствовал, как знакомый голос что-то бормочет над ухом.

Но другое ощущение было сильнее: огонь разливался по всему телу, маленькие языки пламени покрывали одежду, это было щекочущее, приятное ощущение. Вот только я знал, что за ним последует.

— Если ты меня любишь, — сказал я, едва ворочая языком, — если ты меня…

Я пытался договорить, но слова сгорали, не успевая выйти из моего рта. В какой-то момент я начал осыпаться пеплом, становясь легче, взлетая в воздух и смешиваясь с землей одновременно. Тут что-то коснулось моих губ, и я застонал: «Нет, нет!» — но это был Северус, он хотел поцеловать меня, он хотел проститься. И я хотел того же.

Его губы были мягкими и знакомыми, гораздо горячее того огня, который уносил меня. Северус углубил поцелуй, я позволил, я хотел сказать так много, но не мог даже открыть глаза, поэтому просто целовал его. А потом из его рта в мой скользнула ягода. Он раздавил ее языком прежде, чем я успел сделать вдох.

Сквозь занавес боли я чувствовал, как мое тело куда-то тащат, как мои руки двигают, как меня заставляют продлевать пытку, прикасаясь к обожженной коже.

Когда я открыл глаза, Северус нависал надо мной, протягивая чашу.

— Выпей, — велел он. — И не говори ничего.

Я подумал, что больше никогда и ничего не возьму из его рук, но только приоткрыл рот, позволяя влаге литься на язык и в горло. Потом лежал, собираясь с силами. Северус сидел рядом, закрыв лицо руками.

Некоторое время мы просто молчали и жалели себя. Снейп встал первым.

— Если ты передумал, если ты больше не хочешь идти…

— Помоги мне встать.

Он заткнулся и больше не произнес ни слова. Мы снова шагали плечом к плечу, вжимаясь друг в друга. Мокрые, грязные, жалкие. Мы глядели в разные стороны. Мне было страшно рядом с ним: умом я понимал, что Северус спасал мне жизнь и не станет без причины причинять боль, но мое тело все еще помнило его жестокость. Снейп замкнулся, на его лице возникло надменное, холодное выражение, которое мне о чем-то напомнило. Я не сразу сообразил. Это была «учительская» гримаса — привет из прошлого. Пару месяцев назад я мечтал ее увидеть, а сейчас мне стало тошно от этого.

Дорога кончилась развилкой. Мне было все равно, куда идти. Северус выбрал тропинку, и она привела нас к дереву, смутно напоминающему Гремучую Иву, только вот ветки висели безжизненно и неподвижно. Визжащая Хижина была точно такой, какой я ее и запомнил.

Снейп сгрузил меня на пыльную, продавленную кровать — когда-то там валялся Рон с прокушенной ногой. Я кинул взгляд в тот угол, откуда выступил Сириус много лет назад, но теперь темнота никого не скрывала. Северус стоял посреди комнаты, растерянно опустив руки: он так упорно и стремительно шел все это время, а теперь, похоже, все его силы закончились. Он поглядел вниз, себе под ноги.

А потом в центре комнаты возникло завихрение. Северус отступил к стене, сливаясь с тенью. Посреди комнаты возникло видение, точно такое же, как на перекрестках лабиринта.

И это был еще один Северус. Он сидел на кровати, подогнув одну ногу под себя, и смотрел на меня. В домашней футболке и с грязными волосами, распущенными по плечам. Я попытался вспомнить, когда это было — на прошлой неделе, в прошлом месяце? Я не узнавал одежду.

— Мы не обязаны это делать, — сказал Северус своим обычным недовольным тоном. Но потом его голос чуть смягчился. — Не хочу рисковать тобой. Еще ни разу этот ритуал не заканчивался удачно.

— Знаю, — к нему подошел мужчина. Я узнал его: один из хозяев Снейпа. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Северус опустил глаза.

— Да, хозяин.

— Эй! — мужчина схватил Северуса за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Я же просил. Не называй меня так.

— Мне еще сложно привыкнуть, — виновато сказал Северус и тут же огрызнулся: — Я не могу просто притвориться нормальным человеком!

— Скоро ты будешь нормальным, — пробормотал мужчина, грубо схватил Северуса за волосы, запрокидывая его лицо, и поцеловал. Потом обнял, вжимая лицом в свое плечо. Я видел только глаза Северуса поверх чужого плеча, пустые, бездумные.

— К черту, — сказал мужчина. — Я не боюсь. Я хороший маг. Осилим как-нибудь этот гребаный ритуал.

Северус закрыл глаза. Думаю, он улыбался.

На секунду все подернулось дымкой, как в Мыслесливе, когда из него выходишь, но потом картинка снова прояснилась. Я захотел отвернуться. Я кинул взгляд в тот угол, где прятался Северус, мне хотелось увидеть, как сейчас выглядит его лицо. Что на нем отражается. Отражается ли.

Северус посреди комнаты сосал член. Громко, быстро и с удовольствием. По крайней мере так казалось из-за звуков, которые он издавал. Короткие низкие стоны: я помнил их. Я был их причиной не один раз. Но сейчас на видении был не я. Это был последний хозяин Снейпа, тот самый, который сделал самое ужасное, что только можно было.

Сейчас он не делал ничего, он просто лежал на спине, а Северус облизывал его член, гладил бедра, живот, так, будто… так, будто хотел их гладить. Мужчина — чудище, монстр, ублюдок — опустил руку на затылок Снейпа, поглаживая.

— Нет, — сказал он задумчиво. — Нет. Как можно тебя отпустить? Каким идиотом надо быть для этого?

Северус поднял голову, выпустив член с мерзким чпокающим звуком. Я закрыл лицо руками. Когда я посмотрел снова, Снейп сидел на груди мужчины и душил его обеими руками, сам едва не падая от боли, которую причиняла связь. Все это было молча, в страшной тишине. Мужчина дергался и пытался ударить Снейпа, царапал его голые руки, бока, бился как рыба. Северус содрогался всем телом, наваливаясь на хозяина. Думаю, он хотел сломать ему горло. Изо рта у Северуса вдруг потекла кровь. Он разомкнул губы, и большая струя испачкала подбородок. Снейп наконец закричал, громко, яростно и отчаянно, и тут же растаял в воздухе. И он, и его хозяин, и кровать, на которой они лежали. Только пятно крови осталось на досках пола.

Несколько секунд я сидел не шевелясь. Боялся, что если двинусь, меня вырвет. Очень сильно тошнило. Потом я поднял глаза и увидел дверь. Северус подошел ко мне, высокий и темный. Я запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Но он отвел глаза. Протянул мне руку.

И я принял ее.

Мы вошли в дверь, взявшись за руки. Я думал, что это конец, выход, потому что не мог придумать больше ничего, что стало бы для меня испытанием. Я ничего не понял, когда увидел деревянный помост. Небольшой и сколоченный кое-как, будто наспех. Северус застыл на месте, и я тоже ждал. Он стоял так долго, а потом поднялся по ступенькам, не выпуская моей руки. Мы пошли по деревянной доске. Я зачем-то считал шаги.

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. На пятом Северус поднял глаза от пола. На шестом расправил плечи и крепче стиснул мои пальцы. Седьмой и восьмой мы преодолели нога в ногу. На девятом он улыбался.

Десятого не было.

***

Я открываю глаза и понимаю, что уже совсем темно. Так, как это бывает на море. Вот еще синие сумерки — и вот уже непроглядный мрак. На террасе было холодно, руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Рон и Гермиона ушли купаться около часа назад, когда я закончил рассказывать. Мне пришлось трижды повторить им, что я в порядке. Ни разу это не вышло сказать убедительно.

Я захожу в дом и встречаю хозяйку. Она улыбается мне.

— Хорошо, что вы решили вернуться. Сейчас не сезон, мало кто любит холодное море, но в нем есть своя прелесть.

— Да. Есть, — откликаюсь я, снимаю очки и тру глаза. Значит, все-таки узнала.

— После вас здесь жила только одна женщина, уехала две недели назад. Я привела комнаты в порядок, посмотрите?

— Да, — зачем-то повторяю я, и мы идем по комнатам. — А там, наверху… там семья была, с мальчиком…

— Уехали уже давно, — качает головой хозяйка. — Они же здесь на каникулах были. Хорошие жильцы. Люблю, когда сюда семьями приезжают.

— У меня нет семьи, — бурчу невпопад. Хозяйка косится на меня. Я вдруг понимаю, что она еще совсем не старая. И красивая. Похожа на Полную Даму с портрета, только худая.

— Будет, — уверенно пророчит она, проходится по комнате, то поправляя горшок с цветком, то пыль с тумбочки смахивая ладонью. И вдруг — подойдя к окну — одним резким движением распахивает шторы. И черное южное небо валится в комнату. Со всей своей тысячей звезд.

— Извините, — я смотрю на свое лицо в оконном стекле. — Зря я вас потревожил. Комнату снимать не буду. Я ведь не вернулся. И вообще, я переезжаю на мыс Челюскина.

Когда мы с Роном и Гермионой аппарируем обратно, то сразу понимаем: дома кто-то был. Вещи лежат немного иначе, само ощущение чужого присутствия сразу заставляет меня покрыться мурашками. Ну да, и еще Охранные Чары звенят как ненормальные.

Рон идет проверять спальни, у Гермионы палочка сама собой прыгает в руку — военное прошлое, революционерское настоящее. Я зачем-то заглядываю в холодильник. Бестолково бреду по коридору, задевая плечами стены. В голове гудит и стонет, плещется море.

Я иду в чулан, в нашу самодельную лабораторию.

На столе стоит флакон. Он прижимает листок. И в первую секунду я думаю: пропущенный день, ночь, мысль, еще один кусочек его жизни, что-то из его записей, то, что не успели украсть, то, что он написал для меня — снова.

Но там только одно слово, небрежным, быстрым почерком. Твердой рукой.

«Лечебное».

Прижимаю флакон к губам и залпом выпиваю. Уже не так шатает. Сразу лучше. Потом выхожу в гостиную, Гермиона на коленях перед камином. Оглядывается через плечо, встревоженная:

— Я точно помню, что запирала камин. Кто-то взломал мои чары!

Она не понимает, чему я улыбаюсь. Мне приходится сказать это вслух:

— Ну, значит, ему вернули палочку.


	17. Chapter 17

В субботу приходит Гарри и говорит, что я забрал его сердце.

Ну, прежде он говорит «вау!», и это относится к моему дому. Знаю, как он выглядит снаружи (как мы оба выглядим): старая развалина. Но стоит пересечь магический барьер, и дом меняется на глазах (к сожалению, нельзя сказать то же и обо мне). Свежие доски, свежая краска, новый мир. Первые дни я только и делал, что преобразовывал реальность. Расширял комнаты и наполнял их светом, применил около тысячи чистящих, наверное. Чинил крышу, уничтожал паутину, украшал мое жалкое жилище. Я создал себе террасу на заднем дворе — там прежде были заросли чертополоха. Я создал террасу и иллюзию моря. По ночам я лежу и слушаю, как волны накатывают на дом, одна за другой. И надеюсь, что однажды они унесут меня прочь.

Гарри говорит: «Привет», а я отвечаю, что занят. Я почти не лгу: зелье в решающей стадии. Маслянистая поверхность покрывается пузырьками, и, когда я склоняюсь к котлу, один из них взрывается, покрывая мой нос мелкими обжигающими капельками.

Я готовлю зелье на террасе, потому что сегодня тепло и еще потому, что в прошлый раз я свалился в обморок от испарений.

Помешиваю зелье, следя за песочными часами. Вовремя добавляю толченый золотушник, крылья бабочек; когда жидкость меняет цвет, капаю руту и снова мешаю. Я чувствую себя спокойным и сильным, когда занимаюсь чем-то настолько привычным и настолько бессмысленным. Я ненавижу это всей своей душой; все эти «по часовой» и «против часовой» (словно бы идти против времени). Когда я впервые вытащил котлы из кладовки и принялся отчищать их, мне казалось, мои руки оплавятся от прикосновения к их меди.

Гарри садится на перила, елозит своей тощей задницей, расшатывая их, и мне приходится смотреть за ним одним глазом: неудобно выйдет, если он свалится, свернет себе шею и бесславно погибнет в доме своего бывшего Пожирателя, бывшего раба, бывшего любовника.

Я призываю черпак и заполняю чистый флакон. Затем отправляю флакон на солнце, к десятку таких же. Этим я и занимаюсь целыми днями: экспериментирую с зельями, хочу придумать что-нибудь, что сможет ослабить рабскую связь. Конечно, это не спасение, но для начала — серьезный шаг. Остальное довершит Грейнджер и ее команда. Она развернула масштабную кампанию, используя нашу с Поттером историю. «Их история» — так пишут в газетах. Газетчики штурмуют мой дом, но охранные барьеры пока выдерживают оборону. Мне приходится использовать Оборотное зелье, чтобы выйти в город. Я очень осторожен, потому что не готов говорить о «нашей истории» — ни теперь, ни когда-то еще.

Все хотят знать, что случилось на испытании. Каждый день я заглядываю в газету с ужасом, ожидая, что Гарри рассказал им. И каждый день испытываю невероятную благодарность за его молчание.

Гарри молчит и теперь. Я гляжу на него краем глаза, пытаясь определить, здоров ли он. Хорошо ли спит, питается ли чем-то, помимо бутербродов? Потом напоминаю себе, что это больше не мое дело.

Я запрещаю себе думать о Поттере. О его криках и слезах, когда я мучил его во время испытания. О его бодрой болтовне накануне ритуала. О его руках и губах, о его запахе, о его лохматой башке на соседней подушке… мне пришлось заново выстраивать коробку для запретных мыслей. Я поместил туда воспоминания о моей жизни с Гарри и о моей жизни до того, как он купил меня. Мысли о будущем тоже под запретом: откровенно говоря, полученная свобода меня пугает. Прежде она казалась мне чем-то естественным, а затем ее отняли, и я не хотел ничего так сильно, как вернуть ее. Но, возвращенная, она кажется мне ненастоящей и чужой, словно протез вместо ноги.

Что я действительно оценил, так это возвращение магии. Как только я смог выбраться из клиники, я отправился возвращать себе статус полноценного человека на официальном уровне. В Министерстве на меня глядели подозрительно и почти со страхом; мне пришлось ждать часами и заполнять кипы бумаг, а также отвечать на бесконечные и довольно бестактные вопросы. Все время говорили об отсутствии прецедента как об оправдании их медлительности. Это было унизительно и страшно — мне казалось, что магического разрешения недостаточно, что без бумажки из Министерства я все еще недостаточно человек. Но я справился с этим — даже когда один из авроров вдруг рявкнул мне: «Сидеть!» — и я по привычке опустился на пол. Это должно было показаться невыносимым, но после ритуала подобные мелочи больше не задевали меня.

Получив все необходимые документы, я вернулся домой. Мой счет в банке был аннулирован в пользу Министерства, но, к счастью, отец привил мне свое недоверие к банкам, и крупные суммы были спрятаны в тайниках. Я отправился в город за палочкой, и люди окружили меня. Кто-то просто хотел поглазеть, как на дикое животное, а некоторые поздравляли и казались искренними. Откуда-то появились журналисты. Мне пришлось аппарировать прямо из магазинчика Оливандера.

Палочка постоянно со мной, но иногда кажется, что она мне даже не нужна. Магия бурлит на кончиках моих пальцев, свободная и жадная. Я призываю книги из комнат и убиваю комаров заклятьем, создаю ремонтные заклинания на ходу. Говорят, с магическим потенциалом как с волосами — чем дольше их не трогаешь, тем лучше они потом будут.

Я снимаю котел с огня и опустошаю его. Одного флакона достаточно для пробы — потом я смогу изучить зелье, попытаюсь отыскать, в чем моя ошибка. Рано или поздно должно получиться. Это просто эксперимент, научный интерес, самолюбие, искушение сложным профессиональным вызовом. Не геройство и не благотворительность. Я не лгал, когда меня спросили, буду ли я мстить бывшим хозяевам, буду ли я отыскивать знакомых рабов. Не собираюсь размениваться по мелочам — что в этом толку? Во всем случившемся виноват я сам, да еще политика Министерства. Ну и человеческая натура, конечно, но с этим я ничего поделать не смогу.

Помня о данном обещании, я написал что-то вроде письма, настолько откровенное повествование о моей свободе и рабстве, какое только смог себе позволить. Запечатал в конверт и написал на нем адрес миссис Льюис. Конверт лежит в верхнем ящике моего стола, и каждое утро я говорю себе, что нужно его отправить.

Никто из них не приходил по мою душу — если бы и попытались, магический барьер не впустил бы их. Он открыт лишь для одного человека, которого я запретил себе ждать.

Мне, разумеется, пришлось впустить в дом проверяющего из Министерства. На нем была форма, он был вооружен и вел себя агрессивно — думаю, просто не знал, что со мной делать. С живым парадоксом, со свободным рабом. Я нагрубил ему, а он прикрикнул на меня, и мои руки затряслись — пришлось спрятать их за спиной. Я спросил его имя, и он перестал быть просто безликим магом, а стал Терренсом МакВигеном. После этого дела пошли лучше. Он сказал, что будет проверять мою палочку и мое жилище на предмет запрещенной деятельности еще некоторое время — из-за скандальной связи с мистером Поттером, которого в газетах теперь представляют кем-то вроде главаря экстремистской группировки. Самое смешное, я действительно не знаю, стоит ли кто-нибудь из моих гриффиндорцев за всеми этими безобразиями и убийствами хозяев, прокатившимися по стране, как волна безумия. И еще я не могу понять, как к этому относиться. Возможно, каким-то грязным уголком своей души я хочу, чтобы Поттер имел к этому отношение.

Я честно стараюсь не думать об этом, не думать о Гарри Поттере, я приказываю себе и ему тоже, я приказываю ему не приходить ко мне во сне, я умоляю его прийти наяву. Но когда Поттер слушался приказов? Когда он слышал мои мольбы? Он сметает дамбы, рушит коробки, разбивает стеклянные стены между нами каждую ночь, в каждом сне, который я не должен видеть. Когда я пью Зелье Сна-без-сновидений, я брежу наяву: Гарри-Гарри-Гарри, вечно он, жжет в груди, там, где никогда больше не будет ничьей метки.

Гарри Поттер сидит на перилах моей террасы, и ветер задувает ему под футболку. Его очки сверкают.

— Ты забрал мое сердце, — говорит он, и секунду я верю, что это действительно так. А потом поднимаю глаза. Гарри тоже смотрит наверх, туда, где над нами висит стеклянная безделушка, играющая солнечными лучами.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вернул его? — спрашиваю, не смотрю на Гарри, потому что пытаюсь нарезать корень ярутки. Пальцы прыгают по ножу, нож — по пальцам, ярутка целая, но вся в крови. Я приходил за травами в магазинчик на Косой аллее, был под Оборотным, конечно же. Продавец начал обсуждать случившееся — все о «нашей истории», все молол своим поганым языком, медленно отвешивая мне такой да этакой травы, порошка и жуков, и когда мне это надоело, я приказал ему: «Замолкни». Приказал так, как делал всю жизнь, сердито и грубо, будто я имею на это право.

И он замолчал.

Но кому я чаще всего приказываю, так это себе. «Не поднимай глаз», «Не пиши ему», «Не унижай себя», «Не доставляй ему проблем», «Хватит хныкать, жалкое ты создание»; я говорю с самим собой, как с худшим из учеников.

Я говорю себе теперь: «Не спрашивай его», — и все-таки спрашиваю о самом страшном:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул его?

Сердце качается над нашими головами, и Гарри вдруг снимает очки.

— Нет. Оставь себе.

Я не вполне уверен, что он понимает второе течение нашего разговора, это же твердолобый Поттер, простой, как шар. Я не уверен, и следующие мои слова — все равно что шаг по льду:

— Можем разделить его на двоих.

Это максимум, что я могу выдавить; что-то душит меня, тянет за шею, как магическая связь. Только это более прочные узы и куда более старые, они мешали мне слишком долго.

Поэтому — только назло им — я и добавляю:

— Я бы хотел этого.

Потом мы пьем чай. Гарри сидит в кресле, подобрав ноги, дует в кружку, его очки запотевают. Я совсем не вижу его глаз, когда он говорит небрежно:

— Знаешь, ты мог бы и не выжидать, когда никого не будет дома, чтобы зайти в гости.

— Не хотел беспокоить.

— Это было довольно трусливо. — Он хитро смотрит, будто ждет от меня какой-то секретный пароль-отзыв, но мне нечего возразить. Вместо этого я спрашиваю то, что терзало меня все эти ночи, наплывало, как волны на стену дома:

— Что ты видел тогда, в Визжащей Хижине?

И Гарри мрачнеет.

Нам показали разное — я понял это сразу, когда подошел к Гарри в Хижине. На лице его не отражалось никакой вины, никакого сожаления. Только тупая усталость и отпечаток недавно перенесенной боли — я боялся, что он уже никогда не сотрется.

— А ты что видел?

Мне хочется по-детски спорить: «Я первый спросил». Но в голове уже разматывается клубок воспоминаний, запущенный вопросом. Я видел, как Гарри предлагали работу в Министерстве. Война только кончилась, я еще подыхал в тюремном лазарете. Закон о рабстве еще не был принят; Поттеру предлагали решить нашу участь на правах победителя. Гарри воспользовался своим правом сбежать на море и не видеть плохого, не слышать плохого, не говорить о плохом. Не знать. Пара картинок о том, как он гуляет на море — по берегу и по перилам моста, по узким улочкам, с фруктовым сорбетом и вином в пластиковом стаканчике. Эти картинки похожи на снимки из его фотоальбома, только красок больше и Поттер все время в кадре.

А потом — словно во сне, когда реальность скачет с одного на другое, — Поттер уже горит желанием избавить Британию от такого мерзкого закона, пусть даже придется опять ввязаться в неприятности. Ему настолько стыдно и мерзко от происходящего, что он даже готов жертвовать своей личной жизнью и своей свободой в некотором смысле. Ведь его свобода кончается в тот момент, когда он покупает меня с торгов. Я вижу, как Поттер обсуждает со своими друзьями, что можно из этого выжать — из этой ситуации, из этого человека. Как помочь другим, располагая одним сломленным Северусом Снейпом? Конечно, все это звучит мягче и совестливей. Вполне по-гриффиндорски. Затем — то, что я знаю наверняка или успевал ухватить краем глаза, краем уха, краем сознания. Интервью. То, которое мы дали вместе, и десятки, которые Гарри давал один. Планы и схемы, составленные в ученической тетради Грейнджер. Письма в поселения оборотней, поддержка драконологов. Сила, набирающая обороты. И посреди этого — тихое предложение, вполголоса, неофициально. В тесном кабинете — видимо, рабочее место Поттера. Мужчина в министерской мантии просит остановить все это. Весь этот шум и безобразия. Он предлагает взамен свободу. Свободу Северусу Снейпу — словно с наклейки прочитал. Поттер отказывается от меня, я становлюсь собственностью Министерства, и представитель Министерства отказывается от меня тоже. Двойное отречение, ни одного хозяина. Я буду принадлежать самому себе.

Поттер отказывается. Он собирается идти до конца — через ритуал, и при чем здесь свобода, если все это — просто способ показать людям, как нужно бороться? Если я — снова орудие в чужой битве?

Мне стало так плохо от этого, что на секунду я даже поверил. А потом вспомнил, с кем имею дело. Вспомнил, что это мой Поттер.

— Ну, так что? — он щурится, поправляя очки. — Что ты там видел?

— Бред какой-то, — отвечаю честно и поднимаю бровь. — А ты?

— Тоже бред. Полнейший.

— Что теперь? — спрашиваю я и приказываю себе заткнуться. А потом приказываю себе прекратить приказывать.

— Как насчет пиццы? У тебя здесь пусто, никакой еды — понятия не имею, чем ты питаешься. Можно и лапшу заказать, если хочешь — я знаю одну неплохую, с тунцом и перцем. Или сгоняем домой — Гермиона холодильник набила так, будто я до магазина дойти не способен.

— Домой, — повторяю я, но Поттер не слышит, занятый планами.

— А потом ляжем спать. Знаю, знаю, день в разгаре, но я так устал, если честно… снится всякая фигня, достало уже.

— Поттер…

Он глядит жалобно и злобно — каким-то удивительным образом ему удается сочетать это.

— Поттер, мне нужно заняться зельем.

— А.

— Ты можешь лечь в гостиной, там есть кушетка. Только не свали книги, я серьезно, там есть редкие…

Не успеваю закончить — Поттер уже радостно топает вглубь дома, чем-то громыхает (ради его же блага надеюсь — не моей башней книг). Я неторопливо работаю на террасе, пока солнце не начинает садиться.

Гарри лежит в моей спальне поперек кровати. Хмурится во сне, челка сбилась в сторону, открывая шрам. Без очков лицо кажется незнакомым и совершенно беззащитным. Я целую его в переносицу, умирая от отвращения к себе за такую сентиментальность.

Укладываю стеклянное сердце Гарри на грудь, укладываюсь рядом с ним, закрываю глаза.

Чувствую себя свободным.


End file.
